Forsaken
by Samantha-Ives
Summary: 7th year AU: In a world clouded by fear, everyone is relying on a boy wizard to defeat the personification of evil. But who is left for Harry to rely on? Who can he trust with his life? NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: To begin, a disclaimer: everything HP isn't mine. Bummer.**_

_**Rating is for gore, violence, language and later sensuality.**__** Due to release of Deathly Hallows, this fic is sadly AU.**_

**Chapter 1 - The Stakes are Raised**

It was raining in Wiltshire. Not that it was unusual for it to be raining. The countryside seemed to be a magnet for every storm within a hundred-mile radius. The ground was little more than a marsh, unfit for growing anything but scrubby moss. Rising up in the middle of the wide plains was a large hill, encircled by lavishly gilded ironwork. The grass on the hill was unnaturally green. The only trees for miles were the large shade trees lining a long gravel road to the top of the hill.

At the end of the road, there stood a house of ostentatious magnificence, castle-like in its architecture. Some observers to the building of the house had commented that it looked similar in some ways to Hogwarts Castle. Abraxas Malfoy had been furious at the comparison. He wasn't out to make his home, the mansion he had worked his entire life for, look like anyone else's. He was establishing the cornerstone of his dynasty and by God, no Malfoy was ever going to follow the crowd. They were to be statement makers and trend setters, the new face of Pureblooded Wizardry. The house - Malfoy Manor - was to be an everlasting sign of the family's status in society, a status that was to be upheld at all costs.

On this particularly rainy evening at the end of May, Abraxas's only grandson appeared with a loud crack before the gates of the Manor. He was completely drenched as he frantically pulled out a length of hawthorn wood and tapped the gate in a precise pattern, his muttered words carried away on the howling wind. The gates slowly parted. Draco forced his way through them and took off sprinting up the path to the house, unconcerned about the mud he was kicking up onto his black school robes. He had been such a fool to think he could kill Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time. His heart sank at the thought of all the bragging he did to Pansy and the others, eager to prove himself a great person within Slytherin House.

When he attended dinner parties with his parents, all anyone every talked about with him was his godfather and how great a man and Head of Slytherin House he was - intelligent, crafty, graceful, the leading Potions researcher in all of Great Britain, and some would even venture to say, all of Europe. Draco's father had reveled in forcing the reclusive Severus Snape into the limelight, grinning smugly to himself as his friend's face flushed a slight pink and tried to graciously fend off the many inquiries into his latest research project or orders for beauty masques. Draco, on the other hand, had to stand there, watching those same people give him _that_ look, that gaze of feigned interest in his meager academic achievements and snide, backhanded sympathies over his Quidditch losses to Gryffindor.

The summer after his fifth year, he had been given the chance of a lifetime - one chance to show every single person who doubted him that he was just as good a Death Eater as his father and godfather. He had been given a mission, with promises of protection for his mother and the potential for promotion into the prestigious Inner Circle --the Dark Lord's most trusted confidants, the lieutenants who were deemed worthy enough to lead the rest of the Death Eaters in dangerous attacks and scouting raids. Only they had the power to make or break another's standing within the general circle. Any rumours against an Inner Circle member, if unsubstantiated or falsified, could earn the messenger a severe punishment or possibly even a horribly painful death. Every one of their victories were extravagantly celebrated, their rewards for valuable intelligence beyond reckoning.

It was only after Draco had been branded that the Dark Lord had enlightened him as to the consequences awaiting him should he fail, and in front of his mother, no less. Narcissa Black-Malfoy was notorious for being an ice queen, showing no emotion other than contempt in public. But that informative meeting had put her in hysterics when she and Draco had returned to the Manor, his Aunt Bellatrix accompanying them home despite being uninvited. Draco had stared in shock when his mother marched herself down to the gate and disapparated. Bellatrix had cursed her sister's motherly intuitions as she raced down the hill after her.

Of course, Narcissa had gone to the only person who could have possibly been any help to them. However, she hadn't bothered to ask Draco if he _wanted_ help. In fact, he had been ordered specifically _not_ to ask for assistance of any kind from anyone, which Draco had thought a bit odd at the time. After his mother's visit to Spinner's End, Severus had been relentless with his offers to aid Draco with his task. "Come to my office after dinner," "Come and spend a weekend with me, Draco," oh, and Draco's personal favorite, "You will need my help if you want to succeed in this." By Easter, he resented Severus's meddling so much and was under so much pressure and stress that he was very close to telling the man to piss off.

But tonight, up there on that Tower, he had come to the realization that he was not anywhere near as strong as he thought he was. He had stood there, looking into the old man's watery eyes, and could not bring himself to extinguish the light that shone out from them. Even at wandpoint, the Headmaster had treated him as a student who had been caught breaking curfew, not a branded Death Eater making an assassination attempt on his life. With each sincere offer of help, Draco's determination that had given him the courage to breach the castle's defenses withered. The disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes at the sight of the crazy werewolf had been unbearable. And then, Severus had run up those stairs. The old man had cried out his name, pleadingly, imploringly. The sheer power that rippled off Severus after he cast the curse had been incredibly frightening. Everything that followed was a blur, moving as if in slow motion. He could only remember Severus telling him to run.

He raced up the stairs leading to the main entrance of the house. The doors opened, revealing his mother dressed in her favorite midnight blue robes.

"Draco!" cried Narcissa as Draco stepped inside the foyer. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?" He kissed her cheek quickly, unclasping his cloak and throwing it to a waiting maid.

"He's dead," gasped Draco as he caught his breath. "Severus, he - I had -" he scoffed at his speechlessness and turned to go upstairs. "Send the house elves up to help me pack, Mother."

"What?" shrieked Narcissa, frightening the maid drying Draco's cloak. Draco whipped around, glaring at her.

"House elves! Now, Mother!" shouted Draco. Narcissa snapped her fingers, summoning an old elf with long ears.

"Alexy, go help Draco," she ordered. "Take Hatcher and Mipsy with you. Go!"

"Yes, Mistress," said the elf, bowing and disapparating with a crack. Narcissa put her hands on the sides of her head, trying to focus on a single thought. She jumped at a loud beating on the door.

"Narcissa, open the door!" cried a rough voice on the other side. Tears of relief sprung to her eyes as she pulled open the door, revealing an exhausted and tattered Severus Snape.

"May I come in?" asked Severus quickly, the rain dripping steadily off his drenched, shoulder-length hair. Narcissa grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Severus?" asked Narcissa, reaching up to unclasp his cloak. He gently stopped her hands, his breathing still ragged from his sprinting up the hill.

"Where is he?" whispered Severus. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine," said Narcissa. "He's upstairs packing. Severus, what happened? Oh my God, you're bleeding!"

"I'm alright, Cissa," said Severus firmly. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Dumbledore is dead. I kept my end of the bargain, as Draco did not have the courage to cast the curse."

"But what about the Dark Lord?" asked Narcissa. Severus's eyes narrowed, causing Narcissa to unconsciously cower away from him.

"You weren't so worried about the Dark Lord's opinion on the matter when you made me swear that Vow," said Severus silkily. "It's too late for second thoughts, Narcissa. From here on out, it's simply damage control."

"Damage control?" shrieked Narcissa. "DAMAGE CONTROL?"

"Calm yourself, woman!" said Severus sternly. "You must leave and leave quickly. The Aurors will be here soon. Draco must come with me to report to the Dark Lord."

"Will he be alright?" she asked, looking fearfully into his blank face. His expression softened slightly.

"I don't know," he whispered. "The Dark Lord's wrath will be terrible. It will be a miracle if he is allowed to live. I think," he paused, gazing intensely into her eyes, "I think we may have made a mistake with that Vow, Cissa." He turned away from her, taking a few steps towards the staircase and shouting up to the second floor. "Draco! We need to go!" Draco reappeared on the landing, dressed in a black tunic and trousers.

"What took you so long?" snapped Draco. He quickly descended the staircase and drew his wand.

"I had to take care of something," said Severus evasively, trying not to think of the fury and betrayal in Potter's eyes. He flicked his wand into his hand from a wrist holster strapped to his bloody forearm. With an elegant twitch, a black cloak appeared on the end, as if his wand were a coat rack. He plucked it off and swung the heavy fabric over his shoulders as Draco did the same. He reached into the cloak's interior pocket and pulled out the white, faceless mask as he completely occluded his mind. He slipped the mask over his face, gritting his teeth slightly at the nauseating feel of it plastering itself to his clammy skin. He lifted the hood of his cloak over his head and slid back his left sleeve.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus, eyeing the boy carefully. Wordlessly, Draco grabbed Severus's right arm. Severus glanced back at Narcissa and nodded curtly. He touched his wand to the Mark on his arm.

"_Locuseres,_" murmured Severus. After a second of silence, both Death Eaters disappeared with a crack.

They reappeared inside a dank, dark chamber. The stone walls were covered in tiny droplets of liquid, giving the room an uncomfortable chill. Severus immediately dropped to his knee and pulled hard on Draco's arm, signaling for him to follow suit. Draco quickly dropped down beside him as a torch flared to life, revealing a raised dais and the legs of a black marble chair.

"What is your report, Severus?' said a cold, mirthless voice, its tone full of malice and ill-disguised impatience. "It had better be good news, for your sake."

"My lord," said Severus quietly. "Albus Dumbledore is dead." He felt Draco start violently as Voldemort leapt up from his seat.

"You're going to have to repeat that," said Voldemort softly, glaring hatefully at Draco. "I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly."

"Dumbledore is dead, my lord," repeated Severus, the adrenaline racing through his body causing him to shiver. This did not bode well. Not well at all. He could feel the Dark Lord walk ever so slowly towards them, and resisted the urge to lift his eyes.

"Is he, now?" murmured Voldemort. He sneered down at Draco's visibly trembling head. "My young Dragon, if you would be so kind as to enlighten me on how you killed the old man, I would be most grateful."

Both Severus and Draco's hearts skipped a beat. Draco turned his head slightly, looking to Severus for help.

"Answer me! Do not look at him!" snarled Voldemort, seizing Draco by the back of his cloak. With remarkable strength, he threw Draco across the room, drawing the gnarled length of yew from his cloak.

"_Crucio!_" shouted Voldemort, hitting the boy with a full strength curse. Severus closed his eyes, knowing he would never be able to forget those screams. He cringed at the sound of several bones snapping cleanly in half. Voldemort lifted the curse, leaving Draco whimpering in the corner as he began circling Severus.

"Who killed him, Severus?" said Voldemort, his tone deceptively melodic.

"I did, my lord," said Severus softly. There was a brief stretch of silence, punctuated by gasps of pain from Draco.

"I see," said Voldemort. Another pause. "And why did you complete young Malfoy's task when I had not instructed you to do so? In fact, now that I think about it, I don't even recall informing you of the boy's task."

"My lord," said Severus quickly, "I can explain."

"I'm sure you can, Severus," said Voldemort blithely. "However, I have a job for you to do before we begin. I want you to go and find this impertinent whelp's whore of a mother and bring her to me. Now!"

"Yes, my lord," muttered Severus. He stood and immediately apparated back to the Manor's gates, being doused with rainwater yet again. He sprinted back up the hill, cursing Lucius's paranoia about intruders on his property. Again, he beat on the front doors. This time, a house elf answered the door.

"May I help you, Master Snape?" asked the elf humbly.

"I need to speak with your Mistress," shouted Severus over the sound of the storm. The elf stepped aside too slowly for Severus's liking. He pushed open the door and stormed into the foyer.

"NARCISSA!" roared Severus. "NARCIS-oh, there you are." Narcissa appeared from a side room, holding a book in her hands. He stood there, catching his breath and staring at her sadly.

"What is it?" asked Narcissa, dreading his response.

"Your presence is requested," said Severus. "By order of the Dark Lord." Narcissa's face paled alarmingly.

"Alexy," called Narcissa. The long-ear house elf appeared immediately at her side. She handed him the book. "Continue with the packing. Make sure to pack everything from underneath the drawing room floor." She walked towards Severus, who held out his hand to her. She took it, squeezing it tightly. Steeling his nerve, Severus raised the hand that held Narcissa's and touched his wand to his Mark. The two of them reappeared inside Voldemort's receiving chamber.

They stared in shock at the sight of Draco, naked to the waist, dangling from a chain that hung from the ceiling, his back facing them. Voldemort stepped out from behind him, smirking cruelly at the tears streaming down Narcissa's face.

"Welcome, Madam Malfoy," hissed Voldemort. "I'm so glad you could spare me a few moments of your time this evening. I am in a bit of a situation here, you see. Oh, but I have been so rude as to not offer you a seat. Please, my dear, sit down." He waved his hand, conjuring a wooden chair behind her. Before she could turn, Voldemort drew his wand and bound her to the seat. She struggled against her invisible restraints.

"Now, now, Narcissa," said Voldemort kindly. "The show is just about to begin. Your dear sister has informed me of a meeting you had with my lieutenant last summer. Does this ring a bell?" Severus exhaled shakily, his eyes on his godson's bent neck.

"Yes, my lord," whispered Narcissa. A sob escaped her throat as her eyes were glued to her son's body.

"Hmm," mused Voldemort. "I admit that I was hesitant to believe her. You can just imagine my shock at hearing that one of my most trusted counselors had sworn to complete a task he was not to know about and not only that, but he swore with his life!" He threw his head back in mirthless laughter. "Oh, oh my goodness. I think I might just break a rib." His face fell immediately.

"This is the price one pays for meddling in my affairs, Madam," said Voldemort silkily. "Know that this punishment was brought upon yourself and your husband by your arrogance and pride. You have lost me my spy within the Order of the Phoenix and on that blasted brat Potter. I do not like losing things, Narcissa." He turned and stepped off to the side. He slowly lifted his wand.

"Please," cried Narcissa. "Please! Not my baby, please!"

Voldemort flicked his wand. Thin leather straps shot out from the tip. The shards of glass tied to the end of the strips glinted in the torchlight. Narcissa could no longer contain her sobbing and shrieks for mercy. Grinning, Voldemort swung the whip and lodged the glass into the boy's back. Draco screamed in pain as Voldemort yanked the whip back, pulling bits of flesh and muscle with it. Drops of blood and flesh splattered everywhere, hitting Severus and Narcissa's faces and robes.

Severus's stomach rolled as Voldemort continued to whip the boy, tearing his back to shreds. Albus had warned Severus that the Dark Lord would not take Draco's failure lightly, that the boy would most likely pay dearly for his pledging his loyalty to the madman, especially after Lucius failed to retrieve the Prophecy orb. But this? Nothing could have prepared him for watching his godson be tortured to death before his very eyes. Despite Draco's attitude and disrespect of him since he entered Hogwarts, there was still a part of him who pitied the child, a part of him that loved the little boy that Draco had been back before the war had started again. He had tried so hard to keep Draco from blindly following his father into the Circle. He had tried to explain some of the horrors of being a Death Eater to counter Lucius's depictions of the glories of serving the Dark Lord, but it had all been in vain.

His heart sank with guilt as he continued to watch Draco be tortured. The boy had fallen unconscious, blood soaking through the waist of his trousers. Voldemort cancelled the charm on his wand and turned Draco so that he faced them. Narcissa was in complete hysterics, shrieking and pulling so hard at her restraints that her wrists were bleeding through her robes. Voldemort aimed several Slicing hexes across Draco's chest, criss-crossing the huge scar that ran down the length of his pale torso.

"_Ennervate,_" muttered Voldemort, touching his wand to Draco's chest. Draco's eyes opened, then shut tight as he cried out in pain. Voldemort turned his wand to Narcissa.

"_Imperio,_" crooned Voldemort. He waved his hand at her, releasing her restraints. Narcissa's face became blank as she rose from her chair and walked slowly towards Draco, drawing her wand.

"Mother," gasped Draco as Narcissa stopped directly in front of him. "Mother! Throw it off! Mother!"

Narcissa didn't hear him. She raised her wand to his face, and with two quick motions, gouged out his eyes, allowing them to hit the floor. Severus lifted his mask, staring at the Dark Lord in horror. Voldemort smirked cruelly at him as he kept his wand on Narcissa.

She bent down, deaf to her shrieking son, and picked up his eyes in her hands. Voldemort cancelled the curse, laughing as Narcissa looked down at her bloody hands. Shaking violently, she spun around, meeting Severus's glassy eyes as she gasped for breath.

"Allow me to put this miserable wretch out of his misery," said Voldemort. "_Incendio!"_

Narcissa stumbled back as Draco's body erupted in flames. Voldemort's laughter echoed in the stone chamber as she released Draco's wrists, dropping him to the floor. Severus could not restain himself any longer. He rushed to her side, casting charms and spells to put out the flames and to prevent the boy's skin from burning further. Voldemort pushed him aside, pointing his wand at the deformed flesh.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ hissed Voldemort furiously. Draco's mutilated body went stiff, before crumbling into ashes. Voldemort swept his wand in front of him, scattering the ashes across the room.

"I hope that you have learned your lesson, my Snake," said Voldemort softly, turning towards a shocked and dumbfounded Severus. "Take Narcissa and go. I will summon you once I have had time to think through some things. I will be recalling Wormtail to my side. You are no longer in need of surveillance. I think your loyalty to me has been shown to be quite strong, despite your attachments to your students."

"Yes, my lord," choked out Severus, tears of rage and frustration streaming down his face. Voldemort smiled and sat back down on his throne. Severus reached out a hand for Narcissa, but she stood and disapparated before he could reach her. Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on the bridge near Spinner's End, leaving the chamber without a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Just so everyone's clear, the Potterverse isn't mine. Pity, that._**

**Chapter 2 - Bits and Bobbles**

Narcissa apparated back to the gates of the Manor. They hung limply from their hinges, blackened from where they had been blasted open. The Aurors had come. In a daze, she ran up the drive and through the open doors of her house. Kingsley Shacklebolt spotted her as she dashed through the foyer.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" shouted Kingsley, running after her. "MRS. MALFOY, STOP!"

Narcissa ignored him, focused on getting to Lucius's study. Kingsley drew his wand and aimed a spell over her shoulder, purposely missing her. Narcissa ducked, spinning around and drawing her wand. Kingsley skidded to a stop.

"Do not tempt me," she snarled. Kingsley held up his hands.

"Narcissa, calm down," he said soothingly. "Just tell me where Draco is, and we'll leave."

Narcissa scoffed furiously at him, the tears running down her face. She turned and entered the study, searching the walls for what she needed. Kingsley ran in behind her, not wanted her to escape. He was completely unprepared for the long saber that Narcissa tossed to him. He caught the hilt in his right hand. He had no chance to move before Narcissa ran herself onto the blade.

"Narcissa!" cried Kingsley, grabbing her shoulders and lowering her gently to the floor. She gasped, her fingers fluttering over the part of the sword that protruded from her chest. She clutched the front of Kingsley's robes. It was then he noticed all of the dried blood on her hands.

"Draco's dead," she wheezed. "_He_ killed him. My baby's dead. But Severus -" A coughing fit over took her. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Narcissa!" hissed Kingsley. "Come on, stay with me. What about Snape? Where is he?" Narcissa's eyes blinked rapidly as she caught her breath.

"He is a good man," whispered Narcissa. "It's my fault. I made him sw-sw-swear --" She gasped a couple more times before her body went limp, her head rolling to the side. Kingsley gently removed her hand from his robes, laying it on her stomach.

"Damn it, woman," he muttered sadly, her last words washing over him. He stood up just as Gawain Robards rushed into the room.

"Oh bloody hell," he exclaimed. "What the devil did she do to herself?"

"Draco's dead," said Kingsley simply. "Voldemort killed him." Robards shuddered at the name.

"Dead?" repeated Robards. "How do you know -"

"She told me!" snapped Kingsley impatiently. Robards scoffed in disbelief.

"She could have lied, Shacklebolt," smirked Robards. "Wouldn't be the first -"

"Are you telling me that she killed herself because her son was ALIVE?" shouted Kingsley. "You've got to be joking! There is no possible way she would have run herself through if Draco was alive. The boy is dead." He pushed past Robards, his cloak flaring out behind him.

"Where are you going, Shacklebolt?" yelled Robards commandingly. Kingsley slowed to a halt, running his tongue over his teeth. He slowly turned around, trying to give himself time to calm down and not blast Robards to kingdom come.

"I am going home," said Kingsley tightly. "I have been working since early this morning. It's well past two right now. We didn't come here to arrest her." He waved his hand at Narcissa. "We came here for the boy. He's not here, nor will he be here in the future. Call in the Sweepers. Those kids'll be thrilled to get a look inside this house, the little vultures." Kingsley strode out of the room, his nerves fried.

"Shacklebolt!" yelled Robards. "Auror Shacklebolt!" Kingsley ignored him, pushing past the Junior Aurors standing in the hallway and walking out the front doors.

* * *

"Harry! Harry, wait a moment, please!" 

Harry sighed as Professor Minerva McGonagall waved at him from the funeral site. He shrugged helplessly at Ron and Hermione, dreading yet another meeting with the Headmistress. He waited, his dread growing as the professor grabbed Remus, Moody, Kingsley, and Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, we'd like a word with you in my office before you go," said Minerva. "Alone." Harry looked from each stern and worried face to the next and decided he was terribly outnumbered.

"Lead the way, Professor," said Harry miserably.

"That's a good man," said Minerva, patting him on the shoulder as she walked towards the castle.

"I'll see you guys later," said Harry quietly to Ron and Hermione. He caught a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye and turned, meeting Ginny's brown-eyed gaze. He felt as if everything had stopped moving. His previous decision to push her away suddenly appeared to be the stupidest thing he had ever done. He was allowing Voldemort to dictate his life. And that was ridiculous. He looked back at the Order members, who had continued walking towards the castle without him. He gave Ginny an apologetic glance and jogged to catch up.

The six of them walked silently up to the seventh floor. Harry could see each of them looking around every corner, ready to blast anything that moved. The spiral staircase was already open when they arrived.

"Up you go," said Minerva, placing a hand on Harry's back as he climbed the stairs. He walked through the open door, his mind reeling at the sight of it still looking as it did before Dumbledore died. Unbidden, his eyes immediately went to the portrait above the huge mahogany desk. The familiar figure was snoozing quietly in the painted armchair, his pair of gold-rimmed glasses hanging from a chain around his neck.

"Have a seat, Harry," said Minerva, making her way behind the desk as the others simply stood around the room. Kingsley shut the office door and tapped it with his wand. Harry sat down hesitantly in front of the desk.

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential," said Minerva, startling Harry with her serious tone. "You are not to tell anyone what we discuss with you. Not even your boon companions. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said Harry.

"Good," she said lightly. She went to the black cabinet behind the desk. She opened it and pulled out a small box, setting it before him on the desk. "Albus left this for you. None of us have opened it, but he wanted you to have it before you left for the summer." Harry reached out and took the box, resting it in his lap. He brushed his fingers over the beautiful phoenix carved into the top of the wooden lid. He released the catches and opened it.

"It's a pensieve," he gasped. He lifted out the miniature bowl, decorated with tiny runes all along its sides. He carefully replaced it and pulled out the vials from the small compartments surrounding the pensieve. They were all filled with a silvery, vapor-like substance, and numbered from one to four. As he pulled each vial out, he noticed that one was labeled in a different script -- sharp and jagged, standing out against the others labeled in a curly, decorative hand.

"Why would he give Harry a pensieve?" asked Remus.

"Because there are things he needs to know," said the portrait, causing everyone to jump. "Things I was unable to tell him before now that will help him understand." Harry's eyes filled with tears as he shut the box.

"Well, be that as it may," said Minerva quickly, "Harry, I want you to know that every one in this room is here for you, should you need us. We are all members of the Phoenix Council, and served as Albus's advisors. He would meet with us before holding Order meetings to discuss all Death Eater intelligence, as well as any strange occurrences that we deemed important. We all were marked with a blue phoenix on the back of our wand hands, which serves as a way of distinguishing us to each other." She tapped her wand on the back of her right hand, illuminating her brand, along with everyone else's in the room.

"Was _he_ on this Council?" growled Harry, raising his vivid green eyes up to Albus's portrait. Albus looked down on him sadly.

"Yes," answered the painting. "Yes, he was."

"And a damn sight better than this lot," muttered another portrait from the corner.

"Phineas," warned Albus.

"Don't start with me, Dumbledore," said Phineas threatening, pointing a long finger at Albus. "You forced that boy into a corner that he did not want to be in! You have sent him to his death!"

"Not now, Phineas!" shouted Albus. The room stood in shocked silence until Minerva cleared her throat loudly.

"So what will you do now?" she asked Harry. He took a shaky breath, steadying himself.

"I have to go back to the Dursleys," said Harry, "at least for a little while. After that -" he glanced up at the portrait again, "-after that, I have things to do. Ron and Hermione want to come with me, but I don't know -"

"I would rather they didn't," said Arthur sternly. "We were thinking about inducting them into the Order and having them stay at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur's wedding will be in a few weeks, and we'll need all the security we can get. And I know Molly would feel much better with them there." Harry nodded, a slight thrill rushing through his body at finally being treated as a viable member of the Order.

"That's a good idea," said Harry. "I don't want to have to be worrying about them. Ask Hermione if she'll teach Ginny some of the sixth year defensive curses and hexes." Kingsley grinned at Moody, but faltered a little at the wariness in the older man's eyes. Harry stood up and put the pensieve box under his arm. "How do I contact you if I need you?"

"Patronus Messaging Charm would be best," growled Moody. "Come here and I'll show you." It took Harry a few tries, but he learned the charm fairly quickly.

"We will give you the space you need," said Minerva. "We will only come for you if you patronus us for help." With a curt nod, Harry turned and walked out of the room, his cloak billowing out behind him.

* * *

"He's going to go off and do something stupid. He's got too much of his father in him." 

"Let him be. He just needs some time to think through some things. He's old enough to know what he's doing."

"He is only a child, Alastor! He has _no _idea what he's doing!"

"And Ron and Hermione won't let him go off on his own. Molly and I can keep Ginny home, but those other two -"

"You can't prevent them from making their own decisions. If they've decided that this is something they have to do, then they're going to do it, regardless of how many times we tell them they're too young. Harry's had more experience than some of the Aurors in my sector."

"Hell, we weren't much older than they are when we all joined the Order. James, Lily, Sirius - we were seventh years when Dumbledore came to us and asked if we wanted to fight. We were stubborn, too. Thought we were invincible - that we could take down Voldemort with our bare hands."

"Well, we'll just have to hope he calls us if he gets into trouble."

"I don't think any of us have any hope left, Alastor. With Severus having betrayed us --"

"We need to find him, and soon. If we can get that snake into Azkaban, the kid'll have a better chance of success. We need an address. Maybe there is something here that can help us?"

"I can show you where I keep all of the paperwork for Albus. Follow me."

* * *

The train slowed on its approach to Platform 9-and-3/4. Harry quickly finished the note he was writing and folded it in half, putting Ginny's name on the outside. He got up and quietly placed Hedwig's cage in his seat, trying not to wake anyone up. He froze as Hermione moved slightly, wrapping her arm across Ron's waist. Seeing that they weren't waking, he placed the note in front of Hedwig's cage. 

"Be a good girl for Ginny," whispered Harry, sticking his finger through the bars of her cage. "If she or any of the others get into trouble, come and find me, Hedwig." The owl affectionately nipped his finger, hooting quietly as he slowly pulled his trunk from beneath the seat. He bent over and placed a tender kiss on Ginny's sleeping face. With one last look in the compartment, he made his way into the narrow hallway and out onto the platform, joining the short queue to go through the barrier to Kings Cross.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Harry Potter and Co. aren't mine. I just like to play._**

**_I'm hoping to update every couple of days. If you leave reviews, i might be persuaded to update even sooner. _**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Back to the Way Things Were**

While the Council began their manhunt, the man they hunted stood watch over a plain, two-story house in the middle of muggle suburbia. Severus tapped his head with his wand once again, shuddering at the feel of the Disillusionment charm sliding down his neck. A car turned down the street. He watched as it pulled into the drive of the house he was watching. The driver's door opened, and a huge man clamored out of the car.

"Get your junk inside," he growled to his passenger in the back seat. "Now."

"I need my stuff!" said Harry fiercely as he threw open the back door. "How am I supposed --"

"I don't give a damn what you want to do with it," said Vernon loudly. He paused briefly and continued in a quieter voice. "It's going back into the cupboard where it belongs. I am sick of your lip, boy." He backhanded Harry hard, sending him stumbling into the car. Severus clenched his wand tightly in his hand, his blood boiling under his skin. To his utter shock, the boy simply pushed himself upright and said nothing.

_Oh, you lucky bastard,_ thought Severus furiously.

"Not so tough now, are you, you freak," taunted Vernon, grabbing the front of Harry's shirt and throwing him up against the side of the car. Harry immediately began to struggle back, not noticing his wand slipping a bit further out of his back pocket. With unexpected slickness, Vernon managed to pull the wand out and slide up his sleeve without Harry or Severus seeing it. He flung Harry to the ground, giving him a hard kick for good measure as he quickly waddled to the back of the car.

Harry laid on the ground completely winded, pain radiating from his back. He watched helplessly as Vernon carried his stuff into the house. His lungs ached as he breathed shallowly, the huge bruise on his back from Snape's spell making itself felt once more. He rolled over on to his stomach and pressed his hands into the gravel, pushing himself to his knees.

Forgetting himself for a split second, Severus took a few steps towards the boy to help him up. With the speed of a Seeker, Harry reached back for his wand. Severus could see the panic immediately set in, feeling it seize his own mind as his sharp eyes flicked over the ground. Harry ran his hands over the gravel in the drive, cutting his hands on the rocks as he tried desperately to find his wand. After a minute, Harry sighed, running a hand through his wild hair. He froze suddenly, turning ever so slowly towards the house.Gritting his teeth, he got to his feet and made his way up the sidewalk.

Severus waited until the front door slammed before running to the window. He crammed the end of an Extendable Ear from his pocket underneath the window sill, watching as Vernon and Harry wrestled with one another. With a great push from Vernon, Harry stumbled and fell into the fireplace, knocking some of Petunia's knickknacks off the mantle and shattering them on the brickwork.

"Vernon, stop!" shrieked Petunia. "They'll come for us, Vernon! Please!"

"I'm not afraid of those weirdoes in their capes!" growled Vernon. He kicked Harry in the stomach. Petunia grabbed Vernon's arm.

"Vernon, stop it!" cried Petunia, tears streaming down her face. Vernon ignored her pleading. He reached down and grabbed Harry by his shirt collar and dragged him out of the room. Severus heard a door slam upstairs, followed by the jangling of keys and the clicking of a lock. He cursed Albus once again, frustrated at his inability to break cover at this time since Harry hadn't seen the memories in the pensieve. _I hope you are watching every minute of this, old man,_ thought Severus hatefully. _This is all your fault._

"You are not to feed him, Petunia," heard Severus. "He needs to be taught a lesson." Another door shut. Severus was about to pull on his Ear when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. He waited, listening to the footsteps move down the hallway, then return. Petunia reentered the room, broom and dustpan in hand. She mechanically swept up the broken porcelain, her eyes completely focused on her task despite the tears streaming down her face. On her way out of the room, she switched off the lamp, throwing the room into darkness.

Severus waited until the upstairs light went out before drawing his wand. He lifted it to cast a ward detection charm when a searing pain radiated up his left arm. He ran to the side of the house and cancelled his Disillusionment while occluding his concern and worry about Harry to be undetectable. A flick of his wand produced his cloak and mask. Within seconds, Severus was gone from Privet Drive.

* * *

He reappeared in the Dark Lord's receiving chamber, which was quickly becoming more and more crowded as the others arrived. He quickly moved towards his place at the right hand of the Dark Lord's chair, but stopped at the sight of someone standing in his place. Before he could snarl at the person to move, the room fell silent. A voice spoke from behind him.

"Something wrong, Severus?" said Voldemort quietly. Severus turned and knelt, keeping his head bent.

"No, my lord," he answered, his mind spinning in worry, fear, and anger. Voldemort smiled.

"Good," said Voldemort. "Because I have decided that a servant such as yourself does not belong mixed in with this rabble. From now on, you are to stand at my side during our meetings."

Severus exhaled softly. He reached out for the hem of Voldemort's dirty cloak, pressing it to his lips.

"I am honored, my lord," replied Severus, hoping that his shaky tone sounded grateful enough.

"Rise, Severus," said Voldemort. Severus did as asked. He almost burst out laughing at the incredulous look of jealousy in the dark eyes of the one who had taken his place in the circle. He smiled behind his mask at Bellatrix before turning his attention back to Voldemort.

"My friends," said Voldemort in a loud voice. "This is the hour. This is the hour when our foes will fall before us! Tonight is the beginning of the end of the Order of the Phoenix!"

A huge cry went up from those gathered. The hair on the back of Severus's neck stood on end, his stomach dropping to the floor. Voldemort held out his hand. The room fell silent once more.

"Now that Dumbledore is out of the way," continued Voldemort, glancing significantly at Severus, "we can be a bit bolder in our attacks. However, before we begin the final stages of my plan, we will need the help of some of our old friends, those of our number who have been taking a little holiday on the sea."

He walked through the back of the circle towards a blank wall. With a few taps of his wand, the stone was transfigured into a huge chalkboard, with a blueprint of Azkaban prison drawing itself onto the slate.

"There are very few weak points in the fortress," explained Voldemort. He pointed at two points on the map, highlighting them. "These look to be the only viable exits that we can secure." Severus took a deep breath and pushed down the side of him that was horrified at the idea of storming the prison.

"The warding will be very thick, Master," said a grizzled voice from the crowd. "The Ministry's probably gone and cranked things up a bit, since you recalled the Dementors to you."

"It will not be anything higher than Aurory-level warding," said Severus disdainfully. "It can easily be broken with a bit of caution and enough uninterrupted time." _And there is only one person here who can break through,_ he finished silently.

"By who?" snarled another voice from the crowd. "Aurory-level warding is supposed to be nearly impossible to crack. You'd have to be bloody mental to even attempt it."

"And even if you do get in, you would have to deal with the Auror guard," said yet another voice, this one weak and trembling.

"They can be dealt with fairly simply," injected Voldemort. "A well-aimed Killing Curse can slay even the mightiest of wizards. Isn't that right, Severus?"

"Yes, my lord," replied Severus coldly, glancing over his shoulder at the source of the voice. Wormtail's watery eyes stared back at him in undisguised horror.

"I have no worries about the warding," said Voldemort casually. "Severus is more than capable of breaking any wards set up by those miserable wretches of the Auror Corps."

"And what if he can't break them?" asked a female voice. Voldemort simply raised his eyebrow as Severus resisted the urge to turn and fire any number of painful curses that flitted through his mind.

"I'm not sure that someone of Snape's background can handle something as important as this, master," taunted Bellatrix, her tone mockingly humble and subservient. "I don't -"

"Severus is the only one capable of leading this mission," instructed Voldemort firmly, causing Bellatrix to shut her mouth. "He will take down the warding around –" he looked over the blueprint of the prison for a few seconds, "-- the back entrance, here. The few of you chosen to be a part of this mission will receive passworded portkeys the day of the attack that will take you to the back gate. From there, Severus will instruct you on how to help our friends escape. All of you will report back here immediately, where the rest of us will be awaiting your arrival. Until then, stay out of sight or you will suffer the consequences. You may go. Severus, stay a moment."

Severus waited as the rest of the Death Eaters disapparated with loud pops and cracks. Soon the room was completely empty, save the two of them. Voldemort glided to his chair and sat, arranging his robes around him. Severus faced him and clasped his hands in front of him as he reinforced his occlumency shields.

"I am relying on you, Severus," said Voldemort softly. "I will need all of our comrades from the prison in order to proceed. If we can get Dolohov out, he may be able to make some contacts at Durmstrang that will avail us."

"Very good, my lord," murmured Severus.

"But Severus," said Voldemort intently, "I will need you most of all. If, for some unforeseen reason, things begin to go ill at Azkaban, I want you back here immediately. Leave the others. If they aren't able to get themselves out, then I don't need them. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my lord," said Severus, his heart leaping back into his chest as a ray of hope shone through the darkness of his task.

"Good," said Voldemort. "I want you on the island and breaking through the wards around the back entrance no later than eleven on Thursday next. You may go."

"Yes, my lord," said Severus, bowing low before the Dark Lord. He turned on his heel and arrived back beside the bridge near the river. He quickly removed his cloak and mask and sprinted back to Spinner's End. His mind was already spinning with ideas on how to alert the Order to the attack. This larger plot was something big. Most likely it had something to do with Potter. He would need someone on the Council to help him, someone gutsy enough to act first and ask permission later.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kingsley rolled over and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. He cracked one of his bloodshot eyes open and groaned.

Six a.m. He was due at the Ministry by 6:45 so he could be at the muggle PM's office by nine. He'd only been asleep for three hours.

"Bloody hell," he muttered angrily, throwing the covers off of him. "One day. That's all I ask. One day of sleep." He climbed out of bed and groggily made his way to the bathroom of his tiny flat. He showered quickly, keeping the water a little cool to help wake him up. He dressed in his usual black and green Auror Corps robes and carefully packed a black suit and tie for his other job. He went into the kitchen to make a quick cup of coffee as he waited on his copy of _The Daily Prophet _to arrive.

An owl soared through the window at 6:30. Kingsley slipped a sickle into the pouch on its leg and took the paper from its beak. The owl immediately flew out the window. He unrolled the paper and froze at seeing a slip of parchment drop to the floor. He threw the paper onto the table and drew his wand. He cast several detection charms and spells on the note, just in case the parchment had been jinx or cursed, but it was clean. Very carefully, Kingsley bent and picked up the parchment, ready to drop it again at the first sign of something malicious. He held it away from his face and unfolded it.

_There will be a party at Azkaban this evening at midnight. Bring as many of your friends as you can find. This is your only invitation._

"What in the hell?" muttered Kingsley. He reread the message several times. The script was fluid, but obviously the results of a Dictation charm, hiding the author's handwriting and, by extention, their identity. A feeling of apprehension settled in the pit of Kingsley's gut. He checked his watch.

"Shit," he moaned. He stuffed the message in his pocket, crammed the newspaper under his arm, grabbed his bag from the chair, and disapparated to his cubicle.

"You're late."

"It is 6:47," said Kingsley tersely, turning around to see Robards leaning against his cubicle. Robards sneered slightly at all of the pictures of a sallow-faced man lining Kingsley's small work space.

"Not very photogenic, is he?" smirked Robards. Kingsley tossed the paper onto his desk that was overwhelmed by sheaves of parchment and sat down. He pulled open some drawers, looking for a spare quill and some ink.

"There's a meeting at eight," said Robards. "All field agents are to be there. Scrimgeour's giving a briefing."

"Oh good," said Kingsley morosely, finally finding a usable quill and half a jar of ink. "I do so love his briefings."

"Don't we all," muttered Robards. "I don't have any idea what he could possibly be briefing us on. Maybe he's pulling in some of you guys and reassigning you. I think he forgets sometimes that he's not Head of the Corps anymore. In any case, I'll need that report on the Malfoy kid on my desk before you go home today."

"It'll be there," said Kingsley. He shuffled through the stacks of paperwork and found the incomplete report he had started the day before. "Did the Sweepers find anything?"

"A few things, but nothing earth-shattering," said Robards. "Weasley's got some of it over in his department if you want to take a look at it." Kingsley nodded thoughtfully.

"I may do that later," said Kingsley, grabbing an empty folder off one of his shelves. Robards gave him a nod and walked down to his office at the end of the hall.

By 7:45, Kingsley had barely even made a dent in the mounds of parchment before him. He tossed his quill on the desk and rubbed his face hard with his hands. Maybe he _should_ take an office job for a while, just so that he could see the top of his desk again.

He leaned back in his seat and pulled out the wadded scrap of parchment from his pocket. Out of the six – _five_, he mentally chided himself, Council members, he was always the most eager to follow up suspicious leads and info. He liked digging for clues and finding out if the information was truly genuine or not. Of course, he was always shot down by everyone else. Often times, he would look over at Severus and see a glimmer of excitement in his friend's normally cold eyes, indicating that the man had the same inquisitiveness about the information as Kingsley did. He had lost count of the number of times they had gotten back to Hogwarts just in time for Severus to step into his classroom to teach after a night of scouting locations and trailing various wizards and witches of note.

_You would have made a hell of an Auror, Snape,_ he thought bitterly, the man's betrayal burning him like hot coals, _if you hadn't been such a fucking idiot._ He glanced back down at the letter in his hand. He drew his wand and touched the tip to the corner of the parchment, watching in silence as the note slowly burned to ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: As promised, I bring you yet another chapter. **_

_**Oh, and nothing HP is mine. Just in case you forgot. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4- The Break**

The clock in his office next door chimed the hour.

Half past ten.

Severus straightened the dragonhide jerkin over his thin black tunic before dressing in plain black robes. He slid an unregistered wand into his wrist holster and checked his boot for his registered one, feeling the wood against his leg. He strapped a belt around his waist, loaded with a few vials of select potions and a pouch of Smoke Capsules. He gathered his sleeves in his hands and held on to the fabric as he shrugged on a leather sheath. Two black-handled silver daggers hung on each side of his torso. He covered his face from the bridge of his nose down with a thin, gauzy black handkerchief, forgoing the claustrophobic white mask.

He checked his belt and sheaths quickly, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything before swinging his black Death Eater cloak over his shoulders and raising the hood over his head. He took a deep breath and picked up the small disk that had arrived earlier that day, along with a bag of portkeys and unregistered wands that he placed in his cloak pocket.

"Vici," muttered Severus, activating his portkey. He immediately felt the tug behind his navel as he disappeared from his room. He reappeared on the edge of the Isle of Sorrows, the wind blowing cold off the North Sea. He flicked his wand into his hand, scanning the battlements above him for any sign that someone had spotted his arrival. He scowled slightly when he saw no guards.

"That's odd," he murmured. Praying that Kingsley had gotten his note and heeded it, he moved towards the back gate. He froze as he felt the tingle of the Anti-Apparition wards. Glancing once more up at the battlements, he began the basic detection charms to decipher which kinds of wards had been placed over the door.

An hour later, Severus wiped the sweat from his brow. He hadn't broken such high level warding in quite some time and had forgotten how much energy it required. The Aurors put seven different layers of warding on the door, including one which would have knocked any person bearing the Dark Mark breaking in or out unconscious for about four days. That ward had been particularly difficult to break, but eventually Severus found a weakness in it and exploited it.

He turned at the sound of someone arriving by portkey and saw three masked Death Eaters materialize behind him.

"Ah, good," he said quietly. He pulled out the bag and distributed the wands evenly between them. "Get everyone out and give them a wand. You must lead them back to this gate. The wards are still intact over the rest of the island, so we cannot get anyone off this rock without setting off the alarms. I will hold on to the portkeys. Work quickly and silently. Do what you must to any guards you run into. Now go!"

"Don't leave without us, Professor," hissed one of the Death Eaters. Severus grabbed the front of their robes and pulled them within an inch of his face.

"Don't fuck around, Montague," growled Severus. "This isn't a game! Go!" He threw the young man away from him and watched as the three of them faded into the darkness. Now he just had to wait.

As the minutes ticked past, he listened for any sign that the Order had arrived, any signal that a regiment of the Auror Corps had come to reinforce the sentries, but the fortress was as silent as a tomb. He stood alert at the sound of rapid footfalls coming towards him, his wand pointed down the hall. He lowered it as he spotted a white mask. He resheathed his wand and held open the bag of portkeys as the freed Death Eaters ran through the gate.

"Take one," he said to the men that gathered around him. "It will take you directly to the Dark Lord. We will follow you." One by one, the men disappeared with a brief flash of light. A shout went up from the gangway above them.

"GO!" shouted Severus, thrusting the bag at Jugson. He pulled two Smoke Capsules from his belt and threw them at the top of the wall. They burst open, spreading a cloud of smoke before the Aurors as the last of the prisoners portkeyed away. The alarums rang as the other two masked Death Eaters ran out of the gate. Severus quickly pulled his portkey out of his robe pocket.

"_Stupefy!_" cried a voice behind him. Severus dropped to the ground dodging the beam of red light, shooting back at the Aurors.

"Get out of here!" he shouted at Montague and the others. He pointed his wand to the sky.

"_MORSMODRE_!" shouted Severus. He muttered the password for his portkey, disappearing right before a Killing Curse shattered the rock he had been laying on. The Auror that cast it burst out of the gate and stopped. He waved his hands through the air surrounding the edge of the entrance.

"They broke the wards," he gasped in shock. He turned to the Junior Auror behind him. "Get Dawlish here now!"

"Yes sir," answered the young man, running back down the hall.

* * *

Severus landed hard on the floor of the receiving chamber, out of breath. Maniacal laughter echoed loudly off the walls as he quickly got to his feet.

"Yes!" shouted Voldemort triumphantly. "Well done, Severus! Very well done, indeed." He moved towards Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gather round, my friends," cried Voldemort. "Gather round." The Death Eaters quickly formed a circle around the two of them. Severus could see the open astonishment at his new standing within the circle on the faces of the unmasked.

"At last," began Voldemort, "we have enough manpower to step up our attacks." He turned to Severus, gazing at him intensely as he continued.

"If we destroy all of the boy's protectors, he will be easier to take captive." Severus forced a cruel smile, occluding any and all thoughts of the Order.

"We will begin with those who are closest to the boy," said Voldemort. "Greyback, I want you to take your wolves and take care of Lupin. Perhaps after the next full moon?"

"It would be my pleasure, Master," growled Greyback.

"Bella, my dear," said Voldemort, turning towards her. "I want you and Lucius to take about ten men and destroy the Weasleys. However, I want the girl taken alive and brought back here. She will make a nice welcoming present for young Potter."

"Yes, my lord," said Bellatrix.

"What of the youngest boy, my lord?' asked Lucius, his voice harsh from disuse. "Potter's best friend?"

"I do not want the boy," hissed Voldemort, "nor do I want the Mudblood. I want them taken care of."

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius, bowing his head slightly.

"From there, we will move on to the others," said Voldemort decisively. "McGonagall. Moody. Doge. If you hear of any others, report to me immediately."

"And why can't the spy tell you the others, my lord?" spat Dolohov, his face green with envy. "He's certainly spent enough time with them. Surely he can tell us a few names."

"_Crucio!_" cried Voldemort. Dolohov crumpled to the floor, writhing under the curse. Voldemort lifted his wand casually as he walked over and squatted down beside him.

"I fear that Azkaban has made you a bit forgetful of your place, Antonin," said Voldemort softly. "I hope for your sake you don't need more than one reminder."

"N-n-no, m-my l-l-lord," stuttered Dolohov. Voldemort grinned.

"Good," said Voldemort. "And to answer your question, Dumbledore placed the names of all Order members under a Fidelius. Severus is not the Secret-Keeper, therefore he cannot reveal to us all of their names. We know a few for certain, as they are most outspoken in their stance. They will be the first to fall."

Severus could not help but shudder at the laughter that once again rang through the room.

* * *

Harry shivered violently underneath the threadbare comforter, despite the warm breeze blowing in through the newly barred window. Vernon had beat him soundly when he caught Harry trying to climb out the window, taking one of his many vacation days to replace the metal bars across the panes of glass. Vernon had also made sure that Harry had no food of any kind. The panic that had first overwhelmed Harry had dulled into reluctant acceptance. There was nothing he could do. Hedwig was with Ginny, his wand was hopefully in his trunk, which was downstairs in the cupboard, and the Order had promised to leave him be until he contacted them. The one time he got what he wanted, it was the last thing he needed.

He jumped at the sound of his door being opened. Vernon appeared in the doorway, his face red with fury.

* * *

Kingsley sat smoldering in the chintz armchair in Minerva's office. The past week had been an utter disaster. Not twelve hours after Scrimgeour had removed a whole squadron of Aurors from the prison, a dozen Death Eaters broke out. And if that wasn't bad enough, the rumormongers had gone mental with the idea that Scrimgeour was a Death Eater and had actually known about the break before it happened. What utter bollocks.

But Kingsley had known. He had been warned and had done nothing. Guilt was such a bitch. This, on top of the Council's current topic of discussion, put the young Auror in a foul mood.

"You couldn't find anything?" asked Moody. "Surely Dumbledore must have had his address written down –"

"I looked through everything, Alastor," said Minerva tersely. "I didn't find anything."

"How can someone work somewhere for sixteen years and not leave an address?" demanded Remus.

"Probably so if something like this happened, we wouldn't be able to find him," said Kingsley bitterly. "I personally think we have better things to be doing with our time than going on a wild goose chase trying to find a damn ghost."

"Like what?" snapped Remus.

"Oh, I don't know," said Kingsley slowly, "maybe about how we have almost a dozen additional Death Eaters on the loose or why Voldemort saw need to break them out now. I think that's a far more important subject for discussion." The room fell into thoughtful silence.

"What's got your knickers in a knot, kid?" asked Moody. "You know Snape's one of that bastard's best men. If we find him, it'll be a major blow." Kingsley sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Sorry," he lied. "Just tired." He slipped his hands into his pocket and sighed as talk resumed of Severus's possible hideouts. This was not what he signed up to do. When Moody had first approached him about being in the Order, Kingsley had jumped at the chance to actually do some real fighting against Voldemort. His position in the Auror Corps had been unsatisfying in that regard, burying him under mountains of paperwork and endless miles of red tape. With the Order, he could finally use the talents and skills he had worked so hard to perfect while he was at the Academy. He could fight Death Eaters and get real information about what Voldemort was doing, thanks in part to Severus's role as a double agent within Voldemort's ranks.

But now – now it seemed as if the entire Order was going crazy. Everyone was seeking vengeance from the same man – a man Kingsley never believed was as evil and malicious as everyone wanted him to be. For the past week, Kingsley had thought back to all of the times Severus had shown up at general sessions, explaining in painful detail what Voldemort was up to and what he was planning to do, especially if it had anything whatsoever to do with Harry. If Kingsley hadn't known better, he would be tempted to say that Severus cared deeply for the kid in his own way, despite Harry's wariness of him. If Voldemort was planning on getting to Harry, they would have to trust that Severus would do what he could to thwart him. The words of the note that Kingsley had repeated over and over again in his mind for the past week had placed doubt in his heart. This, coupled with Albus's harsh words with Phineas's portrait the day of the funeral, had made him rethink his own opinions on what happened.

"Well," said Minerva, bringing Kingsley back out of his thoughts, "I think we've done all we can for tonight. Patronus everyone in your groups. Tell them we will be unable to have general sessions until we find a new Headquarters. We will continue to have Council meetings to handle the things that come up and will pass on information as we see fit. Good night, gentlemen."

Kingsley got up and left immediately, not really feeling in the mood for mindless chatter that would inevitably turn to the subject of Severus. He was sick of this blind devotion to revenge – it was time for someone to find out just where exactly Severus's loyalties lie.

He needed a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: A big shoutout to all my reviewers! Your comments make my day!**_

_**I must apologize for all of the short-ish chapters. The ones following chapter six are longer and less choppy.**_

_**Without further ado --**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Making Contact**

Kingsley awoke fairly early on Sunday morning, despite it being his day off. He walked into the main room of his flat, making his way over to the cluttered card table that served as both a desk and a dining table. He sat down heavily and drew his wand. He tapped it on the edge of the table, debating with himself.

He needed to know. Perhaps if he was alone with the man, he'd actually get some explanations from him. He unrolled a bit of clean parchment and cut it from the roll. He inked an eagle feather quill.

**_We need to meet today. Send word when and where. No guests allowed._**

He tapped the parchment, storing it in his wand. Taking a deep breath, he aimed at the opposite wall and shot off his patronus.

* * *

Severus stood at his front window, slowly sipping on a cup of lukewarm black tea. His inability to sleep well had come back with a vengeance the past few months. He had hoped being at home would help, but it hadn't. He had begun reading through all of the old school textbooks on his shelves, with the hope that reading about elementary spells and basic magical theory would bore him to sleep. His restlessness remained; however, he did find an interesting section on Defensive potions that he had forgotten was in the back of _Confronting the Faceless_. He would have loved to teach that to the seventh years. 

He drank the last of his tea and turned to go to the kitchen when a luminescent cobra burst through the wall. The empty mug dropped from his limp hand, shattering on the floor as the cobra slithered on the air towards him. He drew his wand but paused, reluctant to accept the message. He would not fall for a trap. He couldn't afford it, not after the Dark Lord had elevated him above the Inner Circle to be his personal counselor. But if he could get just one person to believe him, one person to do something – anything -- to prevent the bloodshed --

He touched his wand to the white snake's nose. A slip of parchment shot out of his wand. His fingers twitched slightly in anticipation as he flicked open the note. Some of the tension left his body as read. He walked over to his desk to grab a quill and flipped over the parchment in his hand.

_Meet me in front of the Serpentine Gallery in London. 9am today. No phoenixes._

He tapped it with his wand and sent his fox patronus through the wall. Ignoring the part of his mind that was screaming at him for being too trusting of the Auror, he went upstairs to shower and dress.

* * *

At a few minutes to nine, Kingsley walked slowly down the path, meandering past the muggles walking through Hyde Park. He found an empty bench and sat down, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of his grey trousers. He placed one between his lips and patted down his front for a lighter. He found one in the breast pocket of his jacket and quickly lit his cigarette. 

"Could I trouble you for a light?" asked a quiet voice behind him. Kingsley turned slowly and hesitantly smiled.

"No trouble at all," said Kingsley, handing Severus his lighter as the man sat beside him on the bench. Kingsley snorted softly at the sight of Severus dressed in black suit over a blue shirt, complete with a black fedora and his hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"What's so funny?" said Severus around his cigarette. He quickly flicked the lighter and pulled on his cigarette, handing the lighter back to Kingsley as his eyes darted quickly back and forth.

"What is it with you and those hats?" asked Kingsley.

"In case you haven't noticed," said Severus a bit snidely. "I happen to have extremely fair skin. Burning to a crisp is not my idea of a good day."

"Well, then, what is your idea of a good day?" asked Kingsley lightly, beating around the bush as much as he could. Severus sighed and rested his elbows on the back of the bench.

"I can't really remember anymore," he said softly. "I haven't had a good day in quite some time."

"Neither have I," said Kingsley. They sat in silence, smoking and losing themselves in thought.

"Do you remember," said Severus suddenly, "back when we were in the Academy, there was a day that Dawlish and Robards came in to teach us Bludgeoning hexes?" Kingsley burst out laughing.

"And you broke four of Dawlish's ribs after he dared you to hit him with a full-strength hex," he said. "God, that feels like so long ago."

"That was a great day," said Severus nostalgically. "I worked for an entire week to get that hex to where I could blow apart a wall without speaking the incantation." Kingsley hesitated before asking his next question, glancing at Severus out of the corner of his eye.

"How long did it take you to teach yourself how to break Aurory-level wards?"

Severus turned his head sharply. Kingsley stared straight ahead, feeling ripples of magic pour off the irate man. Severus threw his cigarette to the ground and stood up.

"Fuck you, Shacklebolt," growled Severus. Kingsley got to his feet, stopping Severus with a hand on his chest.

"We need your help," hissed Kingsley. "_I_ need your help. Just give me one more minute before you storm off."

"You have one minute," snarled Severus. Kingsley waved his hand in front of him and started to walk slowly down the path towards the Gardens.

"I know it was you who sent me the warning about Azkaban," he said softly. "And I'm sorry for being overly cautious, but you've got to admit, it was pretty dodgy of you to send an anonymous tip!"

"There is a difference between caution and disregard, Kingsley," said Severus curtly. "You erred on the wrong side."

"I obviously know that now," said Kingsley, "but sadly, the prison break is beside the point. Severus, the Council has gone mental with trying to find you. They haven't talk about protective measures for the Order or for Harry since the funeral." Severus grabbed his arm, frightening Kingsley slightly with the fierceness in his eyes.

"We need to go somewhere private," he said softly. He pulled Kingsley behind a batch of trees, making sure they weren't spotted. "I'll have to Apparate you there."

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" asked Kingsley warily.

"No," hissed Severus sharply. "It would take me too long, and you would still end up in the wrong place. Just trust me for a split second." Kingsley groaned, but grabbed onto Severus's left arm.

"If you screw me over, I swear to God I will strangle you with my bare hands," muttered Kingsley. Severus grinned smugly and turned on his heel, Apparating to the bridge near Spinner's End.

"Welcome to outskirts of Liverpool," said Severus. He took off swiftly, maneuvering through the labyrinth of deserted streets, leaving Kingsley to jog behind him.

"I hope you can appreciate the huge risk I'm taking in bring you here," said Severus quietly, his eyes constantly roving. "There are only four other people who know where this house is, two of whom are now dead. Albus didn't even know exactly where it was."

"Duly noted," murmured Kingsley, staring aghast at the many decrepit buildings and their windows covered with plywood. Severus stepped up to his front door and unlocked it. He pushed open the door, waving Kingsley in front of him. Kingsley ducked inside quickly, Severus on his heels.

"Jesus," murmured Kingsley as he stared at all of the bookshelves.

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Severus tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he shut the door. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee's fine, thanks," said Kingsley. He sat down on the threadbare sofa and noticed all of the cigarette butts in the ashtray on the table. A few minutes later, Severus walked back into the room, carrying two steaming mugs. He handed one to Kingsley and sat down in the armchair.

"Potter is in trouble," said Severus simply. "His muggle caretakers have reneged on their promise to keep him from harm, choosing to inflict it upon the boy themselves."

"What?" gasped Kingsley. "How do you know this?"

"I have seen it with my own eyes," said Severus, scowling. "Is the Order not continuing guard duty over the house in Surrey?"

"No," said Kingsley, his stomach plummeting. "Harry told us he has some secret mission from Dumbledore to do this summer. We decided to give him space. Moody taught him the Messaging Charm, but we haven't heard a thing from him since." Severus ran a hand over his face.

"The task he was set will take him longer than just the summer," said Severus softly. "He is ill prepared and he needs a proper environment so that he can have a little freedom but be carefully supervised. He needs -" he looked up at Kingsley, "-he needs a mentor, someone to teach him how to duel a wizard of our caliber or better beofre he goes haring off into the great unknown."

"I'm not a professor, Severus!" cried Kingsley immediately. "I couldn't housebreak my dog, let alone teach a headstrong sixteen year old Defense. And I've got to go and get him, which is exactly what we told him we weren't going to do. You've got to be joking."

"Unfortunately, I am not joking about getting him out," said Severus, "and you wouldn't be able to teach him everything he needs to know. He needs to be brought to me."

"To you?" laughed Kingsley. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're - you're serious," said Kingsley, his face falling. Severus nodded slowly, tracing his lips with a long finger.

"Potter is in possession of a small box of memories and a pensieve," he said after a brief pause. "He needs to view the contents of that box. With a bit of luck, and maybe some prompting from someone he trusts," - here, Severus looked significantly at Kingsley, "I think he will eventually consent to training with me. It is of utmost importance that he be somewhere the Dark Lord cannot find him very easily. This would be the very last place he would think to look." Kingsley furrowed his brow, noticing that Severus was no longer meeting his gaze.

"There's something else," said Kingsley softly. "What is it?" Severus rose up from his chair and walked over to the front window.

"The Dark Lord is pressing his advantage," said Severus quietly. "He has ordered the murders of Lupin and the Weasleys. However, he wants Ginny taken captive. I'm sure I need not explain his reasoning for that."

"Bloody hell," muttered Kingsley, sitting back heavily against the sofa. He ran a hand over his smooth head. "Do you have a day or a time?"

"Not specifically," said Severus apologetically. "I know Greyback will be attacking Lupin after the next full moon. Bellatrix and Lucius are in charge of the attack on the Weasleys, so only God knows if they will ever agree on a date. It could be tomorrow or two months from now." Kingsley sighed and stood up, setting his mug on the table.

"So what are we going to do?" Severus turned and met Kingsley's gaze.

"We?" repeated Severus cautiously. Kingsley nodded and held out his hand.

"We," said Kingsley firmly. Severus smiled smugly and grabbed Kingsley's hand.

"We go and get Potter."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: A big thank you to my reviewers! Yea for reviewers!**_

_**I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**-- and cue Mr. Potter, stage right --**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - A Break from the Ordinary**

Later that week, Kingsley apparated to the corner of a dark street very early in the morning. He quickly made his way towards where another man stood, hooded and cloaked, in front of a plain-looking house.

"The muggles will be asleep for a couple of hours yet," said Severus, speaking in barely above a whisper. "I went ahead and took down the wards. Most of them were Albus's, so they were pretty weak as it was. If we have time, we'll lay stronger ones when we leave, but the Dark Lord has no idea where this house is."

"Thorough, as always," muttered Kingsley. "Anything else?"

"We'll need to find Potter's trunk," said Severus. "I assume the boy put the box inside it before he got on the train, but that blasted muggle locked it away from him." He lifted up the black handkerchief that was tied around his neck and covered his face. "Let's move."

They quickly walked up the path. Severus tapped his wand on the knob, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Kingsley went immediately to the cupboard under the stairs and touched his wand to the small lock, popping it open easily as Severus slid past him to the kitchen. Kingsley lit his wand and placed it between his teeth as he knelt before Harry's trunk. He opened the lid and found the small box sitting on top of a bunch of black cloth. He picked up the box, along with the boy's wand, and pushed the cupboard door to. A few moments later, Severus came through the kitchen door, holding a plate loaded with two large sandwiches and some apples. Kingsley slipped the box into his cloak pocket and took the plate from Severus.

"I'll be Disillusioned in a corner," whispered Severus. "The muggles won't hear a thing."

They quietly made their way upstairs. At the sight of the padlock on Harry's door, they gave each other an astonished look. Severus made quick work of the lock and Disillusioned himself, holding on to Kingsley's cloak as Kingsley pushed open Harry's door. Kingsley set the food on top of the cluttered desk and turned on the tiny lamp. He heard an audible explicative from behind him as he stared in shock at the frail-looking pile of thin arms and legs lying inert on the bed. Kingsley gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Harry," said Kingsley softly. Harry jumped awake and scrambled against the wall. He squinted at him and relaxed at seeing Kingsley's dark skin and trim form instead of his uncle's obese body. Kingsley picked his glasses up off the desk and handed them to him. Harry hesitantly slipped them on. His face broke out in a wide grin.

"Kingsley!" croaked Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," said Kingsley lightly, handing Harry the plate of food. "I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." Harry took a huge bite, and gladly accepted the goblet of water Kingsley conjured for him.

"That bastard stole my wand," said Harry, swallowing and taking another huge bite. "I think he put it in my trunk downstairs."

"He did, not to worry," said Kingsley, pulling out the length of holly wood. He set it on the desk and grinned as the boy wolfed down the sandwiches. "But we have a few things to do first before we blow this popsicle stand." Harry's face fell slightly, but he continued eating voraciously. Within minutes, he had finished both sandwiches and part of an apple.

"Done," said Harry, putting the plate back on the desk. "Thanks for that."

"My pleasure," said Kingsley. He pulled out the small box and gave it to Harry. Harry's eyes widened. "Next thing. I need you to look at all the memories in the box before we go." Harry frowned at him.

"Why do I have to look at them now?" asked Harry quietly. Kingsley felt a finger jab his back sharply. He clenched his jaw and gave Harry a small smile.

"Dumbledore wanted you to see them," said Kingsley. "Might as well do it now, when we have the time." He held his breath as he easily read the wariness on the boy's face.

Harry slowly opened the box, running his trembling fingers over the tops of the vials. It was then that he noticed an envelope stuck to the bottom of the lid. He gently pulled it free and opened it.

_  
My dearest Harry, _

If you are reading this, then I am no longer able to be with you. I truly regret having to leave you in the middle of things but, as they say, time waits for no man. I hope this letter and these memories provide you with some much needed information and comfort. You are not alone in your fight. You never have been, and I know for a fact that you never will be. There will always be those, like your parents, their friends, and yourself, who will fight against the evil in our world until it is defeated. It is a great comfort to me to know that I am leaving the Light's efforts in capable hands.

_Do not ever give into despair, my child. There is always hope._

With all my love,  
Albus Dumbledore

Harry closed his eyes, allowing the tears to stream down his face. He could almost feel Dumbledore's presence radiating off the parchment. He slammed the box closed, trying with all his might just to breathe. He was glad Kingsley didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he could talk. He felt a gentle hand slowly brush back his hair, resting briefly against the side of his face. His mind flooded with elusive memories of comfort, of safety. He took a deep, trembling breath and opened his eyes. He reverently replaced the letter inside its envelope and stuck it back against the lid of the box.

"Why don't you do it on the desk, Harry?" said Kingsley softly, standing up from the straight-backed chair. Harry scooted off the bed and walked over to the desk. He set the box down and pulled out the small bowl. He set it flat and uncorked the vial labelled with a loopy '1,' pouring the memory into the pensieve. He took a deep breath and stuck his finger in, feeling that tumbling sensation of falling off a cliff.

Harry found himself back in Dumbledore's office, staring at the man dressed as he was the night he died. The elderly man looked straight at him from his seat behind the desk.

"Hello, Harry," said Albus. Harry stared, unable to move.

"As I am preparing this last memory for you, which will ironically be the first you see, I am sending you a message to meet me in my office. There are a few things that might happen after tonight that, at the time, you will not understand properly. The memories in your box will hopefully elucidate several things that I have done in order to give you a bit of a leg up on Voldemort. I ask that you view all of the memories in the box in the order labeled. Also, do not destroy these memories. A great deal may rely on your ability to produce certain ones for various reasons, which I'm sure you will recognize when they come up. I give you my word as a gentleman that none of these memories have been tampered with or falsified in any way." He smiled warmly at Harry, who was thoroughly confused.

"With that said," said Albus, "I wish you the best of luck."

The memory faded slowly, pushing Harry out of it. His feet landed firmly back on his bedroom floor. He spun around, seeing Kingsley sitting comfortably on his bed.

Damn, he was confused. Why did Dumbledore always have to be so confusing? A bit frustrated, he picked up his wand and scooped up the memory, placing it carefully into the vial. He stuck it back in its slot and found the vial labelled '2.' He apprehensively emptied the vial into the pensieve, staring down at the swirling silver mist. He sighed and stuck his finger in.

He found himself in the middle of a dark and vaguely familiar room. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair beside him, quietly smoking on a pipe. He pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. Harry jumped at the sound of someone knocking softly on the door.

"Enter," said Albus evenly. A tall man stepped swiftly through the door, his hood covering his face. He shut the door behind him and knelt down on the other side of a small table between him and Albus. He pulled out a wand from his sleeve, laying it with its handle towards Albus. He pulled out another wand from his boot and laid it on the table as well. Two silver daggers followed suit, along with a couple of potion vials. The figure remained on the floor. Harry took a step towards him, shocked to see the figure trembling.

"There is nothing to fear if you are truthful with me," said Albus kindly. "If you have come to me in good faith, I will take care of you, Severus."

Harry recoiled violently, his eyes blazing as the figure slowly lowered his hood. A very young and very pale Severus Snape opened his mouth, but didn't say a word. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of tears streaming down Severus's face.

"Headmaster, please -- please forgive me," whispered Severus. "I didn't know -- I had no idea -- I _saw_ her. In Diagon Alley. She came out of the bookshop and -- and he -- he put his hand -- her stomach was huge and I knew. I _knew_. I – this is all my fault. God, I was so _stupid_. I can't do this anymore. I _can't_ –"

"Slow down, Severus," said Albus calmly. He rose and put his pipe on the mantle before walking over to Severus. He knelt down beside the young man, his face looking much older than it had just a few minutes ago. He took Severus's tear-stained face in his hands, lifting it up to meet his penetrating gaze and holding it there.

"Now, then," said Albus softly, forcing Severus to maintain eye contact with him. "Tell me why you have come." Severus took a few shuddering breaths, his entire body visibly shaking.

"I told the Dark Lord the first part of that Prophecy that Trelawney gave you back in March," whispered Severus, unable to look away from Albus's blue eyes. "I didn't hear all of it, but he has been asking me constantly if I know of any women who are pregnant and due in July. I was in Diagon Alley just the other day. I saw Lily Evans walking out of Flourish and Blotts. She - she was -" he shook his head, his tears completely choking him.

"She is my friend," said Severus haltingly. "She has always been my friend. I - I will do anything, anything you ask, to save her. Please, Headmaster. I'm begging you, please."

Harry was torn as he watched Albus release Severus's head. Severus practically crumbled to the floor, his body shaking with silent sobs. Harry swallowed thickly, severely unnerved to see his bastard of a professor in such a vulnerable state. Hadn't Dumbledore told him the death of his parents was the biggest regrets of the man's life? Harry firmly pushed down the nigglings of sympathy as he continued watching the memory.

"Alright, Severus," said Albus, standing up from the floor as Severus's sobs abated. "I have a propsition for you that I believe will be mutually beneficial for us both." Severus immediately looked up at him, his eyes full of hesitant hope.

"I want you to be my spy," said Albus delicately. Severus's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet and backed quickly away from Albus.

"You want me to what?" cried Severus fearfully. "I -- he'll kill me! There's no way!"

"Then I will have no choice but turn you over to the Aurors," said Albus firmly, drawing his wand. "I cannot risk leaving Lily and James' well-being in your hands if you decide you cannot help me." Severus froze, flicking his eyes from the wand to Albus's fierce expression. He ran his hand through his long hair, pulling gently on it as he thought.

"It is your choice, Severus," said Albus, "but you must choose one or the other." Severus nodded quickly and fell silent for a few minutes. His face hardened in determination as he stood up straight and looked directly into Albus's eyes.

"Alright," said Severus quietly, his voice full of an unidentifiable emotion. "I'll do it. What do you ask of me, Headmaster?"

"Well, actually, now that I think about it," said Albus, his eyes twinkling. "I have several things to ask. Come. Sit and have a spot of tea." Harry's jaw dropped again, staring this time at Dumbledore. Severus sat gingerly on the edge of the sofa furthest away from Albus's seat. Albus poured a cup of tea and looked over at Severus.

"Come closer, child," said Albus. "I won't bite." Severus slunk over the cushions and hesitantly took the tea from Albus's wrinkled hands. He raised the cup to his nose and sniffed it.

"I didn't put anything in it," said Albus, chuckling at Severus's paranoia. "You will find that I am not that obvious." Severus's eyes widened.

"Now, to business," said Albus seriously. "Know that the path you have chosen will be tremendously difficult. You will have to deal with those who refuse to believe that you are helping me. Those people will claim that you are trying to pull the wool over my eyes in my old age." He looked over his glasses pointedly at Severus.

"Headmaster, I assure you --" said Severus quickly. Albus raised a hand.

"I want to believe you, Severus," said Albus gently. "With all my heart, I want to believe you, but you must understand that I am responsible for many lives -- lives that I must protect at all costs. I cannot blindly trust every Death Eater that claims that they want to aid us. Therefore, I will put you on a trial run, as it were. From now on, I want you to report to me after every gathering, giving me any and all pertinent information. And I want you to be in a place where I can keep a close eye on you." Any blood that was left in Severus's face quickly drained.

"And -- and where would that be, sir?" asked Severus fearfully, dreading the response. Albus smiled.

"As you well know," began Albus lightly, "Professor Slughorn has been after me for years to let him retire. However, I have been hesitant to let him due to the shortage of Potion Masters in Britain who were in Slytherin House. You see, whoever takes his job will have to assume the Head of House duties as well." Severus's jaw dropped slightly as he made the connection.

"You want me to teach_and_ be Head of House?" gasped Severus. He set his tea down and slumped against the back of the couch, raising a trembling hand to his temple. "Bloody hell."

"I hear you are one of the Ministry's top Potions researchers," said Albus, watching Severus's cheeks flush slightly. "I have many friends in the Experimental Potions Lab who go on and on about how you seem to have a preternatural gift for Potions."

"It is most certainly not preternatural," muttered Severus, thinking about Albus's offer. "The Dark Lord will not be happy with me being at Hogwarts. He is very suspicious of anyone attempting to get close to either you or the school."

"Then I suppose we will have to be very careful in our presentation of the idea, won't we?" said Albus smugly. Severus raised an arched eyebrow.

"You do know the Dark Lord is one of the most skilled Legilimens on the face of the planet," said Severus snidely. "How am I to lie to him without losing any vital organs -- my heart and brain, for example?"

"I will have to teach you Occlumency," said Albus. "Voldemort --" Severus shuddered slightly at the name, "-- knows quite well that I am also a very powerful Legilimens, but I think with your brilliant mind, and a bit of prompting and training from me, we can make him believe that he came up with this idea on his own. He will order you to accept any position at Hogwarts and to glue yourself to my side." Severus grinned.

"Brilliant," he whispered. He knelt beside Albus's chair, grabbing his hand tightly. "I can never thank you enough for this opportunity. I will not fail you." Albus raised his other hand to Severus's cheek.

The memory faded. A few seconds later, a numb and conflicted Harry found himself back in his room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: As always, a big thanks to all my reviewers!**_

_**And no, I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I'm just frolicking with JKR's characters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7 - The Difference Between Doubt and Belief**

"Bloody hell."

"Wha?" muttered Kingsley, waking back up. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. He sat down in his chair, softly drumming his fingers on the desktop. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore was setting him up on purpose to believe Snape was still on their side. But why? Why was Dumbledore so adamant that Harry trust Snape? Snape had never trusted Harry. The man always found or invented things to criticize about him. All of this on top of the long history with Sirius and the rest of the Marauders, and Harry was sunk before he even did anything. Harry's jaw clenched in fury, remembering that fateful first Potions lesson where Snape had humiliated him in front of everyone.

But Dumbledore had died believing that Snape was loyal to him – he had be firm in his wanting Snape after they came back from the cave. Harry thought back to the first memory he'd seen. Did Dumbledore know? Did he know that Snape was going to kill him?

Harry sighed, using his wand to replace the memory back into its vial, which then went back into the box. He pulled out the next one and noticed that the script was different on the label. The more he looked at it, the more familiar it became until he was certain he recognized the writing. He jumped up from his seat and leaned over to the window, dangling the vial over the small opening. He glared at it, Dumbledore's words echoing loudly in his mind. Gritting his teeth, he stepped back, poured the memory into the pensieve, and stuck his finger in before he could change his mind.

He reappeared in a darkened hallway at Hogwarts. He looked up and down the hall, trying to find anyone moving. A tall man appeared to his right and began walking straight towards him.

"Figures," muttered Harry viciously. Sneering at the man, he followed the billowing black robes towards Dumbledore's office.

_  
_Severus stepped up the staircase, which had been left open for him. He knocked softly on the office door and heard someone say "enter" from the other side. He pushed on the door, spotting Albus at his desk skimming what looked like a parchment from the Ministry. Albus looked up at him and smiled at seeing Fawkes fly over and land gently on the young man's shoulder.

"Ah, Severus," said Albus, putting the parchment down. "Right on time, as usual. Are you ready, child?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," muttered Severus. He tenetively reached up and petted the beautiful bird, grinning softly at the bird leaning into his touch. Albus grabbed a long, black traveling cloak off a rack near the door.

"I trust I don't need to remind you to keep your temper in check," said Albus, looking at Severus over the tops of his glasses. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I think you should be more concerned about your precious Gryffindors reducing me to a pile of muck on the floor," said Severus snidely. Fawkes squawked at him, earning himself a glare Harry recognized immediately.

"Shut it, bird," hissed Severus. "I don't take lip from snotty little kids, and I certainly won't take it from you." Fawkes spread out his wings, whapping Severus's head as he flew back to his perch.

"I think you're the only person who has ever managed to offend my pet, child," muttered Albus as he walked out the door. Harry quickly followed after Albus, keeping himself between him and Severus. When they reached the entrance hall Albus paused, turning to face Severus.

"Disillusion yourself, please," said Albus softly. "We do not need curious eyes spotting you and I walking to Hogsmeade together." Severus complied, tapping his head with his wand. Albus waited until Severus's shoes disappeared under the charm before nodding once. He pushed open the huge front door and stepped out into the crisp November night.

Albus walked casually to towards the village, softly humming a Christmas carol to himself. Harry heard a scoff.

"Albus, it's just now November," hissed Severus. "It's a little early for Christmas songs, don't you think?"

"Not at all, dear boy," said Albus softly. "I often sing Christmas songs all year round. They're such merry tunes, don't you agree?" Harry grinned wickedly at the muttering behind him, thoroughly enjoying Snape being uncomfortable. Albus tipped his hat at the young barmaid sweeping off a mat in front of the Three Broomsticks, but continued walking towards the next street. He turned down the road and took a few steps before he stopped. Looking up and down the street, he held out his arm.

"I'll have to apparate you there," said Albus softly. "Quickly now, Severus." Suddenly, the entire scenery changed. Harry stared in awe at the beautiful little country house set amid a thick grove of trees. He followed Albus through the gate in the white picket fence that surrounded the house. Albus bounced up the steps, knocking three times on the door.

"State your name and business!" shouted a woman's voice through the door. Albus smiled.

"It's Albus, dear," he said calmly. A light above their heads flicked on as the door cracked open, revealing a sliver of red hair and a bright green eye, along with a wand. The door shut again, followed by the sound of a chain rattling. Harry gasped softly at seeing his mother, her red hair piled in a messy bun on top of her head.

"I don't think any Death Eater could mimic that damn twinkling in your eyes, old man," muttered Lily, stepping back to let him in. "I thought you were bringing a new recruit with you."

"Oh, he's here," said Albus as he took Severus's invisible arm. "We had certain security measures to put into place before we arrived. I'm sure you'll forgive me for keeping his identity a secret for just a little longer." Lily grinned.

"You're the leader of this shindig," she said as she held out her hand for his cloak. "I suppose you're allowed to do things the way you see fit." Albus chuckled as he removed his cloak, handing it to Lily. She placed it over a chair with several others. "The others are in the dining room. Make yourselves comfortable. I have to go check on the baby, but I'll be right back and we can get started."

"Take your time, my dear," said Albus. Harry gawked at all of the photos on the mantelpiece. They were all of him - him sitting in his mother's lap, him with an older couple he didn't recognize, him sleeping cuddled up against a huge black dog. He turned back towards Albus at the sound of his name.

"Do not mention the Prophecy, Severus," Albus was saying. "This will be difficult enough without adding that stress for James and Frank to deal with as well. We will wait a little longer to see if Tom takes further action. If he does, then we'll talk to both couples about safety precautions."

"Yes sir," said Severus softly. Albus nodded as Lily came back into the room.

"Shall we?" she asked, waving a hand in front of her. Albus grabbed something invisible and followed closely behind her. Harry ran after him, and froze at the sight of a man wearing wire-rimmed glasses joking with a blond-headed man sitting next to him. He walked down to the end of the table and looked at the faces of his parents and their friends, along with a younger Professor McGonagall and Moody. Next to Moody was a man he didn't know, but his facial features were so like Neville's that Harry assumed him to be Frank Longbottom.

"I have called this meeting," said Dumbledore, "to introduce you to a dear friend and ally. He and I have been in communication for a few months now, since early this summer. I personally vouch for his trustworthiness." James exchanged suspicious looks with a handsome, dark-headed man next to him and leaned over towards him. Harry quickly walked behind them to hear what they were saying.

" -like this," whispered James. "Why is he taking so long?"

"This guy must be some kind of freak show or something," whispered Sirius.

Harry watched silently as Albus cancelled the Disillusionment charm, revealing a pale Severus Snape. He backed up against the wall as all three men on his left stood up sharply and began firing curses at Severus. Even Moody and Frank drew their wands, pointing them down at the other end of the room. Suddenly, a huge flash of light hit James, Sirius and Remus, binding the three of them to their seats and disarming them. Harry flinched at the fierce look on Dumbledore's face as he slammed three wands on the table.

"Were the three of you even listening just now?" said Albus sternly. Lily groaned angrily at the sound of a baby crying.

"Damn it, James!" shouted Lily. "Do you know how long it took me to put him down?"

"Sorry, love," said James regretfully as Lily ran from the room. Albus sighed, turning around to Severus, who was wiping blood off his face.

"Are you alright, Severus?" asked Albus quietly, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Severus nodded, obviously embarrassed. Albus took his face in his hand and touched his wand to the gash on his cheek and his nose, healing the wounds and cleaning the blood off his face. Lily returned, holding a sniffling baby in her arms and glaring at James.

"Oh, c'mon, Lil," said Sirius pleadingly. "You can't blame us for wanting to hex the living daylights out of ol' Snivellus here." He gave Severus a cheeky smile. Severus clenched his jaw, glancing at Albus.

"Fuck you, Black," hissed Severus softly. Sirius's smiled disappeared instantly, replaced with the ugliest look Harry had ever seen on his godfather's face.

"If I didn't have a baby in my hands," said Lily threateningly. "I would curse you into next week, Sirius."

"I can hold Harry for you, if you like," said Minerva. Sirius's jaw dropped slightly as Lily handed Harry to Minerva, whose face lit up as she took Harry into her arms.

"Hello, there," said Minerva softly. Baby Harry cooed loudly, grabbing onto to the shiny clasp on her cloak.

"Boy, you've got some explaining to do," growled Moody as he and Frank sat back down. Severus's face paled alarmingly under the Auror's gaze. Albus waved his hand in front of him, motioning for Severus to stand at the head of the table. Severus took a hesitant step forward as Albus stood behind him.

"W-well," said Severus shakily. He cleared his throat, smoothing a hand down the front of his teaching robes. "As the Headmaster said earlier, I have been passing Death Eater intelligence since late May."

"And explain how you've been doing that!" said James fiercely. Baby Harry whimpered slightly, causing James to calm down a little. Severus turned to Albus, who simply gazed back at him. The young man turned back around to the rest of the room, catching Lily's gaze. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"I have met with the Headmaster after every gathering that has been held since the beginning of June," said Severus softly. "Any information he has passed on to you has come from me. I have agreed to be the Order's spy. I am no longer loyal to the Dark Lord."

"If you didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore," snarled Sirius, pulling hard at his restraints. "Why don't you just stop? You could run away and hide. You've always been good at that." Severus gave him a condescending look.

"Apparently," said Severus silkily. "You are not familiar with how being in the Dark Lord's service works. Let me enlighten you, Black. This may be difficult, but let us imagine that you are a somewhat intelligent young man and possess several rare talents, like the ability to break almost any kind of wards on any building and an ability to brew even the most complex potions. Persons of importance approach you about joining a select group of witches and wizards whose sole purpose, they say, is the advancement of intelligent wizards such as yourself. You're poor and have no money to support your ailing mother since your father has drunk most of your inheritance away, so you agree to join. Are you with me so far, Black?" Sirius glared at him.

"Good," said Severus before Sirius could respond. "Now, they bring you to meet the leader of this group. He puts a horrid-looking mark on your arm and makes you lick the dirt off his boots. He then proceeds to torture you into submission, which you immediately give him in order to stay alive. You know you've probably made a bad call, but you've got your mother to think about. So, you do his bidding in the hopes that he will reward you with what you need to help her. Finally, after a year or two of faithful service, you get fed up with waiting and approach him about your situation. He promises to help you. Later that evening, he shows up at your house and murders your father in front of you." Sirius's face paled slightly, staring at Severus's expressionless face.

"You're somewhat relieved," continued Severus quietly, his tone harsh and bitter, "that your father will no longer be around to abuse you or your mother in a drunken rage. However, this lunatic takes things a bit too far and - and murders your mother as well, telling you that you don't need the baggage." Lily covered her mouth with her hands, horrified.

"You continue following the Dark Lord," said Severus softly, his eyes boring holes in Sirius's skull, "because he tells you that no one leaves his service. Ever. 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater,' he says. He offhandedly mentions a young man who tried to stop being a Death Eater and how his internal organs made lovely potion ingredients before breaking every bone in both your arms. One night, you answer a summons to find a good friend of yours being tortured horribly. He clings to you, drenching you in his blood before the Dark Lord causes his entire body to explode in front of you. Things then proceed to go to hell in a hand basket. You decide that you need to remedy your situation, even if it means Azkaban." Albus put a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to stop.

"Furthermore," said Albus sternly, eyeing the three men to his right. "I trust him completely. And just so the rest of you will as well, I am inducting him into the Phoenix Council."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" cried James and Sirius in unison.

"Well, it _would_ give us a way to make sure he was always telling us the truth," mused Remus. James and Sirius looked at him like he was sprouting horns.

"Good to know one of you has a working brain," muttered Lily. She turned to Severus and smiled. "I'm really glad you're going to be helping us out, Severus. I know that some of us here," she glanced significantly at James and Sirius, "-- would like to think that we'll be fine without knowing exactly what Voldemort is doing, but the truth is, we need as much help as we can get."

"I will do everything that I can to help," said Severus softly. Albus smiled and drew his wand.

"If you will please hold out your wand hand, Severus." Severus held out his right hand. Albus turned it over and touched his wand to the back. Severus winced slightly as the phoenix was branded onto his hand.

"This is a means of distinguishing who is truly with us," said Albus, activating Severus's brand. "I only mark the most trusted members of my Order, as you can see by who is present right now. The brand will only disappear if you betray me or anyone in the Order, and will be a sign to any of us here that you are not to be trusted. It cannot be altered in any way or tricked into appearing. It will also serve as a way of communication. I will use it from time to time to call meetings, at which you are required to be present unless some dire circumstance prevents it." Severus looked up at him. Albus gave him a wink.

"Now then," said Albus. "I believe we're done for this evening. I have an appointment with Edgar at the Ministry, so I must be off. James, I believe he is expecting you to accompany me." He waved his wand at James, releasing him from the chair and handing him back his wand.

"Yes sir," said James. He walked over and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back late." He walked over to Minerva, placing a finger in Harry's hand. "You be good for your mum." Baby Harry giggled loudly, causing the rest of the room to laugh.

"Come, James," said Albus, amused. James quickly left the room. Minerva stood up and handed Harry back to Lily.

"I can't stay up as late as I used to," said Minerva. "I have first years tomorrow, so I had better be getting back. I'll see you all soon, I imagine."

"I should get going too," said Frank. "I'm sure Alice is wondering where I am." He looked back at Severus, glancing down at the blue brand on his hand and back up at his face. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Severus."

"Thanks, Frank," said Severus softly as Minerva and Frank left the room. He quelled under Moody's wary gaze.

"I'll be watching you, boy," growled Moody. Severus swallowed thickly as the Auror clunked out of the room.

"Would you like something to drink, boys?" asked Lily. Baby Harry grabbed a handful of her long hair and pulled on it hard. "Ow! Harry, let go!" She yanked her hair out of the baby's hand. "Here, Severus. Make yourself useful." She held Harry out towards Severus.

"Oh no," said Severus, backing away from her. "I - I don't do -"

"Oh, for goodness sake, Severus," said Lily. "It's just a baby."

"Exactly," said Severus, his eyes wide. Sirius and Remus chuckled at him from where they were still bound to their chairs.

"What's the matter, Snape?" said Sirius. "You scared?" Severus clenched his jaw and held out his arms. She laughed at him as she gently placed Harry in Severus's arms and waved her wand at the other two men.

"Just ignore them, Severus," said Lily. "I hope butterbeers are okay. Or milk, I have lots of milk. Our good Firewhiskey seems to have disappeared." She gave Sirius and Remus a stern look as she opened the icebox.

"I had nothing to do with it," said Remus, holding his hands up. "It was all James and Sirius." Sirius slapped him hard on the back of the head.

"You little narc," hissed Sirius. "Lil, I promise we didn't drink it all at one time, I swear."

"Right," said Lily. She carried four bottles over and set them in the center of the table. Severus walked slowly to the front room and sat down carefully in a chair near the fireplace. Harry followed him, watching him closely.

"You'd better watch him, Lil," he heard Sirius say.

"Oh shut up, Sirius," answered Lily sternly. "Leave him be. He's been through enough tonight." Harry frowned a little, gazing back down at himself in Severus's arms. Severus took the baby's hand between his fingers, gazing astonishingly at the tiny fingers that wrapped themselves around his finger. The baby yawned softly and closed his eyes.

"Is everything okay, Severus?" asked Lily softly as she stepped into the room a while later. Severus whipped his head around, then relaxed at the sight of her alone.

"He's asleep," he whispered.

"Thank God," she said, coming around the chair and gently pushing back the baby's jet black hair. Harry stiffened at seeing the gesture. "Come on. I'll let you put him down."

"Oh, that's alright," whispered Severus quickly. Lily waved her hand at him.

"It's not that big of a deal, Severus," she said. "If James can do it, you can certainly handle it." Harry ran to follow his mother, gazing avidly at the many pictures that lined the hallway. Many of them were from when his parents were at Hogwarts. He smiled at one of Sirius and James, both dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes and holding up the Quidditch cup between them. Harry wondered to himself what happened to all of these pictures – maybe he'd ask Remus. He walked into a small room and laughed out loud at the tiny broom leaning against the wall.

"Jesus, Lily," said Severus, looking around the room in horror as the tiny figures dressed in red and gold flew around the walls. "Did you leave Potter and Black in here unattended?" Lily laughed softly.

"James was driving me nuts one day," whispered Lily, rearranging the blankets inside the crib. "So I let him do something productive to get him out of my hair. I figure there are worse things than Quidditch at this point." Severus walked over and laid the baby down gently. Lily covered him up, again brushing a hand over his unruly hair.

"I should get back," said Severus softly. "Some idiot child will blow the castle up if I'm too tired to pay attention in class tomorrow." Lily looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay," she said softly. Severus turned to leave the room. "Severus?" He stopped and turned around.

"I'm really proud of you," said Lily softly. "You took a lot of shit tonight from those boys, but you handled it well." Severus sighed.

"I might end up strangling them by the time this war is over," teased Severus. Lily chuckled, taking his arm as she walked him to the door.

"They're good to have in a pinch," she said, "so maybe we won't kill them quite yet." They walked out onto the porch.

"See you soon, Severus," said Lily. Severus gently took her hand, placing a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Goodnight," whispered Severus. Lily rolled her bright green eyes.

"Go on, Casanova," she teased, giving him a playful shove down the stairs. He grinned mischievously at her before turning on his heel.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's left reviews! Sorry if I didn't get back to you – this weekend's been a little hectic.**_

_**The disclaimer hasn't changed since the last time I updated. So there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8 - Revelations of a Spy**

Harry blinked his eyes several times, the dingy lace curtains in front of him fluttering slightly in the breeze coming through the cracked window. He sat perfectly still for a good ten minutes, processing everything from Snape's memory and trying with all his might to connect it with the man that he knew. None of it fit. The way his mother had looked at Snape – even knowing he was a Death Eater -- was so… forgiving. It was as if she'd been friends with him for a long time.

"But she couldn't have been?" he whispered to himself. "Could she?" He stood and ran a hand through his hair. Severus quickly recast his Disillusionment charm and nudged Kingsley's arm. Kingsley sat bolt upright on the bed, relaxing a little as he watched Harry pace the room.

"Alright there, Harry?" asked Kingsley softly. Harry didn't hear him, he was so lost in his thoughts. His emotions rioted within him as he paced up and down the room. His mind couldn't even begin to wrap around the idea that Dumbledore had in any way planned to have Snape kill him. Dumbledore hadn't even finished explaining everything. Harry had so many questions with no answers…

He clutched the front of his shirt, rubbing hard at the searing pain in his chest as his eyes welled up with tears. _Why_ had Snape killed him? Dumbledore had given Snape lots of chances to prove himself when no one else would have trusted him at all. Snape had thrown them all away with that one curse. It didn't make any sense. Unless --

"Harry?" asked Kingsley again. Harry ignored him, rushing back over to the pensieve. His hands shook as he put the memory of Severus's induction back into its vial. He placed it carefully back into the box and plucked the last vial from its compartment. He rubbed a thumb over the loopy "4" and uncorked the vial, pouring it into the pensieve.

"This is the last one," said Harry quietly. He turned to look at Kingsley. "After I'm done, you and I will need to talk."

"I'll go down and get the rest of your stuff while I wait," said Kingsley. "We'll need to be gone from here as soon as we can." Harry nodded, and for the fourth time, entered the memory in the pensieve.

Again, he found himself in Albus's office. Albus was sitting behind his desk, examining his burned and mutilated hand. Harry walked slowly towards him, grimacing as Albus grimaced trying to take his wand with his blackened fingers. Harry jumped at a light tapping on the door.

"Come in," said Albus, setting his wand down on the desk. Severus walked in, carefully carrying a smoking goblet. He was dressed far more casually than Harry had ever seen him dressed - just a simple black button-down shirt tucked neatly into a pair of belted, black trousers. He handed the potion to Albus, who drank it immediately and pulled a face as he smacked his lips.

"I can't find a way to undo the damage," said Severus in barely above a whisper. He stared with frightened eyes at Albus's hand. "I can only assist you with the pain until – until the potion is no longer effective." Albus smiled sadly, setting the goblet on the desk.

"I am not surprised," said Albus. "Tom's paranoia about someone finding his Horcruxes is understandable, I suppose." Harry's jaw dropped, a slight fear balling in the pit of his stomach. Of all the people to tell --

"I'm sure he devised his protections with the hope that if someone did stumble upon it, they would not live to speak of it." Albus's face grew serious as Severus's grew more worried.

"Severus, you must concentrate on matters of your own," said Albus firmly. "I cannot afford to have you worried about me." Severus jaw clenched.

"That is a hell of a thing for you to say to me," hissed Severus. "I am the one who got us into this fucking mess! If Bellatrix hadn't been there, I would have refused to swear that damn Unbreakable Vow. I have to fix this."

"Child, please," said Albus sternly, as if he'd had this discussion several times already. "I have already told you what I expect of you, and I cannot be so presumptuous as to ask any more from you. I do not think that young Malfoy has the necessary temperament for being a Death Eater. Yes, he knows the dogma. Yes, he is ambitious, but a killer, Severus? Surely you of all people know that Draco is not up to this challenge, no matter what he thinks of himself. In the end, I am afraid that you will have to complete the boy's task for him."

"You are asking me to do something that I cannot do," said Severus, visibly trembling in rage. "You are asking me to kill you in cold blood, Albus. You cannot ask this of me! I can't -" he faltered, his breathing becoming slightly ragged. He gazed into Albus's face, pleading with his eyes.

"You _can_ do this without me," finished Albus quietly. "You underestimate your skill, Severus. You are the brightest young man I have ever had the pleasure and the honor of mentoring, as well as being one of my most devoted followers. You must remain within Voldemort's confidence or all will have been for naught!"

"I would rather die!" shouted Severus. "I'd rather just let the Vow run its course! If Draco cannot kill you of his own will, I will let it take me and be done with this war!"

"That is the cowardly way out, Severus, and you know it!" said Albus intensely. "We need you. Harry needs you. After I am gone, he will need someone to teach him, Severus, someone with the right background and the right temperament for being a warrior. He needs discipline and someone to care for him as he finishes this. Remus is in no position to be that for him. There is no way for someone like Remus to truly understand Harry. You are the only one that I trust with this task, Severus. You must do what is necessary."

"And if I refuse?" ground out Severus, glaring daggers at Albus. "If I refuse to become a traitor and a murderer in the eyes of everyone in the Order, everyone I have tried for _years_ to convince that I had truly returned? What happens if I say no?" Harry was captivated by the expressions on both of their faces – Albus's tired and old eyes staring into the blazing, glassy black irises of his friend.

"That is your choice, Severus," said Albus softly. "You must do what you think is best. But realize that not only does your own fate rely on your decision, but that of young Malfoy and of Harry. Our choices are never solely contained within ourselves. They ripple outwards, like throwing pebbles in a pond. The choices we make today could affect thousands of people in the future."

Severus ran a hand through his lank hair and walked slowly around the room. He gently brushed his fingers over some of the silver instruments sitting on the table as he passed by. From his perch in the corner, Fawkes trilled softly, the notes of his phoenix song filling the room. Severus stopped, lifting his head as he stood with his back to Albus. He slowly turned around.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Albus," said Severus. "I'm – I'm not even sure who I am anymore. I can't protect both Draco and Harry." Harry started at hearing his name come out of those lips without any bitterness or hatred attached.

"I can't keep both of them from dying," he whispered as he sank into the chair in front of Albus's desk. He hung his head in his hands. "Too many people have already died on my account." Albus sighed softly.

"My child, you cannot punish yourself for things that were beyond your control," said Albus gently. "Think of how many lives you have saved by giving us information – Remus, Kingsley, Hestia, the Grangers, not to mention how many times you've risked your life and reputation for Harry. I could go on for hours, Severus. My accepting your renunciation of Voldemort was not conditional on you meeting a quota of good deeds. It had no condition other than you try your best to help us in any way you could, which you have done over and over again. I am asking you for one last deed – I am asking you to start the avalanche." Severus chuckled morosely.

"You and your damn riddles," he muttered. He stood and met Albus's calm gaze. "Whatever you would have me do, I will do. You have my word."

"Thank you, Severus," said Albus quietly. "I can never repay you for your sacrifice. I hope in time you can forgive me for all the pain and suffering I've put you through."

"Your trust in me is more than enough," said Severus. He bowed his head and walked swiftly from the room.

The last of the memories faded to black as Harry felt himself being pushed out of the pensieve. He put his hands on top of the desk, hanging his head as disjointed thoughts began clicking into place. Snape getting the Defense post, even though it was jinxed – Snape tailing Malfoy for the entire year – the argument Hagrid overheard – Dumbledore's pleading with Snape on the Tower – it was as if someone turned on a very bright light that put everything into sharp perspective.

Harry mechanically scooped up the memory, placing it back into its vial. He put it and his pensieve back into the box and shut the lid. He turned to see Kingsley waiting, his trunk open on the floor.

"You said that you wanted to talk," said Kingsley. Harry swallowed thickly, wondering how in the world he was going to say this without getting hexed into a million pieces or sent to St. Mungo's.

"Okay," said Harry, "but you have to wait until I'm done to say or do anything. And you have to promise me that this stays between us. You can't even tell the Council." Kingsley raised his eyebrows.

"Alright," said Kingsley hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"I," began Harry. He took a deep breath and spoke very rapidly. "I think that Snape may have been following orders when he killed Dumbledore." Kingsley heard a sigh of relief from the corner of the room near the foot of Harry's bed.

"I have to find him to make sure," said Harry firmly. "I need to talk to him in person."

"Ask and you shall receive, Potter," said Severus, canceling his Disillusionment charm and lowering the handkerchief from his face. Harry drew his wand, scrambling on top of the bed and pressing himself up against the wall.

"Bloody hell," gasped Harry, his wand hand shaking. He looked sharply at Kingsley. "How - what the -why is he -"

"Articulate as always, Potter," said Severus softly. Harry glared at him.

"Show me," said Harry fiercely. "Show me the phoenix." Not breaking eye contact, Severus pulled his wand out of his holster with his left hand and touched it to the back of his right.

"_Defero revelatio,_" muttered Severus. The Council brand lit up on the back of his hand, creating a small glow in the room. Harry lowered his wand, unable to take his eyes off the blue phoenix. For some reason, his heart felt heavier at seeing that Snape was still loyal to Dumbledore. It brought home the fact that Dumbledore had chosen to die – and that he had chosen the way in which he died.

"We need to go," said Kingsley, checking his watch. "It's almost dawn."

"Here," said Severus evenly, tossing a parcel at Harry. "Go and get cleaned up while we finish packing your things."

"I just have the box," said Harry, still keeping his distance from Severus as he stepped down off the bed and walked towards the door. "Everything I want is already in my trunk." Severus nodded once, going to the desk to retrieve the pensieve box.

"I'll go with you and make sure the muggles don't hear you," said Kingsley, following him out into the hall. He returned moments later, just as Severus was pressing down hard on the lid of Harry's trunk.

"A boy his age shouldn't be able to put his entire life into a box," said Kingsley sadly, looking around at the bare room. Severus lifted the lid, staring at the pell-mell way everything had been thrown inside the trunk.

"There are lots of things a boy his age should not be doing," said Severus. He set Harry's Firebolt against the bed before waving his wand over the piles of clothes, folding them neatly and setting them on the bed. He pulled out a cauldron and filled it with rolls of parchment, quills, ink and potion ingredients. He pulled out all of Harry's books and cleaned out the empty candy wrappers, broken quills and scraps of parchment. He then repacked everything neatly, placing Harry's broom and the pensive box on top.

"Where are we going to take him?" asked Kingsley softly as Severus shut the trunk easily. Severus leaned his arms on the trunk. He cancelled the spell on his hand and looked up at Kingsley.

"I don't have room for him, Severus," said Kingsley. "I barely have enough room for myself." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Do you think he'd go to Headquarters?" Severus sighed.

"I don't know," said Severus. "If anyone found him there, they would ask a lot of questions he may not be able to answer. And after the Dark Lord discovers he's left here, there will be several places he'll immediately look, one of them being Grimmauld Place. There is only one person he can send to do that." Kingsley sat down in the chair, allowing the silence to stretch on for several minutes.

"What do you suggest then?" asked Kingsley. Severus pushed himself up.

"We will ask Potter what he wants to do," said Severus softly. He sat down on the rickety bed and waited. Fifteen minutes later, Harry walked back into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Kingsley grinned at him dressed in his new robes.

"Lookin' good there, kid," said Kingsley. Harry bent his head shyly, running his hand over the front of the emerald green robes. Severus walked over to him and brushed out a few wrinkles with his hand. He spun his finger in the air, motioning for Harry to turn around. Harry did so hesitantly, feeling incredibly awkward at being looked at so intensely.

"Not bad," said Severus evenly. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah," said Harry softly. "Thank you." He looked up at Severus, who simply stared at him, an unidentifiable emotion on his face.

"Harry, we have to go," said Kingsley, looking out the window at the sun rising over the horizon. "But you have to decide where. We can take you to Headquarters -"

"No," said Harry firmly. "I don't want to be in that house."

"Harry -" said Kingsley.

"I said no," said Harry sternly. Kingsley looked to Severus. Severus lifted the handkerchief back over his face. Harry frowned slightly at the look in his eyes as Kingsley nodded

"Right then," said Kingsley quickly. He rapped his wand on the lid of Harry's trunk, shrinking it to the size of a matchbox and handing it to Harry. "It's almost six- thirty. I need to get back to my flat and change clothes before I go to work."

"Then let's go," said Severus. "We will have to go out the back. Potter, lead the way."

"Damn it," muttered Kingsley. "The wards -"

"Shit," hissed Severus.

"What wards?" asked Harry, looking back and forth between them.

"The weakened wards Severus took down so he could get in," said Kingsley rapidly. "Dumbledore set them so that no Death Eaters could get in, not even Severus, but when he died, they pretty much collapsed."

"We don't have time now," said Severus. "You'll have to come back and set them later." He placed a hand on Harry's back and pushed him gently into the hall. Just then, the door across the hallway opened, revealing a groggy Dudley. His beady eyes widened at the sight of three robed wizards.

"Don't –" hissed Harry.

"DAD! MUMMY!" hollered Dudley.

"Shit!" cried Harry and Severus, running down the hallway and the stairs. Kingsley wasn't as quick, so he jumped the banister, stumbling slightly as he landed hard on the floor.

Harry burst through the kitchen door and raced around the kitchen table. Severus, not being familiar with the layout of the room, crashed headlong into it. Harry ran back and flicked on the light switch.

"Sorry," he said.

"Never mind, Potter," said Severus, quickly pushing himself up. Kingsley ran into the room, nearly bumping into Severus as he slid around the other edge of the table. The kitchen door slammed open. Vernon stood panting in the doorway, holding a pistol in his hand. He lunged at Harry, grabbing the boy's arm. Severus grabbed Harry's other arm as Harry tried to wrestle away from Vernon.

"Kingsley, get out of here!" shouted Severus. "I'll handle this!" Reluctantly, Kingsley ducked out the back door. Once he was gone, Severus wasted no time in putting the muggle in a Body bind. Harry fell into him as Vernon's heavy body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Severus. "Are you alright, Potter?"

"Yeah," said Harry shakily, staring in horror at the gun on the floor. Severus bent down and vanished the weapon before leaning over Vernon's frozen face.

"I am taking Potter with me," he said firmly. "You will never lay a hand on this child ever again. The Order will be informed of your careless disregard for every single warning we have sent you about this kind of abuse in the past and you will all be dealt with accordingly." He held his arm out to Harry.

"Come, we're leaving," he said quietly. Harry nodded and grabbed onto his arm, disappearing from the room with a soft pop.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Wow. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed! I enjoy reading your thoughts and comments.**_

_**And for those of you hoping or fearing, whichever the case may be, this will not be slash. There are many wonderful slash stories out there, but this will not be one of them.**_

_**I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9 - Home**

Severus and Harry reappeared near the bridge. Harry immediately let go of him as Severus looked around, making sure no one had spotted them.

"I need to disillusion you," said Severus quietly. Severus flicked his wand into his hand. Harry drew his wand, taking a few steps backwards as he aimed it at Severus. Severus sighed, lowering his handkerchief and his wand. He just looked at Harry, his heart wrenching at the sight of fear in the boy's eyes – _her_ eyes. He slipped his wand into his wrist holster and unclasped his cloak from around his shoulders. He quickly stepped over to Harry and swung the cloak over his shoulders, buckling it under his chin. He pulled the hood up, covering most of Harry's face. Harry frowned slightly at the sadness in his face.

"Follow me close, please," said Severus in barely above a whisper. He turned and began walking tiredly towards Spinner's End.

Harry readjusted the cloak, lifting the hood slightly so he could see farther in front of him. He was still afraid of what Snape would do to him now that he was alone. He kept his wand out, ready for anything as he walked quickly to catch up.

"Where are we?" asked Harry quietly, looking around at the abandoned buildings.

"We are just outside Liverpool," said Severus softly, his tone blank. "I am taking you to my house."

"You have a house?" asked Harry before he could stop himself. Severus snorted.

"Yes," he replied. "And better yet, it's not a bat cave." Harry slowed a pace, unsure if the man was – was he _teasing _him? Harry gave his head a shake.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. Severus stepped up to his front door and unlocked it, waving Harry in before him. His eyes darted around behind the boy, making sure no one had openly followed them. He quickly shut the door, locking it and setting up a basic Alert ward. He walked into his sitting room, smiling a little at Harry's gawking at his sagging bookshelves.

"You're welcome to read any of them, should you so choose," said Severus. Harry spun around guiltily. "Just make sure and ask my permission first. Some of them are not exactly appropriate for a boy your age." Harry nodded, thinking back to the Prince's potion book and the _Sectumsempra_ curse he had thrown at Draco. There had been so much blood --

"Did you hear me, Potter?" asked Severus sternly, causing Harry to jump violently.

"Sorry," said Harry, "what did you say?" Severus scowled at him, noting his pale face.

"I ask that you stay out of my office and my room, both of which are on the right hand side of the hall upstairs." He rubbed his face with his hands. "I am going to sleep for a few hours. We will talk later. There is a spare bedroom upstairs on the left if you want to lie down as well." He walked over to the door hiding the staircase and opened it, leaving it open for Harry.

Harry stood still for a moment in the middle of the room, completely disoriented. It was as if this Snape had had a personality transplant. It made him nervous, but so far, nothing seemed out of place – no Death Eaters had jumped out from behind the sofa. He took off Severus's cloak, draping it gently over the back of the chair. He walked slowly through the hallway to the tiny kitchen. It was spotless but for a few mugs sitting in the sink and a half-empty kettle on the stove. He walked back through the sitting room and hesitantly approached the staircase.

Ever so slowly, he climbed the stairs. The hallway was dark and musty, as if no one had lived there in a long time. He looked inside the small bathroom as he walked to the last room on the left. He pushed open the door. The room was small, but a bit larger than his room at the Dursleys. A medium-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, along with a bedside table. Harry pulled open the closet door, peering inside at the dusty shelf above an empty rack. He pulled out the tiny box from his pocket and set it on the floor at the end of the bed. Tapping it with his wand, he returned it to its normal size, glad to be able to do magic in this house without worrying about owls flying in from the Ministry. He opened it and stared in shock at the neatness of everything inside. He pulled out his broom and cauldron, setting them to the side. He dug underneath his clothes and found his copy of _Confronting the Faceless_. He sat down on the bed and untied his shoes, slipping his feet out of them as he pulled his legs up onto the bed. He laid back against the headboard and opened up to the first chapter.

* * *

_He was back inside the cave. He looked around for Dumbledore, but didn't see him. He stepped inside the tiny boat and sailed slowly across the green lake. He leaned over the edge, but pulled back at seeing a waxy face stare up at him from the water. He stepped out of the boat and froze at seeing Dumbledore standing beside the pedestal, the locket clenched tightly in his hand._

"_Why didn't you stop him, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "You're supposed to be the Chosen One."_

"_I tried," whispered Harry. "Please, Professor – you stunned me! I couldn't move! I tried to warn everyone –"_

"_You failed, Harry," said Dumbledore. "And now I have to go. But you won't be alone here." He waved his hand at the lake. Harry yelled, scrambling back against the pedestal. He reached out for Dumbledore, but the old man walked away from him. He could feel cold hands grab his ankles and begin pulling him firmly into the lake._

_"Please help me!" begged Harry, his eyes wide as other figures crept out of the water towards him. He made out Cedric's young face, grinning evilly as it stared at him with his white eyes. Harry screamed, twisting and writhing as more and more Inferi tried to pull him into the water._

_"GET OFF ME!" yelled Harry. He pulled at the fingers on his arm and clawed at the ones around his wrists. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"_

_"Come with us, Harry," sang some of the dead bodies rising out of the murky water, singing hauntingly like the mermaid song he had memorized for the Second Task. "Come and play in the water."_

_"NO!" screamed Harry, trying with all his might to scrape the hands off of his arms and wrists. "NO!"_

"POTTER, WAKE UP!"

Harry immediately sat up, nearly knocking heads with a slightly winded Severus. He shakily felt around for his glasses as Severus stepped back from the bed.

"What time is it?" mumbled Harry, his mind trying hard to catch up with him.

"Eleven in the morning," said Severus softly. He glanced down at the boy's scratched and bloody wrists. "Are you alright?" Harry found his glasses, slipping them on only to find that he had cracked both lenses.

"Yeah," lied Harry, trying to still the tremors in his hands. He took off his glasses and reached over to the bedside table for his wand. Severus gently took the frames from his hand and tapped them with his wand to repair them. He handed them back to Harry.

"Thanks," muttered Harry, putting them back on his face. He glanced up at Severus's penetrating stare as he pulled the sleeves of his robes over to hide his stinging wrists. Severus walked wordlessly out of the room. Harry got up from the bed, picking up his book and straightening the bent pages. He set it on the table, his eyes glazing over as he remembered the feeling of those hands pulling him into the water.

He started violently at the hand on his shoulder and spun around with his wand drawn. Severus put his hands up before him, holding a small jar and some bandages in one hand.

"I didn't mean to startle you," said Severus. "I brought something for your arms." Harry lowered his wand, swallowing thickly.

"I said I was fine," said Harry firmly. Severus sat him down on the bed and knelt before him. He pushed Harry's sleeves up and unscrewed the lid of the jar, revealing a light blue lotion that smelled slightly of mint.

"And I knew you were lying to me," said Severus, giving Harry a somewhat stern look. Harry sighed as he let Severus doctor his arms. He hissed slightly at the tingling of the lotion.

"Sorry about the stinging," said Severus quietly. "I haven't figured out a way to keep it from doing that, but this leaves less scarring than healing spells." Harry glanced at him warily.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" asked Harry. Severus looked up at him briefly as he finished wrapping Harry's wrists with the bandages, but didn't answer him. The torture he had put this child through - it almost made him physically ill. Albus had told him it was necessary --

"Answer me!" said Harry fiercely, pulling his arms out of Severus's hands. Severus clenched his jaw tightly and stood, closing his jar of Healing lotion and picking up the roll of bandages.

"You will need to leave those on until this evening," said Severus evenly, turning to walk out of the room.

"How am I supposed to trust you if you won't even answer a simple question?" shouted Harry, standing up sharply. Severus stopped in the doorway, putting his hand on the doorframe.

"What you asked is not a simple question," said Severus. He looked over his shoulder, forcing himself to look into those green eyes. Every time he looked at Harry, he was reminded of what he had done to her, of the kind of monster he was. The hate that he saw looking at him from those eyes, the doubt, the skepticism - it had made the past six years nearly unbearable. His gut reaction was to cloak himself in his hateful grief over Lily's death, doing everything that he could to keep the boy at a distance. But now he could no longer continue the charade.

"Come downstairs," said Severus, pushing down his pride. "We need to talk." He walked across the hall to his office and set the jar and bandages down on his desk. He made his way downstairs, hearing Harry's bare feet following him closely. He waved a hand at the sofa, indicating for Harry to sit.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" asked Severus, walking towards the kitchen.

"No," said Harry, wondering when Severus's temper was going to rear its ugly head. Severus shrugged his shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen. Harry scowled, feeling more and more uncomfortable. He plopped down on the couch, leaning his elbow on the arm of it and resting his head in his hand as he waited for Severus to return. He only had to wait a few minutes before Severus came back into the room carrying a cup of tea. He sat down in his chair, sipping slowly on his drink.

"I am sure that many people comment on how you look like your father," began Severus softly. "And indeed, you do. I am sorry to say that my hatred of your father, and by extension his friends, has greatly influenced how I treated you at times. Old wounds sometimes do not heal." Harry stared at him in surprise, hearing those same words spoken in a different voice echoing in his head.

"And yet," he said, gazing towards the window. "I can hardly stand to be around you because you remind me so much of your mother." Harry watched as Severus's face seemed to age ten years right before his eyes.

"It may be hard for you to believe that your mother was a dear friend of mine," said Severus, looking down into his cup. "But I loved her like a sister. Had I known - had I the gift of foresight to see into the future, I would have died before telling the Dark Lord that Prophecy."

"I know," said Harry softly. Severus looked at him, his eyes full of guilt and regret. Harry couldn't count the number of times he had seen that exact same look stare out at him from his own reflection.

"The memories Dumbledore left me," said Harry, "they -- they helped me see things a little better."

"That was something Lily would always say," said Severus, smiling to himself. Harry edged towards him slightly, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Tell me something about her," asked Harry, unable to contain his curiosity. "Please? No one ever talks about her." Severus sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"I have no idea why not," he began. "She was wonderful. She was very smart, similar in many ways to your friend Miss Granger, though not as eager to prove herself." Harry smirked at him, thinking of Hermione's hand constantly waving in the air.

"She and I were always competing for the top grades in our year," said Severus. "I would always beat her in Defense, but she could cast Charms around me all day long. We actually ended up in the same Department at the Ministry after I dropped out of the Auror Academy."

"Wait, hang on," interrupted Harry. "You went to the Academy?" Severus chuckled softly, drinking the last of his tea.

"Only for a term," said Severus. "Unfortunately, my savings were pretty much nonexistent by winter break of my first year, and with my mother ill and my father drunk most of the time, I had no choice but to find a job. Your mother worked on experimental Potions and Charms until she became pregnant. I worked there until -" he waved his hand at Harry, "-until I was offered a much better position elsewhere." Harry frowned.

"But you don't seem to like teaching very much," said Harry. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't supposed to like being close to the Headmaster," said Severus slowly, his tone causing Harry to tense. "I was _supposed_ to be very unhappy and hateful. Of course, the pressure on me from parents to aid their children in becoming the future of the Dark Lord's forces did in fact make my job less than ideal. After you came to Hogwarts, I could not afford to treat you with anything akin to kindness. I had recently just returned from Albania, where rumors of a strange darkness had been reported. Albus and I knew the Dark Lord was making a bid to rise again, and I had to make sure my position within the circle could not be questioned."

"But why couldn't you have just ignored me, and then told me to pretend to hate your guts?" asked Harry. "You could've at least been civil to me. Like when we were doing Occlumency -- you could have not been a complete bastard when we were alone in your office." Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was very frustrated with you, Potter," said Severus seriously. "I knew the Dark Lord was trying to gain possession of that Prophecy and you were not improving between sessions. Quite the opposite, in fact -- you were having more and more dreams of the Department of Mysteries. We were under the gun and you were pulling the bloody trigger. Albus ordered me to teach you Occlumency and I was failing miserably because you wanted to do my job." He smiled tightly at Harry. "Needless to say, my anger at you during those sessions was very heartfelt, partly because I knew you could learn it if you would have applied yourself. You have a natural aptitude for it, thanks to that ghastly scar on your forehead. And besides, you're a horrible liar. Anyone with a brain could have seen you were faking it, had I told you to pretend to hate me."

"I'm not that bad," mumbled Harry, flattening his hair over his forehead.

"Yes, you are," said Severus firmly. "Something to remember if you ever find yourself in front of the Dark Lord again. Speaking of which, we should discuss some suggestions I have for your summer until we can get more information on the Horcruxes." Harry swallowed thickly, his face paling.

"Alright," said Harry nervously. Severus chuckled at his expression, causing Harry to become even tenser.

"I said suggestions, not detentions," teased Severus. Harry relaxed a bit, but was still a bit nervous. Severus stood and walked over to his bookshelf. He pulled out several very thick books, piling them on the table in front of Harry.

"What are these?" asked Harry, lifting the top one off the stack. "_The Junior Auror's Guide to Basic Defense_?"

"You should read through them as you get time," said Severus, going into professor mode. "If you would like, I can work through them with you if you are going to be staying here."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" asked Harry evenly. Severus shrugged half-heartedly, wondering at the strange, sudden desire to have the boy around.

"Not really." said Severus. "You cannot be at the Burrow right now, nor can you stay with Lupin. You could, if you wanted, go to Hogwarts, I suppose." Harry noticed the worried look that came over his face.

"What's going on?" asked Harry. Severus gave Harry a calculating look.

"The Dark Lord is planning to exterminate as many members of the Order as he can," said Severus. "He is beginning with those closest to you." Harry's heart sank to the floor.

"Who?" asked Harry, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Greyback will go for Lupin the day after the full moon," said Severus. "Lucius and Bellatrix have been put in charge of an attack on the Weasleys, so who knows when they will get around to agreeing on a date." He turned back to the window, leaving Harry to panic. Harry had planned on staying at the Burrow for a few days after the -

"Oh my God," gasped Harry, jumping up from the sofa. Severus turned around quickly. "Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron said when I left Hogwarts it would be in a few weeks. All of the Order will be there." Severus's face paled slightly.

"That would indeed be a great day for them to proceed," murmured Severus. He ran a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately, neither Lucius nor Bellatrix are on speaking terms with me at the moment, so we won't know for sure if they even know about the wedding."

"I thought you were all buddy buddy with Malfoy!" said Harry frantically.

"Well," said Severus blandly, "that was before I got his son killed, which caused his wife to commit suicide. I'm not going to be at the top of his list of favorite people at the moment."

"What?" whispered Harry. "They're - they're _dead_?"

"I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind," said Severus quietly. Harry immediately shut his mouth on the many questions that popped into his mind. God, Malfoy had been his age – undoubtedly Voldemort had killed him for failing – had killed him because Snape had done it. He felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Snape, as strange as that was.

"So what are we going to do about Remus and the Weasleys?" asked Harry softly, not wanting to push Severus's temper. "Sir?"

"We can't do anything as of yet," said Severus quietly. "I need more information. Then we can talk to Kingsley about what to do." He glanced at Harry's fallen face. "Keep your chin up. We'll figure out something." Harry took a deep breath and looked around the small room, noting the lack of décor.

"So what do you do here all day?" asked Harry. Severus glanced down at the table piled with books, then back up at Harry.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," said Harry despondently.

"I'm not," said Severus easily. "You will find that I'm a perpetual scholar. However, I will not force you to be one as well. You may go anywhere you wish, but –" he paused, making sure he had Harry's attention, "-- I want to know where you are going and when you intend to be back so that I don't ward you out of the house. And please do not allow anyone to follow, kill, or capture you. That would seriously cut into my sitting around time and I will take it out of your hide." Harry grinned hesitantly at him.

"Really?" he asked. "I can - I can go to Diagon Alley, for example?" Severus nodded.

"As long as you tell me where you're going and when you'll be back," repeated Severus slowly, "and you keep somewhat of a low profile. You will need to Apparate to and from the area near the bridge. I have Anti-Apparition wards laid out in a half-mile radius around the house. Patronus if you need anything or if something happens." Harry nodded, thrilled to death that he would be allowed to go wherever he wanted.

"May I make a suggestion for your outing?" asked Severus, grinning at the sheer joy on the boy's face. Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Go to Gringott's and get a summary of your bank vaults," said Severus. Harry looked at him in confusion. "Trust me, you will want to know, especially since you'll be seventeen in a little over a month and coming into two substantial inheritances. Then you might want to go and buy some clothes. You'll need robes, cloaks and some muggle clothes that actually fit you, at the very least. And if you could do me a favor and drop by the Weasley brothers' shop. I like to know what they are making. If you can secure some samples -" Severus grinned mischievously, causing Harry to instantly think of the memory of him at Godric's Hollow, "-that would be even better."

"Diagon Alley it is, then," said Harry. "I'll be back before supper." Severus went over and picked up his cloak that was lying over the back of the sofa. He tossed it to Harry, who hesitantly swung it over his shoulders.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Severus sternly, watching Harry practically run from the room to fetch his vault key.

**_A/N2: Too OOC? Let me know what you think._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews and for your opinion on things so far! I appreciate all your comments!**_

_**If you've come this far thinking I'm writing this for money, you need a new hobby.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10- Adventures in Shopping**

Harry couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, walking down Diagon Alley, chaperone free. He was shocked to see almost no one out and about. The main drag of the Alley was nearly deserted, and everyone that was out looked as if they had tics in the necks, always craning their heads around behind them. Their nervousness was contagious, causing Harry to hurry in through the silver doors of the bank. He lowered the hood of Severus's cloak, looking around for a free goblin.

"Harry?" cried a voice from across the room. Harry turned and saw Bill rushing towards him, a bandage still covering one side of his face.

"Hey Bill," said Harry. Bill stuck out his hand and shook Harry's.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bill quietly. "Ron's been asking about you non-stop." Harry smiled, trying to act as casual as possible.

"I just needed to get an account summary and get a bit of money, that's all," said Harry. He reached into his pocket, making sure that his key was still safely where he'd put it. He avoided Bill's inquisitive gaze, looking towards the main counter.

"I can help you out, if you want," said Bill softly. "The goblins are down right rude these days. It'll be faster and much less painful if I do it." He waved Harry over to his desk, motioning for him to sit down. Harry handed him his key. "I'll be a few minutes. How much did you need, again?"

"Uh," said Harry, mentally adding up some figures. "I think 300 galleons ought to be plenty, with fifty galleons worth in pounds." Bill raised both eyebrows at the amount, but nodded.

"Sure thing, Harry," said Bill in slight shock. He turned and walked towards the back room, leaving Harry to sit in the main lobby. He watched one goblin in particular count out about a dozen beautiful emeralds, tie them into a sack and hand them very carefully to another goblin who was waiting behind him, along with a scrap of parchment.

"And make sure they get where they're supposed to be," growled the goblin. "I don't want him to send us another owl about how he's missing something."

"Here you go, Harry," said Bill, setting a sack full of galleons on his desk. Harry turned back around as Bill handed him an envelope full of bills. "Your muggle money. Oh, and here's your bank portfolio." He handed Harry a slim folder. "It has information and documentation on everything the bank is holding or tracking in your name."

Harry opened it and read through the first page. His jaw dropped at the amount noted at the bottom of the page.

"There's got to be a mistake," whispered Harry. Bill reached over and pulled up the folder to see the front.

"Nope, it's yours," said Bill, sitting back down. "Those figures are as of yesterday at five. Any trading that's gone on at the Exchange this morning won't be reflected on any of the stock reports."

"Stock reports," mouthed Harry, flipping through some of the pages. He stopped at one page decorated with the Nimbus Racing Broom Company's logo. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the price and number of shares that Sirius had left him.

"That's a great stock to have right now," said Bill, reading the page upside down. "The requests they've gotten for Firebolts from all of the professional Quidditch teams has really given them the edge over Cleansweep." Harry shut the folder and slipped it into his cloak pocket, completely floored.

"Yeah," muttered Harry. He took his money and stood up. "Thanks for all your help, Bill. Say hi to your family for me."

"I will," said Bill, giving Harry a grin. "See ya around, Harry."

Harry walked out of the bank in a daze. He had more money than he had ever dreamed of. There was no possible way he could spend everything in his vaults. And if that wasn't enough, Sirius's stocks were making him money hand over fist without him even doing anything. He gave his head a shake and hurried down the sidewalk to Madam Malkin's. He walked in the door, causing a bell to ring somewhere in the back room. A plump witch hurried out to the front counter.

"Mr. Potter," gasped Madam Malkin, grabbing Harry's hand and pumping it excitedly. "It is an honor. What can I do for you today?"

"I need some new robes," said Harry. Malkin dragged him over to a stool set in front of a huge mirror.

"Up you go," said Malkin. Harry stepped up as Malkin pulled a set of plain black robes over his head. "Hogwarts, correct?"

"Uh, actually," said Harry. "I didn't mean school robes." Malkin's smile got larger, spreading from ear to ear.

"I understand completely, dear," she said, pulling the robes back over Harry's head. "We just got in the newest robes from Paris. Here we are." She held up a garish set of robes in light orange with an edging of red stitching running down the length of it. "Just thirty galleons, Mr. Potter. Quite a deal."

"Not my color really," muttered Harry. "Do you have anything in, uh, dark green or blue?" Her face faltered slightly, but she turned and gathered up several sets of robes.

Three hours later, Harry left Malkin's with several bags full of parcels – robes in various dark, rich colors, along with a new set of black dress robes and a couple of new cloaks. Malkin also showed him some of their new muggle lines, talking him into buying several pairs of trousers and about twelve shirts and tunics. He was exhausted and had very little money left.

He walked down the Alley to the gaudy purple building and smiled at the sign that still hung in the window. He pushed open the door and froze at the sight of boxes everywhere.

"Can't you read?" yelled an angry voice from the back office. "We're closed! Get the bloody hell out!"

"Fred?" shouted Harry. "George?" A pair of red heads appeared in the hallway.

"Harry!" cried George. He ran down the hall with Fred. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Harry, looking around at the stacks and stacks of boxes.

"Damn Ministry's what happened to us," said Fred bitterly, sticking his hands in his pocket as he leaned against the wall. "The Aurors came in here and confiscated everything they thought was dangerous. Something to do with that bastard Malfoy using our Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in his attack on the school."

"I'm surprised they left all this stuff here, then," teased Harry. He only got half-hearted grins in return.

"Robards came waltzing in here the other day," said George, "saying he was here on the Minister's orders --"

"—claiming that our shop was selling dangerous weapons to Death Eaters --" continued Fred.

"And that we had to close the shop until further notice," they said furiously in unison.

"They can't do that!" said Harry. "How are you to know what your customers are going to use the stuff for?"

"We tried to explain that to that moron Robards," said Fred, packing up another box. "But of course, he wasn't in a mood to listen to us."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Harry, helping George carry some boxes to the back store room. George set down the box in his arms and grinned mischievously at Harry.

"They didn't tell us to stop making stuff," said George smugly. "We just had to close the shop."

"Now that's the Fred and George Weasley I know," said Harry, giving George a high five. He peeked inside a box of Puking Pasties and remembered Snape's request.

"So," said Harry breezily, "you guys got any new products to dazzle me with?" Fred's face fell as he dumped some Canary Creams into a box. One burst in a poof of feathers.

"No, unfortunately," said Fred sadly. "The Aurors took all of the ones in production we had down here in the lab. Of course, the recipes are locked in our vault." He grinned in triumph. "They only had a search warrant for the shop, not our loft upstairs. Good thing too – we had just moved all of the stuff we were working on for the Order up there so we could move some merchandise around, or we'd have been screwed six ways from Sunday. But with all the packing we've had to do, we haven't been able to work on anything lately." Harry sighed, looking around at the windowless room.

"Did you guys need any help?" asked Harry, grabbing the edge of a heavy box that Fred was trying to lift on top of another.

"Oh, thanks, but we're mostly done," said George. "You want to come to our house for supper? Mum's cooking shepherd's pie."

"No, no," said Harry, "I've got to get – I've got to get home." Fred glanced quickly at George.

"Well, Potter," said George, his face becoming very serious. "We'd like a word with you before you go off and do whatever it is you hero types do in your free time."

"Oh?" said Harry nervously, bracing himself for the worst. Fred and George walked towards him, crossing their arms across their chests. "What is it?"

"Write our sister, will ya?" said Fred, poking a finger into Harry's chest. Harry sighed in relief, rubbing his chest.

"I will," said Harry. At their skeptical faces, he laughed. "No, I will. I've just been really – um – busy lately."

"Well, we'll just see about that, Mr. Potter," said George, walking him out of the shop. "If you don't keep your word, we might just have to kill you. Voldemort would be shit out of luck."

"Alright, alright," said Harry, pulling the door open and lifting his hood over his head. He picked up his bags of clothes. "See you guys."

"See ya, Harry," said Fred and George. Harry heard them lock the door behind him as he walked leisurely down the Alley. He stood and admired the brooms in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies before walking on to the Apparition point. He froze at the sight of platinum blond hair out of the corner of his eye. He looked again, but didn't see anything. He was sorely tempted to check things out, but a very strange feeling came over him – the feeling that he didn't want to disobey Snape's instructions. _What the hell?_ he thought to himself. He sighed and disapparated back to the bridge.

He walked over the bridge, the hair on his neck standing on end. He quickened his pace, every now and then ducking into an alley and looking behind him. No one was ever there. He ran the last block down Spinner's End, bursting through Severus's door and slamming it shut behind him. He walked slowly into the sitting room and watched Severus take a drink, looking at him from over the top of his glass. Harry dropped his bags and flopped onto the couch, not really caring if Severus would mind or not. Severus picked up his half-finished cigarette from the ashtray and took a pull.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Severus, exhaling a cloud of smoke. Wordlessly, Harry pulled out the folder from his pocket and handed it to Severus. Severus opened it and read the summary page.

"Holy shit," muttered Severus. He flipped slowly through each page, scanning over the deeds to property in Godric's Hollow, two houses in London, one in France and Italy, and even a beach house in the south of Spain. He slowly thumbed through the stock reports, reading over the stocks in various small companies, as well as the page on the Nimbus stocks.

"Damn," said Severus, crushing out his cigarette. "I knew I should have picked up some of those shares. Bit pricey now, though."

"Oh, but those prices are only current as of yesterday at five," said Harry sardonically. Severus grinned at him as he shut the folder and tossed it onto the table.

"Well, if this whole hunting dark wizards thing doesn't pan out," said Severus, "you can always buy a few more houses and maybe even a Quidditch team." Harry moaned into the couch. Severus laughed, causing Harry to look up in shock. He'd never heard Snape laugh before.

"I think you're the only person I've ever met that wails in despair over discovering he has 754 million galleons to his name," said Severus. Harry rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Bloody hell," murmured Harry. Severus shut the book he was reading and set it on the table, looking expectantly at Harry. Harry felt eyes on him and glanced at him.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry. "Fred and George didn't have anything new. They said the Aurors had forced them to close their shop." Severus sat bolt upright in his chair. "They had packed up their entire stock, but luckily, all the stuff for the Order had been in their apartment, so the Aurors couldn't touch it."

"Thank God," muttered Severus, relaxing back into his chair. "They say why the Aurors were so keen on getting their hands on a bunch of joke products?"

"Malfoy bought some Peruvian Darkness Powder from them last summer," said Harry cautiously, purposely keeping his tone as blank as possible. "Ginny said that he used it to smuggle the Death Eaters into the castle through his Vanishing Cabinets, so the Aurors were on Fred and George for selling dangerous products." Severus shook his head.

"Of all the things to be worried about," muttered Severus. He picked up his glass and drained the rest of his jack and coke. "I assume you did, in fact, get some clothes." Harry waved his hand at the five bags near the door. "Good. If you would get them out of my sitting room, I would appreciate it." Harry heaved himself up off the couch. He unclasped Severus cloak from around his neck and handed it to Severus.

"You hungry, Potter?" asked Severus, getting up to lay his cloak on the back of his chair. Harry grabbed his bags and walked towards the staircase, stopping before the bookshelf.

"A bit," said Harry, looking for a handle. "Uh – how exactly do you open this thing?" Severus stepped over and pulled on the spine of volume seventeen of _The Complete Potions Compendium_. The catches unlocked.

"Thanks," said Harry quickly, ducking through the door. Severus watched him for a few seconds, marveling at how dissimilar this version of the boy was compared to the one he had dealt with for six years prior. Where was the arrogance that he had grown so used to dealing with, the disrespect for authority? He was going to have to watch himself or he might actually start liking the kid. He walked to the kitchen and opened his pantry. He set his hand on the shelf, gently pushing aside the jars and jars of potions ingredients in search of anything to eat.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Harry, causing Severus to jump clear out of his skin. Harry quickly backed against the stove.

"Shit," muttered Severus, putting a hand to his chest as his heart dislodged itself from his throat. He shut the pantry door and pulled open the refrigerator, staring glumly at the very few nonfood items in the door. Harry looked around him.

"Well, I suppose we could have wine for dinner," said Harry, his lips twitching upwards. Severus sighed, closing the door.

"We could," he said, running a hand through his hair. "However, it's not the most satisfying meal, speaking from experience." He looked at Harry, still dressed in the robes Severus had given him. "Come with me. We're going out."

"Out?" repeated Harry warily. "Out where?"

"You're hungry, aren't you?" said Severus, walking through the sitting room and up the stairs. Harry rushed after him.

"Yeah, but –"

"Well, so am I," said Severus simply. He pushed open his bedroom door and kicked a clear path to his closet. Harry checked himself on the threshold, gazing around at the clutter that was so abnormal compared to the rest of the house. There were more bookshelves lining the walls of this room as well, filled with very old books. The spines were so faded that he couldn't read the titles. He eyed the closet before quietly walking over to a shelf. He gently ran his fingers over the leather covers, leaning closer to make out the titles. He froze when Severus pressed a grey suit jacket against his back.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear," said Harry quickly, holding his hands up. Severus chuckled, smoothing out the sleeves along Harry's arms.

"Guilt conscience, I see," said Severus, handing the jacket to Harry, along with a dark red button down shirt and a pair of grey trousers. "We'll have to work on that." Harry chuckled half-heartedly.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," he said softly, draping the clothes over his arm and avoiding Severus's gaze. Severus ruffled the boy's messy hair, causing Harry to look up at him strangely.

"We'll have to work on those, too," said Severus quietly. "Now go get dressed. I'm hungry."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Oh wow! You guys have completely overwhelmed me with the support for this story! Thank you so, so much to all of the readers and reviewers. I appreciate y'all more than you know!**_

_**Once again, I would like to reiterate that this will NOT be a slash fic. This is a mentor fic. Just so everyone's clear.**_

_**And I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.**_

**+HP+**

_**  
**_

**Chapter 11 - Deal with a Death Eater**

An hour later Harry found himself strolling down a busy street in London, dressed in the nicest muggle suit he'd ever seen, let alone wear, with his wand sitting in the inside pocket of his jacket. He felt decidedly odd. He glanced sideways at Severus, perfectly at ease in his black suit over a blue shirt and a fedora pulled down low on his forehead.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry quietly, looking around at the small shops and pubs.

"There's a little place up here on the corner," said Severus. "It is not as crowded as some of these others." He walked up to a ritzy pub, pushing Harry along in front of him. They walked through the doors and up to the hostess.

"Good evening, Cade," said the youngish woman, giving him a radiant smile. "And who is your young friend?"

"This is Nate," said Severus, giving Harry a swift glance, "just in town visiting an old man." The woman laughed melodically, grabbing two menus from a small box behind her.

"Your usual, I presume?" she asked. Severus gave her a roguish grin, making his face look years younger.

"You know me too well, Sarah," said Severus, waving Harry after her. She led them to a booth in the very back of the restaurant and set the menus on the table. Harry started to sit down, but Severus grabbed his elbow.

"I don't like sitting with my back to the door," said Severus softly. Harry rolled his eyes, but sat down on the other side of the table, picking up his menu as Severus took his seat. Harry put his hand in his pocket, fingering a thin chain as he read down the menu. Severus rested his arms on the back of the seat, darting his eyes around to make sure no one was taking particular note of them. A waiter walked up to their table.

"Can I get you gents something to drink?" he asked. Severus looked at Harry for him to go first.

"Just a coke, please," said Harry, getting back to scowling at the menu.

"Water for me," said Severus. The waiter nodded. A moment later, he returned with the drinks and took their order. As he picked up their menus, Harry took a deep breath and glanced up at Severus.

"Can we talk a little business?" said Harry as casually as he could. Severus lowered his glass and looked around once more.

"Of course," said Severus softly. Harry removed the locket from his pocket and laid it gently on the table. Severus slammed his drink down and cast a Privacy bubble around their booth.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed, "what the hell are you doing carrying that around in your pocket, you idiot boy?"

"If you would just give me a second," said Harry snidely. "This -" he picked up the chain, dangling the locket over the table, "-is a fake." Severus grabbed the locket and gazed at it closely. He carefully opened it and pulled out the tiny scrap of parchment.

"What's this?" asked Severus warily.

"Oh, you'll love that," said Harry. He took a sip of his coke. "Maybe you could figure out who wrote it. Hermione couldn't think of anyone and neither can I."

Severus unfolded the note, his face paling further with each word he read. He unhurriedly replaced the note inside the locket and closed it just as their food arrived. Severus handed the locket back to Harry, who put it in his pocket and attacked his steak with vigor. He glanced up and saw that Severus wasn't eating.

"What?" asked Harry.

"R.A.B.," said Severus, staring hard at Harry. Harry simply stuck a bit of meat in his mouth, staring blankly back at him.

"Am I supposed to know who he is?" said Harry around his steak. Severus sighed and picked up his silverware.

"Your dear godfather had a brother," said Severus, cutting into his steak, "a brother who was a follower of the Dark Lord, who was marked at an unbelievably young age and was murdered for being a suspected traitor to the cause. In fact, he is still the youngest person ever to take the Mark. In any case, I believe his middle name started with an A." Harry's fork hit his plate with a clatter.

"Regulus Black," whispered Harry, his mind reeling.

"Very good, Potter," said Severus quietly. "Now the question is, did he write this cheeky correspondence before or after he destroyed the Horcrux, and if he wrote it before, did he actually get around to destroying it before the Dark Lord blew him to bits?" Severus caught movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly cancelled the bubble around the booth.

"Everything alright, gentlemen?" asked the waiter. Severus nodded at him.

"Eat," said Severus softly, pointing his fork at Harry's half-eaten dinner and recasting the Privacy bubble. "No use worrying yourself about it right this second."

"But I've seen it!" hissed Harry. "The locket was at Headquarters when we were doing all that cleaning a few summers ago." Severus raised his eyebrows at his plate.

"Then it is safe for the time being," said Severus easily. "All of the items that were removed from that house happen to still be in one of my spare classrooms in the dungeons of Hogwarts. You'll have to make a little jaunt to the castle for me and see if it still contains a piece of mutilated soul."

"And that's another thing," said Harry a bit fiercely, pointing his finger at Severus. "How am I supposed to find these things and get rid of them? Dumbledore did all kinds of things in that cave that he didn't bother to explain or show me how to do."

"I mentioned earlier today that I would be willing to train with you," said Severus hesitantly, unsure if he was ready for this. "If you are willing, and will dedicate yourself to learning what is necessary, we could make some real progress." They finished eating in silence. After they were done, Severus waved the waiter over as he cancelled the Privacy bubble. "Can we have our check please?"

"Sure," said the waiter, fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a slip of paper and placed it face down on the table. Severus picked it up and reached inside his jacket, pulling out several large bills. Harry quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple of bills and handing them to Severus.

"Keep your money," said Severus, pushing Harry's money back at him. "I'm sure you have better things to spend it on than food." He set the check and the cash on the table and picked up his hat, standing up from the booth. "Come. It's been a long day."

**+HP+**

Around eight the next morning, Severus cracked open Harry's door with the intention of waking the boy up. He frowned at the sight of him tangled and twisted in his sheets, the comforter hanging off the bed. He changed his mind, deciding to let Harry sleep a little longer. He left the door open slightly and went downstairs.

The truth was he was a bit anxious about what Harry would decide about his training. There was no question the boy needed it; it was just a matter of who was going to teach him and how. Severus knew it would be a difficult process, even if Harry devoted himself entirely. The temptation for Severus to allow his emotions and frustration to get the better of him would be overwhelming. It had taken him ages to get as firm a hold on his emotions as he had, and even then, Albus had to constantly remind Severus to be mindful of his thoughts. Harry, too, possessed a great potential and craving for certain aspects of the dark side of things, simply because of the circumstances he had had to live through as a young child and as an adolescent.

Severus sighed. The boy was a welcome distraction from thoughts of the Inner Circle and the political mind games the Dark Lord was playing amongst his followers. Severus's position was as precarious as it was a godsend. Any wrong move, the tiniest slip, and Severus would find himself on the wrong end of the unleashing of a great fury. Yet, there was still much to be done - much that had to be risked to ensure the success of the Light. He turned slightly at the sound of Harry coming down the stairs.

"It's so bright down here," complained Harry, shielding his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window.

"You're delusional, Potter," said Severus a bit snidely. "This is a much darker house than that of your muggle relatives." Harry plopped down on the couch, flopping over on his side and curling up into a ball. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"You're not going back to sleep, are you?" asked Severus evenly. "You could have stayed upstairs if you were just going to complain and then take up my valuable sofa space." Harry sighed, but didn't answer him.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" asked Severus. "I need to know so that I can make the necessary arrangements if need be." Harry opened his eyes and sat back up. He took a deep breath and looked Severus directly in the eyes.

"I want you to teach me," said Harry softly. "I want you to teach me everything you know."

"I cannot teach you everything I know, Potter," said Severus seriously. "There are many things that I absolutely refuse to teach you, namely the Unforgivables and some of the darker Arts that I was taught as a young man by the Dark Lord himself." At Harry's furious expression, Severus held up a hand. "If this is unacceptable to you, you may, of course, withdraw your acceptance of my offer." Harry stood up sharply from the couch.

"How am I supposed to kill him if I can't cast a simple Killing Curse?" shouted Harry. Severus looked at him sadly.

"The Killing Curse is by no means a simple spell," he said softly. "And it is because of the anger and rage you have just wonderfully demonstrated that I will not take the risk of teaching you any Dark spell that is not absolutely necessary. There is no selective dabbling when you're dealing with the Dark Arts."

"And you're telling me that the Unforgivables are unnecessary?" spat Harry venomously. He faltered slightly at the look in Severus's eyes.

"There are other ways to kill a man than with a wand," said Severus quietly. "If you will trust me on this, I can teach you what you need to know to bring him down. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one out for his blood. Do we still have a deal, Potter?" Harry thought for a moment, meeting Severus's intense gaze. Finally, after a moment of silence, Harry held out his hand.

"Yes, we do," said Harry as Severus shook his hand. "And if I'm going to be here for a while, you can call me Harry." Severus gave him a smug grin.

"And you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir,'" said Severus. Harry sighed softly as Severus stood up.

"Go get dressed," said Severus. "Muggle clothing is fine, but make sure you can move easily in it." He started walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry, before adding a hasty, "Sir?" Severus pulled open the door and gave him a smile.

"We can't very well practice dueling in here, now can we?" said Severus. "I will be back momentarily."

A little while later, dressed in a loose fitting shirt and a pair of his new trousers, Harry stood leaning against the wall of an old abandoned warehouse, watching Severus walk around the perimeter muttering to himself. Severus stopped, smiling in satisfaction at his perfectly-cast Repelling charms. He stretched a little, loosening up his arms and legs as he motioned for Harry to approach.

"It is now nine," said Severus, checking his watch. "Every weekday, you are to be ready to go by seven a.m. For every minute that you are late, I will add an additional fifteen minutes of running around this room at the end of the day." Harry's stomach fell at the thought of what he had gotten himself into.

"We will begin," continued Severus, "with a bit of conditioning. Quidditch may be alright for a bit of exercise, but you must keep yourself in shape through other means." He flicked his wand at the wall. A flash of light shot straight out and quickly made a circuit of the room, returning to Severus's wand. A number floated up in front of his face, indicating the size of the room. Harry looked from it to Severus's blank face.

"Eight circuits is approximately one mile," said Severus, waving his hand through the number. "We will do a mile before starting for the day. Keep up." With that, Severus began a steady jog around the edge of the room. Harry scoffed in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" yelled Harry.

"No, I'm not," shouted Severus back. "And you had better hurry up. You're already behind." Harry took a deep breath and raced after him. After eight times around the room, Severus stopped and walked to the middle of the room to stretch again. Harry stumbled over to him and sat on the floor, panting.

"Don't stay still," said Severus. "Your legs will cramp. Stretch out. We have things to accomplish today." Harry moaned, reaching over for his toes.

"You're going to be the death of me," muttered Harry. Severus grinned, resting his hands on his hips as his breathing returned to normal.

"God, I hope not," said Severus. "Otherwise, all of this will be a wasteful exercise in my patience and your perseverance. Now, up." He gently grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"We will begin with a duel," said Severus, walking about fifteen paces away from him. "Just so I can see where you're at." He turned and flicked his wand into his hand. "Standard rules - no Unforgivables or lethal curses. Also, do not use any bone-breaking or burning hexes on me, please. I do not want to trust my well-being to your nonexistent Potion-making skills." Harry glared at him, that barb stinging quite sharply.

"Now," said Severus, assuming a dueling stance and noticing the fire in the boy's eyes. "First rule of dueling - do not let your opponent get inside your head before, during, or after a duel. You may begin when you're --"

"_Stupify!"_ shouted Harry. Severus blocked the curse easily and fired three nonverbals in succession. Harry blocked the first two, but the third hit him full in the chest. He fell flat on his back, slightly dazed. The sound of spell fire next to his leg got him moving again.

"If you are conscious, do not stay still!" shouted Severus, firing off curse after curse. Harry ducked and dodged most of them, unable to recognize any of the hexes and jinxes that Severus was using. The man's reflexes were stunningly quick. In a little less than a minute after they'd started, Harry was wandless with thin ropes around his wrists and ankles. Severus knelt down beside him and released him, placing the handle of the holly wand into his hand.

"What did you do wrong?" he asked. Harry huffed, feeling frustrated with himself.

"I don't know," he snapped. "Wasn't quick enough, I guess."

"Wrong," said Severus sternly. "Try again." Harry got up and walked a little ways away from him.

"I don't know enough spells," answered Harry. "I didn't recognize any of those last ones you threw at me." Severus tilted his head.

"Better," said Severus, "but still not what I was looking for."

"I'm not a goddamn mind reader!" shouted Harry angrily, his frustration at himself shortening his temper. He turned back around and faltered at Severus's expression.

"Third time's a charm," said Severus silkily. He slowly walked over to stand directly in front of Harry, looking him firmly in the eyes and placing a long finger against the boy's sweaty temple. He spoke softly and calmingly. "Tell me the first rule of dueling, Harry."

"Do not let your opponent get inside your head before, during, or after a duel," repeated Harry mechanically. Severus nodded at him.

"Very good," he said. "Now, allow me to explain why not being more aware of your mental state caused you to lose this duel miserably." Harry bowed his head as Severus's words outside the castle just a few weeks ago came rushing back, adding to the feelings of being completely overwhelmed by the man's skill and know-how.

"I could tell you were angry before we began," said Severus. "What happened to spark your quick temper?" As Harry opened his mouth to reply, Severus raised a hand. "Be honest. You will not learn anything if you lie to yourself." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"It was your comment about my Potion-making skills," said Harry quietly. "I don't know why, but it just - made me mad. You've always said that I was awful at Potions, but I did well on my O.W.L. I only did poorly in your classes because you made -"

"Comments you felt were unfair, untrue, unsubstantiated," finished Severus, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or I picked on your friends next to you in order to distract you from the task at hand. And why was I so successful?" Harry shrugged, turning away from Severus. Severus took him by the shoulders and forced him to stay standing in front of him.

"Because I know you very well," said Severus. "One of the fortunate - or unfortunate, depending on whom you ask - side effects of Occlumency lessons and having to constantly keep an eye on you. I know things about your life before you began at Hogwarts that I would guess Weasley and Granger do not even know about. I know the people you are close to. I know just what to say about them that would set a fire in your chest so fearsome that it would consume you entirely without you even realizing it." He sighed softly and waved his wand behind Harry, conjuring a comfortable-looking armchair.

"Sit down," said Severus, "and listen closely to what I am about to tell you, for it will be the knife's edge upon which your training and existence as a wizard will stand." Harry sat down, watching Severus pace before him.

"There are many pathways leading to complete reliance on the Dark Arts," said Severus. "You see, Harry, the Dark Lord makes a point to find out a man's weaknesses. He knows how to taunt, tease, and infuriate any Death Eater with an offhanded comment or action. He knows who to kill or threaten to ensure that his troops stay in line and know who is really in control. And unfortunately for you, he has made Harry Potter his favored object of study for several years now. He knows that you have buried the grief over the death of your parents underneath a vengeful, murderous rage for his head on a pike instead of being able to deal with it. He knew that giving you a vision of Black kidnapped and tortured would spur you into thoughtless action, especially when I was the only Order member left in the castle and could not be so bold as to keep you there due to my supposed allegiance to the Dark Lord. And now, he is betting all of his money on the fact that you will be so lost in your grief over Albus that you will go and do something stupid. He is also betting that I will be instrumental in the downfall of the Boy-Who-Lived." Severus grinned slightly, enjoying for just a moment his ability to have fooled the Dark Lord for this long.

"However," continued Severus, "the idea that we should seek to utterly undo him has not even entered his darkest dreams. And that will be the ace up our sleeve. Now, back to matters at hand. Your anger at my statement allowed me instant access to your mind through your eyes. You remember, of course, that Legilimency only works if the subject is looking the caster in the eyes." Harry nodded quickly.

"So, any spell that you thought of to try and stop my spells, I could read the instant before you cast it. And even if I could not, your shouting would have given me a very good clue. We shall have to work on both your nonverbal spell casting and your ability to protect your mind. Get up. Let's try again. Pick one of those two things to focus on and let's see if we can make a little progress." He waved Harry up and vanished the chair. He walked out in front of Harry and assumed his stance.

"When you're ready," said Severus intensely.

Harry stood still for a moment, thinking through everything Severus had said. It made perfect sense - it was a bit frightening to think that Voldemort could so easily get inside his head and psych him out, simply because he allowed his emotions to control him so thoroughly. But didn't powerful emotions give power to spells? The Patronus charm relied on a strong, positive memory; the Unforgivables relied on hate and fury to be successful. He frowned to himself and raised his wand.

For the rest of the day, he and Severus dueled over and over again. After each duel was over, Severus pointed out things that Harry did wrong or could improve upon. By mid-afternoon, Harry was so tired he could barely stand up. His ability to block spells had deteriorated with each hour that passed. The last duel ended when Harry's attempt to block a Disarming spell caused his weakly-cast shield to backfire on him, sending him flying across the room. He hit the floor hard, skidding another ten feet before slamming into the back wall, his wand skittering over the blackened stone. Severus silently summoned the wand to him as Harry got to his feet.

"Damn it," muttered Harry, catching his breath as Severus looked at him worriedly, making sure he wasn't hurt too badly. Harry glared at Severus. "Well? What'd I do wrong this time?"

"Nothing," said Severus wearily. "I shot a sloppy spell at you and you blocked it as best you could, but your shield wasn't strong enough. It collapsed under the strain of the spell and sent you flying without a broom." He walked over and handed Harry his wand. "I think we're done for today."

"Thank God," muttered Harry, rubbing his back. "You know, I don't know if I can do this for an entire week straight."

"We won't do this every day," said Severus, holding the door open for him. They walked slowly down the street. "I needed to see where you were at, skill wise. I can now make a list of spells I need to teach you and things I need for you to read up on."

Harry's shoulders sank at the thought of the mountains of work Snape would pile him under now. He could just imagine the three-roll essays he would have to write. And as Snape's only student, he would be ruthless graded. He groaned to himself, so worried about the potential for homework that he missed Severus's grimace as he cradled his left arm against his chest. Severus clutched Harry's shoulder hard.

"Get to the house," hissed Severus. "Do not let anyone in and do not go anywhere. I'llbe back later."

"Wait," cried Harry, "where are you going?"

"Get to the house!" spat Severus as he took off running towards the bridge. Harry stared after him until he saw a dark cloak surround Severus. Finally realizing where the man was off to, Harry sprinted towards the house.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Thank yous to all my readers and reviewers! Y'all are awesome!_**

_**No need to sue. I have no money and own nothing. That includes Harry Potter.  
**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 12 - Mediwizardry**

Harry paced up and down the dark sitting room, glancing at the clock on the wall every couple of minutes. He had been gone for three hours already. Harry had no idea how long these gatherings of Voldemort usually lasted or if this was a special occasion. He wasn't really too worried about Snape being discovered. After all, the man had done this for longer than he'd been alive. No -- it was the condition in which the man would return that had Harry's stomach in knots. He knew next to no healing spells, and as for potions - well, Snape would never let him brew anything more than tea, and even then, he would probably find something wrong with it.

He spun around at the sound of the door opening slowly. He heard a loud crash and raced to the entryway, instantly dropping to his knees next to Severus, who had collapsed on the floor.

"Snape!" cried Harry, gently turning the man over onto his back. He pulled his hands away, staring in horror at the blood. He deftly unclasped Severus's cloak and gently felt his chest for wounds. Severus groaned and opened his eyes as Harry's hands grazed over a large cut in his side.

"Shut the door," gasped Severus. Harry quickly kicked the door shut with his foot, his hands shaking in panic.

"What do I do?" asked Harry frantically. "Help! I need help!" Severus grabbed Harry's arm tightly.

"There is a book," he said shakily, "a Healer's manual. Summon it to you."

"_Accio_ Healer manual!" cried Harry, pointing his wand into the sitting room. A huge book flew at him. He caught it one handed and placed it on the floor next to him, looking back at Severus's face.

"Chapter four," whispered Severus. Harry quickly flipped the book open, his stomach knotting tighter as he quickly read over the complicated spells and charms for healing cuts. Severus slowly and painfully pulled his wand out of his holster. He ran it down the front of his shirt, cutting it off his trembling body. Harry gently pushed the shirt aside, his face blanching further at the sight of the five-inch gash in his side, along with numerous bruises that covered half his chest, all covered in blood.

"I can't do this," whispered Harry, his stomach rebelling violently as flashes of that day in the bathroom at Hogwarts come flooding back to him.

"Yes, you can," whispered Severus. "Show a bit of that Gryffindor courage now, child." Harry took a deep breath and read over the incantation one last time. He touched his trembling wand to the wound and began slowly tracing his wand around the edge of the cut, trying with all his might to keep himself together as he clearly spoke the incantation. Severus's breathing got more and more ragged. Upon completing the incantation for the fourth time, Harry wiped the sweat from his face and fluttered his fingers over the white scar, the only trace of the horrid gash. Severus inhaled shallowly and gave Harry the tiniest of smiles.

"Good," he whispered. "Help me upstairs." Harry quickly stepped over to his other side, grabbing his hand and pulling it over his shoulder. He slipped his other arm under Severus's back and pulled him to his feet. They staggered towards the bookcase. Harry reached out and yanked on the book to open the hidden door.

The stairs were horribly tricky, as Severus had barely enough energy left to lift his feet off the ground. Harry was scared that he was going to fall and hurt Severus even further, but they finally made it into bedroom. Harry gently sat him on the bed.

"I'll go and get some water," said Harry quickly as he ran from the room, not hearing Severus quietly call his name. He jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. He pulled open all the cabinets, finding a medium-sized bowl and filling it with warm water. Walking as quickly as he could without sloshing water into the floor, he went back upstairs and grabbed a few washcloths from the bathroom. He quickly made his way back into the bedroom and set the bowl on the bedside table. He dunked a washcloth into the water, wringing out the excess and gently cleaning the blood off of Severus's hands and stomach. Severus scoffed softly at him.

"There are spells for that, Harry," whispered Severus. Harry didn't hear him, rubbing harder at the blood on Severus's fingers. His hands were shaking so badly by now he could barely hold the cloth. Severus gently stopped his hand. Harry looked up at him, the fear readily apparent in his eyes. Severus shook his head a little, marveling at how the fierce young man he had trained with earlier that day had been reduced to a frightened child.

"Harry, I need you to calm down," whispered Severus. "I've suffered much worse, believe me. But I'm going to need your help." Harry nodded quickly.

"Anything," said Harry immediately.

"I need you to brew me a bit of Blood replenisher," whispered Severus. "Everything is in the pantry downstairs. I'm pretty sure there's a copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ on one of the shelves downstairs." Harry shook his head.

"I can't!" cried Harry. "It's too complicated a potion! You said yourself -"

"Harry!" croaked Severus sternly. "Stop this now. Go downstairs. Brew the potion. Bring me back a double dose and save the rest for later. Hurry now."

"Yes sir," said Harry shakily. Severus squeezed his hand tightly and let him go, watching a little bemusedly as Harry tripped over a set of robes in his haste to get downstairs. His face fell immediately after Harry left the room, twisting into a grimace as he curled in on himself, gasping through the pain in his side.

Lucius had thought it fitting to submit his petition against Severus at this particular gathering. Severus had to stand there for over an hour in front of the Dark Lord, listening to a very impassioned plea for retribution for losing his family. Of course, Severus had had no chance to explain himself, as he had been unable to speak to Lucius before tonight without Bellatrix hovering and hanging on every word, ready to put her two knuts worth in. God, he hated that woman.

He could still feel the chills he had gotten when the Dark Lord grinned maliciously at him as he granted Lucius's petition, the only condition being that Lucius not kill or permanently maim Severus. The grieving man had been ruthless in his dishing out of punches and curses. He'd still couldn't figure out how he had apparated himself home, let alone walk the few blocks from the bridge to his house bleeding all over the place. He was positive his injuries were much more serious than he allowed Harry to believe. His left shoulder was most definitely dislocated, his right ankle sprained fairly badly. His body shook with tremors due to the loss of so much blood through the knife wound Lucius had been all too keen on giving him. What he needed was a Healer. Before a few weeks ago, he had always had Minerva. She had been one of the best Healers at St. Mungo's before she came back to Hogwarts in the late sixties. The last few years after the Dark Lord's resurrection, she had been indispensable as Severus had been "tested" by the Dark Lord numerous times to ensure his loyalty. Now all he had was a terrified teenager who was hardly qualified to heal injuries of any kind.

He closed his eyes as the pain in his chest overwhelmed him.

The next time he opened his eyes, Kingsley was standing next to the bed. Severus shivered, causing the worry lines in Kingsley's face to deepen as he felt the thickness of the covers. Severus tried to speak, his throat burning as if it was on fire.

"Harry," rasped Severus. A coughing fit overtook him. Kingsley pressed a cool cloth to his feverish forehead as Harry came around to where Severus could see him. Harry sat down on the bed in front of Kingsley, looking very haggard as if he hadn't slept.

"You've been unconscious for two days," said Harry softly. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You needed a Healer right away, Severus," said Kingsley. "Your fever is very high and the bruising on your chest looks hideous. I had no choice but to -"

"Is he awake?" said an all-too familiar voice. Severus's eyes went wide, shaking a bit harder as Minerva McGonagall walked into the room, carrying a goblet. He glanced fearfully up at Kingsley, who instantly held up his hands.

"She has agreed to help you and get an explanation later," said Kingsley. "You should have seen Harry when I brought her over. Nearly blew me apart, he did."

"Damn right I did," growled Harry, taking the goblet from Minerva's hand and helping Severus sit up a little. "What is this, anyway?" Severus weakly hit Harry's arm, giving him a stern look.

"She banned me from making the potions," said Harry in his defense, bringing the goblet up to his nose and sniffing it. "Strengthening Solution." He put it to his own lips and sipped a little of the potion, rolling the liquid around in his mouth.

"You can't lace a Strengthening Solution, Potter," said Minerva tersely, brushing a loose tendril of her black hair back behind her ear. "It would destroy the potion." Harry swallowed the potion and put the goblet to Severus's mouth, tilting it slowly upwards. Severus closed his eyes, feeling the potion race through his veins and calm his shaking body. Harry gently laid him back down, setting the goblet alongside the others on the bedside table. He repositioned the cloth on Severus's forehead and compulsively began smoothing out the covers.

"Stop it," said Severus weakly. "I want you to go get some sleep. You look awful." Harry shook his head forcefully.

"No," said Harry. Severus sighed, unable to muster the strength to argue with the fierceness in the boy's eyes. Minerva walked around to the other side of the bed, pulling back the covers while Harry stood up and watched her like a hawk. She held her wand above Severus's face and slowly ran a Diagnostic spell over his body. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly, canceling her spell.

"Your shoulder will heal on its own," she said curtly. "Your ankle is fine, along with the three broken ribs that Harry healed before I arrived." Severus looked sharply at Harry, who was glaring at Minerva.

"You'll need to stay in bed for a couple more days," she continued. "I've left a list of potions for Harry to make and give you until you're well enough to brew your own." Severus looked away from her stern gaze, horribly reminded of when he was reprimanded by her when he was a boy.

"Thank you for coming, Headmistress," said Harry firmly. "I don't want to take up any more of your valuable time. I'm sure you have more important things to do." Kingsley put a restraining hand on his shoulder as Harry helped pull the covers back over Severus's torso.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Potter," said Minerva. "If I hadn't had come, he would have died and good riddance -"

"Goodbye, Minerva," said Harry coldly, his face white with fury. She started slightly at the sound of the window pane rattling behind her. She hurriedly slid her wand back into her pocket and swept from the room. Kingsley sighed, rubbing a hand over his smooth pate.

"I think we could have handled that a bit better, mate," said Kingsley softly, releasing Harry's shoulder with a gentle squeeze.

"She was the one in here bloody muttering about her saving his life," said Harry bitterly, walking around the bed. He stood before the window, gazing down over the nearby buildings. "Bloody self-righteous bitch."

"Harry," whispered Severus, motioning for him to approach. Harry walked quickly over and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. Severus took his arm, slipping the cloth off his face and placing it in the boy's hand.

"Don't be too hard on her," whispered Severus, his throat burning. "I'll go see her in a few days and smooth things over. Now, go to bed." At Harry's refusal, Severus lifted his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," whispered Severus. "Ask Kingsley to stay if you're worried."

"I can stay for a while, Harry," said Kingsley. "Go on." Severus waved his hand at the door. Harry reluctantly got up and wearily walked to his room. Kingsley shut the door behind him, grabbing Severus's desk chair on his way back to the bed.

"He's been here a grand total of four days, and already he's completely attached to you,"' said Kingsley quietly. "I don't understand that at all, Severus. McGonagall probably thinks you've got the boy bewitched."

"Well, she would be wrong, now wouldn't she," murmured Severus. "Can you get me a bit of water, please?"

"Sure," said Kingsley, conjuring a goblet of water and helping him drink it. He set it on the table and moved the chair around so that he could prop his feet up.

"You mind telling me how in the hell you got yourself beat up and nearly killed?" asked Kingsley in a mock serious tone. Severus picked idly at the comforter, staring up at the ceiling.

"Lucius wanted to exact a little revenge for losing Draco and Cissa," said Severus. "He brought his request before the Dark Lord and it was granted." Kingsley sighed.

"Harry was in a right state when he patronused me," said Kingsley, "said he mended a cut in your side big enough to fit his fist through."

"Knife wound," said Severus. "He did very well, although that boy would make an awful Healer. He about fainted at the sight of the blood."

"I'm sure it was the amount, not the substance itself," said Kingsley. "Harry's no stranger to a bit of blood, but you see it gushing all over the place like a great bloody fountain, and it's enough to make anyone faint, let alone a boy with no one to help him, watching you bleed to death before his eyes."

"Don't be melodramatic," chided Severus. "I was far from dying at that point."

"No, it was only after Harry had healed that cut that you began to go south," said Kingsley. "Poor kid was hysterical, thinking he had done something wrong and had killed you."

"He has a guilt complex twice the size of Lockhart's ego," muttered Severus angrily. "Why does he see the need to take everyone's well-being upon himself? He can't save everyone."

"No," agreed Kingsley, "but that still doesn't erase that fact that Harry feels it's his duty to get rid of Voldemort. Either consciously or unconsciously, Harry thinks that every death or serious injury that occurs before he can defeat him is his fault."

"That's absurd," said Severus. Kingsley nodded his head.

"I know," he said sadly. "But I don't know if we can do anything about it at this point." Severus sighed, looking towards the window.

"Albus was always better at dealing with him than I was," whispered Severus. "He always knew just what to say, and how to answer his questions, how to make him feel at ease." He turned his head towards Kingsley. "I don't know how to do that. I can't be what Black was to him."

"Well, I should hope not," said Kingsley sharply. "Sirius treated Harry as a resurrected best friend, not as a son. Harry didn't need another best friend. Still doesn't, as a matter of fact. What that boy needs is someone who will tell him the truth without bullshitting him about the details. He needs a person who will teach him what he needs to know and discipline him when he screws up, instead of spoiling him rotten like Molly and Remus do. He needs a person who understands what it's like to live your entire life fighting a seemingly hopeless war and will still stand beside him to help him through it. You see, Severus? Albus knew what he was doing, always putting you and Harry together. You and that boy have a lot in common."

"Meddling old codger," muttered Severus. "Even from beyond the grave, I can't escape him and his manipulations." Kingsley grinned at him.

"None of us can," said Kingsley. "Best just to accept it and go on. It's easier that way."

"I suppose," murmured Severus. He fell silent, thinking hard about what Kingsley had said. He had always felt responsible for Harry's well-being and safety. He still blamed himself for taking the boy's parents away from him and everyone else in the Order who had been enamored with the couple. The anger on his behalf that Harry had shown to Minerva had been quite staggering. There had only been one other time that someone had shown that much protection over him. It was a very strange feeling. He wondered if Albus had always felt this awkward when Harry did something bordering on the edge of stupidity and bravery in his name.

_Why?_ thought Severus despairingly. _Why did you leave me alone with no one to turn to for help?_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I can never say enough thank yous to everyone who's reviewed! I really appreciate each and every one of you! I hope this chapter helps as far as explaining why our young Harry is so attached already._**

**_My next update might not be until Saturday. I'm in the process of moving halfway across the country and won't have internet access in my car. But if I get a chance to update on Friday, believe me I will do so.  
_**

**_ Yo, for reals. I don't own Harry Potter.  
_**

**+HP+**

**Chapter 13 - A Bit of Understanding**

The next few days were a cycle of potions, sleep and liquid meals. Harry slept just a few hours at a time, staying awake late into the night to brew more potions or watch Severus sleep fitfully. He couldn't be responsible for someone else dying -- he just couldn't. Especially when that person was his only source of ways to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Harry really didn't understand how things had turned completely around in less than a week. He hadn't realized just how far he still had to go. The training, the research, the attacks – and then, there was killing the bastard himself. God, he had so much to do still. Thankfully, the potions list Minerva left him was rather long and had terribly complicated and touchy potions that required his full attention.

By Thursday, Severus was able to get up and walk around a bit. He was downstairs reading the paper when Harry came through the door carrying several bags of groceries. Harry froze guiltily at the stern look in Severus's eyes that were just visible over the top of the paper.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to know when you were going to be out and where you were going," said Severus firmly. Harry shut the door softly with his back.

"You were still asleep," said Harry, avoiding his gaze. "I got some things for a late breakfast. Eggs and bacon and -"

"Harry," said Severus in a warning tone, "don't change the subject. Unlike other people with whom we are well acquainted, I do not make rules that can be bent whenever you feel like it. Do you understand?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir," murmured Harry. Severus nodded curtly, going back to his paper. Harry walked to the kitchen and began unloading the groceries he had bought. Being kept at home while Petunia did the shopping kept him sheltered from realizing just how expensive food was. He left the eggs and bacon on the counter and put everything else in the icebox. It wasn't even enough to fill a shelf. He jumped at the sound of a pan being set on the stove.

"Bacon and eggs, hm?" said Severus, cutting open the package Harry had set out on the counter. "God, I haven't cooked like this in a long time. I'm usually only here for a couple weeks at a time, so I eat out quite often."

"I rarely eat out," said Harry. "I was never allowed to go. My aunt and uncle were always afraid I'd make a scene or do some uncontrollable magic that would ruin their reputation as normal people." Severus snorted softly.

"They would never be considered 'normal people' from our world's perspective," said Severus. "Not only because of Petunia's relation to Lily, but also because of their role as caretakers of the one and only Golden Child. You wouldn't believe how many Order members Albus disappointed when he dropped you off with your muggle relatives. None of us would have locked you in a cupboard for ten years."

Harry glanced quickly at Severus's face, expecting to see a smile or some sort of entertainment derived from Harry's humiliation. Harry hadn't even really told Ron and Hermione about his years of sharing a room with the spiders and old coats. To his amazement, Severus's face showed anger – anger on his behalf. He looked back down at the bowl of eggs he was whisking with a fork and moved to the stove, dumping them into the hot pan Severus had ready.

"He said it was to keep me from getting a big head," said Harry, feeling defensive of Albus's decision, "to let me have a normal childhood away from the fawning public."

"Normal is subjective," muttered Severus, forcefully stabbing a stripe of bacon to turn it. "I hardly think anyone who knew about your home life would call what you endured 'normal.' If Albus had seen what things were really like --."

"He knew," said Harry. "I guess he figured since I got to Hogwarts in one piece, it was worth it."

"The end does not always justify the means," said Severus. Harry was a surprised to hear a note of bitterness in his voice. "He made a choice. Luckily for all involved, the choice has turned out well so far and you aren't a brat like Draco was, nor are you a twisted, black-hearted child like I was at your age." Severus stopped himself, not really wanting to open a can of worms for Harry to dig into.

"For all of his warmth and caring," continued Severus, "Albus was the commander of the Light's forces, a veteran warrior who could see things very objectively when he chose to and could make a decision that, in the long run, would be for the best, even if in the short term it was awful to endure. He could subtly manipulate the circumstances and scenarios so that things fell into place. Strategy for him was moving his troops as if on a huge chessboard – some must be sacrificed, some must be endangered, while others are guarded fiercely until the opportune moment." Harry scraped the eggs into a bowl on the counter and set the pan in the sink. He leaned against the edge of the counter and crossed his arms.

"Are you mad at him for doing that?" Harry asked boldly. "For manipulating and forcing you into things you might not have done otherwise?" He knew full well that Severus might explode on him, but he was curious. He had lost count of the number of times he'd been furious with Dumbledore for not telling him what was going on. Severus glanced at him, his defensiveness weakening at the look of honest inquisitiveness in the boy's face. He turned back to the bacon, shifting it around in the pan.

"Yes and no," answered Severus. "Like you, I was, and still am being used by Albus to do and achieve things that he himself could not, due either to time or disposition or other responsibilities he had that I did not. I knew when Albus asked me to spy for him that I would be entering into a situation that would require me to do things that did not benefit me alone, if at all. I had to continue to participate in gruesome and terrible acts of bloodshed that I thought I would be spared when I returned to Albus's side. Yet Albus had a way of seeing more of the big picture than I, as a mere role player for the Order and the Council, could see. He knew in his heart that he could not spare us all of the suffering that we have gone through, no matter how much he cared for us or how much we screamed and ranted at him." Harry bent his head, remembering the night he had shouted at Dumbledore and destroyed his office in his anger and grief.

"Albus seemed to live by the adage, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,'" continued Severus quietly, now thinking out loud. "He had a kind of mind-boggling courage that I don't think any of us actually realized. To live for months knowing that Death is slowly claiming you and still be able to stand in front of a group of highly perceptive children --" he looked significantly at Harry, earning a small grin, "-- without showing a bit of fear is simply incomprehensible to me." Harry handed him a plate for the bacon.

"He told me once that to the well-organized mind, death is the next great adventure," said Harry. Severus shook his head.

"Well, it is an adventure I'd rather like to avoid for a while," said Severus. He moved the pan to the back burner and picked up the bowl of eggs, bringing them and the bacon over to the small table. Harry took out some plates and forks, and grabbed the carton of orange juice he'd bought that morning from the refrigerator. He set it on the table and went to fetch some glasses as Severus fixed Harry a plate.

"When did Albus tell you that brilliant little quip of his?" asked Severus, setting a full plate across the table from himself. Harry sat down and placed two glasses in the center of the table.

"After I stopped Quirrell from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone," answered Harry, pouring himself some juice.

"I see," said Severus drolly. "I seem to recall that being one of my more stressful years as a professor. I was always running around the castle trying to find you and your two cohorts-in-crime."

"I _thought_ you were following us," said Harry. "You would always pop up just when we were talking about you." Severus smiled smugly at him.

"And why were you three talking about me if Quirrell was the one after the Stone?" asked Severus. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't _know_ it was Quirrell until after I got to the chamber with the mirror," said Harry. "We thought _you_ were the one trying to steal it. Ron and I saw you going to the third floor that night on our way to get Hermione out of the bathroom. Ron had teased her so bad she was in the bathroom crying during the Feast."

"I knew there was more to that story," said Severus. "Granger's a worse liar than you are."

"Well, she got McGonagall to believe her," said Harry, "and that was the important part. And then I saw you with your leg ripped to shreds from Fluffy biting it."

"Damn dog," muttered Severus, stabbing at his eggs. "That thing was a menace. I made Albus send it back to Greece when we were done with it. Hagrid didn't speak to me for weeks."

"Yes, well, he gets rather attached to large, dangerous animals," said Harry. He took a drink of his juice and went back to his eggs, not really wanting to talk anymore about his escapades with Voldemort. "I've been doing a bit of reading from one of those books you pulled out for me. I wanted to try some of the shields, if you're up for it."

"For a while," said Severus. "I have to leave at little before three to go to Hogwarts." Harry's fork clattered on his plate.

"You're _what_?" asked Harry tersely. Severus leaned back in his chair and picked up his glass, taking a slow drink of juice.

"I accepted her conditions for her services," said Severus. "Minerva only agreed to heal me if I would come to her after I was well and explain myself. A promise is a promise."

"Is it just going to be her?" asked Harry rapidly.

"I doubt it," said Severus, watching Harry stand up and turn towards the sliding glass doors leading to the garden. "I'm sure the rest of the Council will be there as well."

"Then you can't go," said Harry intensely, turning back to face him. "They'll turn you over to the Ministry before you can say anything."

"Nonsense," said Severus, disguising his own apprehension about the meeting with clearing the table. "They are keenly interested in hearing what I have to say. And we will need their help in the very near future."

"They aren't interested in _helping_ you," said Harry fervently. "They want to see you dead." He swallowed thickly, turning back to the doors. Severus sighed to himself, placing the dishes gently in the sink. He rinsed his hands and dried them on a towel hanging from the oven handle.

"While I appreciate your concern," said Severus gently, glancing at Harry's hard face, "I really do, Harry, but this is something that I must do." He leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms and watching Harry run his fingers down the glass.

"What?" asked Severus softly. "Why are you so worried? It isn't as if I'm not going to come back."

"You don't know that," said Harry shakily. "What if they betray you? What if they have Aurors waiting when you arrive?" Severus shrugged his shoulder.

"Then I take few of them out upon my swift departure," said Severus breezily. "You keep carrying on like this, and I might take offense at your thinking I can't handle a few Aurors." Harry glared at him, furious that the man was making jokes.

"Fine," spat Harry. "Go to your fucking meeting." He stormed out of the kitchen. Severus rubbed his eyes, hearing a door slam shut upstairs. He turned and started some water running in the sink for the dishes.

**+HP+ **

Harry laid on his bed, his back to the door, fuming. Snape hadn't seen McGonagall when she saw him lying there on the bed; he didn't have to deal with her firm refusal not to help a murderer. Snape didn't see the hatred and revulsion in her face as she healed his wounds and listen to the snide comments about how he had brought this suffering upon himself.

But Harry had. He knew that this so-called meeting would be more akin to a burning at the stake. McGonagall would be bad enough, but Moody and Remus would be nearly impossible to talk to. Kingsley would be a big help, but how much could he really say without bringing himself under suspicion? He had been the one Snape had tried to contact about Azkaban. He had helped Snape rescue him from the Dursleys, even though the Council wasn't to go near Harry unless he called them. From what Kingsley had told him while Snape was still ill, they hadn't done anything about the Death Eaters that had escaped - they had been too busy looking for Snape. And now the man was walking right into their hands.

Harry sat up sharply, smacking himself. He climbed to the end of the bed and dug around in his trunk. He found his copy of _Quintessence: A Quest_ and opened the cover, removing a bit of blank parchment. He drew his wand and tapped the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," murmured Harry softly, listening carefully for Severus as the ink began spreading all over the parchment, revealing the layout of the castle. He unfolded it completely, looking in particular at Minerva's office. He spotted two dots - one labeled "Minerva McGonagall" and another labeled "Alastor Moody" - sitting in her office, perfectly still. He searched the rest of the map, his eyes scanning over every room in the castle for any unfamiliar names. He tapped the parchment again.

"Mischief managed," whispered Harry. The map quickly went blank. He slipped the parchment back into his Charms book and set the book on his nightstand. He picked up one of Severus's Auror books and opened to where he had stopped reading.

At a quarter to three, Severus climbed the stairs and walked softly to the end of the hall. He knocked on Harry's door, turning the knob at the muffled "come in." He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving," said Severus quietly. Harry nodded, not looking up from his book.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" asked Harry.

"No, not exactly," said Severus hesitantly. "If things go well, I'll patronus you and we'll eat supper at the castle, if you want." Harry did glance up at that.

"Maybe," said Harry darkly. "We'll see." Severus nodded once and pulled the door to as he walked back downstairs. Harry pulled out the Map again, activating it to see all of the Council members near Minerva's office. Kingsley was waiting down the hall from the others, making Harry feel a bit better. At least Snape had one person on his side.

For the next two hours, Harry watched as the six dots moved around the Head office. He noticed Snape and Kingsley stood separate from the others, keeping a bit of distance between themselves and Moody in particular. At one point, Remus's dot went straight at Severus, the labels overlapping one another as Arthur and Kingsley joined the fray. Soon after that, Harry watched Severus and Kingsley leave the office, walking down the seventh floor corridor together. He waited until Severus's dot disappeared from the Map before tapping it with his wand to clear it. He stuck the Map back into his Charms book and went downstairs to wait for Severus.

A few minutes later, Severus walked through the door, closing it firmly behind him. He made his way into the sitting room, stopping at the sight of Harry's doubtful face.

"It went as expected," said Severus wearily. He removed his cloak and tossed it over the back of his chair. He sat down and reached over for his cigarettes. He lit one and leaned his head back against the chair, resting his eyes for a few moments. Harry fidgeted slightly, wanting to ask a million questions but not wanting to upset the man.

"Lupin cannot do anything about the attack planned for him except be vigilant," said Severus. "Arthur, however, is going to get Moody and Kingsley to start reinforcing the wards around the Burrow. Unfortunately, since I am not supposed to be passing any information whatsoever, we cannot afford to be any bolder than that in our preparations. I did not tell them about the Horcruxes. No need to add that to the chaos right now."

"I understand," said Harry quietly. "And did the rest of them believe you?" Severus cracked an eye open at him.

"They didn't have a choice, did they?" said Severus smugly. "I am still a marked member of the Council. That's proof they cannot deny, no matter how much of my story they do or do not believe."

"So," said Harry hesitantly, "what you're saying is that no one on the Council trusts you but Kingsley." Severus opened his eyes and pulled on his cigarette.

"I may have convinced Arthur," said Severus quietly, "but your assessment is fairly accurate." He looked at Harry's thoughtful face, hearing Lupin's hateful words ring in his ears. The werewolf had been furious over the explanation of where the boy was staying. Severus could see plainly the jealousy in Lupin's face as the man made the case that Harry should be moved somewhere "safer." Severus had placated him by agreeing to ask Harry if he wanted to go and stay with Lupin instead of at Spinner's End. But now that he was home, Severus found himself unwilling to bring it up.

_When did this happen?_ he thought to himself, watching Harry lie down on the sofa. It had only been a week - a stressful and harrowing week, yes, but a week nonetheless. But he made a promise, and he always kept his word.

"Harry," said Severus softly, "I need to ask you something." Harry sat up a little, resting on his arm so he could look at Severus.

"Yes?" said Harry, searching his face for a clue as to what this was about.

"Lupin was quite upset with your current living situation," said Severus, trying to keep from influencing Harry in any way. "He wanted to make sure that you did not want him to arrange alternate housing for you." Harry sat up, noting Severus's shifting his gaze to the window.

"I am willing to take you to his home in London whenever you wish," finished Severus. Harry's jaw dropped slightly.

"Do -- do you want me to leave?" asked Harry. His heart thumped in his chest, the fear of abandonment suddenly and strangely rearing its head. Severus pulled on his cigarette and sighed.

"What I want is not what is really at issue here," said Severus evenly, looking over at Harry's pale face. "However, I don't want to be a source of conflict between you and Lupin. He cares for you very much, Harry." Harry watched him closely as Severus crushed out the cigarette and quickly lit another one.

"Those are bad for you, you know," said Harry. Severus chuckled half-heartedly, tapping the ashes into the tray.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, thank you very much," said Severus. "It has been a stressful day." His face fell again, his eyes staring blankly out the front window as he absently rubbed at the slight pounding in his temple.

"You said that I could stay here," said Harry hesitantly. "Have you changed your mind? Did I do something to -"

"Harry, stop," said Severus firmly. "You haven't done anything wrong. I told Lupin that I would ask you if you wanted -"

"So _he_ put you up to this?" asked Harry angrily. Severus groaned softly.

"No one _put_ me up to anything," said Severus curtly. "When I told you Lupin was upset, it was a gross understatement. I gave him my word that I would ask you if you wanted to live with him."

"But you don't want me to leave," said Harry keenly, staring at Severus's face. Severus passed a hand over his face and gave up.

"Of course I don't want you to leave," said Severus quietly. He crushed his second cigarette out in the tray. "You've begun to grow on me, despite my best efforts to keep that from happening, not to mention that you are much safer here with me, as not very many people know where this house is. _However,_" he looked intensely at Harry, "I want you to be content, whether that means going to Lupin's or staying here with me. Patronus Lupin with your decision. He said he would be at home for the rest of the day."

Harry rose and walked up to his room. He bent down in front of his trunk and found some blank parchment, ink, and a quill in his cauldron. He sat against the side of his bed, using his Charms book as a writing surface.

_Remus,_

_Thanks for the offer to stay at your place for the summer, but I have decided to stay here with Snape. I'll be safer that way, since Voldemort won't be so quick to look for me here. If you need anything, patronus me. Hedwig is with Ginny._

_Harry_

Harry carefully tapped the parchment, storing it in his wand like Moody showed him. He aimed and shot his stag out of the window. He sat thinking for a few minutes. For once, he felt like he had made a good decision. However, he wasn't naïve enough to think that simply because _he_ thought it was a good idea that everyone else would think it was as well. A white wolf came bounding back through the window, sitting before Harry with a seemingly stern expression on its face. Harry sighed and touched his wand to the patronus.

_Harry-_

_Are you sure you're going to be safe with him? He is a Death Eater. At any time, he could turn you over to Voldemort and we would be powerless to do anything about it. I promised Sirius that I would look after you, Harry. He wouldn't want you in any danger. If you ever feel unsafe with him or he does anything to hurt you, let me know immediately and I will take care of him.._

_Remus_

Harry crumbled up the letter angrily, throwing it behind him on the bed. Remus's mention of Sirius burned his insides like acid. He knew full well that Snape would be a puddle of muck on the ground if Sirius was alive. Of course, if Sirius was alive, he wouldn't even have the _choice_ of living with Snape. He sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," said Harry dully. Severus pushed open the door and spotted him on the floor.

"Did you need help packing?" asked Severus, reach down to pick a set of robes up off the floor. Harry pointed at Remus's reply. Severus draped the robes over his arm and picked it up, unfolding the ball of parchment.

"Hm," he mused, folding the note neatly. He walked around and wrapped his arm around the bed post. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry sadly. "Just thinking."

"About anything in particular?" ventured Severus. Harry sighed and climbed into bed, kicking his shoes off to the side.

"I'm not feeling well," said Harry blankly. "You don't have to fix me any dinner." Severus ran his hand slowly through his hair, knowing something was bothering the boy, but unsure of how to coax it out of him.

"Are you sure?" said Severus, taking a step towards Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, curling up a little on the bed. "I'm not hungry." Severus walked over and picked up the Charms book. He placed it and the note on the nightstand.

"We'll do a bit of training tomorrow," said Severus. "We'll work on those shields you read about."

"Okay," said Harry absently, gazing out the window. Severus sighed softly. He patted Harry's knee on his way out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Harry slipped his glasses off, setting them on top of his books as tears rolled down the side of his face.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews and well wishes for my move! Wifi is the greatest invention ever!**_

_**As always, I don't own HP, I'm broke, blah blah blah.**_

**+HP+HP+ **

**Chapter 14 - Baiting the Hook**

The next day, Harry mechanically went through the motions of running laps and casting the same spells over and over again. He knew Severus was getting upset with him, but his heart just wasn't in it. The full moon was the next Monday. He had received a wedding invitation from Hedwig that morning, along with a note from Ginny. Apparently, Bill and Fleur had decided to keep the wedding fairly small and casual, so that people could come on a short notice. The wedding was to be the next day at three. All of this weighed heavily on his mind as Severus was explaining a couple of shielding methods.

"These shields are most useful during a heated duel," said Severus, watching Harry's eyes glaze over for the fifth time, "as they are easy to cast quickly." He narrowed his eyes. "And did I tell you that the Dark Lord is right behind you, throwing streamers and holding a huge carrot cake?"

"Huh?" said Harry, coming out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Professor. I wasn't paying attention."

"I noticed," said Severus smoothly. He rubbed his face with both hands, refraining himself from yelling or strangling the boy. "I cannot work with you when you're like this, Harry."

"Sorry, sir," mumbled Harry, hitting his hand against his leg. Severus walked over to stand in front of him. He tilted Harry's chin up firmly with his hand, forcing him to look in his eyes. After a few moments, Severus nodded, letting go of Harry's face.

"I don't like it when you do that," said Harry sullenly, rubbing his jaw.

"I know you don't," said Severus, "and I'm sorry, but to be honest, I'm rather worried about you."

"I'm fine," said Harry unconvincingly.

"No, you're not," said Severus a bit sternly. Harry brushed a bit of dirt off his shirt, avoiding Severus's piercing gaze. "Back to the house with you."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Harry quickly. "I'll try again." Severus caught him around the chest and guided him towards the door.

"Come with me, please," said Severus, keeping his arm around Harry's shoulders. They walked outside and made their way down the street.

"I'm going to send you on to the Burrow," said Severus. "You can be around your friends before the wedding tomorrow. I'm sure Miss Weasley is very anxious to see you." He smiled at the slight flush of Harry's cheeks. He opened the door for Harry and ushered him through. "Go up and pack your things. You ought to send word ahead that you're coming early so Molly and Arthur can be expecting you for supper."

"Alright," said Harry, making his way upstairs. Severus straightened up the sitting room, noticing Harry's bank portfolio still lying on the table. He picked it up and took it upstairs to his office before going on to Harry's room. Harry stood in the center of the room, a small bag overflowing with robes sitting on the bed, looking around for anything he'd forgotten.

"You need a proper bag, child," said Severus. "Your robes will be horribly wrinkled by the time you arrive." Harry shrugged, flipping the top of his knapsack over and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Weasley or Hermione can fix them," said Harry, still looking around. Severus shook his head, sweeping his wand across the floor and piling Harry's dirty clothes into a corner.

"I think I've got everything," said Harry. Severus swallowed his worry and gave him a small smile.

"Have a good time," said Severus. "Behave yourself and be careful."

"Aren't I always?" asked Harry cheekily.

"I don't think you want me to answer that," muttered Severus. He waved Harry out into the hallway.

"I want you to be very vigilant, Harry," said Severus softly as he walked with Harry downstairs. "Keep your head about you if things should go ill." Harry nodded firmly.

"Yes sir," he answered. "Can I patronus you if something happens?"

"No," said Severus. "If the attack is ordered, I will be in a location where I will be unable to receive any messages." Harry paused by the door, shifting his pack a little.

"Oh," said Harry quietly, troubled at the thought. Severus pulled open the door and put his hand Harry's shoulder.

"I cannot have you worrying about me," said Severus very softly. "I'll be fine. Now, go on."

"Bye," said Harry. He took off down the road, striding swiftly down the street. Severus watched him until he moved out of sight.

**+HP+HP+**

Harry apparated to the end of the lane, his spirits lifting at the sight of the crooked old house. He walked casually down the road, spotting a pair of redheads and a brunette out in the garden. One of the redheads turned towards him.

"HARRY!" cried Ginny. She dropped the gnome she had just pulled out of the ground and sprinted towards him. He caught her in his arms, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

"Ginevra Weasley, you're filthy!" shouted Molly, coming from inside the house. "You're getting dirt all over him." Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead and met Molly halfway. He bent and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry as Ron and Hermione ran up behind her.

"Hiya, Harry," said Ron. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck tightly.

"Hermione," gasped Harry, "can't - breathe -"

"Oh, sorry, Harry," said Hermione, letting him go. "It's so good to see you! We hadn't heard from you since you went home. We were beginning to get worried about you. And then you left Hedwig with Ginny -"

"My uncle isn't fond of my owl," said Harry darkly. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, watching Harry carefully as he put his arms back around Ginny. Molly smiled knowingly at them and turned back towards the house.

"You all get cleaned up," she said. "Dinner will be ready soon." She shooed a few chickens out of her path and walked back inside.

"You alright, mate?" asked Ron quietly. "You seem a bit - I don't know." He looked to Hermione for help.

"I'm fine," said Harry, forcing a grin on his face despite the hair standing up on the back of his neck. He looked around, searching the grove around the makeshift Quidditch pitch in particular.

"Come on, Harry," said Ginny softly, noticing his tenseness. "Let's go inside." Harry turned back to her and brushed a stray hair from her face. He took her hand and walked with her to the house, unable to shake the feeling of anticipation.

Dinner was a quiet affair, as the twins were in London working on a last-minute surprise gift for Bill and the groom himself was staying with Fleur's family to make sure they arrived safely the next day. After supper, Ron and Hermione took Harry out to the garden, showing him the small white tent that had been set up for the ceremony. They and Ginny had worked the entire week decorating and setting up the chairs. Harry walked halfway down the aisle and turned into one of the rows. He sat in the middle of the row and looked around, noticing the limited visibility from where he was.

"You expecting someone to pop out of the bushes?" teased Ron as he sat beside him.

"I couldn't see them if they did," said Harry seriously, causing Ron's face to fall. "You might want to tell your dad to have an Order member patrolling the perimeter of the garden during the ceremony."

"Harry, everything's going to be fine," said Hermione, sitting in the row in front of them with Ginny. "Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin made sure the wards are working properly a few days ago. No one can apparate directly into the garden."

"And besides," said Ron, slouching down in his seat and closing his eyes. "No one outside of the Order and Fleur's family know about the wedding. That's why the invitations went out just this week. Fleur's parents were furious at Mum and Dad for that."

"Well, it was necessary," muttered Harry, his eyes roving back towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" asked Hermione. "You act as if Death Eaters are going to -" Harry jumped up from his chair, sliding his wand into his hand as he caught sight of movement among the trees.

"Ginny, get back to the house," said Harry quietly. "Tell your dad to Patronus the Order. There are Death Eaters in the Quidditch grove. Go through the back door." Ginny squeezed past Hermione and quickly made her way back into the house.

"You two, come with me," said Harry intensely as he crept along the sides of the tent, his heart thumping at the flash of wand sparks in the grove. He turned slightly at the sound of rapid footsteps behind them.

"Where are they, Harry?" asked Arthur. Harry pointed at the trees nearest the house. Arthur scanned the area, spotting a white mask turn towards the house. They froze in horror as Molly stepped out of the front door, in plain sight of both them and the Death Eaters.

"Shit," muttered Harry, taking off towards her with Arthur right on his heels.

"MOLLY, GET INSIDE!" shouted Arthur as the first spells shot at her from the grove. Harry erected one of the huge shields Severus had taught him earlier that day, reflecting all of the spells back at their casters. Ron and Hermione exchanged quick glances of shock before firing off stunners into the trees. The Death Eaters advanced on the house, rapidly circling around Harry.

"Oh wook at wittle Harry!" cooed one of the Death Eaters, dodging a stunner from Ron. Harry smirked and shot several nonverbal stunners in a row at Bellatrix, smiling smugly as her eyes widened. The Death Eaters on either side of her fell unconscious to the ground, giving Harry a chance to hit her with a Bludgeoning hex.

"LEAVE HIM TO ME!" shouted a voice behind him. Harry turned and watched Lucius Malfoy lift his mask.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Harry, not seeing Moody, Kingsley, Tonks and Doge all run towards them from the lane. "You enjoying being out of prison?"

"Not particularly," answered Lucius icily. "But your scarred head on a platter might make me feel much better!" He fired several high powered spells. Harry blocked them all and shot back. Within seconds, all that could be seen were the multiple colors of spells and shields going back and forth between them. Harry could feel his body getting tired, unused to casting the Auror-level spells for extended periods of time. He could see Lucius tiring as well, beads of sweat running down the man's face and mixing with the blood from his nose. Suddenly, Lucius fell face first to the ground in front of Harry. Harry looked up and saw Ginny's fierce face, her wand pointed at Lucius's unmoving back.

"_Incarcerous,_" muttered Harry, binding Lucius in thin ropes from chest to ankles. He swiftly stepped around him and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Get back inside!" shouted Harry, firing off spells at the other Death Eaters around Kingsley and Arthur. Ginny aimed her wand and hit a Death Eater with her Bat-Bogey hex.

"No!" said Ginny firmly. She ripped her arm out of Harry's hand and ran towards where Ron and Hermione were battling three Death Eaters. Harry watched her helplessly, not seeing Adrian Pucey aim a Slicing hex at him. The spell caught him across the chest, ripping open his shirt and splattering the ground with blood.

"Gotcha Potter!" shouted Adrian, running towards him. "You're not so tough now, are you Po-" Harry hit him dead in the chest with a nonverbal stunner, followed by a Binding charm.

"Idiot," muttered Harry, pulling his hand away from his chest. It was dripping wet. He quickly ducked behind the wood shed and tried to heal the cut, remembering the incantation from the Healer's manual. He had just completed the first cycle when the air was pierced by an ear-splitting scream.

"Ginny!" murmured Harry, racing around the shed to see her limp body draped over Lucius Malfoy's shoulder, who had been freed of his bonds. Lucius spotted him and grinned evilly, pulling out a round disk from his pocket.

"See you soon, Potter!" he shouted, activating his portkey. Harry fired a spell, but it went through thin air, hitting the ground where Lucius had been standing. The rest of the Death Eaters, even the ones that had been tied up or unconscious, all disappeared in flashes of green light, portkeying back to Voldemort's receiving chamber. Harry fell to his knees, unable to catch his breath as he stared at where Ginny had been.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING COWARDS!" screamed Ron, tears streaming down his face as he ran towards the grove. "COME BACK!" Molly ran out of the house.

"Arthur!" she cried. "I can't find Ginny!" Arthur turned towards her, his ashen face clearly visible in the dying sunlight.

"They - they took her," he said shakily. Molly shook her head in disbelief.

"No," she said, her voice trembling. "Stop messing around, Arthur. She was just in the house. I told her to go and -"

"Molly, they've got her," repeated Arthur, taking Molly's arms in his hands. "They've got her, love." Tears ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She broke down in tears, burying her face in Arthur's robes. Arthur hugged her tightly, the tears rolling off his face into her hair. Kingsley quickly ran over to Harry, kneeling down beside him.

"Harry?" he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, it's going to be alright. We'll get her back." He lowered his voice, glancing quickly over his shoulder. "Severus will look after her." Harry nodded, the fury coursing through his veins hardening into determination.

"We need to get them out of here," said Harry, getting control of himself as he stood from the ground. "Patronus Bill. And get a hold of Fred and George. I want them to start working on any of their stuff that can be weaponized."

"Kingsley," said Doge, running up to them. "We've gotta get them outta here. If those Death Eaters come back with reinforcements -"

"They have what they want. They won't be back," said Harry commandingly. "Take them to Headquarters. Snape isn't going to risk going there and running into half the Order when he can't bring anyone else with him. Take Moody and have him ward against anyone bearing the Dark Mark. I need them somewhere safe where they can't be used as bait." Doge glanced at Kingsley questioningly.

"Go, man!" shouted Kingsley. "You've got your orders!" Doge jumped a little and ran over to Moody.

"This is all your fault!" screamed Ron, striding furiously over to Harry. "I knew letting her go out with you would end up badly!"

"Ron, stop it!" shouted Hermione. "Harry couldn't have stopped her from -"

"It's alright, Hermione," said Harry evenly, swallowing a bitter retort. "Ron's right." Her jaw dropped a little.

"Damn right I'm right!" yelled Ron. "If my sister dies, I swear to God, Potter, I will murder you with my bare hands!"

"Voldemort won't kill her unless I'm there to watch it," said Harry bitterly, "in which case, he will kill me for you." He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the thought. "I'm not going to let her die, not if I can do anything about it."

"I don't want to see your scarred face until we get her back, alive and unharmed. Do you hear me?" spat Ron viciously. He turned around and marched back to where his parents were talking with Moody.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Hermione tearfully. "Don't be mad at him. He's upset and overwhelmed."

"And with good reason," said Harry sadly. "Hermione, don't let him go off and do something stupid. Make sure he stays with you. Got it?"

"Alright, Harry," said Hermione. Harry gave her a quick hug.

"Go," said Harry. "Take Hedwig with you." Hermione nodded and walked slowly over to stand with Ron. Kingsley put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Anything else you want me to do?" he asked. Harry sighed, rubbing his hands on his shirt.

"The full moon is in two days," said Harry softly. "Where is Remus?"

"Shrieking Shack, I believe," said Kingsley quietly. "Severus thought it would be a bit safer, as Remus could get to the castle quickly if he needed to. The grounds have been refortified against enemy intruders. Greyback won't be able to get in before setting off the alarms and trap jinxes we've got laid around the perimeter. I've got a squadron of Aurors waiting to apparate to the castle as soon as those alarms are sounded."

"Good," said Harry, his mind working quickly. "Do you think we could get away with a few Council members spending the night at Hogwarts to be there Monday morning, just in case?" Kingsley thought for a moment.

"It's possible," he said. He waited for Tonks to walk around them to continue. "Ask Severus. He knows better than I do what we can and can't get away with. Patronus me with any details."

"Thanks, Kingsley," said Harry. He jogged back to the house, the pain in his chest growing rapidly as the adrenaline from dueling wore off. He summoned his pack from Ron's room, hearing it thump dully against the walls as it bounced down the staircase and into his hand. He strode past the Weasleys, giving Arthur a nod as he walked quickly down the lane. Arthur returned it, his arm still tightly around Molly as Moody continued to talk to them about going to Headquarters.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: So sorry this chapter is a day late. Moving is exhausting, and the internet is not on at the apartment yet. Thanks for your patience and thanks for all the awesomely encouraging reviews!_**

_**Same ol' thing – I don't own any of the wonderfulness that is HP.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 15- Another Spirited Young Redhead**

Harry apparated back to Liverpool just as Severus was racing over the bridge, his black handkerchief covering his face. His eyes widened at the sight of Harry covered in blood.

"I'm fine," said Harry forcefully. "They've got Ginny." Severus nodded curtly once.

"We'll talk when I get home," said Severus quickly. "The wards are down. Get inside."

"Yes sir," said Harry. He took off running in a dead sprint as Severus apparated to Voldemort's side. Harry reached the house and quickly let himself in the door, shutting and locking it behind him. He dropped his knapsack in Severus's chair as he went upstairs to wash up.

He walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light, sneering down at all of the dried blood on his hands. He carefully pulled off his ripped shirt, letting it drop to the floor. He tried to remember the spell Hermione had used on his face at the Welcoming Feast to remove the blood, but couldn't. He turned on the water in the sink and grabbed a bar of soap. He scrubbed his hands hard, watching the water go red as it swirled down the sink drain. He got most of the blood off and sat down on the edge of the tub, clutching hard to the cool porcelain as his vision blurred. After a few minutes, the dizziness passed. He then remembered the jar of lotion Severus had used on his wrists. He walked across the hall and into Severus's office. He scoffed softly at the sight of more bookcases, these ones filled with volumes upon volumes of _The Potion-Maker's Press_ and _Advances in Magical Theory_.

"You need a new hobby," murmured Harry. He spotted the jar and a few bandages sitting on the desk where Severus had left them. He picked up the jar and walked to his bedroom. He stood in front of the full length mirror in the corner and slowly spread the lotion along the gash. The stinging was much worse than it had been with his wrists, winding him slightly. Breathing through the pain, he continued smearing the lotion down his torso, rubbing it gently into the delicate skin. By the time he had finished, his hands were shaking so badly he could barely screw the lid back on the small jar and set it on his nightstand. He tried to climb into bed, but his vision swirled, knocking him off balance. His fingers grasped thin air as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Severus stood rigid at the sight of the girl laying on the stone floor before the Dark Lord's feet.

"They called in reinforcements," Lucius was saying. "We were unable to kill any of them, but Pucey got Potter with a Slicing hex."

"Adrian, step forward please," said Voldemort icily. The young recruit did as asked, bowing down behind Ginny's body. Voldemort lazily waved his wand at Adrian, casting an agonizingly strong Cruciatus curse on him. The young man's screams echoed loudly off the walls.

"I said I did not want Potter harmed in any way," said Voldemort, lifting the curse. "I want to watch his pathetic little face crumble as I kill his beloved Miss Weasley right in front of him and he cannot do that if he is too weak to stand up. It is my job to kill the whelp, not yours. Do you understand, Adrian?"

"Yes, master," gasped Adrian, crawling back to his place in the circle. Voldemort sighed sternly, rubbing his red eyes with long, skeletal fingers.

"I sent you to destroy those redheaded thorns in my side," hissed Voldemort, "and you're telling me that you couldn't get rid of _any_ of them?"

"Master, they had three Aurors with them and another Order member, not to mention the Mudblood and Potter," said Bellatrix, her voice trembling a little as she felt the waves of fury emanating from where the Dark Lord stood. He turned to her and _Crucio_-ed her as well. Bellatrix kept herself from screaming, writhing soundlessly on the floor until Voldemort lifted the curse.

"I don't recall asking for any comments," said Voldemort tersely. "Please don't interrupt me when I am asking rhetorical questions, Bella. That is very irritating. Now, where was I? Oh, right – your inability to follow simple instructions." He walked slowly around the circle, sneering at the sight of tattered cloaks and blood-soaked robes.

"I do hope I will not have to start doing these kinds of things myself," said Voldemort casually. "That would make the rest of you quite unnecessary. And you don't want me to consider you unnecessary, do you?"

Silence. Voldemort smiled.

"I didn't think so," he said. "Fenrir, is your team ready for Monday morning?"

"Yes, master," growled Greyback. "We will not fail you." Voldemort gave him an unimpressed look.

"Every time one of you miserable wretches tells me that, things _always_ end up going badly," said Voldemort silkily. "I do not want your empty promises. I want death and suffering. I'm sure there are those here who desire to do their lord's will if you are not up to the challenge." He turned back and gazed proudly at Severus, earning him jealous and hateful glares from the rest of the room.

"Severus," commanded Voldemort, "take the girl to a holding cell. You will be in charge of making sure she stays alive until we can get Potter. I want her healthy. She will be able to withstand much more torture that way. A potion, perhaps?"

"Yes, my lord," said Severus softly. He bent down and gently lifted Ginny off the ground. He jerked his head at Wormtail, motioning for him to move out of the way. He noted Wormtail's haunted look at Ginny's limp body as he passed, causing Severus to clench his jaw tightly. Damn rat of a coward.

He walked through an open door into a long, dark hallway dotted with an occasional wooden door. He walked further down the hall, choosing one of the back holding cells. He shifted Ginny in his arms and unlocked the door with his wand, pushing it open with his back. He kicked the door shut and sat Ginny against the wall. He took her wand out of her pocket and slid it into his own.

"_Ennervate,_" murmured Severus, touching his wand to her chest. Ginny moaned softly. Severus lit his wand, watching worriedly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You," she snarled weakly. Severus touched his wand to her wrists, chaining her to the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Weasley," whispered Severus. "But trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to get you out of here as soon as I can." Ginny's eyes widened as Severus met her gaze.

"That's why Harry was so worried the entire time," whispered Ginny. "You told him they were coming." Severus nodded quickly, glancing back over his shoulder.

"We just didn't know when," he whispered. "I have to go. I'll be back soon." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"You bastard!" shouted Ginny. "You betrayed us all!" Severus turned around and saw Ginny wink at him and grin. He winked back.

"You are correct, Miss Weasley," said Severus loudly. "Enjoy your stay." With that, he walked out of the cell, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He strode confidently into the receiving chamber, occluding his mind once again as he stepped back through the circle.

"I take it she's awake," said Voldemort easily. Severus smiled smugly.

"Indeed, my lord," replied Severus.

"Let me out of here!" cried Ginny from down the hall. "You're gonna regret this! Harry's going to blow you to bits, you bastard! You just wait until –" Voldemort groaned.

"Another spirited young redhead," he muttered, causing Severus's stomach to twist painfully. Voldemort waved his wand at the door leading to the hall. It slammed shut, muffling Ginny's shouting.

"That's better," said Voldemort. "Severus, you may go. I need you to bring me whatever potion you can devise as soon as it's ready. Make each dose last as long as possible. I don't want you coming here every other day."

"I will do my best, my lord," said Severus. He turned on his heel and disapparated. He ran back to the house, hoping that Harry was alright. His mind was already rifling through his mental catalogue of viable potions. There were a couple he could make, but they really weren't designed someone of her age. He unlocked the door and burst into the entryway, shutting and warding the door behind him.

"Harry?" shouted Severus. He spotted Harry's bag in the chair and raced into the kitchen. He wrenched open the pantry door and grabbed a flask of Blood replenisher. He quickly made his way upstairs, eyeing the blood and a torn shirt on the bathroom floor as he passed on to Harry's room. He nearly dropped the flask at the sight of a pale hand on the floor. He set the potion down on the nightstand next to his healing salve, and gently turned Harry over on his back.

"Harry," said Severus, lightly tapping Harry's cheek. "Come on, Harry. Wake up." Harry groaned softly, swatting at Severus's hand.

"I don't want to cook the bacon," mumbled Harry. "Make Dudley do it."

"Oh, not good," muttered Severus worriedly. He quickly levitated Harry onto the bed and inspected the long wound across his bare chest. The boy had done a fair job on it, with the healing salve doing the rest, but he was deathly pale and cold to the touch. Severus conjured a goblet and measured out a double dose of replenisher. With his free arm, he propped Harry's head up and carefully poured the potion down his throat, pausing frequently for Harry to swallow. Eventually, Severus got the entire gobletful down him and laid him back on the bed. After a few minutes, a little color returned to Harry's cheeks.

"Harry?" Severus tried again. "Harry, wake up." Harry's eyes fluttered open, blinking slowly up at Severus.

"You're back," whispered Harry. "Is Ginny okay?" Severus exhaled in relief and pulled a blanket over him.

"She's fine," said Severus. "The Dark Lord wants a potion for her while he tries to get his hands on you. However, you will need to take it easy for a while. You're going to be very dizzy if you try and walk around."

"Been there, done that," mumbled Harry. He rubbed his face tiredly, noticing his glasses were missing. "Do you see my glasses somewhere? I think they fell off."

"That would be a safe bet," said Severus, bending down to pick up the bent frames. He tapped them with his wand to repair them and placed them on the quickly-cluttering nightstand. He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Harry gaze blankly at the ceiling.

"What happened?" asked Severus softly. "You know how to block Slicing hexes. This one hit you at full strength." Harry quietly told him everything that had happened, beginning with his feelings of being watched when he first arrived. At the news that Lucius had dueled Harry for quite some time, Severus frowned. Lucius had forced Draco to duel with him for hours during the holidays, honing the boy's technique as he got older. Severus wondered if Lucius had forgotten who he was dueling.

"And then, just like that, they all portkeyed out," finished Harry. "Ron was bloody pissed at me. I told Kingsley to take them to Headquarters and have Moody reward it against anyone bearing the Dark Mark." Severus nodded.

"Good," he said. "Is Arthur going to contact the other boys and let them know what happened?"

"I told Kingsley to do it," said Harry. "He told me you told Remus to stay at the Shrieking Shack Sunday night."

"I did," said Severus, searching Harry's face. "I thought it would be better if he were close to the castle. It would give him a safe haven, should he need it."

"Do you think we can have a few people stay at the castle Sunday night?" asked Harry. "I have my Map. I could go and be a lookout."

"Map?" asked Severus, scowling. "What map?" Harry pointed to his Charms book. Severus reached over and picked it up.

"Inside front cover," said Harry. Severus hesitantly opened the book and pulled out the yellowed parchment. He raised an eyebrow.

"This is blank parchment," said Severus. Harry sighed and took it from his hands.Severus's frown deepened as Harry reached over for his wand.

"I can't believe I'm about to show you this," muttered Harry. "Remus is going to kill me." He touched the tip to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He handed the parchment back to Severus, watching as flickers of fury and awe crossed the man's face. Severus carefully opened the parchment, his eyes widening. His movements quickened as he stood and spread out the Map on the bed, devouring every inch of it.

"Fuck me," he whispered. "I didn't know it had so much detail."

"Shows everyone and what they're doing, every minute of every day," said Harry proudly. "Fred and George had it before they gave it to me in third year so I could sneak into Hogsmeade –"

"—and then lie about it afterwards," said Severus without rancor. "Brilliant. This must have taken them ages. The charmwork and spell layering is phenomenal." He watched in amazement as the dot labeled "Peeves the Poltergeist" bounce around in an old classroom.

"But getting back to my idea," said Harry. He yawned, the replenisher making him groggy. "Do you think it would be a good idea, or would it give you away?" Severus began refolding the Map, thinking.

"Wipe it before you fold it up," said Harry. "Give it a tap and say, 'mischief managed.'"

"What utterly asinine passwords," muttered Severus snidely as he tapped the parchment. "Mischief managed." The ink faded into the parchment, allowing Severus to continue folding it up. He replaced the Map inside Harry's Charms book.

"Only a few should be there," said Severus finally. "You and Minerva, with Moody there as an Auror guard. I think you three would be the only ones who could be there without raising too much suspicion on my end. You could also check on that locket while you were there, and possibly chat with Albus's portrait about the location of the others."

"Mmkay," said Harry, closing his eyes. "You wanna patronus Kingsley and tell him? He wanted me to let him know." Severus smiled to himself as Harry fell asleep. He put his hand on Harry's forehead, making sure he didn't have a fever. He slid his hand up and brushed his thumb across the lightning bolt scar. He sighed and rose up from the bed, retucking the covers around Harry.

He quietly walked across the hall and wrote Kingsley a short note about Sunday, sending his fox patronus through the wall of his office. He received a rapid response, saying that Kingsley would contact Moody and Minerva. He tossed the note on top of the slim folder on his desk. He stood and scanned his bookshelves, running his fingers over the spines of his Potions journals.

He pulled out the volume for 1983 and opened it to the page that had been dog-eared, rereading the highly detailed and complicated article on a potion that had been developed for Auror use out in the field. Using a bare minimum of ingredients, all which grew naturally in the wilderness of Great Britain, a knowledgeable Auror with a good grasp on Herbology would be able to survive on the potion for as long as a two weeks per dose. The potion had been lauded as the greatest advancement in the field in twenty years, although Severus completely disagreed. The Auror's Field Brew had only taken him six months to synthesize and research. Other Potion Masters worked for years on a single potion, which had the great potential to be a huge waste of time. Albus had been very upset when Severus turned down the Arsenius Jigger Research Grant, arguing that such an accolade would boost Severus's reputation with certain members of the Magical community, namely those in the higher echelons of the Ministry of Magic. But Severus firmly and decisively told him that he would be declining the Grant. He didn't wanting anyone dictating the direction of his research projects simply because they were paying him ungodly amounts of money.

He went over to a small safe in the corner of the room and spun the dial, carefully entering the combination. He pulled the handle open to reveal a set of locked drawers. He tapped the top drawer with his wand and pulled it open, running his fingers across a highly organized filing system. He pulled out a faded leather-bound journal and a few sheaves of parchment covered in tightly cramped handwriting. He closed the safe and sat at his desk, reviewing the notes he had made on the Field Brew. He opened the center drawer of his desk and pulled out a roll of clean parchment, along with a bottle of ink and a quill.

**+HP+**

Severus stayed awake until dawn, finishing his notes on the modified version of the Brew for Ginny. He set his quill down on the desk, rubbing his sore, ink-strained fingers with his left hand. He looked up at the gentle rapping on the door. Harry pushed the door open holding a cup.

"I made some coffee," said Harry. "Didn't know if you wanted any or not." Severus waved him in, taking the cup from his hands.

"Thank you," said Severus hoarsely, leaning back in his chair as he drank the hot liquid slowly. Harry walked around and looked over his shoulder.

"What's this?" he asked, turning one of the parchments towards him to read.

"I developed a potion for the Aurors about ten years ago," said Severus. "With some slight adjustments, I think it is the best option I have for Miss Weasley. It isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but it will do for now." He looked Harry over, spotting a bruise showing along his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," said Harry, "but otherwise I'm okay. Just tired."

"Hm," said Severus, stacking up his notes. He rose from his chair, stretching his arms above his head before picking up the sheet containing the modified recipe and his coffee. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something before I start brewing."

"No," said Harry, following him out of the room. Severus sighed, silently wondering how the boy survived on so little food.

"Did you need any help?" asked Harry. "I can chop ingredients or whatever." They walked into the kitchen. Severus set the recipe on the counter.

"I would let you help," said Severus, "but I might have to modify some things as I'm brewing, so it would be best if I did it. I appreciate the offer though." Harry nodded, biting his lip nervously. Severus ruffled his hair gently.

"I know it's hard, child," said Severus softly. "I have an idea." Harry looked up at him expectantly. "Why don't you go and write Miss Weasley a short note? I'll try and slip it to her when I go deliver this potion." Harry's face brightened.

"Okay," he said excitedly, running from the room.

"A _short_ note, Harry," shouted Severus after him. He removed several jars from the pantry shelves and set them on the counter next to the stove.

A few hours later, Severus completed the potion, pouring some into a medium-sized vial to take with him. He stoppered it and slipped it into his pocket. He poured the rest into a large flask he had prepared, the brown liquid oozing out of the cauldron.

"That looks disgusting," said Harry, watching him from the doorway. Severus chuckled softly, setting the empty cauldron back on the stove.

"Potions are not made with taste buds in mind," said Severus. He topped the flask and pushed it back on the counter. "Most flavorings nullify key ingredients. I did try and make this one not taste like dirt, though." Harry smiled, watching Severus wash and dry his hands.

"I'm sure Ginny will appreciate that," he said. He held out a tightly rolled tube of parchment. Severus took it and put it in his pocket next to the potion.

"I should be back shortly," said Severus wearily. He grabbed a vial of Invigoration Draught from the pantry and drained it, setting the dirty vial in the sink. Feeling the potion work through his body, he began occluding his mind and walked to the entryway.

"Lock the door behind me, please," said Severus, opening the door and shutting it behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed (even those of you who aren't liking my story). I apologize to all of you who hate the OOC-ness, but there's a reason I have to put a disclaimer on this thing – this isn't canon. Therefore, my characters aren't necessarily always going to act like canon characters. Sorry if that bums you out. If you leave me a review, I'll recommend a few good!Snape fics that have a more IC Severus._**

_**And yes, this is an HPGW fic, though it won't be over the top until the very end. If that turns you off, there are plenty of other great fics that aren't HPGW. I can recommend some if you leave a signed review.**_

_**Alright, on with it already. Oh, and I don't own HP.**_

**+HP+**

**Chapter 16- Manipulations and Mourning**

Severus apparated into the receiving chamber, dressed in his cloak and handkerchief, and bowed low before the Dark Lord.

"That was very fast, Severus," said Voldemort. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow at the earliest."

"I was eager to complete the project for you, my lord," said Severus meekly. Voldemort slowly traced a finger around his lips, hissing softly at the serpent near his feet. Severus held himself perfectly still as Nagini slithered slowly towards him, flicking her tongue out mere inches from his face. He couldn't help but shudder as the snake bared her fangs, venom dripping to the floor. Voldemort hissed again, calling Nagini back to him.

"Go give the girl the potion," said Voldemort quietly. "And then get out of my sight. I am in no mood for visitors today."

"Yes, my lord," murmured Severus quickly. He rose and pulled open the heavy door leading down the hallway. It closed heavily behind him as he strode towards Ginny's cell. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, seeing Ginny sleeping on the floor. He knelt down beside her and gently shook her shoulder. Ginny jumped awake but relaxed slightly upon recognizing Severus.

"How are you doing, Miss Weasley?" whispered Severus, lowering his handkerchief.

"I'm okay," she whispered, bowing her head and pressing her hand to her cheek to cover her tears. "I just hope Harry and Ron don't decide to do something stupid." Severus softly took her face in his hands, wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Don't worry about Harry," whispered Severus, barely moving his lips. "I am keeping a very close eye on him." He handed her the vial from his pocket. "As for your brother, I am sure Miss Granger and your mother can handle him well enough. Your family is at Headquarters. They will be safe there." Ginny drank a mouthful of the potion and choked slightly.

"Eugh," she said, grimacing as she swallowed. "What's in this stuff?"

"You don't want to know, trust me," murmured Severus. Ginny pinched her nose and quickly drank the rest, handing the vial back to Severus. He gave her a penetrating stare as he tapped a brick in the wall beside her. She watched as he quickly slid the brick from the wall and hollowed it out. With his wand, he carved a small rune into front of the stone so she could find it again and slid it back into place.

"Wouldn't want you to be hiding anything," said Severus a bit louder, pressing Harry's note into her hand. She looked down into her hand and back up at Severus, her eyes shining in the torchlight.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much." Severus stood up and disapparated from the room. Ginny quickly unrolled the parchment, alert for the sound of any footsteps as she read Harry's note, tears running down her face.

**+HP+**

Harry apparated to the school gates late Sunday evening. He could see two figures standing just inside the front doors as the gates opened for him. He gripped his broom tighter as he began walking up the road. He was having second thoughts about being at the castle with just McGonagall and Moody. Maybe he could talk Peeves into causing a ruckus so they wouldn't bother him.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," said Minerva as Harry reached the Entrance Hall, her tone lacking any of the sympathy or kindness that it had after Albus's funeral.

"Good evening, Professor," replied Harry politely, nodding at Moody. "Moody."

"Potter," growled Moody, his blue eye swiveling rapidly in its socket. "Good to see you're still in one piece." Harry smiled tightly. Minerva closed the door behind him.

"The house elves will be available should you need anything," said Minerva tersely, eyeing Harry's thin face. "Food, for example."

"Thank you, Professor, but I'm not hungry at the moment," said Harry. Minerva and Moody walked back up the stairs, talking in low tones. Harry caught the words "starving" and "Death Eater" and almost drew his wand. He waited until they had been gone for several minutes before making his way down to the dungeon classroom where Severus had stored all of the Dark objects from Grimmauld Place. Once he reached the door, he pulled out a scrap of paper and drew his wand, taking down the wards that Severus had erected around the room. He cautiously opened the door and lit the torches on the wall. He sighed at the sight of several large black bags sitting in the middle of the room as he rested his broom against the wall.

"This will take forever," he muttered. He ruffled his hair, thinking of any spells he could use to find the locket. He held out his hand and laid his wand in the middle.

"_Point me_ locket," he said hesitantly, unsure if the spell would do anything. He exhaled in relief as the wand spun around once and pointed to a particular bag against the wall. He stuck his wand in his back pocket and shrugged his knapsack off his shoulder. He dug around and found his dragonhide gloves. He pulled them over his hands and carefully opened the bag. He jumped back when it fell on its side, dumping some of the contents onto the floor. His eyes widened at seeing a length of gold chain. He bent down and gently took the chain between his fingers.

"Please let this be it, please let this be it," he murmured. He took a deep breath and slowly pulled the locket clear of a set of robes. Slytherin's mark was clearly visible on the gold casing.

"YES!" cried Harry, pumping his free hand in the air.

"There you are, Potter," said a portrait in the corner that Harry hadn't noticed. Harry's head spun around.

"Oh, it's you," said Harry, turning back to the locket. "I'm a little busy right now." Phineas leaned against his dusty frame and crossed his arms.

"Dumbledore would like a word with you, Potter," said Phineas, glancing down at his nails. "Something about you being a bit snippy with Minerva last week." Harry groaned.

"Now?" asked Harry despondently. Phineas raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," said Phineas. "He would have come himself, but he's currently running the Headmistress out of her office." Harry sighed, reaching into his knapsack for a small bag that Severus had charmed for him. He dropped the locket inside, tied it shut, and removed his gloves.

"I'll let him know you're on your way," said Phineas smoothly, walking out of the frame. Harry rolled his eyes as he gathered up his stuff and locked the room, using the parchment in his pocket to ward the room back. He stopped off at Severus's old office, finding the door open slightly. He set his broom and bag just inside the door and began the long, slow walk up to the Head office.

The office door was wide open when he reached the top of the staircase. He noticed that the table of silver instruments was gone, replaced with a small circular table with a decorative lamp.

"Sit down, Harry," said Albus's portrait, waving his hand at the chair before the desk. Harry sat, his stomach plummeting despite knowing that Dumbledore couldn't really do anything to him at this point.

"Minerva tells me you were quite firm with her when she visited you and Severus," said Albus sternly, looking over the top of his glasses at Harry's bent head, his lips twitching. Harry couldn't contain himself.

"She wouldn't let me make the damn potion!" cried Harry, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair. "He told _me_ to brew him some Blood replenisher. And then, she goes in there and flat out _refuses_ to heal him. When I _finally_ convinced her to do something so he wouldn't _die_, she mutters the whole time about how she's doing him a favor, and that he brought this on himself. I would've kicked her out of the house if I didn't think Professor Snape would have killed me and buried me in his herb garden." He tried to say more, but he was shaking so hard in fury he couldn't speak. He glanced up at the portrait, his jaw dropping at the figure's shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter.

"Did say something funny?" growled Harry, grabbing the arms of the chair tightly. Albus held up his hands.

"No, my dear boy," said Albus, his expression growing more serious. "Nothing that you said was funny. It's just that I find it incredibly amusing that of all the times for you and Severus to come to an understanding of one another, it happens after I am unable to enjoy it." Harry slid down in the chair, extending his legs and crossing his ankles.

"He's so – different," said Harry thoughtfully. "All this time, I thought I had him figured out. He was the horrible black bat who was always trying to get me in trouble. Now – it's like I don't even know who he is anymore."

"Unfortunately, you've never had the opportunity to meet the Severus Snape I mentored for the last twenty or so years" said Albus. "It was always difficult for him to keep his promise to your mother but maintain his Death Eater persona. She wanted him to look after you along with Sirius if something should happen to her and your father. I think she was always a little concerned that Sirius would allow you to get away with anything. She knew Severus would be a good balance to your godfather, even if they couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other." Harry absently rubbed his hand across his chest.

"I'm sure you heard the argument he had with Remus," said Harry. Albus nodded. Harry looked out the window, seeing the tops of the Quidditch hoops.

"He basically told me that Sirius would hate the fact that I'm living with him," said Harry sadly, his heart twisting painfully in his chest. "But he – he understands things. I don't have to explain things all the time or worry about if he's going to freak out if I have some kind of Voldemort episode."

"Harry, you cannot live both in the past and in the present," said Albus. "If you do, you will always be unhappy. Your parents and Sirius would want you to be happy and safe. You are the only one that can decide where both of those conditions are satisfied."

"That's what Professor Snape said," sighed Harry. He glanced up at the portrait. "So – are you mad at me for yelling at McGonagall?"

"_Professor_ McGonagall, Harry," corrected Albus, "and no, I'm not. In fact, I might have done a little yelling at her myself. She's a very stubborn woman. It will take her a while to forgive me for dying in the manner that I did." Harry smiled sadly.

"A lot of us are working hard to forgive you for that," said Harry. "But I need to talk to you about these Horcrux things. The locket we found –"

"—was a fake," finished Albus, his tone a bit hesitant. "Regulus Black replaced the Horcrux with the one we retrieved. I assumed he had destroyed it before replacing it." Harry stood up slowly.

"You _knew?_" shouted Harry. "YOU KNEW?" He let out an inarticulate scream and threw his arms up, pacing the floor furiously.

"I cannot believe this!" he muttered. Albus watched silently as Harry muttered angrily up and down the length of the room. After a few minutes, Harry spun around and sat back down in the chair.

"Why?" asked Harry tightly, trying not to yell.

"So you would know what you are up against," said Albus quietly.

"Oh, so I would know what I'm up against," repeated Harry sarcastically. "Did you ever stop to think that letting me watch you wave your wand around would _not_ help me find the other Horcruxes on my own? How am I supposed to find the cup –"

"Hufflepuff's chalice is currently locked in my vault at Gringott's," interrupted Albus. "I took care of it last winter break. You are welcome to move it if you would like. I have granted you and Severus vault access."

"I don't believe this," whispered Harry, putting his head in his hands. "I don't fucking believe this."

"I see Severus's bad language has rubbed off on you," said Albus disapprovingly. Harry scoffed.

"I think we have more important issues than my language," said Harry icily. "Perhaps we can discuss how you _lied_ to me and manipulated me. I think that is definitely more important than my bloody language!"

"Harry, I am sorry," said the portrait. "It was necessary."

"No, it was not," said Harry sharply. "All of your lying to me was never _necessary._ It was _convenient_. Those are two completely different things. Now, I want the _entire_ truth about this last Horcrux and I want it now." The figure in the portrait removed his glasses and wiped them on his robes

"I do not have much information for you," said Albus quietly, replacing his spectacles. "The object belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. It was a scepter – a very rare and powerful magical magnifier. The last known owner was a woman named Ava Callahan, but I was unable to locate anyone who would have known anything about either her or the scepter." Harry shuffled the papers on Minerva's desk and found a blank sheet of parchment and a quill. He jotted down the woman's name and a few notes for himself. He waved the parchment through the air to dry the ink, glaring up at the portrait.

"Professor Snape is going to be pissed at you," said Harry bitterly as he put the note in his pocket. "Again."

"I know, Harry," said the portrait sadly. "I know." Without another word, Harry stormed out of the room and down the spiral staircase, almost running straight into Minerva. He barely paused to apologize before walking back down to the dungeons. He barricaded himself in Severus's old office, sitting behind the desk and propping his feet up.

He almost felt ill thinking about all of the time he had spent with the old Headmaster. He had lied to him and Snape for an entire year. It would have been so much easier to just tell them that the other Horcruxes had been destroyed. If Dumbledore hadn't been so set on showing Harry everything, maybe Snape wouldn't have had to kill him. Maybe they could have worked around the Vow.

He rubbed his face with his hands. There was nothing he could do about it now. He got up and walked over to his bag, digging out the Marauder's Map from the front pocket. He spread it out over the desk and activated it, settling in for a long night.

Harry's eyes popped open near dawn. He quickly straightened his glasses as he stood up, inspecting the Map. He didn't see anyone in the Whomping Willow passage. He swiftly traced his fingers over the rest of the Map, searching each of the secret entrances carefully as he worked his way down to where the gates were drawn. He jumped at the sound of a woman screaming upstairs. He grabbed his wand and sprinted up to the Entrance Hall. Minerva was halfway down the gravel road by the time he reached the front doors. Harry ran after her, staring in confusion at something that had been tied to the gates. As he got closer, he could see the blood dripping down the gate posts.

"Remus!" cried Minerva, her hands fluttering over the gates, trying to figure out how to open them without hurting him. Harry ran at the fence beside the gate and jumped, pulling himself up and over the fence. He quickly cut Remus down, catching him and laying him on the ground. Minerva wrenched the gate open, kneeling down opposite Harry. She immediately began trying to heal the many deep cuts that criss-crossed the man's body, but they wouldn't close.

"These are cursed wounds," said Minerva tearfully. "I can't get them to mend." Harry bent his ear over Remus's face.

"He isn't breathing," said Harry frantically. He put his hand over one of the gashes, trying to stem the bleeding. He glanced up at Minerva, who was sitting back on her haunches, her wand held loosely in her hand.

"He's been dead for an hour already," she whispered. They jumped at the sound of a loud pop.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks brightly. "I came to see –" the blood drained from her face at the sight of Remus.

"No," she whispered. "Oh God, please, no." Minerva stood and caught her as her legs collapsed under her.

"NO!" screamed Tonks. "REMUS! REMUS, WAKE UP! I LOVE YOU, GODDAMN IT! WAKE UP!" Harry looked back at the castle as Moody arrived at the bottom of the hill.

"Damn," he muttered sadly. Harry sighed shakily, closing Remus's eyes with his fingers.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry, touching his forehead to Remus's. He stood up and stumbled towards the castle. Moody caught him by the arm, steadying him on his feet.

"Slow down, Potter," he said gruffly. "Just take it easy." Harry ignored him, pushing him aside. He quickened his pace, working up to a full out sprint towards Hogwarts. He tripped up the steps into the Entrance Hall and hit his knees hard on the stone floor. He scrambled to his feet and jumped down the stairs into the dungeons. He gathered up his stuff and mounted his broom. He flew back up the stairs and out the open front doors to the gates. He jumped off his broom once he had flown past Tonks and Minerva and disapparated back to Liverpool.

He didn't know how he made it back to the house. He mechanically opened the door and walked inside, leaving a smudge of blood on the door as he shut it behind him. He stumbled into the sitting room and backed up against the wall, his face ashen pale. Severus dropped his cup of coffee and stood up sharply. He ran over and took him by the shoulders so that he wouldn't collapse.

"He's dead," whispered Harry bewilderedly. Severus's face paled. "They tied him to the gates. I – I cut him down. McGonagall couldn't heal him. He – he wasn't breathing. I – I – I tried – I –" he shook his head and pushed Severus away. He walked slowly upstairs, shutting the bookcase door behind him.

Severus cleaned up his spilt coffee and walked over to the corner of the room where a large liquor cabinet stood. He removed a half-empty bottle of scotch, leaving his coffee mug on the shelf. He collapsed in his chair and unscrewed the lid of the bottle. He took a long drink, feeling the alcohol burn all the way down his throat and into his empty stomach as he watched Harry sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate you all!_**

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is JKR's, not mine. Sadness.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 17 – The New Gameplan**

Harry jumped awake. The sun shone directly through his bedroom window, illuminating a strip of the room. He sat up slightly, blinking to adjust his eyes to the light. The sight of Remus bleeding on the gates flashed through his mind. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, shaking the legs of his pajama pants back down from where they had scrunched up.

He felt so numb. He knew he should feel something – anything – but he didn't. He just felt – cold. He frowned slightly and walked over to his door. He pulled on the knob and was met with an icy puff of air from the hallway. He ran back into his room and grabbed his wand. He slowly edged out of the doorway again and made his way downstairs.

Severus sat rigidly on the sofa, his eyes completely black as he murmured the incantation. The locket he had found in Harry's satchel glowed, the light pulsing from the casing as it lay on the coffee table. Suddenly, the light consumed the locket, fading from a white color to the deepest blood red. The locket absorbed the light and began vibrating hard against the table. A beam of red light shot back through Severus's wand and shattered the bone in his arm.

"Shit!" hissed Severus, dropping his wand. Just like that, the darkness dissipated, allowing the sunlight to shine back into the room.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Severus started, gritting his teeth at the pain that shot up his arm. He looked over his shoulder at Harry's furious face.

"I was trying to see if we were hosting a bit of the Dark Lord's mutilated soul," he said snidely. He rose up from the sofa, cradling his arm against his stomach. Breathing through the pain, he found the Healer's manual and pulled it off the shelf. He quickly opened the book and scanned a passage on bone mending. He picked up his wand in his left hand and touched the tip to his arm. He spoke the incantation and grimaced as the bone painfully healed. He gently tested his arm, bending his elbow back and forth.

"I didn't detect anything, although I will admit that I couldn't finish the spell," said Severus evenly. "Did you want to keep it?"

"No," said Harry firmly, his discussion with Albus coming back to him. "I don't want that damn thing. He probably knew it wasn't dangerous."

"What are you talking about?" asked Severus quietly.

"Dumbledore knew Regulus's locket was a fake," said Harry bitterly. "He knew before we left the castle that night."

"What?" hissed Severus, his face paling in fury. "What do you mean, he knew beforehand?"

"When I went in to talk to the portrait," began Harry, "he said that the cave was just a test for me, so that I would know what I was up against. He took care of the cup too. Said it was in his vault at Gringott's if we wanted to go get it." Severus growled and kicked over the table. He began pacing the room angrily.

"I cannot believe he did that!" shouted Severus, shocking Harry with his vehemence. "You had no business being in that cave with him! God, you haven't slept well in weeks! I could kill him!"

"You already did that," said Harry easily. Severus halted, glancing over at Harry's smirking face

"Yes, well," muttered Severus, "now I have real motive." He ran both hands through his hair. "And here I was, trying to figure out who might have that bloody chalice."

"Oh, but there is good news," said Harry sarcastically. "He did have information about the other object." He dug around in his knapsack on the sofa and pulled out a scrap of parchment. He handed it to Severus. "Ravenclaw's scepter. Last person who had it was Ava Callahan."

"Callahan," repeated Severus under his breath. He sighed heavily and touched his wand to the parchment, vanishing it. "I will see what I can find out. We may have to get Kingsley to locate some files for us in the Ministry." Severus carefully avoided Harry's gaze, pushing back thoughts that the surname brought forth. "In the meantime, we have work to do, if you're up for it. I have a feeling that Miss Weasley will not benefit from being in the Dark Lord's company for an extended period of time, in which case I will need you in top form. Come with me."

Harry followed him upstairs and into his office. Severus shut the door and drew his wand. He stared into the boy's haunted eyes, wondering if this was a good idea. Distraction would offer a little comfort for him now, but later – later, it might do more harm than good. Severus sighed softly.

"Shall we attempt a bit of Occlumency?" asked Severus, not caring that he didn't have a pensieve. "Today will probably be a bit harder for you, so let me know if you'd rather do something else." Harry immediately tensed up, his palms beginning to sweat as he drew his wand.

"No," said Harry firmly. "I can do this." Severus nodded once, ignoring the warning voice in his mind.

"I want you to clear your mind of everything," said Severus. "Find some way of tucking your thoughts away in the very, very back of your mind. Occlumency is the formation of shields around those thoughts. Eventually, you will be able to shield your entire mind from penetration."

"So," said Harry hesitantly, "how exactly do you clear your mind? I don't understand what you mean by that." Severus tapped his wand against his cheek in thought.

"Close your eyes," said Severus. Harry frowned at him, but shut his eyes. "Now, I want you to think of an empty room. Nothing on the walls, no furniture. And make sure the room is generic. Do not, for example, think of any room in this house or in your relative's house. A classroom at Hogwarts would be ideal. I don't think I'll have to teach you how to bring forth fake memories, so we won't worry about that for now." He gave Harry a few moments of quiet.

"Have you got your room fixed clearly in your mind?" asked Severus. Harry nodded. "I want you to concentrate on keeping that room in your thoughts. If I break through, I want you to think back to that room as soon as possible. Now, open your eyes and look at me." Harry slowly opened his eyes, staring straight into Severus's black orbs. Severus lifted his wand.

"Watch your spell strength," muttered Severus. "We don't have much space in here. On three. One – two – three. _Legilimens!"_

Harry felt the spell hit him, but he forced himself to think of only the empty room. His vision stayed clear, blurring only slightly at the edges. A rush of accomplishment raced through him like an electric current. Severus cancelled the spell, frowning slightly. He quickly raised his wand again.

"_Legilimens!"_

He hit Harry with a full powered spell. He could see a sheen of sweat break out across Harry's forehead as Harry tried to repel him. The room disappeared, allowing Severus access to flashes of memories – a large woman making snide comments about blood, Vernon hitting the boy for not cutting the grass, himself throwing the boy from his office, Lupin hanging dead from the gates. Harry groaned with the effort of reshielding his thoughts. After a few minutes, the room returned, but Severus had seen many recent memories of himself, enough to give his true loyalties away. Severus lifted the spell, panting heavily as Harry fell to his hands and knees, his shoulders shaking.

"Harry?" asked Severus gently. "We can stop –"

"No," growled Harry, his hands fisting on the floor.

"Then get up, Harry," said Severus. "Again."

The next few hours were taken up with Occlumency lessons, the beginning of the most intense month of training Harry had ever experienced. For twelve hours every weekday, Severus worked with Harry on everything from Occlumency and Advanced Defense to distraction Charms for use in duels to Transfiguration for disguise and concealment to healing Potions. By the end of July, Harry could hold his own in a duel with Severus, one or twice beating the man soundly at his own game.

Severus went faithfully every Saturday to the Dark Lord to give Ginny her potion. The ecstasy that Voldemort displayed at hearing of Lupin's death faded after a week or two, creating a very tense and caustic atmosphere in the receiving chamber.

The weekend before Harry's birthday, Severus apparated to the chamber as usual.

"Ah, Severus," said Voldemort as soon as Severus arrived. "I need to speak with you before you drop in to see our guest." Severus swallowed thickly and rose from the floor.

"Of course, my lord," said Severus softly. Voldemort stood from his throne and began walking around the room, Nagini slithering at his heels.

"As you well know," began Voldemort casually, "next Wednesday is Potter's seventeenth birthday. I would like to throw him a bit of a party, if you will. Of course, Miss Weasley will be in attendance. I would also like you to be here. However, you can see we have a small problem."

"What is your plan, my lord?" asked Severus evenly. Voldemort smiled strangely at Severus, gazing intensely into the man's eyes. He took a few steps towards Severus, maintaining the eye contact.

"I want you to bring Potter to me," hissed Voldemort softly, his eyes alight with malice. "I know you have greatly desired to bring me this mighty gift for quite some time now. With the old man's oppression gone, you are now free to serve me in a manner which best fits your position and desire."

"My lord," gasped Severus, deftly covering his absolute terror with feigned joyous shock, "thank you for this great honor." He knelt quickly and pressed the filthy edge of Voldemort's robes to his lips, praying that he wouldn't throw up all over the floor. Oh God, this was a nightmare – a nightmare he had avoided for the past two years. He took a deep, steadying breath as he felt a hand on his head, its chill seeping through his hood.

"I know you will not fail me, Severus," said Voldemort proudly. "You never have. You may take whomever you would like to get Potter. I'm sure Wormtail would thoroughly enjoy going with you, although I know how you like working alone."

"I will keep him in mind," said Severus evenly. "Do you have a preferable time you would like our guest of honor to arrive?" Voldemort threw back his head in laughter.

"Oh, Severus," said Voldemort jovially, "I have missed your wonderful sense of humor. No, I do not have a specific time in mind. Anytime on Wednesday would be just fine." Severus nodded regally.

"It will be done, my lord," said Severus. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, child," said Voldemort, turning away from him. Severus visibly shuddered in disgust at the endearment. "You may go inform Miss Weasley that she will have company in a few days."

"Yes, my lord," said Severus softly, his heart pounding in his chest. He walked calmly through the door to the dungeon hallway, closing the door behind him. Once the door was shut he walked quickly down to Ginny's cell, bursting through the small door and pushing it shut. Ginny sat bolt upright, her eyes widening as she saw Severus's hands shaking slightly as he uncorked the vial. She took the potion from him and grabbed his hand tightly.

"It's alright," she whispered. "It'll be okay." Severus took a few deep breaths while Ginny hurriedly drank her potion.

"The Dark Lord is throwing your beloved Potter a birthday party," said Severus in a mocking tone of voice, not hiding the fear in his eyes from her. "I have the honor of bringing him here myself."

"Damn," whispered Ginny."Okay. Okay, we just have to think up a plan." She paused for a few seconds. "Alright, I got nothing. But you're the brains of this outfit. I'm sure you'll think of something." He scoffed softly, putting a hand to her very thin and bony cheek.

"I'm glad Harry will have you if I don't make it out of this one," whispered Severus.

"I don't want to hear that," hissed Ginny, poking Severus firmly in the chest. "You had better come up with a way to get us all out alive, or you might as well not even try. Harry cannot win this war alone. He needs you."

"He needs you more," said Severus. He nodded curtly at her silence and disapparated from the cell. Ginny pulled her knees to her chest and waited.

Severus ran back to the house, his panic threatening to overwhelm him. In all his years as a spy, he had only once felt this kind of tremendous pressure. However, this time he did not have his mentor's calming influence to soothe his rattled nerves. He burst into the house and froze in shock at the sight of Harry twirling a wand in his fingers, staring at a bound and gagged man strapped to a wooden chair in front of him. He slammed the door shut and schooled his face into one of mere curiosity.

"Oh good," said Harry blithely. "You're home. I was doing a little pest control while you were out and I caught a rat. Wondered if you would like me to exterminate it for you." Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Harry shrugged carelessly.

"I don't think he believes my story that you talked me into joining the Dark side," said Harry. He pointed Wormtail's wand at the trembling man. "Can I show him a few things that you've taught me? Maybe we can try that Eye-Gouging charm you wanted me to learn? I might mess it up, but at least I'd get some practice in." Severus grinned evilly at Harry's act. It was almost worth it to see Wormtail's eyes try and leap from their sockets.

"No," said Severus casually. "I don't want to clean up any more blood." He and Harry both laughed at Wormtail's muffled screaming for help. Harry drew his wand and tapped the man's face, canceling the binding over his mouth.

"Please," pleaded Wormtail pathetically. "Please don't kill me! I promise I won't say anything!"

"That's not going to be good enough," said Harry hatefully. "Your word isn't worth shit, so why don't you just shut the hell up. I'm sick of listening to you. _Muffliato!_" Severus pushed himself off the wall as Harry walked behind Wormtail.

"He showed up right after you left," said Harry quietly. "He saw me through the front window and nearly blasted me to pieces, so I stunned him and brought him inside. I don't know what you want to do with him." Severus moaned softly, rubbing his face hard with his hands.

"Of all the times to have to deal with this," he muttered. Harry looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Is it bad?"

"I have been given the _honor_ of bringing you before the Dark Lord next Wednesday," said Severus. Harry smirked at him.

"For being the most feared man in this country, he's very unoriginal," said Harry. "Lemme guess – a birthday party? Will he pop out of a cake when I arrive?" Severus glared at him.

"I'm glad to see you understand just how fucked we are," growled Severus. "If I do not bring you before the Dark Lord, I die and Miss Weasley dies. If I do bring you before the Dark Lord, you, Miss Weasley _and_ myself could die. Do you have a preference as to which option you would like to have happen?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"You Slytherins are so dramatic," said Harry. "There is a very simple way out of this. You will make Ginny and I portkeys to Grimmauld Place. Either you or I will slip Ginny hers, which will solve the problem of getting her out. I will then portkey out of the room and you will get the hell out of there quick. See? No problem."

"Ah, but there is a slight hitch in your oh-so-wonderful plan, Mr. Potter," said Severus tersely. "The Dark Lord had me ward his headquarters so that no one may portkey in or out unless he allows it. Also, the apparition wards only allow those bearing the Dark Mark to pass through. Once you are in, there is no way out unless a Death Eater apparates you out." Harry frowned slightly.

"Hm," mused Harry. "I see your point." He glanced over at the back of Wormtail's' balding head. "Too bad we can't use him. He'd be a perfect decoy." Severus quickly grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"You are a genius!" he whispered. Harry stared at him in shock.

"I am?" he asked hesitantly. Severus cuffed him gently on the back of the head.

"Yes!" said Severus quickly. "We get Wormtail to be the one to apparate you and Miss Weasley out of the Dark Lord's fortress. Once the two of you are out, you can portkey him to Kingsley, who can then take him to where he cannot escape. I remain within the Circle as a trusted confidant and things are – well, at least I won't be killed next week."

"I see," said Harry slowly, completely convinced Severus had finally gone mental under the stress of spying. "And if Wormtail decides to double-cross us or, better yet, just flat out refuses to do it?" Severus grinned at him.

"Then he will die," said Severus softly, "because you are going to bind him to you with an Unbreakable Vow." Harry's jaw dropped.

"You're joking," said Harry sharply. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry," said Severus intensely. "He can't return to the Dark Lord and remain in the general circle for very long. He is too closely watched and will give me away. It is time he paid for his betrayal. Wait here and keep an eye on him." Severus quickly went upstairs, leaving Harry to wonder about his sanity. Harry walked around and canceled the Muffling spell on Wormtail.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do to me?" whimpered Wormtail. Harry ignored him, thinking about Severus's plan. He had to admit, it did give them a way to keep Severus in the Inner Circle and get Ginny out safely. By the time Severus returned with a sheet of parchment, Harry had accepted the idea, but was still a bit revolted at the thought of having Pettigrew bound to him in any way.

"Read over it first," instructed Severus, handing the parchment to Harry. Harry read carefully it. There were no easily visible loopholes in any of the three promises that he could see. He looked back at Severus, who was untying Wormtail's right hand.

"How do we do this?" asked Harry intensely.

"Do what?" asked Wormtail fearfully. "What are you doing?" Severus stabbed his wand into Wormtail's neck.

"You are going to be bound to Harry by an Unbreakable Vow," said Severus harshly. "You are going to agree to everything he asks of you. If you refuse to take the Vow, I will kill you right here and be done with you. If you would like to do something to make up for your lack of courage and your murderous betrayal of a man and woman you claimed to be friends with, then I suggest you agree to take the Vow." Wormtail trembled violently, looking between Harry and Severus's stern expressions.

"Al—alright," gasped Wormtail. "I'll do it." Severus smirked cruelly at his suffering.

"Take his hand, Harry," said Severus, pointing his wand at Wormtail's hand. "Read each part separately and pause after each one." Harry cleared his throat and looked down at the parchment as he took Wormtail's clammy hand.

"Do you promise to help Ginny Weasley and I escape the Dark Lord's fortress with as little injury as possible, doing exactly as I tell you?" Wormtail glanced at Severus, who narrowed his eyes.

"I do," said Wormtail shakily. A red thread of light burst from Severus's wand, surrounding their hands.

"And do you promise not to say anything about Severus Snape's true loyalties to any person unless Severus or I give you express permission?"

"I—I do," Wormtail answered. Another thread wrapped itself around their hands.

"And do you promise," said Harry, the light from their hands reflecting strangely in his eyes, "to obey my every instruction for the rest of your life, beginning after you finish taking this Vow?" Wormtail sobbed softly, knowing there was no escape.

"I – I -- I do," he whispered. A third and final strand of light joined the other two. The threads squeezed their hands together tightly before splitting in two and rushing up their shoulders. It traveled down to their chests and shot through them, the light absorbing into their skin. Severus untied Wormtail from his chair, sneering at the man's weeping.

"Shut up, Wormtail," said Harry irately. Wormtail immediately clamped his mouth shut, shuddering with his suppressed sobs. "Next Wednesday, Severus is going to bring me to your Dark Lord's headquarters. When I tell you to, you are going to apparate Ginny and me to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. After that, I will be turning you over to the Aurors. You will not cast any spell after we leave Voldemort's headquarters and you will not change into your Animagus form at any time after we arrive at the Ministry. Do you understand?"

"Yes," whispered Wormtail.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry forcefully. "I don't want you to forget anything and die before you can make yourself useful."

"Yes, yes," said Wormtail, sniffling. "I understand."

"Good," said Harry. "Now get out of here and do not cast any spell at either Severus or myself. I will see you on Wednesday." Harry handed him back his wand and watched as Wormtail ran out of the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm so glad you all liked the Wormtail bit! Now, for the results of the plan._**

_**Again, I own nothing.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 18 - Coming of Age in an Age of War**

Harry and Severus stood behind a building in Knockturn Alley. Harry shook his hands out, his nervousness getting to him a bit.

"Just relax," said Severus softly. "Go on now. Watch yourself coming out of Quality Supplies. And don't take too long."

"Alright already," hissed Harry tersely. He kept his hood up while he walked casually back into Diagon Alley. He slowly lowered it, flipping the edges of his black cloak back to reveal dark red robes as he walked along the Alley. The spells and maneuvers that Severus had basically choreographed the day before flickered through his mind like flashcards, one flowing into the other. He stepped inside Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked at the back side of the front window display.

"Mr. Potter!" exclaimed the clerk. Harry exhaled quietly and turned around, pasting a smile on his face.

"Just looking around for a bit," said Harry, picking up a toy snitch off the shelf. "I won't be buying anything today." The clerk nodded eagerly.

"Let me know if you need any assistance," said the clerk, going towards the back room. Harry turned back to the window and spotted Kingsley patrolling the Alley across the street from him. Kingsley turned down a side street and disappeared from Harry's view.

"Showtime," muttered Harry. He slid his wand down his sleeve a bit and squared his shoulders as he moved towards the door.

"Have a good day, Mr. Potter," said the clerk, carrying some Chuddley Cannons gear and setting it down near an empty shelf. Harry jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," murmured Harry, "You too." He pulled the door open and stepped outside, hearing the bell on the door jingle as it shut. He stood in front of the window, gazing blankly at the sets of Nimbus brooms. He saw Severus's reflection flash in the window as a spell hit and shattered the glass.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Potter!" shouted Severus, his face hidden behind his handkerchief. Harry fired several loud spells at him, shattering the windows of the shops across the street.

"SNAPE!" yelled Harry, dodging a Detonation hex. He scrambled out of the way as the front of Quality Quidditch Supplies collapsed. He covered his head as debris hit the ground around him.

"Severus Snape, don't move!" shouted Kingsley, pushing several bystanders out of the way of his wand. "You are under arrest!"

"Is that right?" asked Severus snidely. "Well, Auror Shacklebolt, you may come and get me!" Kingsley growled furiously as he shot several stunners at Severus. Severus hit him with a Bludgeoning hex, sending him flying into a store front. Harry watched him hit the side of Madam Malkin's and fall to the pavement, unmoving.

"Bastard!" shouted Harry, getting to his feet. Severus laughed, circling around Harry as they stepped out in the middle of the street.

"Hey Potter! CATCH!" Severus hurled a small stone at Harry's face. Harry had a brief flash of panic. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan. Against his better judgment, he caught the thing. His eyes widened at Severus as he felt the pull of a portkey. Severus quickly touched his wand to his arm and disapparated.

**+HP+ **

Harry fell hard on a stone floor. His scar immediately began burning as he looked up into a pair of blood red eyes.

"Harry!" cried Voldemort as Severus reappeared directly behind Harry. Severus kicked Harry over and stepped down hard on his hand, yanking the wand from Harry's fingers and slipping it into his pocket next to Ginny's, which he had placed there before he left his house that morning. He grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and lifted him to his knees.

"You will bow before the Dark Lord," hissed Severus next to his ear. Voldemort laughed manically and stood up.

"Oh, let him go, Severus," said Voldemort, drawing his wand. Severus roughly threw Harry to the ground.

"Severus, go fetch our hero here his beloved Ginevra," said Voldemort silkily, "while he and I get reacquainted." Severus chuckled as he turned to go get Ginny. At the sound of Harry's muffled yells of pain, he pressed his hand to his stomach and wrenched open the door to the dungeon hallway. He strode briskly down the hallway, slamming open Ginny's cell door.

"We have a visitor for you, Miss Weasley," said Severus softly. Ginny's face paled slightly. Severus gave her a stern look. She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw.

"Well, then, we mustn't keep them waiting," said Ginny fiercely, holding up her chained wrists. Severus bent down and unlocked the manacles. He then tapped the stone he had hollowed out for her, vanishing all of the letters inside.

"Stay strong for me," whispered Severus. He grabbed her arms tightly and lifted her completely off the ground, dragging her towards the receiving chamber.

"You get your hands off me, you slimy git!" screamed Ginny, struggling hard against him.

"Not too hard now," whispered Severus. Ginny struggled harder.

"Goddamn it!" yelled Severus, half-frustrated that she was making a real effort. "Come on, you little chit! Into the chamber!" He readjusted his hold on her, wrapping one arm around her waist, and hauled her into the other room. He felt her go limp at the sight of Harry writhing soundlessly on the ground. Voldemort lifted the curse, smiling at her in Severus's arms. Harry panted, gasping for breath as his limbs curled in on themselves.

"G-G-Ginny!" cried Harry. Severus pushed her at him, sending her skidding across the floor. She quickly scrambled towards his outstretched hand.

"Yes," said Voldemort, pushing up his sleeve and touching a finger to his Mark, summoning the rest of his followers. "Miss Weasley has been quite anxious to see you. But now the festivities can truly begin." The room resounded with pops. Harry met Wormtail's wide eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Excellent," said Harry. He pulled Ginny closer to him and whispered in her ear, barely moving his lips. "We're about to make a break for it. You have got to hang on to me." Ginny squeezed his hand in affirmation. They were now completely surrounded with shocked and awed Death Eaters. Harry got to his feet, pulling Ginny with him.

"You seem to have a few more followers than the last time I visited one of your little gatherings," said Harry cheekily, ignoring the painful tremors racing up and down his legs. "I'm surprised you were able to find this many cowards." Severus bristled at the statement.

"Harry," said Voldemort disapprovingly. "You're upsetting your guests. They have taken time out of their busy Wednesday afternoon to come and wish you a very happy birthday. You should be thanking them for making your last day on Earth a memorable one."

"Ha," said Harry boldly. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of bloody cowards! Take this one here." He pulled Ginny with him as he marched over to Wormtail. "This piece of shit betrayed my parents. He turned me over to you -" he spun around and pointed at Voldemort, who was staring at him warily. Harry grinned at him and grabbed Wormtail's arm.

"NOW!" shouted Harry. Immediately, Wormtail disapparated, taking Harry and Ginny with him. Voldemort stared in shock for approximately three seconds. He then turned to the nearest Death Eater and cast a Cruciatus, torturing the poor soul until the Death Eater's spine snapped in half. He marched across the circle towards Severus. He grabbed the front of Severus's shirt and forced him to his knees. He took Severus firmly by the throat and squeezed. Hard.

"Did you know about this, Severus?" hissed Voldemort. Bellatrix and a few others sniggered behind their masks, enjoying the sight of the one they had envied and doubted for so long be punished.

"SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILES, OR YOU WILL BE NEXT!" screamed Voldemort, effectively silencing the entire room. Severus gagged as he tried to breathe.

"My lord," gasped Severus shakily. Voldemort stabbed his wand into Severus's temple.

"_LEGILIMENS!_" shouted Voldemort. Severus recoiled slightly at the force of the spell, trying to hide his Occlumency walls with every non-Harry related memory he could think of. The spell lasted an eternally long time. Severus wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer, as memory after memory was painfully ripped from the deep recesses of his mind.

Voldemort roared in fury, pushing Severus away from him. He kicked Severus hard in the stomach.

"Why - can't - I - kill - that - son - of a - bitch!" growled Voldemort, punctuating each word with another kick at Severus. He screamed again, running around the circle and scattering the Death Eaters all over the room. He grabbed one and threw him against the wall.

"Get out of my sight!" yelled Voldemort. "And if you find that miserable little traitor, I want him dead, do you hear me? DEAD! No exceptions, no excuses, no rewards for doing it! It is your _duty_ to protect the integrity of my circle! I want him DEAD!" The room's occupants scrambled over one another to disapparate from the room. Severus took several shallow breaths and pushed himself up off the floor. Voldemort eyed him viciously, his expression flickering slightly at the sight of tears in Severus's eyes.

"I have failed you, my lord," whispered Severus. "I - I have -" He knelt, touching his face to the ground to disguise his tears of utter relief. He heard the whisper of a cloak cross the floor and felt the ice cold touch pass through his hood.

"It was not entirely your fault, my dear boy," said Voldemort wearily. "I should have realized that Potter would have twisted Wormtail's feeble mind into feeling guilty over his betrayal of the Potters. Wormtail is a Gryffindor, after all. Such weak-minded, sentimental fools, the whole lot of them." He gently lifted Severus's face.

"We will get a hold of him again," whispered Voldemort intensely. "Go, child. I wish to be alone." Severus nodded. He got to his feet and pressed his lips to Voldemort's bony hand, which rose up to his cheek.

"Go on," said Voldemort. Severus nodded sadly, slowly releasing Voldemort's hand, and disapparated. Voldemort sat down on his throne and pressed the tops of his fingers together in thought.

"Peter, Peter," murmured Voldemort to himself. "I never would have thought you had it in you."

**+HP+**

Harry fell hard onto yet another cold, stone floor, clutching Ginny to his chest. He immediately drew his wand and pointed it at Wormtail.

"Don't you even think about it!" growled Harry as Moody and Arthur raced towards them.

"Ginny!" cried Arthur, pulling her up off the floor.

"Dad," gasped Ginny as Arthur hugged her tightly. Moody disarmed Wormtail and bound him with ropes.

"POTTER!" shouted a voice across the Atrium. "DON'T LET HIM LEAVE, MOODY!"

"Shit," muttered Harry, getting gingerly to his feet, his body still shaking from Cruciatus. Scrimgeour walked boldly across the room, Robards and Dawlish on his heels. "Minister Scrimgeour. Good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same," said Scrimgeour coldly, sneering down at Wormtail. "How in the blazes did you capture a Death Eater single-handed?"

"Easy," said Harry rudely as Ginny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You just point and shoot." They both jumped at the flash of a camera. Harry quickly hid Ginny's face against his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" cried a man leading in a whole herd of reporters. "A quick word, Mr. Potter!"

"Mr. Weasley!" shouted Harry over the din of the reporters. "Take Ginny to the house!" He kissed her cheek quickly and spoke in her ear. "I'll come by when I can. I have to go home first."

"Tell him thank you," whispered Ginny. Harry nodded and pushed her towards Arthur. "Go! Now!" Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the reporters. The ones in front froze, causing the others to run into their backs as Harry heard Arthur disapparate behind him.

"There's nothing to see here," said Harry firmly. "Now go away." There were a few titters in the crowd. Harry clenched his jaw and aimed a very loud Explosion hex above their heads.

"I am not going to repeat myself!" shouted Harry over the screams and yells of the crowd. The room exploded in cracks of disapparating wizards and witches, some reporters, but most of them Ministry workers simply passing through. Harry gave his head a little shake and slid his wand back up his sleeve.

"Auror Moody," he said breezily, "Pettigrew will be unable to speak of anything because he -" he glanced at Moody's angry expression, "-well, he can't say anything about what happened. However, I will be more than willing to give a statement to you or -" he waved his hand dismissively at Dawlish and Robards, "whomever. It doesn't matter. But I'd like to leave soon, so -"

"This way, Potter," growled Moody, clunking off to a side room. Scrimgeour grabbed Harry's arm and thrust his wand into his face.

"You are under arrest," hissed Scrimgeour. "You can't just waltz into my Ministry and -" Harry whacked Scrimgeour's fingers hard with his wand.

"OW!" yelped Scrimgeour, rubbing at the red skin where Harry's Stinging hex had hit its mark.

"I don't think I'll let you arrest me today, Scrimgeour," said Harry intensely. "It's my seventeenth birthday. I've just barely escaped from a maniac who has wanted me dead for -- wait, let me count - carry the one, add the two - right. _Sixteen years_. Now, if you'll excuse me, Auror Moody is waiting for me to give a statement." He walked confidently to where Moody was holding the door open for him, his cloak flaring out behind him.

"Lock it," muttered Harry. "Imperturbable charm." Moody nodded once and slammed the door, doing as Harry asked. Harry sat down wearily and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"Wormtail came to Severus's house last Saturday," said Harry quietly and quickly. "Severus was at the Dark Lord's, giving Ginny her potion." Moody raised a scarred, unbelieving eyebrow. "I captured him and tied him up until Severus came home. We couldn't let him just leave, so we bound him to me with an Unbreakable Vow."

"You know that's illegal, right, kid?" said Moody gruffly. "To bind anyone to yourself with a Vow of that nature?" Harry exhaled slowly.

"Damn," muttered Harry. "Well, it's too late now. And it was necessary." Moody pursed his lips.

"Go on, Potter," said Moody quietly.

"I made him promise to help Ginny and me escape," said Harry. "Only Death Eaters can apparate out of that hole Voldemort's in. Then I made him swear not to tell anyone about Severus's true loyalties unless Severus or I gave him permission." Harry rubbed his face, swallowing his worry for a moment.

"And the last?" prompted Moody tersely, wary of the boy's mental disposition. He didn't like this at all - Snape was being allowed way too much freedom with the boy.

"He has to obey my every direction until the day he dies," whispered Harry fiercely. "Or he dies." He gave Moody a hard glare, murderous rage burning like acid through his veins. Moody jaw clenched, filing the information away to report to Minerva later.

"You are not having _any_ more contact with him until this is all over with," said Moody sternly. "Do you hear me, Potter?" Harry jumped slightly at his tone and furrowed his brow.

"Okay," said Harry slowly. He stood up from his seat. "Did you need anything else?"

"Nope," said Moody. He uncharmed the door and held it open for him. Harry slowly walked out of the room.

"Thanks," said Harry tiredly. "How's Kingsley?"

"He'll be okay eventually," said Moody tersely. "He'll be released later today. Broke about six ribs." Harry nodded and gave him a wave.

"I'll be at home if you need me," said Harry. He stopped at the sight of Scrimgeour waiting for him at the phone booth lift.

"Potter! A word, if you don't mind!" shouted Scrimgeour very loudly. Everyone crossing through the Atrium stopped and stared at them both. Harry smirked at him, gave a cheeky wave, and disapparated. Scrimgeour's face turned deep red.

"Does he have a license?" yelled Scrimgeour at a tall, thin redheaded man standing behind him. "DOES HE HAVE A LICENSE?" Percy's jaw dropped slightly at the crazed look in his boss's eyes.

"Uh, yeah," lied Percy quickly, avoiding Scrimgeour's eyes as he flipped through the sheaf of parchment he held in his hands. "I-I mean, yes sir. I saw him upstairs earlier today. I'll get you a copy of it as soon as I can. Sir." Scrimgeour scoffed in frustration as he stalked back to the lift. Percy glanced over at Moody. Moody gave him a slow nod and clunked towards the lift.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: A very big thank you to everyone who's left me reviews. I even appreciate those who flame with long, verbose, inspiration-killing comments. I must admit I've become what my good friend has termed a "review whore." Needless to say, I welcome any and all reviews._**

**_However, due to the increasing frequency of upset readers, I will pause here briefly to clarify a few issues that will undoubtedly help a few of you not to waste any more time on something you don't (or won't) like reading:_**

**_1) I have changed the genre of this story to Action/Adventure/Romance because I will be interweaving some pairings later on. I apologize to all of you hoping for a gen-fic and realize that this was a huge mistake on my part. You have every right to flame me for this. My writing sometimes gets away from me and all I can do is humbly follow where it takes me. I assure you, the pairings will not detract from the main action/adventure plot too much and that the romances will not become the main thing. I'm not even going to write that much "action," if you get my drift._**

**_2) This story is going to become less and less canon (as if you couldn't already tell). I know I've about beat this horse into the ground, but I have decided that some people don't actually read these A/Ns once you get this far in. I will put a disclaimer on chapter 1. I am done apologizing for my characterizations. If you don't like them, stop reading. Very simple. There might be other stories here and on other quality fan fic sites that will suit your needs for canon!Snape. I haven't found many at all in my 3+ years of reading fics, but perhaps you will have better luck than I. Or better yet, you can write your own. I would love to read what you come up with. The reason I do not write IC Severus is because I'm not Rowling, and therefore do not even claim to possess the smallest amount of talent when it comes to writing snarky, deliciously intense to the point of cruel, dialogue. One can be a devout follower without being able to exactly mimic the leader's example. I AM a die-hard Snape fanatic and love the way he's canonically written, but I do not possess the talent to write him as such. I tried. I really, really did. And I failed miserably, as the seven incomplete versions of this story sitting on my hard drive, including this one, can attest to._**

**+HP+_  
_**

_**Sorry that was obnoxiously long, but it was necessary. A note on this chapter: this chapter is full of fluff. You may skip it if you choose, as it was written for my personal benefit. You won't lose much, although you should read the very last bit of dialogue in this chapter, as it will flow into the action in the next few chapters.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 19- Birthday Memories**

Harry apparated back to the bridge in Liverpool and immediately lifted the hood of his cloak, searching the surrounding brush for spies. He made his way as quickly as he could back to the house. He glanced in the front window before he unlocked the door and went inside.

"Severus?" said Harry hesitantly. Seeing the staircase door cracked slightly, he climbed the stairs and knocked softly on Severus's bedroom door. He pushed it open, stopping at the sight of Severus's wand drawn and aimed at his face. Severus exhaled in relief.

"Did you lock the front door?" asked Severus quietly.

"I always lock the door," muttered Harry as he walked over to the empty side of the bed. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"I didn't say you were," said Severus, watching as Harry sat down. "At least, not today I didn't." The corner of Harry's mouth twitched.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, eyeing the man worriedly.

"Just a bit sore," said Severus, giving him a small grin. "The Dark Lord decided that I made a very good football, but he didn't break anything vital. From what I can tell, he suspects nothing of me. But then again, I've been wrong about that before." Harry unclasped his cloak and flopped tiredly back on the bed.

"Great," he muttered, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. "By the way, did you know that swearing Unbreakable Vows is illegal?" Severus chuckled, but quickly stopped, wincing in pain.

"Yes," gasped Severus, "I do recall some statue from around 1875 that says something to that effect. I can't remember the exact name of it at the moment. History was never a favorite subject of mine." They laid there in silence, listening to the wind blow through the open window and make the curtains flap.

"Why aren't you at Headquarters, Harry?" asked Severus. "I'm sure the Weasleys will want to see you, especially today." Harry shrugged.

"Oh yes," said Harry sarcastically, shocking Severus with his bitterness. "Let's go to a house I hate almost as much as my uncle's and let everyone fawn over the bloody Boy Who Saved the Day Again. Thanks, but I've had as much human interaction for one day as I can stand. I might go to sleep for a while."

"Then I'm glad I cancelled that surprise party for you," said Severus evenly, having planned nothing of the sort. "You would have hexed me into oblivion." Harry sighed softly.

"I've only ever had one birthday party," said Harry honestly. "And it doubled as a good-job-for-making-prefect party for Ron and Hermione two years ago. I'm used to not getting all worked up about it. I don't enjoy being the center of attention." Severus raised an eyebrow at him, getting an exasperated expression in return. "Contrary to popular belief."

"Indeed," muttered Severus. He slowly reached over to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer. He lifted out a small box wrapped in dark red wrapping paper and set it on Harry's stomach.

"I assume you still like getting presents despite your anti-social leanings," said Severus in a mock-serious tone. Harry sat up, knocking the present to his lap. He hesitantly picked up the box, glancing up at Severus's blank face. "And you've had two birthday parties – the one you just described, and your very first birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything," mumbled Harry, his embarrassment showing itself in his downcast face.

"Well," said Severus, "you should have said something. I would have waited until Christmas." He laughed silently as Harry's cheeks got redder. "Just open it, Harry, before I poke at a sore spot and you get bloody pissed at me."

"Alright, alright," said Harry, ripping off the paper. He lifted the lid and froze in shock. Severus pulled up his right sleeve, silently showing him how to strap the wand sheath on. Harry said nothing as he slid the cool material over his thin wrist and secured it firmly to the inside of his arm.

"It has Anti-Summoning charms interwoven with the dragonhide," Severus explained, "so if your wand is in the holster, no one can summon it to them. You will probably need to practice with it a bit, as it takes a little getting used to." Harry slid his wand into it and flicked his wrist as he'd seen Severus do countless times, quickly grabbing at the handle of his wand. The wand shot out of his hand and hit the head board. Severus flinched, raising his hand to keep the wand from hitting his face.

"Perhaps you should practice elsewhere," said Severus coolly. "I don't fancy losing an eye."

"Right," said Harry, swiftly picking up his wand and sheathing it. "Sorry." Harry swallowed his embarrassment. "Thank you. It's – uh – yeah. I like it a lot."

"It's useful, at any rate," murmured Severus as he rested his hands lightly on his stomach. He had lost count the number of times that split second speed had literally saved his life. He shifted his gaze to the boy sitting beside him – _young man,_ he mentally corrected. _Child,_ another part of his mind said, watching Harry readjust the sheath on his arm with an expression akin to wonder on his face.

"Go get your pensieve," said Severus softly. "I want to show you something." Harry frowned but got up and left the room, coming back with the small bowl cradled in his hands. He gave it to Severus, who had already placed the tip of his wand to his temple. Severus took the bowl and flicked a long, silver stand into it. He held it out for Harry to take.

"What is it?" asked Harry, setting the pensieve on the bed. Severus chuckled softly.

"You'll see," said Severus mischievously. Harry frowned at him, but stuck his finger into the memory.

_A tall man stood before a mirror, running his hands over a thin, long-sleeved button down that was tucked into a pair of khaki trousers. He turned his head, checking to make sure his shoulder-length black hair was tied back neatly. He jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on the door in the other room._

"_Come in," said Severus tersely. Sighing, he walked over to his enormous walk-in closet, squatting down to look for his pair of black shoes._

"_Aren't you ready yet, Severus?" asked Albus, a huge grin on his face and a package in his arms. "Harry's not going to care if you're dressed nicely. We're already very late, child."_

"_Just give me half a minute," said Severus curtly. Growling, he pushed aside an empty trunk and grabbed his shoes from behind it. He tossed them down in front of him and slipped his feet into them, blowing at the strand of hair that had escaped the band holding the rest of it back off his face. He hurried back over to the mirror, ignoring the amused look on Albus's face in the mirror's reflection._

"_There," said Severus softly, rebinding his hair. "I'm done. We can go now."_

"_Then let's go," said Albus excitedly. He spun on his heel in a whirl of purple robes, leaving the slightly sullen man behind him to shuffle along reluctantly._

_The white cottage was completely covered by huge shade trees. Albus walked briskly to the front door, knocking as Severus stepped up on the porch behind him. James opened the door and smiled at Albus. His face tightened involuntarily at the sight of Severus._

"_Albus, we said no gifts," said James as he stepped back from the door. "Harry doesn't have room for all of the junk he has now, let alone for all of the stuff everyone's bringing today."_

"_Oh come now, James," said Albus merrily. "It's a birthday party. There must be gifts." Albus walked quickly through the house to the backyard, setting his package on the dining room table. James rolled his eyes as he held out his hand to Severus._

"_What do you say to a one-day truce, Severus?" asked James. "Just for Lily and Harry's sake." Severus eyed him for a moment before grabbing his hand._

"_Agreed," said Severus softly. "But only for their sakes. I haven't forgotten about last weekend." James burst out laughing. Severus scowled at him, already cursing the stupid agreement as his wand hand twitched._

"_If it makes you feel any better, Sirius was worse off than you were," said James. "Unfortunately, Lily found him sprawled on the sofa before I got up."_

"_Idiot," muttered Severus hatefully. "He can't even be drunk properly. Although I must admit his punishment for losing that final hand was much more amusing than mine was."_

"_Yes," said James. "And Remus is being nauseatingly smug in reminding him about it, since he really doesn't remember anything._ _Come on," he said, walking towards the kitchen. "Lily will want to know you're here. And you didn't bring a gift. She'll be thrilled." He waved his hand at the dining room table as they passed, stacked high with presents. "As you can see, no one else actually _read_ their invitations." Severus smirked at him._

"_James, do we have any more drinks?" asked a beautiful dark-headed woman as she stuck her head inside the back door. At seeing the other man, she stepped inside, a seductive smile crossing her face. "Hey Severus."_

"_Hello, Emmaline," said Severus wearily, ignoring the look she gave him. James's lips twitched as he opened the icebox and pulled out a case of butterbeers, handing it to her. He rolled his eyes and forced it into her hands when she didn't take them. She blinked rapidly and gave James a grin._

"_Thanks," said Emmaline, still eyeing Severus greedily. She jumped slightly at the sound of Sirius calling her name loudly. She quickly ran out the door._

"_Whore," muttered Severus angrily. James snorted softly as he led Severus out into the backyard._

"_James!" cried a loud voice. "Get over here!" James took off jogging towards Sirius and Remus, who were bent over something. Severus squinted up at the hot sun and walked casually over to where several others were standing in the shade._

"_Severus!" cried Lily, making her way over to him with a small child in her arms. "I'm so glad you decided to come!"_

"_Apparently, it was decided for me," said Severus, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He ruffled Harry's messy hair. "Happy birthday, Harry." Harry buried his face against Lily's neck, peeping out at Severus with huge green eyes._

"_Harry, what's the matter with you?" said Lily, gently poking his tummy. "You know Severus." Harry threw his arms around her neck, hiding his face._

"_Sorry, Severus," said Lily, bending down to look Harry in the face. "For some reason, he's being awfully shy today." She touched her finger to Harry's nose. "Aren't you, my love?" She sighed and brushed Harry's jet black hair back from his slightly flushed face. "Well, do you want some cake, Severus?"_

"_What kind is it?" asked Severus, glancing over to where James, Sirius and Remus were still talking in a huddle and back to Lily._

"_Stop it, Severus," said Lily quietly as she walked over to a small table laden with snacks and the remnants of a huge cake. She sat Harry on the ground in the shade and handed him a few toys. "You stay here while Mama gives Severus some cake."_

"_Ca!" cried Harry, raising his hands towards her. She shook her head as she sliced a huge piece of chocolate cake and placed it on a plate._

"_You've already had enough cake, Harry," said Lily sternly._

"_Lily," said Severus warningly as he took the plate. "I don't need that much."_

"_Of course you do," said Lily. "You're entirely too thin, Severus. And besides, I need to get rid of all this cake. Now eat. And have seconds, while you're at it. I know chocolate's your favorite." She smiled at him as she walked over to where Emmaline and Minerva were talking softly. Severus sighed and walked past Harry to sit against one of the trees._

_He ate a bit of his cake in thoughtful silence, watching people walking around the yard. He saw Sirius shove James playfully, Remus shove Sirius back, and James pull something out of Sirius's hand. He held his plate in his hand and looked over at another group of people that clustered around Albus. He didn't see Harry crawl slowly over towards his plate until Harry had reached his hand into it and grabbed a handful of cake._

"_Why, you little thief," murmured Severus, watching Harry happily lick the icing off his hand. Harry sat down on the ground and pulled the plate towards him._

"_You're going to get me into trouble, you know that," said Severus, raising an eyebrow at the baby. Harry grinned at him, holding up a fistful of smashed cake._ _Severus chuckled softly as Harry sucked the cake out of his tiny hand and got it all over his face. Severus picked up his fork and took some off the part that Harry hadn't mutilated, raising it to his mouth as Harry continued to munch on the other half. They both jumped at a loud shriek._

"_What in the world?" shouted Lily, standing above Severus with her hands on her hips and glaring at Harry. "Harry James Potter!"_

"_Mama," said Harry, standing up and raising his dirty hands towards her._

"_I see it, Harry," said Lily, frustrated. She angrily grabbed a napkin and knelt down next to Harry. "After all the trouble I went through today to keep you presentable." She began hastily wiping his hand. Harry wiped his other hand down his shirt, causing Lily to growl in frustration. Severus chuckled at her muggleness as he scraped some frosting off his plate. Harry whined as she attacked his face, and pulled out of her grip. He quickly ran over to Severus, who caught him before he could put his messy hands around his neck._

"_You're not getting _me_ dirty," said Severus around his fork, holding Harry at arm's length. Lily threw some clean napkins at his face._

"_Clean him up, Severus," said Lily sternly. Severus rolled his eyes as she stormed off towards Minerva._

"_Sheesh," said Severus softly. He set Harry down in front of him and flicked his wand into his hand. He pulled the fork out of his mouth and tossed it over onto the plate "See what you did?" Harry giggled at him and raised his other hand to lick some frosting off._

"_Brat," muttered Severus. He waved his wand in front of Harry, casting gentle cleansing charms on the baby's hands, face and clothes. Harry's eyes got big as Severus replaced his wand inside the sheath strapped to his right arm. He climbed over Severus's leg and pulled at his arm. He fumbled with the dark green buttons on Severus's cuff before whining and looking up at Severus._

"_What?" asked Severus. He undid his sleeve and pushed it up, revealing the black dragonhide sheath. He watched as Harry fumbled with the tip of his wand, trying to pull it out. Harry lifted his arm up and whined again._

"_Oh hell," said Severus wearily. "You've already gotten your mother bloody pissed at me. What's a little more, hm?" Severus gently flicked his wand into his hand and gave it to Harry, who took it with a chubby hand. He waved it around and squealed in laughter as Severus swept his eyes over the rest of the party guests. He met Sirius's gaze, who was staring at him hatefully. Severus sighed softly as Sirius stalked towards them._

"_Give me that, Harry," said Sirius, taking Severus's wand out of his hand. Harry whined loudly as Severus's jaw clenched._

"_My wand, if you please," said Severus calmly, holding out his hand. Harry started crying loudly, grabbing onto Severus's shirt. He wobbled a little, causing Severus to put a hand on his back to steady him._

"_Get your filthy hands off my godson," said Sirius dangerously. "Why is Harry over here with you anyway?"_

"_He's fine," growled Severus softly, making sure Harry was steady on his feet. "If you have a problem, maybe you should take it up with his mother. She certainly had no qualms about leaving him with me." Sirius narrowed his eyes as Harry pulled on Severus's shirt, pointing at the wand in Sirius's tightly clenched hand and looking back at Severus._

"_I know what you are," said Sirius angrily, his voice getting louder as his temper rose. "I don't know what you're doing here, but I want you to leave. Harry's doesn't need to be around someone like you. Get out!" Harry became very quiet, staring at Sirius with wide eyes._

"_I'll leave whenever I'm good and ready," said Severus calmly, gently rubbing Harry's back. Sirius growled loudly and pointed Severus's own wand at him. On reflex, Severus grabbed Harry and shielded him tightly with his body. Harry screamed, causing Lily to spin around._

"_Sirius!" screamed Lily, running over to stand between them. James cursed under his breath and ran over as well._

"_Padfoot, what's going on here?" asked James warily, eyeing Harry in Severus's arms._

"_Sorry," said Sirius unrepentantly. "Snivellus here was just leaving." He bent down to get Harry, but Lily shoved him away._

"_Why?" asked Lily sharply. "What in the hell is going on?"_

"_Let's all just calm down," said James easily. "Harry doesn't need to hear all this shouting." He bent down as Severus lifted the child up to James. Severus stood up fluidly, dusting off his trousers._

"_Now," said James, as Harry wiggled in his arms, "if one of you would like to explain –"_

"_What did you do?" said Lily furiously, her vivid green eyes boring holes in Sirius's face. He scoffed angrily._

"I _didn't do anything," said Sirius loudly. "He was the one who was letting Harry play with his wand –"_

_James grunted slightly as Harry writhed and contorted in his grip as Lily and Sirius argued. Finally, he relented and put him down. Harry walked quickly over to Severus, holding up his arms and clutching at his trousers. Sirius's jaw dropped as Severus reached down and easily lifted Harry into his arms, resting the boy on his hip. He growled and lunged at Severus, who simply wrapped his arm around Harry. James grabbed Sirius's arm tightly, earning him an incredulous look from his friend._

"_Harry and I are going inside for a while to cool off," said Severus silkily, smirking at Sirius's irate face as he easily plucked his wand out of the shocked man's hand and handed it back to Harry. He practically sauntered towards the house, taking his precious sweet time despite the hair on his arms and the back his neck standing on end. He pushed open the back door and shut it firmly, relaxing slightly. He quickly stepped past the table piled with boxes in shiny paper and bows,_ _slowing slightly as he turned down the hall. He paused and gazed at the first frame of pictures that hung on the wall._

"_You are a very lucky boy," murmured Severus, jealously gazing at the many pictures of Lily, James and their friends. Harry mumbled contently, tapping Severus's shirt buttons with the wand. Severus looked down at him and smiled softly. He walked into Harry's room and set him down on the floor as he sat against the wall. He watched Harry carefully, not wanting the baby to poke his eye out as he went about the room, tapping all of his toys. After a few minutes, Harry walked over to Severus and sat down hard on his leg._

"_Ow," said Severus, repositioning Harry on his lap. Harry yanked back his sleeve and tried to stick the wand back into Severus's sheath. Severus gently turned it around and let Harry slide it back in. Harry yawned and leaned against Severus, playing with the buttons on his shirt. Eventually, Severus noticed the baby wasn't moving around any longer and glanced down. He grinned at the sight of Harry sound asleep. He wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn't fall over and closed his eyes._

Harry took a moment to walk around the room. He smiled at seeing the red and gold Quidditch players race around the walls. A flicker of green caught his eye. He stepped closer and laughed out loud at noticing several green-cloaked players defending some of the painted hoops. His smile faded as the room overwhelmed him. This was _his_ room – the room where his father and godfather had spent countless hours decorating before he was born, the room where his mother laid him down to sleep every night, the room where she had died defending him. For a moment, he morbidly wondered where his father had died. Had it been in the living room? The hallway lined with frame after frame of people who would mourn their deaths?

They had all died because of him. Sirius – Dumbledore – Remus – even Emmaline had died. All of them fighting a war that was his. _And one must die at the hand of the other –_

He turned towards the doorway, his heart leaping into his throat to choke him at seeing his parents standing together in the hallway.

"_Shh," whispered Lily softly, pressing her hand into James's chest. "Poor things." James rolled his eyes as she bent down in front of Severus and Harry. Before she could shake Severus's shoulder to wake him, his left eye popped open. He blinked slowly and shifted carefully, placing Harry into Lily's waiting arms. She gently lifted him up and placed him in his crib. Severus got up from the floor, his muscles stiff from sitting._

"_I should get back," said Severus as they all walked out of the room. "I've got some work to do."_

"_Thanks for coming," said Lily fervently. "And I'm sorry about Sirius. He's – he just doesn't think. He means well." Severus bit back a nasty comment at the look in James's eyes._

"_You don't have to apologize for him," said Severus, turning away from both of them. "I'm used to it by now. Oh, and, uh –" he pulled out a tiny box from his pocket and flicked his wand into his hand. He tapped it and restored a wrapped present to its original size. He handed it to Lily, smirking at James's slightly irritated expression._

"_It's a birthday party," said Severus, looking at James in particular. "I hope I got the size right." James frowned at his turned back as Lily quickly unwrapped the box and lifted the lid._

"_Aw, it's so cute!" said Lily quietly, pulling out the miniature emerald green cloak and handing the empty box to James. She held it up against her robes, noting how the colors matched exactly. She looked up and saw Severus's smiling face looking back at her as he stepped out the front door._

The pensieve gently pushed Harry out of the memory. He blinked his eyes, the head board coming back into focus. Severus forced himself up on his elbows, alarmed at the haunted look in the boy's eyes. He quickly replaced the silvery liquid into his mind.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Harry tried to grasp at one of the thoughts flashing through his mind, but couldn't. Severus sighed.

"Harry, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't show you that to upset you." He started slightly as Harry jumped up from the bed.

"I hate him," growled Harry, clenching his fists tightly. Severus eyes widened at seeing Harry's body visibly tremble in rage. "I _hate _him." He spun around, glaring daggers at Severus.

"Why did you show me that?" shouted Harry. "I didn't ask to see it." Severus frowned.

"I just thought –"

"Well, you thought wrong!" cried Harry, not noticing the tears streaming down his face or hearing the complete irrationality of his words. "Why would I want to see a memory where every single person in it is dead?"

"I may be fair-skinned, but I'm not dead," said Severus firmly. "I already told you I didn't mean to upset you."

"I don't care what you think!" yelled Harry. "Just -- just leave me alone!" Harry ran from the room. Severus clenched his jaw at the slamming of the door across the hall, his expression darkening even further at the empty pensieve sitting innocently on the bed.

**+HP+**

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Mina. Potter told me with his own mouth that's what they did. I almost arrested him myself."

"I don't like this, Alastor. It makes me nervous."

"You and everyone else."

"We already have one criminal to vouch for. We don't need another."

"Who says we have to even vouch for that one?"

"Alastor –"

"I'm not convinced, Minerva. He's slick enough to wiggle around the Council edicts. Once he gets Potter completely reliant on him, we've lost. Plain and simple. His brand only has to glow until Voldemort's won. We've got to get the boy away from him before it's too late."

"Alright. _Alright_. We'll wait a few days for things to calm down a bit. If I don't get an owl from him soon, we'll call them both in."


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who left reviews! Inspiration has struck again, so we will continue the every-other-day updating for at least the next few weeks._**

**_Disclaimer: The Great JK Rowling owns all (except for the Callahans – they're all mine)._**

**+HP+_  
_**

**Chapter 20 - Meeting Miss Callahan**

Harry stared blankly up at the ceiling above his bed, the morning light blocked from the room by spelled curtains. The nightmares had returned. He'd slept two, maybe three hours total. At least this time he hadn't woken anyone else up.

His body ached from the previous day, his muscles still spasming every once in a while from the Cruciatus curse. He didn't want to get up, partly because of the way he had exploded at Severus. He reached over and picked up his glasses, sliding them slowly over his face to see his pensieve sitting on his nightstand. He didn't know why the littlest things set him off now. He _had_ enjoyed the memory and seeing his parents interact with him and with each other. But seeing them, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore all at once like that --

"Harry! Get down here! Now!"

Harry sat up sharply, shivering with dread and apprehension at Severus's tone. He quickly spun out of the covers and got out of bed, stumbling as his leg caught in the sheets.

"Damn it!" he hissed, pulling himself free. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and ran from the room. He raced down the stairs and paused briefly behind the staircase door to slip the shirt over his head.

Severus ran his tongue slowly over his teeth as he heard the catches unlatch on the door. He waited until Harry had sat down on the sofa before tossing the paper onto the table.

"Care to explain?" he asked silkily. Harry hesitantly picked up the _Prophet_ and briefly glanced over the scathing interview Scrimgeour had given to the reporter.

"One must wonder if Mr. Potter isn't waning in his dedication to the Ministry's goal of ridding the Wizarding world of evil," read Harry out loud. He rolled his eyes and tossed the paper back on the table. "Who reads this rubbish anyway?"

"Approximately 5.3 million people, both in this country and abroad," answered Severus firmly. "However, I could care less about their opinion at the moment. Answer my question." Harry sighed.

"I might have been a bit rude to the Minister yesterday," said Harry reluctantly. "May have threatened a few reporters with an Explosion hex, told Scrimgeour he couldn't arrest me after hitting him with a Stinging hex. Oh, and I think I apparated in plain view of about thirty witnesses without a license, including said Minister." Severus rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Was this before or after you gave your statement to Moody instead of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement?" asked Severus tiredly, glancing at his pocket watch. Eight-thirty was much too early for a drink.

"Uh," stalled Harry, frowning slightly. "Before. How did you know -" Severus pointed sharply at the paper. "Oh."

"That's _bad_, Harry," said Severus slowly. "This puts Arthur in a bad position, it puts Moody in a -" he paused for a second, "-well, it puts him in a _worse_ position. It certainly won't do a thing for the murderous rage the Dark Lord is in at the moment, which puts _me_ in a bad position. Your position with the Dark Lord can't _get_ any worse."

"Sorry," said Harry unrepentantly, "but Scrimgeour deserved it. It wasn't as if he was all polite to me -"

"It doesn't _matter_ if he's polite to you!" said Severus, exasperated. "He's the goddamn Minister of Magic, for crying out loud!" At Harry's unconvinced face, he growled softly. He stood up and walked over to his liquor cabinet. He pulled open the hutch doors and took down a glass tumbler. Leaning heavily on the small counter and scanning the labels on the bottles, he finally chose a bottle of Firewhiskey. He poured the tumbler full and drained it in two gulps as an owl soared into the room from the kitchen, settling imperiously on top of the paper on the table.

Harry read his name on the envelope attached to its leg and quickly pulled it off. The owl fluffed its wings at him rudely and took off towards the kitchen again. Severus poured himself another drink and walked back over to his chair. He eyed the dark circles under the boy's eyes as he sipped slowly on his whiskey.

"It's my Hogwarts letter," said Harry unenthused, gazing at the seal on the back. He handed it to Severus. "I'm not going back." Severus said nothing and used his wand to open the envelope. He pulled out the letter and flipped it open. His brow furrowed as he read. He glanced intensely at Harry once he finished.

"What?" asked Harry quietly, noticing the thoughtful look on his face. Severus handed him the note to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that your supply list is enclosed. I look forward to seeing you in the fall. Many of your classmates are returning and I am sure you will be no exception. The train will leave Platform 9-&-3/4 at precisely 11am on September 1st. You may notify your guardian that there will be an Auror escort on the Express as well as a squadron posted at the castle for the duration of the school year in order to provide adequate escort for all students returning to Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress_

"What the hell -" muttered Harry. He looked up at Severus's blank face. "I don't want to go back. I will not be stuck at the castle just waiting for him to come and find me." Severus sat down in his chair, placing his empty glass on the table. He rested his elbows on the arms and pressed the tips of his fingers together.

"I'm not going to force you to go back, Harry," he said softly. "While I may be your guardian of sorts for the time being, you are old enough to make your own decisions and will be allowed to do so when it comes to things like this. However, I fear there may be more going on here than meets the eye and you need to be prepared." Harry snorted in laughter.

"What is she going to do?" said Harry confidently. "She can't be any worse than Voldemort."

"She has Moody," said Severus very seriously. "And I can say with all honesty that the man is slightly unhinged at the moment. I'm assuming you told him what happened with Wormtail?" Harry nodded hesitantly, realizing some of what Severus was telling him.

"I would not underestimate the two of them. Power -" said Severus delicately, meeting Harry's gaze, "-and fear are not good bedfellows, child." Harry glanced down at the front page of the _Prophet_, watching the photograph of the Minister gesticulate violently amid the flashes of cameras.

**+HP+ **

"And this is all the information you can give me?"

"Severus, I swear to God, if you ask me that one more time -"

"I just want to make sure."

"You've _made_ _sure_ about ten times already. I pulled her whole damn file. This is all we had on her. _I_ haven't heard from her in almost ten years. Why do you want to find her so badly, anyways?"

"I - I just do. I need to talk to her."

"If I find out you've used me to find your girlfriend, Severus, I will make sure you pay dearly for it."

"This is strictly Order business. And she is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Oh, excuse me. _Ex_-girlfriend. That's still worth a steak dinner in London and a bottle of scotch. And a box of nice cigars for my desk. On second thought --"

"Fuck you, Shacklebolt."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, lover boy. Go frolic with your dark-haired vixen."

"I hate you. You know that, right?"

"Love you too, Snape. And you're welcome. Say hi to her for me."

**+HP+ **

Severus glanced over the sheets of parchment, flipping back and forth between two in particular - one dated 1984 and stamped by the Syrian Embassy of Magic, the other dated 1991 from the Delhi office of the Indian Wizarding Republic. He pulled on his cigarette and exhaled in frustration. He didn't hear Harry walk into his office and up to the desk.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, causing the man to jump slightly. Severus rubbed at the ache in his temple.

"I had Kingsley pull some files for me the other day," said Severus. "I was hoping that an old friend of mine would be able to give us some information about Ava Callahan and this scepter."

"And?" prompted Harry excitedly. "What'd you find out?"

"That she's practically disappeared from the bloody face of the planet!" snarled Severus. He glanced up at Harry's penitent face and finished off his cigarette. "I'm mad at her, not you. Finding out someone's lied to you for years is a bit infuriating."

"What's her name?" ventured Harry cautiously. "Your friend?"

"Radha Daniella Callahan," said Severus smoothly, "the last living blood relative of Rowena Ravenclaw and heiress to a staggering fortune that makes yours look like pocket change."

"Bloody hell," muttered Harry. He picked up a few of the parchments scattered over the desk.

"She was in Ravenclaw, obviously, and in my year at school," explained Severus. "Her father was killed when she was very young. Rumor was that a relative had killed him for his money, but that never panned out. Unfortunately for his grieving wife, Darius left everything to Radha. Radha's mother Ophelia was furious. She remarried the same year Radha started at Hogwarts to Robert Moran, no relation to the Quidditch star. Bobby had an older son named Nikolai, who was a curse breaker and archeologist for the bank and for less savory types who paid him more than the goblins did for extremely rare finds. He would take Radha with him during her summer vacations, teaching her everything he knew. After we graduated, she was tapped for the Auror Corps' Undercover Unit. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone what she was doing or where she was, although she broke that rule a few times."

He opened his middle drawer and pulled out two letters. He opened one of them and pulled out a picture of a woman, her brown eyes just visible through the dark, wavy hair blowing across her face. The woman gave a shy smile and brushed her hair back with her hand, revealing the entirety of her thin face.

"She's pretty," said Harry quietly. Severus allowed him to take the photo from his hand. "Where was this taken?"

"Czechoslovakia," he answered. "Just outside Prague. The last letter I got from her she sent from India, right before I left for Albania about six years ago." Harry handed the photo back to him.

"So how are we going to find her?" asked Harry worriedly. "It sounds like if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be." Severus smirked at him.

"We find Nikolai," he said simply.

**+HP+ **

The two of them strolled down a darkening street in Dublin. Harry slipped his hands into his trouser pockets, sweating slightly in the black suit Severus had given him.

"You sure you know where you're going?" he muttered as Severus stopped at an intersection. Severus cut his eyes at him.

"Not really," he said quietly. "I know the address but it's been a while since I was last in Dublin." He glanced to his right. "This way." He strode quickly down the street, pulling his hat down a little lower as he passed through a small crowd of people waiting outside a pub. Harry jogged slightly behind him and unbuttoned his jacket. He pulled on his tie to loosen it and unbuttoned his shirt a little as he followed Severus down a smaller, quieter street.

"Here," said Severus softly. He stepped up to a dingy wooden door and rapped the knocker three times. Suddenly, the door opened and a pair of hands grabbed the lapels of Severus's jacket, yanking him inside. Harry quickly stuck his foot in between the door and the frame and forced his way in.

Severus struggled against a set of wiry arms that was pinning him firmly to the floor. He flipped his assailant over and forced his knee against their stomach. He grabbed at the thin hands and pressed them to the floor. Harry quickly lit his wand and pointed it over Severus's shoulder, showing them the furious face of a brown-eyed woman, her face framed by wavy blonde hair. Severus sneered at the golden tresses. He hated it when she used those spells. It meant she had been on assignment.

"Get your hands off me!" she hissed, struggling against him. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, that's not much incentive for me to let go, now is it?" hissed Severus through his clenched teeth. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. This was going to be fun.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her body going limp as she stared in shock at Harry. Severus released his grip slightly. Radha immediately flipped him over and stabbed her wand into his throat, deftly pinning his right arm firmly to the floor.

"Damn it, woman!" growled Severus angrily.

"Mr. Potter," said Radha smugly, keeping her eyes on Severus's furious face. "You do know who this man is, correct?"

"He's a recent acquaintance, yes," answered Harry cheekily. He couldn't put his finger on why, but he didn't like this woman. Radha pressed her wand harder into Severus's throat, choking him slightly.

"If you could refrain from killing him," said Harry sternly, "that would be fantastic. We came to talk to you about -"

"Your father would be appalled," said Radha viciously. "This man tortured him and his friends for the entire school to see."

"And they bloody well deserved it at times." said Harry sharply, his temper flaring. She spun her head around, looking at him with wide eyes. Severus took advantage of her distraction and pushed her off him.

"Radha, please," said Severus, holding his hands out in front of him.

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?" she said bitterly.

"I didn't have a choice," said Severus quietly. "You know I didn't. We had rumors from Albania. He sent me to check --"

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked tersely. She crossed her arms and waved out Harry's wand with a careless flick of her hand. "It'd better be important. I was in the middle of something."

"In the dark?" asked Severus, scowling.

"It is important," interrupted Harry. "We were wondering if you were related to an Ava Callahan." Radha looked at him warily.

"Who?" she asked lightly. "Never heard of her." Severus stepped towards her and took her hands in his.

"Don't lie to me," he whispered. Radha sneered and slapped him across the face.

"Get the hell out of here," she hissed, "before I call the Aurors on your both your asses. There's a hell of a reward on your head, my handsome snake in the grass."

"You wouldn't dare," growled Severus, tightening his grip on her other wrist. "You're all talk, love. You know it, and I know it." She narrowed her eyes and grinned evilly, bringing her face just inches from his.

"Try me," she said seductively, "if you dare."

"If the two of you are done verbally copulating," said Harry snidely, "we're kind of in a rush here. Ava Callahan - you know her or not?" He watched impatiently as they just stared at each other, not realizing a heated argument was taking place.

_Tell me the truth, Radha._

_I'm not telling you a damn thing. You're one of them. Why aren't you out with your wonderful friends, chopping some poor soul into tiny pieces?_

_They aren't my friends, Daniella, and you know it. Just listen to me, please. Ava had a scepter - Ravenclaw's scepter._

Radha's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"They killed her for nothing. Daddy had it --" They all jumped at the sound of keys turning in the lock. Radha grabbed Severus's hand and Harry's arm, dragging them through a spacious living room and into a small breakfast nook._  
_  
"Shut up and don't move," she whispered, pulling them behind a wall and pressing her hands against their mouths. Severus could feel her tremble as they heard footsteps thud heavily down the hall.

"Did you hear something?" asked a deep male voice. There was a loud, indignant scoff.

"Really, Moran," said another voice. "If you can't provide a little security, I might as well leave now." Harry glanced at Severus's narrowed eyes, both of them recognizing the oily voice.

"_I'm_ the one needing some security here, Malfoy," said Nikolai Moran. "If your boss can't deliver some kind of proof that he will keep his end of the bargain, then I don't see any reason for me to waste my time looking for his little talisman."

"Indeed," said Lucius silkily. "However, do keep in mind that my boss does not suffer fools. If you want your sister's inheritance, you will do as you're told." There was a very pregnant pause.

"Don't you threaten me," growled Nikolai softly. "I've got nothing to lose by not accepting this job."

"Is that so?" murmured Lucius dangerously. "I'll make sure your darling Mikayla knows how expendable she is. There are plenty of my colleagues who are experiencing a - a bit of a dry spell. She would help us wet our palates quite nicely."

"You bastard!" hissed Nikolai hatefully. "If you lay one hand on her, I'll -"

"You'll what?" asked Lucius casually. There was a rustle of fabric. "You see? You, my good sir, are in way over your head. So don't stand there and lecture me on your objections to my _boss's_ way of doing business. You _will_ find it for us. And if I have to entertain your girlfriend in order to give you the proper motivation, I assure you that I am _up_ to the challenge."

Lucius chuckled smugly as he walked calmly from the room, his boots echoing on the wood floor. There were a few minutes of tense silence. The light in the living room went out, followed by shuffling footsteps that thudded heavily on the stairs.

"Shit," whispered Radha, resting her head against Severus's chest. She stood up and pulled them both off the floor. "Time to go, gentlemen."

"I'd say so," muttered Harry as they quickly made for the door.

"Wait!" hissed Radha, pulling back on Severus's arm.

"Daniella!" hissed Severus quietly.

"Forty-five seconds," she whispered. "Wait for me on the corner of Murdock and Crescent." Severus groaned softly and pushed Harry out of the door. He jogged down to the corner and over to the next intersection.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Harry. Severus ran a hand through his hair, looking back towards the house, and sighed wearily. Ignoring Harry's question, he watched as Radha sprinted towards them. She stopped in the shadows and glanced over her shoulder.

"Sorry to cut our little reunion short," she said swiftly, "but I have to get out of Ireland." Severus grabbed her arm, preventing her from apparating away.

"I'm not done talking to you yet," said Severus silkily.

"Severus," she said fiercely. "I'm fine. I don't need you to play shining knight here. Or dark knight, as the case may be."

"I hate to remind you of this," snarled Severus, "but your brother would like nothing more than to see you six feet underground, not to mention he's conspiring with a member of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle in order to achieve just such a purpose."

"Duly noted," hissed Radha, struggling against his tight grip, "and I am not going to tell you again to get your fucking hands off of me."

"Well," said Harry in a falsely bright tone. "Thank you both for a lovely evening. I hope we can do it again sometime." He glared at Severus and whipped the hood of his cloak over his head. "I'm going home."

"Harry," said Severus sternly. Harry shook his head and turned on his heel, disappearing with a barely audible pop. Severus clenched his jaw and threw Radha's arm away from him.

"Go," he spat furiously. "Run away like you've always done. Oh, Kingsley says hi, by the way. He misses you." They stood there silently, glaring daggers at each other.

"I hate you," she whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I - hate you." Severus smirked, his chest constricting painfully.

"Join the club," he said shakily. "I hear it's rather large now." A single tear escaped his long eyelashes and ran down his face. "Goodbye, Radha." He quickly leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he could think about it. He froze, staring into her shocked eyes.

"Habit," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said softly. He stepped away from her and silently disapparated. Radha stood still for a few moments, swallowing forcefully past the huge lump in her throat and her guilty conscience. Finally, she too disapparated.


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Thank you so much to all of you who left reviews! 200 reviews! I'm floored. Thanks to all who have left reviews or have been silently reading along._**

**_Disclaimer: If you haven't caught on by now, you won't. I'm broke, so don't._**

**+HP+_  
_**

**Chapter 21 - Going Rogue**

Severus stood in front of his mirror and pulled his hood completely over his head, the Council brand shining on the back of his hand. Harry leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not like you're not going to tell me everything anyway." Severus sighed and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said softly as he gently moved Harry out of the way, "but I am in enough shit as it is with the Council. If I bring you, things will get ugly quick." Severus pushed Harry's hair back from his face and gave him a small smile.

"I'll be back soon," he said. Harry nodded, watching him walk quickly down the stairs.

**+HP+ **

Kingsley waited at the gates and pulled hard on his cigarette. He forced the smoke out his nose, glancing worriedly at the hooded and cloaked man beside him.

"I'm sure he had to argue with Harry," said Arthur quietly, fiddling with a small, silver disk. "He won't be much longer." Kingsley finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground. They both looked up at the roll of thunder that cracked loudly overhead. Severus appeared directly in front of the gates and moved towards them.

"Stop!" said Kingsley swiftly. "Don't move. You'll set the alarms off." Arthur quickly tapped the disk in his hand with his wand, illuminating it with a pale blue light. He tossed it through the bars to Severus, who caught it one-handed and disappeared in a brief flash of light as the first raindrops fell from the sky. Kingsley and Arthur ran up the path towards the castle, racing the curtain of rain behind them.

Severus landed in front of the open gargoyle leading up to Minerva's office. He took a deep breath and slowly climbed the spiral staircase. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end at the look Moody gave him as he stepped into the room. A few minutes later, Kingsley and Arthur came up the stairs and into the office.

"Severus, if you could have a seat, please," said Minerva, waving her hand at the straight-backed chair in front of her desk. Severus glanced surreptitiously at Kingsley and walked over to the chair. He sat down and held her steely gaze as he lit a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, knowing full well she hated him smoking in her presence.

"I have finished compiling the list of students for next year," she said, her tone vibrating with suppressed fury, "and I noticed that I didn't receive an owl from Harry telling me he was returning. I just wanted to make sure you had given him his letter."

"He received it," said Severus quietly. "If you haven't gotten an owl from him, it probably means he's found something more important that requires his time."

"And just what, exactly, would that entail?" asked Moody angrily. "Hexing a group of innocent reporters? Threatening the _Minister_ inside the Ministry? What?"

"Harry has a task to complete," said Severus firmly, not looking away from Minerva's steely gaze. "He will not be returning until he is finished."

"I will not allow that boy to throw his entire future away just because you've talked him into a suicide mission!" shouted Minerva, slamming her palm down on the desk. "I want to talk to him. I want to hear it from his own mouth." Severus exhaled a lungful of smoke at her and rose from his seat, walking over to Kingsley.

"Will you go get him?" he asked quietly. "I don't want to mess with the wards again. He's at the house." Kingsley nodded and left the room. Severus met Arthur's wary countenance and finished his cigarette, throwing the butt into the unlit fireplace. A while later Harry walked through the door, with Kingsley right behind him. He glanced quickly at Severus and Arthur.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," said Minerva. "We'd like to speak with you for a moment. Severus, if you could step outside, that would be wonderful." Harry's face paled as he watched Severus silently step out of the room. He swallowed thickly as he turned back to the Headmistress.

"Now then," she said kindly, "I want you to speak freely, Harry. I assure you that everyone here wants what is best for you." Harry choked down his fury at her saccharine-coated lies and schooled his face into a blank slate. He stepped forward but didn't sit down.

"Thank you, Professor," he said smoothly, "but I would hate to burden you and the rest of the Council with my well-being." Minerva's expression flickered slightly at the dart. "I mean, it really wasn't all that bad being with Voldemort. Oh, except for the whole torturing bit. That got a little old, to tell you the truth. And I do think he was planning on killing me, but man, you guys would have lucked out big time if that had happened." Minerva glanced worriedly at Moody, who eyed Harry's smug face with a wide eye.

"Kid, I think you've been cooped up with Snape for long enough," said Moody carefully, slowly reaching for his wand. "You've been exposed to a lot of Dark magic and that messes with your head after a while. If you want, we can arrange –"

"Oh, that won't be necessary," said Harry, flicking his wand into his hand in the blink of an eye and aiming directly between Moody's eyes. "If I wanted to escape, I know a few very interesting potions and hexes. I would show you, but they're pretty messy." He grinned maliciously at them, enjoying the blatant fear in their eyes. "But I don't think you brought me here to talk about Severus. What was it you wanted to ask me, Headmistress?" He vanished the wooden chair and conjured an ornately carved black onyx chair with a velvet red cushion. He flopped down in it and threw a leg over the arm, lounging decadently and looking at her wide eyes expectantly.

"Where did you learn that?" she gasped. Harry shrugged a shoulder.

"Just a little something I picked up over the summer, among other things," he said dismissively. He picked an imaginary piece of lint off his sleeve and flicked it away from him. She sat back in her chair, stunned.

"Well," she said forcefully, trying to regain control of the conversation, "we were just wondering if you had received your Hogwarts letter. I didn't get an owl from you saying that you were returning."

"Well, I didn't send you one," said Harry simply. "Kind of hard to get an owl if one isn't sent, right?" Minerva narrowed her eyes at him and clasped her hands in front of her. She leaned across the desk towards him and stared directly into his eyes.

"I am done being polite, Potter," she said quietly. "I want you here on the first of September. I want you on the train no later than 10:45 and I want to see you sitting at the Gryffindor table during the Welcoming Feast. You will complete your seventh year and you will take your N.E.W.T.s in June." Harry lowered his foot, his face flushing in fury.

"Is that an _order_, Headmistress?" he growled, gripping the cold arms of the chair tightly.

"Yes, it is," she said delicately. "And there will be consequences should you choose to disregard the _Council's_ wishes." Kingsley's jaw dropped slightly. He glanced at Arthur, who looked equally as shell-shocked.

"And what would those consequences be exactly, Professor?" asked Harry quietly. "Let's lay all the cards on the table, shall we?"

"Fine by me, Potter," she said coolly. "If you choose not to comply, the members of this Council will refuse to acknowledge or vouch for Severus Snape as a spy for the Light. We will disavow all knowledge of his actions with the Order for the past twenty years and will cut him loose from all associations from the group." Kingsley bit his tongue, sensing that any word he spoke would immediately condemn him.

"I see," said Harry, his voice shaking ever so slightly. He rose from his chair and graced her with an icy stare. "I will owl you with my decision by Wednesday. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." He turned and walked slowly towards the door, not daring to look at Arthur or Kingsley.

"You can take Severus with you," she said offhandedly. "We're done for the evening." Harry snorted softly and walked out the door. Minerva straightened a pile of parchments on her desk and stood up from her desk. "Sorry to have bothered you gentlemen, but I needed your support. As you can see, things are quickly getting out of hand."

"Of course," said Kingsley quietly. "Let me know when you'd like the Auror guard to arrive. My squadron's ready when you are."

"Thank you, Kingsley," she said kindly, not noticing the fire in his eyes. "I will let you know as soon as the house elves are done arranging some living quarters for you all. Have a good evening."

"You too," said Kingsley. He ducked out of the door and walked calmly down the stairs, breaking into a run as he reached the seventh floor with the hopes of catching Harry and Severus. He reached the front doors and yanked one open. He jumped down the front steps, the rain drenching his robes as he squinted in search for them. A bolt of lightning arced across the sky, showing him an empty path down to the gates.

**+HP+ **

"What's our next move?"

"_Our_ move? No, no – the question is, what's _your_ move?"

"We're going to need all the help we can get if you go on trial."

"_When_ I go on trial, Harry. When."

"Right. Whatever. The point is, do we need them or not?"

"We will have the rat."

"Shit. If he doesn't do something stupid, we'll have him. Otherwise, he'll be a puddle of slime on the floor. Not very helpful, if you ask me."

"Then what is your next move? It is entirely up to you."

"_Our_ move, and I don't know. I need to think through some things first. I'll let you know in the morning."

**+HP+ **

Later the next day, Harry knocked three times on a plain wooden door. It opened quickly and he stepped inside.

"Hey guys," said Harry, lowering his hood and setting his knapsack on the floor as Fred shut the door. George waved his hand at a small card table.

"You want a drink?" asked Fred. "We've got a bit of Firewhiskey left, some scotch, a little vodka, mead –"

"Scotch is fine," said Harry. He sat down and waited until Fred brought over three glasses and a full bottle of scotch. Harry took the bottle from him and unscrewed the lid, pouring a generous measure into each glass despite his never really having hard liquor before. George crossed his arms.

"Alright, Potter, spill it," he said wearily. "What's going on?" Harry picked up his glass and took a drink, swallowing against the sharp burning in his throat.

"What would you say if I told you Snape was still on our side?" said Harry casually. Fred burst out laughing.

"Good one, Harry," he said, shaking his head. He glanced at George and scoffed at his expression. "George, relax. He's only joking."

"No, he isn't," said George softly, staring into Harry's eyes. "He's fucking serious." Fred chuckled and glanced at Harry. His face fell immediately.

"Shit," muttered Fred. He picked up his glass and drained it in two swallows. George laughed softly in disbelief.

"Ginny told us she drank a potion every week when she was gone," he said, shaking his head as he made the connection. "And Dumbledore? How do you explain that?"

"Dumbledore arranged everything beforehand," said Harry bitterly. "He was acting on orders." George shook his head and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his shaggy red hair and sighed. His brother, on the other hand, flushed a deep red.

"Bullshit," said Fred fiercely. "There's no fucking way. You said that you _saw_ him –"

"I didn't know everything," said Harry. He bent down and returned with a small box, the engraved phoenix on the lid clearly visible. He opened it and set the bowl on the table. He pulled out the vial labeled "4" and poured it into the bowl. With a finger, he pushed the pensieve carefully across the table.

"Dive in."

He sat back and drank the rest of his scotch as the brothers viewed the memory. His leg bounced nervously under the table as the minutes ticked by. He poured himself a second glass of scotch just as Fred and George's eyes unglazed and came back into focus.

"Bloody hell," they said in unison. Harry smirked at them.

"That's what I said," he muttered. "So. I'm in a bit of bad spot. Wondered if you boys wanted to help me out a little." The twins glanced at each other.

"We're listening," said Fred slowly, his brown eyes reflecting the same wariness in his brother's blue ones.

"McGonagall and Moody are forcing me to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry. "If I don't, they'll cut Severus loose completely, and we cannot let that happen. He has risked too much for too long for him just to be sent to Azkaban."

"If you believe this memory thing, that is," said Fred skeptically. Harry ruffled his hair.

"Well, it's Dumbledore's memory," said Harry. "He promised that the memories he left me had not been tampered with. Severus helped me get Ginny away from Voldemort and has been tutoring me the entire summer. He's relayed all Death Eater activities to the Council and has continued to --"

"Alright, alright," said George, amused. "No need to speechify on the man. So what's your plan for these Horcrux things? I'm assuming they're bad and we need to get rid of them somehow."

"We only have two left before Voldemort becomes mortal again," said Harry. "His snake –"

"Of course," muttered Fred.

"—and Ravenclaw's scepter," continued Harry. "We don't have any idea where the scepter is or what kinds of spells and hexes are protecting it. But I can hardly look for it if I'm in class all the bloody time, now can I?"

"Absolutely not," said George, grinning mischievously at him. "You're going to pull a Weasley, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am," said Harry fiercely. "If those two geezers think they have me wrapped around their finger, they've got another thing coming. I'm giving them a month, give or take a week or so. I'm also going to be taking a few others with me, if Severus and I can convince them to join us."

"Oh?" said George. "Like who, for example?" Harry threw back the rest of his drink.

"Severus has a couple of Slytherins he's talking to," he said, "and Ginny." Fred frowned slightly and glanced at George.

"And our new Head Boy and Girl?" he asked. "What about them?" Harry scoffed and shook his head.

"They would never in a million years believe that Severus was still on our side," said Harry confidently. "They told everyone who would listen that I was mental for going after Malfoy when I _knew_ he was a Death Eater. I can't trust them to back me up anymore. And besides, they're too close to McGonagall."

"Fair enough," said George. "They're not any fun anyway." He looked to Fred, who kept his gaze for a few moments. Harry's eyes darted between the two identical faces. They looked at him and grinned.

"We're in," said Fred. "But we need to talk to Snape in person. We'd like his professional opinion on a few things." Harry sighed in relief.

"I'll send him over," said Harry, unable to keep from smiling. "We may use the shop as a new headquarters, if you would both be agreeable." Their grins spread wider.

"We'd be honored to host the militant radicals," said Fred grandly. "We eagerly await your orders, O Chosen One."

"Oh wonderful," muttered Harry as he replaced the memory into the vial and packed it up with his pensieve. He stuck the box back in his bag and slung the knapsack over his shoulder. "I'll be in touch."

"See ya, Harry," said George. Harry nodded and apparated back to Liverpool. George looked at Fred and picked up his still-full glass.

"What are you thinking?" he asked quietly. Fred shook his head.

"Well," said Fred thoughtfully, picking up his own scotch, "we're already screwed as far as the shop goes. Might as well raise a little hell on our Ministry-appointed vacation." George grinned mischievously at him.

"My thinking exactly," he said. He clinked glasses with Fred and drained his drink.

**+HP+ **

Harry strolled silently down Spinner's End, thanks in part to the Cushioning charms he had on his shoes. The front curtains were closed as he turned the doorknob and walked inside. He shut the door and unclasped his cloak from around his neck. He draped it over his arm and stepped into the sitting room. He looked up and met the wary gazes of a beautiful, ebony-skinned woman and a good-looking man of about Severus's age. Severus smiled at him and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"Harry," said Severus, "how'd your appointment go?"

"Very well, sir," he answered, feeling a little awkward. "Should I –" he pointed upstairs.

"No, that's alright," said Severus, setting his cigarette in the ashtray and standing up from his chair. "We're done." He held his hand out to the woman. "Portia, Mark. It's been a pleasure."

"Indeed," said Mark Anthony Parkinson as he stood as well. He held his hand out for Severus to shake. "Thank you for looking after our kids. It – it means a lot." Severus smiled at him.

"I would do anything for either Blaise or Pansy," he said quietly. "Harry and I will do what we can, but I can't give you any solid promises."

"We'll just have to deal with that ourselves," said Portia Spencer. "We've kept out of things for long enough. It's time to take a side and fight to the end, I suppose." Severus waved them to the door, walking them out. Harry sat down on the sofa, getting a whiff of very expensive perfume from where Portia was sitting. He reached over and pulled out a cigarette out of Severus's pack on the table. He put it quickly to his lips and lit it as Severus walked into the living room.

"I have definitely been a bad influence on you," said Severus wearily. "Your mother would murder me." Harry froze, waiting for Severus to say something else. Severus sighed.

"Just go buy your own," he said finally. "Damn things are expensive enough without me having to buy double packs."

"Alright," said Harry. "From what I heard of that, they seemed pretty accepting of the plan."

"It went much better than expected," murmured Severus thoughtfully. "We have the Weasley brothers, I take it?"

"Yes sir," said Harry. He pulled on his cigarette and leaned back on the sofa. "They wanted to talk to you about something. I have no clue what." Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"No telling with those two," he muttered. "I'll go see them once term starts again. The Alley will be quieter." Harry nodded slowly, finishing his cigarette in silence. He crushed it out in the tray on the table and stood up. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry wearily. "Occlumency took a lot out of me today."

"Alright," said Severus. "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning. We're sparring tomorrow, right?"

"Right," said Harry, pulling open the staircase door. "And I'm not going to let you win any duels tomorrow, old man."

"I'll remember you said that," said Severus, smiling to himself as he sat back down in his chair. He shook his head and picked up the pack of cigarettes, scowling at the single stick in the package. He sighed and reached over for his still burning cigarette in the tray. Just as he lifted it to his lips, a bolt of pain raced up his arm. He cursed sharply and stabbed the cigarette into the tray as he jumped up and left the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Much appreciation for my reviewers!_**

_**Everything you recognize is Rowling's.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 22 - The Mission**

Severus found himself once again in the receiving chamber. He noticed the Dark Lord sitting bolt upright on his throne, his face blank as the pops and cracks quickly quieted. The tension in the room increased tenfold as the silence continued to the point of uncomforting. Severus forced himself to keep absolutely still, unlike many of his colleagues who were fidgeting nervously. Voldemort slowly drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, his face covered in shadow but for his red eyes that glowed like coals in the dimness of the room.

"Antonin," said Voldemort softly. "Have you made contact at Durmstrang yet?" A man stepped away from the rest of the circle and knelt on the ground.

"N-not yet, my lord," he said quickly. "I am having problems finding any ally within the school, since Karakaroff is –"

"I do not need to be reminded of Igor's fate, Antonin," hissed Voldemort. "I distinctly remember ordering his death myself."

"Y-yes, master," stuttered Dolohov.

"Get up off my floor, Dolohov," snapped Voldemort, rising out of his chair. Dolohov scrambled out of the way as Voldemort walked slowly around the circle. Every now and then, he paused and lifted the chin of particular Death Eaters, staring intently into their eyes. He stopped in front of a tall, thin young man and raised the boy's head with a skeletal finger. After a few seconds, Voldemort gripped the boy's jaw firmly and pressed his wand to the child's forehead. Severus felt the hair on his arms stand on end at the sound of Voldemort muttered under his breath.

"His hand," the Dark Lord was saying. "His _hand_." He threw the boy away from him and spun around sharply, his eyes boring holes into Severus's.

"I want every one of you to start recruiting," said Voldemort swiftly. "Relatives, close friends – anyone who can be trusted to follow simple instructions. I want them brought to me as soon as they are willing for branding and training. Now get out of my sight and do not return without people to brand. Severus, stay." The room exploded with cracks for a few seconds, then – silence. Voldemort began circling Severus, his robes whispering across the floor behind him.

"You know, Severus," he said quietly, "I don't like not knowing things." Severus held his tongue, his stomach knotting horribly at undisguised displeasure in his tone.

"What happened to his hand, Severus?" asked Voldemort simply.

"My lord," said Severus, "he would not tell me. He didn't trust me enough to –"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" roared Voldemort, drawing his wand. "_CRUCIO_!" Severus crumbled to the floor, his long limbs twitching as every nerve in his body fired painfully. After an eternity, Voldemort lifted the curse. Severus panted for breath, his clothes drenched in cold sweat.

"What happened to his hand?" asked Voldemort again, enunciating each word very clearly.

"My lord, please," pleaded Severus softly, "I don't know. I tried to –"

"Tried? _TRIED_?" shouted Voldemort in fury. "'Tried' isn't good enough for me, Severus. _Crucio_!" Again, Severus convulsed on the floor. He couldn't keep himself from screaming in agony as the curse was held for almost a minute. Voldemort slashed his wand through the air, canceling the spell. Severus continued twitching slightly.

"I have a task for you," said Voldemort angrily, "for you and you alone. Do you understand me, Severus? You are to tell no one of what I speak to you. I trust this to you because I know you will not fail me." Severus tried to reply, but his throat was burned raw from his screaming. Voldemort sat back down on his throne and rest his arms on the arms of the chair.

"I want you to check on something for me," said Voldemort quietly. "There is a locket that belonged to my mother. I have hidden it inside a cavern on the southern borders of England. I want you to bring the locket to me so that I may hide it elsewhere. I fear I may have underestimated Dumbledore's initiative." He looked away from Severus and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Severus smiled inwardly at the flickers of fear racing across those hideous red eyes.

"Go," muttered Voldemort. "And if I hear that you have said or implied _anything_ about this to anyone, I will make sure you never speak again. Are we clear?"

"Y-y-yes, my l-l-lord," whispered Severus. Voldemort waved him away. Ever so slowly, Severus rolled over onto his hands and knees. He cautiously got to his feet, only to have his legs give out from underneath him and send him back to the floor. He clenched his jaw at the sound of soft chuckling behind him. He tried again to get up, but his arms and legs would not cooperate. He closed his eyes and rested on his side, frustrated as hell at himself and at the Dark Lord for enjoying his weakness.

Voldemort stood and walked over to stand above Severus, smiling down on him. He bent and brushed a lock of Severus's hair back from his face. His hand slid down Severus's neck and gently pushed Severus onto his back. He undid the clasp of Severus's cloak, flicking the edges back as he drew his wand.

"How about a little relief, child?" said Voldemort melodically, touching his wand to Severus's hands. He bound them together and raised them over Severus's head, sticking them to the floor. Severus's face paled as he gently tested his restraints. The bastard knew very well that Severus hated being physically constrained in any way. Severus couldn't stop his breathing from becoming ragged as his mind was flooded with fear and long-forgotten memories.

"Now, now, Severus," murmured Voldemort as he stepped over behind Severus's head. "You trust me, don't you?" He set the tip of his wand to Severus's temple and closed his eyes, his lips moving rapidly. Severus groaned softly, trying to fight off the spell. Voldemort bent down and spoke in Severus's ear.

"Severus, don't fight me," said Voldemort softly. "These charms are near as addictive as everyone says they are. They're actually quite – _exhilarating_." He chuckled smugly and pressed his fingers to the other side of Severus's head, tripling the power behind the spell. Severus could feel his mind being overwhelmed by the charm, erotic images flashing through his head as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His pulse was racing. He arched into the phantom hands that were gliding down his chest, unable to keep his body from reacting. He pulled hard against his invisible bonds, moaning in pleasure.

"And now," muttered Voldemort softly, "the finishing act." He took a deep breath and pushed more energy into the spell. Severus bucked several times off the floor before shuddering. He gasped softly for breath as his mind cleared suddenly. He blinked quickly, trying to clear the spots from his vision as his ears filled with manic laughter.

"See?" said Voldemort, standing as he released Severus's hands. "Don't you feel better, child?" Severus rolled away from him, feeling absolutely sick.

"Yes, my lord," whispered Severus mechanically, his eyes glazed over. Voldemort patted his shoulder and walked out of the room. The door closed heavily behind him. Severus lifted his head and sneered hatefully at it.

"Fuck you, you bastard," he muttered shakily as he got to his feet. He immediately disapparated to the bridge, slowly making his way back to the house and went inside. He shut and locked the door, checking the clock on the wall.

Half-past one. Harry would be up at 6:30 for training.

"Shit," muttered Severus quietly. He turned off the light and went upstairs to take a shower.

**+HP+**

Harry frowned at the clock. He checked his watch again to see if it was simply running fast.

His watch read 7:28. The clock said 7:30.

He got up off the sofa and walked softly back upstairs. He gently rapped his knuckles on Severus's door. It cracked open slightly. He peaked through the small crack, pushing the door open at seeing Severus still asleep. He walked around to the far side of the bed and wrapped his arm around the bedpost, scowling at Severus's trembling. Stepping over the shoes on the floor, Harry crept towards the small bedside table. He quietly pulled open the drawer.

"You're not looking for my cigarettes, are you child?" murmured Severus. Harry jumped slightly and looked over at him, seeing his eyes still closed.

"No," he said, going back to digging around in the drawer. "I was looking for a bit of Nerve Regenerator. You know you're up to nine hours of running, right?" Severus's eyes popped open.

"What time is it?" he asked quickly. He winced in pain as he sat up. Harry pulled out a large vial and shook it up.

"7:30," he said. He pulled out the stopper and handed Severus the potion. Severus put the vial to his lips and drained the entire thing. He laid back down, feeling the tingling sensation of the potion travel slowly down his arms and legs. Harry took the empty vial from his hand and set it on the table.

"So I'm guessing you didn't hit yourself with Cruciatus," he said as he sat gingerly on the corner of the bed. Severus smirked at the ceiling.

"That would be a good guess," he replied hoarsely. "He knows about Albus's hand." Harry sat up straight as he continued. "He wants me to check on the Horcruxes for him. He's starting with the locket."

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry loudly, causing Severus to wince and put his hands to his head. "He'll tell you where the scepter is!"

"Hopefully," whispered Severus tersely. He sighed at the excitement in the boy's eyes. He wasn't sure the boy was ready for this. And if anything went wrong –

"So," said Harry rapidly, "are you going to take him the real one or the fake one?"

"The fake one," answered Severus. "Since he didn't tell me what exactly it looked like, I'm to play the witless but obedient follower who does exactly what he's told and doesn't ask any stupid questions." He sat up again, sighing in relief. He threw the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pausing slightly before standing up. Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the long, thin scars criss-crossing the man's back as Severus made his way towards his closet. Severus took down a pair of black trousers and slid them over his thin legs. He gently pulled a dark blue buttondown off its hanger and pulled it on.

"Nine hours, hm?" he said as he walked out the door. Harry grinned and ran after him.

"Actually, sir," he said cheekily as they went down the stairs. "I think you're up to about eleven now." Severus raised an eyebrow at him as he walked through the sitting room.

"You still owe me five from last week, child," he said, grinned smugly as Harry's face fell. He opened the door and waved Harry through. Harry frowned at him a little and jogged to the warehouse at the end of the next block. Severus shut and locked the door before following Harry down the street.

Harry was already running his laps when Severus walked inside. Severus tied his hair back from his face and moved to the center of the room to stretch out a bit. Harry joined him several minutes later.

"You ready to lose a few duels today, old man?" he said a bit breathlessly. Severus smirked confidently at him.

"What was last week's score again?" asked Severus thoughtfully. "Oh yes, that's right. Seven to four, me."

"That last one did _not_ count," said Harry fiercely. "You cheated." Severus scowled at him, his temper flickering.

"I don't need to cheat to beat you, Potter," he said silkily. He fired several low-level spells at Harry, who blocked them easily.

"Did Voldemort say anything about this talisman thing he's looking for?" asked Harry, firing off several spells in succession. Severus quickly blocked them and rebounded the last one off his shield back at Harry. Harry dropped to the floor, dodging the beam of red light.

"No," said Severus, "but I'm almost positive Radha knows what it is." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like she's going to tell you anything," he said snidely. "You sure pissed her off about something, didn't you?" Severus's face paled in fury.

"Shut up," he growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Harry smirked at him, a daring idea popping into his mind.

"Touchy, are we?" taunted Harry. "What, did she catch you with another woman – someone prettier who didn't give you so much lip?"

"Why, you insolent little prick!" shouted Severus as he furiously fired curse after curse at the boy. Harry's eyes went wide, dropping and rolling away from the Slicing hexes that Severus was throwing. He clenched his jaw and immediately returned fire.

"You said no dangerous hexes!" yelled Harry over the spellfire.

"I said _you_ couldn't throw any dangerous hexes at _me_," clarified Severus angrily. Harry sneered and disapparated, appearing right behind him. Severus ducked and swung his leg around, knocking Harry to the floor.

"Alright!" shouted Harry crossly. "That's it!" He shot a Slicing hex at Severus's face, missing him by a hair's breath. He immediately got to his feet and began firing every curse and hex that came to his mind. The spells flew and rebounded at a dizzying pace, with little to no time between them. A Cutting hex caught Harry across his left arm. He cried out and bent over, pressing his other hand against the wound. Severus immediately ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked swiftly. Harry grinned and grabbed the wand from his hand.

"_Incarcerous_," said Harry smugly. Severus fell hard to the floor as the ropes bound him from ankles to chest.

"Damn," he muttered half-heartedly. He sighed as Harry squatted down next to him. "Good. But really, how's your arm?" Harry glanced down at his blood-soaked sleeve.

"Stings a little," he said, releasing Severus from the ropes. He handed him back his wand and walked over to the wall. He slid down the floor as his breathing returned to a normal rate.

"I'll have you know you just ruined a good shirt," said Harry as Severus walked over and sat down in front of him. Harry ran his wand down the front of his shirt to undo the buttons and carefully extracted his arm from the fabric. Severus gently took his arm and began cleaning the cut.

"She broke up with me because I took the Mark and after that, spying for Albus," said Severus quietly, glancing at the boy's face briefly. "It was Kingsley she broke up with for being caught with another girl, but that was when we were all still in school." Harry frowned.

"You started spying to save lives," he said simply. "It was stupid of her to drop you because of that." Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it?" he asked. "There are many who would strongly disagree with you." He ran his fingers over the thin scar on the boy's arm. "She was one of the best undercover agents with the Corps by the time I started at Hogwarts. I hated her working for the Aurors and she hated me working for Albus, so eventually we thought it better to go our separate ways because neither of us were willing to quit our jobs." He picked up Harry's shirt and repaired the tear in the sleeve. He spelled the blood off and handed it back to Harry.

"Your Box shield was weak on the left side, apparently," he said softly as he stood up from the floor. Harry sighed to himself at the brief look of regret he caught crossing the man's pale face. He tested the range of motion of his left arm as he got up off the floor.

**+HP+**

Severus waited a week and a half before returning to the Dark Lord. He quickly reread the small note before replacing it back into the gold locket. He slipped the locket into a small sack and put the sack in the pocket of his Death Eater cloak. Walking silently through the sitting room, he lifted the hood of his cloak and stepped around to the front of his chair. He snorted softly at seeing Harry slumped over asleep with a huge book in his lap. He knew the boy hadn't been sleeping well. Despite their gruelingly long dueling sessions and the academic stress of learning very advanced magic, Severus had found Harry asleep in almost every seat in the house at odd hours of the day after the boy had been awake well before he was. Severus knelt down in front of the chair and gently pushed back the shaggy hair from Harry's face. He sighed at the slight sheen of sweat on Harry's forehead, Harry murmuring something in his sleep.

"Even in your dreams, you can't escape him," whispered Severus, hesitant to leave the child alone. He slowly pulled the book from Harry's limp hands and set it on the table behind him. He turned back to meet Harry's haunted eyes staring at him. Harry pulled his legs up into the seat and laid his head on the arm of the chair.

"Bad dream?" asked Severus. Harry nodded, shifting his gaze away from his face.

"Are you going?" whispered Harry.

"I was," answered Severus, eyeing him worriedly. "I can wait until tomorrow if you'd rather me stay for a while."

"No," said Harry quickly. "I'm – I'm okay." Severus shook his head slightly, sensing the lie in his tone.

"I shouldn't be long," said Severus quietly. He ran his hand once more over Harry's messy hair and stood up from the floor, his cloak flaring out behind him as he left the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Thanks so much for staying with me this far! And of course, much love to my reviewers and silent readers._**

**_These disclaimer things are a little annoying, seeing as how the only thing of value I own is my computer and my battered set of HP books. Oh well. Harry Potter is not a product of my imagination. He and all of the wonderfulness you might recognize belong to JK Rowling._**

**_A little more Harry/Severus bonding before getting back to the fun stuff -- and no, not _that _kind of bonding, folks. If that's what you're looking for, here is not the place to look.  
_**

**+HP+_  
_**

**Chapter 23 - Responsibility**

Severus appeared before the Dark Lord and bent low before the shadowed throne. He didn't move at all when Voldemort leapt up from his chair and ran over to him. Voldemort knocked him to the ground and hurriedly began searching Severus's pockets.

"That one," said Severus quickly, staring at the franticness in those red eyes. Voldemort grabbed the small bag out of Severus's pocket and stood over him as he pulled the thin chain slowly from the bag. His eyes narrowed as he looked from the casing to Severus's ashen face.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Voldemort tightly. Severus's eyes widened further. Oh, this was bad. Worse than bad.

"A joke?" asked Severus fearfully. "N-no, my lord. I found that locket in a cave, just like you instructed. It was under a potion – a green potion." Voldemort scowled thoughtfully.

"Green?" he repeated quietly. "Green." He lifted the locket again and looked at it closely. He flicked it open with a thin nail and plucked out the small note. He opened it and read it. Severus couldn't keep his hands from trembling as he watched the slip of parchment begin to vibrate. Voldemort set his wand to it and burned it. He roughed grabbed Severus by the throat and lifted him off the floor, bringing his face within inches of his own.

"I assume you remember a traitor that we once had within our circle," hissed Voldemort. "Someone by the name of Black?"

"Yes, my lord," whispered Severus. "I remember."

"And you were one of the more – _vocal_ advocates for young Regulus's defense, correct?" said Voldemort. Severus couldn't answer, his proximity to those devilish red eyes filling him with a stifling dread. Not to mention Voldemort's grip around his neck had tightened slightly.

"I don't say this very often of you, my Snake," said Voldemort softly, "but you were wrong. Those damn Phoenixers have my locket, Severus." His eyes glowed brighter in his fury. "I want it back, and I want it back soon, do you hear me?" Severus could only gag in response. Voldemort tightened his grip, squeezing Severus's neck mercilessly.

"Good," he hissed. He drew his wand and threw Severus back to the ground hard. "_Crucio_!"

**+HP+ **

Severus wearily walked back into the house. He shut the door behind him and leaned heavily against it, his knees trembling from the curses inflicted upon him as he gently massaged his throat. Harry's face appeared in the kitchen doorway. He pulled the dishtowel from his shoulder and wiped his hands, following Severus into the sitting room. Severus sat down on the sofa and rested his head in his hands. He felt Harry sit down beside him. He sighed and dropped his hands, looking over at Harry's haggard face.

"I take it he wasn't very happy with you," said Harry quietly, wiping the sweat off his brow. Severus nodded.

"An astute observation," he murmured, noting the slight trembling of Harry's hand. He sat up straight and took Harry's head in his hands, looking him over carefully. The boy was horribly pale. Severus frowned, rubbing his thumbs over the cheekbones protruding from Harry's face.

"What have you eaten today?" he asked, his tone brooking no excuses. Harry gently pulled his head away from his grasp.

"Eaten?" repeated Harry, chuckling softly as he avoided the man's gaze. "I don't remember what _exactly_ –"

"In other words, nothing," said Severus tersely. "You haven't been sleeping well recently either."

"I'm fine," said Harry forcefully, getting up from the sofa. "I finished another batch of Regenerator for you. It's on the counter."

"Did you remember the extra stirs?" asked Severus curtly, standing up from his seat..

"Yes," growled Harry as he climbed the stairs. He slowed his pace once he reached the second floor. He trailed his hand along the wall and entered his room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

The man was much too perceptive. Harry felt awful. It was just the exhaustion; it was the lack of appetite, the desire to lay in bed all day and sleep, it was the memories that flooded his mind night after night – memories of white eyes, clammy skin and blood running down golden gates. The past few days, it had been hard for him to even keep himself from collapsing.

He bristled when his door opened without warning.

"Damn it!" shouted Harry, his exhaustion shortening his already short fuse. "What do you want?" Severus clenched his jaw and held out a small vial filled with purple liquid.

"You're going to make yourself ill," said Severus sternly. "You have got to get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll work on fattening you up a bit." Harry ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"I don't want a bloody potion," he hissed. "I. Am. _Fine_. I don't need your fucking meddling –"

"Well, that's just too _fucking_ bad," said Severus, raising the volume of his voice. "If you think I'm just going to sit back and watch you waste away to nothing, you are very much mistaken." Harry clenched his fist, his body trembling in fury. He made to flick his wand into his hand, but Severus beat him to it. Severus kept his wand pointed towards the floor. His eyes narrowed as Harry drew his wand anyway.

"Don't you dare," he said silkily. "You will sorely regret throwing a curse at me right now, child." Red sparks sputtered out of Harry's wand, the wood vibrating in his hand. Suddenly, Harry swayed. Severus cursed under his breath as he dashed forward to catch him before Harry hit the floor. He easily lifted Harry's thin frame onto the bed, his worry growing as he felt how light the boy was. Harry's head rolled to the side, a dazed expression on his face. Severus quickly pressed his hand to Harry's forehead, his expression darkening at the warmth of the boy's skin.

"Christ, what have you done to yourself, you idiot boy?" said Severus softly, tossing the vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion onto the nightstand. His eyes widened as Harry's breathing sped up. "Damn it." He immediately shot his patronus through the wall. He went ahead and sent a second to Kingsley, just in case. He resheathed his wand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Harry's eyes fluttered closed.

"No, no, no," said Severus a bit frantically as he lightly slapped Harry's cheek. "You have to stay awake for me, Harry. You can't sleep right now. Talk to me, Harry." Harry's eyes slowly reopened.

"Mm tired," murmured Harry feverishly. Severus tore at the clasp of his Death Eater cloak, throwing it to the corner of the room. He quickly unbuttoned his cuffs and slid his sleeves up, sweating as his panic increased.

"I know," said Severus soothingly, pushing the hair back from Harry's forehead. "But you have to stay awake, alright? Just stay awake for me now and I'll let you sleep all you want afterwards." He felt the front of Harry's shirt. It was drenched in cold sweat. He gently pulled Harry up to sitting and lifted the shirt off of him, laying him softly back on the bed. Harry shook slightly with tremors as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Shit!" spat Severus. His hands fluttered nervously over Harry's face and shoulders as he tried to think of anything to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening his eyes as he exhaled slowly and tried to calm down. Harry twitched slightly, mumbling under his breath.

"Goddamn it, Minerva, where are you?" hissed Severus furiously. His head shot up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"IN HERE!" he shouted, turning back to Harry. Minerva and Kingsley ran into the room.

"Oh sweet Merlin," gasped Minerva. She went to the other side of the bed and began running diagnostics.

"He's in shock," she said worriedly. She pried one of Harry's eyes open and lit her wand, shining it into his eye. She shook her head and looked over at Severus, who was staring at Harry with haunted eyes. "I need a couple doses of MAB and some Invigoration Draught." She bent back over Harry and touched her wand to the middle of his chest. She glanced up and frowned at Severus still standing there in a daze.

"Severus!" she shouted, effectively startling him. "Potions! Now!"

"Right," he said quickly. He ran out of the room, pushing Kingsley roughly out of his way.

"Kingsley, go down there and make sure he doesn't completely lose his head," she said tersely. "I need those potions as soon as he finishes them."

"Got it," said Kingsley. He rapidly strode from the room and ran down the stairs, making his way to the kitchen. He pushed open the door and ducked to avoid a dagger soaring through the air. The handle smacked into Severus's outstretched hand.

"Stand over there out of my way," said Severus shortly, pointing a long finger at the small dinning table. Kingsley did as he was told, knowing Severus would flay him alive in a second while in the mood he was in. Or throw a jar of something slimy at him.

"He'll be fine," said Kingsley calmly. "This happens all the time at the Academy. A couple of days taking it easy and he'll be right as rain." Severus glanced at him quickly, rapidly stirring the Magical Adrenaline Booster he had boiling on the stove.

"He's not in the Academy," he said quietly. "He's at home." He pulled out the glass stirring rod and set it in the sink as he killed the flame under the cauldron.

"This isn't your fault, Severus," said Kingsley firmly, clearly seeing the guilt etched on the man's face. "In all honesty, Harry doesn't handle grief well. It could be worse, and probably would be if he wasn't here with you." Severus scoffed angrily as he opened a cabinet and took down a small flask.

"He is my responsibility," he said, almost to himself. He poured the light green potion into the flask and capped it. "Here. The Draught will take another half an hour." Kingsley took the flask and hurried upstairs. Severus mechanically continued chopping ingredients and combining them in another cauldron he had set up on the stove.

He tossed Kingsley's words around in his head, but dismissed them. He should have seen that Harry wasn't himself. He himself was no stranger to insomnia, but his weariness always caught up with him eventually. He'd sleep for a long time and be fine. He'd never seen Harry sleep in, even on the weekends when they didn't have any training sessions. He sighed. Maybe he should send Harry to Molly for a few days.

"She says he's doing a bit better," said Kingsley as he walked back into the kitchen. "He'll be out of it for at least a day or two." Severus nodded, letting his potion simmer for a couple of minutes.

"Will you do me a favor?" he asked quietly, looking over at Kingsley. Kingsley straightened a little at his tone.

"Of course," said Kingsley. "What's up?"

"Will you keep an eye on Harry for me?" asked Severus intensely. "When he's at the castle? I just don't want him and the other kids to do anything stupid."

"Like going off to save the world?" teased Kingsley. Severus smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes, like that," said Severus.

"Who are these other kids that Harry's apparently recruited?" asked Kingsley.

"_We_ have recruited," corrected Severus. "Harry's been writing Ginny, and she seems very interested. He also got the twins on board. I've got Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson pretty much convinced, although they're waiting to talk to Harry in person." Kingsley rubbed his eyes.

"That's quite a crowd," said Kingsley wearily. "Isn't Zabini Portia Spencer's son?"

"Yes, he is," answered Severus distractedly as he sprinkled some crushed spearmint into the cauldron. "I've never seen a child so adept at wandless magic as that boy is. I've sent him a couple of books to read, but he needs to get a bit better at nonverbal wand magic."

"And how exactly am I to keep them at school if they decide to embark on a clandestine mission?" asked Kingsley, bemused. "It sounds as if they could blow me apart if I get in their way."

"Harry will stay if I tell him to stay," said Severus confidently. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, watching while the Draught continued to simmer. Kingsley chuckled softly.

"No, he won't," said Kingsley. "Especially if he thinks you're doing something dangerous or something he feels is his responsibility."

"He cannot help me with what I'm doing," said Severus firmly. "His little jaunt with Albus has left enough scars. I will not purposely drag him into more nightmares. Besides," he lowered his voice slightly, "I'm sure Minerva would be tickled pink if the boy was constantly under her supervision rather than mine. I'm sure she thinks I'm purposely killing him and Moody will be all too willing to agree with her." Kingsley smiled to himself, hearing the protectiveness in Severus's voice.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "I'll keep an eye on them _and_ the two old bats." Severus nodded his thanks at him. He lifted a hand to his face, worrying his bottom lip. Kingsley sighed softly and pushed himself off the wall.

"Go," he said. "I can finish this." He smirked at the slight hesitation in Severus's eyes.

"I'm not going to screw it up," said Kingsley. "It's not as if it's a bloody complicated potion. Go." Severus gave him a half grin and walked swiftly out of the room.

He took the stairs two at a time and hurried quietly down the hallway. He stopped in the doorway, watching Minerva gently tuck the covers in around Harry. She spun around sharply as he stepped into the room. He completely ignored her stern look, focusing on Harry's pale, gaunt face.

"He could have died, Severus," she said quietly, her tone furious. "Any spell he cast would have completely drained his magical reserves and would have caused his entire body to shut down indefinitely." She gripped her wand tightly as Severus moved closer to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, raising his hand. He stifled a groan as Minerva stabbed her wand into his very bruised neck.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered fiercely.

"Don't touch him," she said firmly. "You have no business being in here with this child."

"He is _my_ --" hissed Severus. He saw something flicker in her eyes. He swallowed the shock at his own words.

"He is my child," said Severus calmly, his eyes boring holes into Minerva's.

"Not for much longer, he isn't," said Minerva quietly, her tone dripping with imperious smugness. "When he wakes up, you tell him he is to remain at the school for the _entire_ year. Oh yes," she said, taking Severus's blinking as a sign that she was correct in her assumptions, "I had a feeling that you would talk him into leaving early. But if he want me to uphold my end of the bargain we made a few weeks ago, you tell him he must agree to my conditions." She stood from the bed and walked over to the window.

Severus turned back to Harry, brushing the back of his raised hand against the boy's cool cheek. God, they were in it now. Harry would be furious. Severus gently brushed Harry's hair back from his forehead, his thumb lingering over the scar marring his skin. Harry's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey there," said Severus softly. Harry's lips turned up ever so slightly.

"Guess I wasn't okay," he whispered faintly. Severus snorted as he pressed a thumb and index finger to his eyes.

"I think that would be an understatement," said Severus shakily, lowering his hand. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I told you those cigarettes were bad for you," teased Harry.

"Hypocrite," said Severus softly.

"Gryffindor," murmured Harry, raising his hand to half-point a finger at himself. Severus smiled briefly, his expression becoming worried and serious again as he slowly pushed Harry's hair back from his face.

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry. "I should have told you –"

"Shh," said Severus softly. "I want you to rest, alright?" Harry shifted his gaze to the occupied corner of the room and back again.

"Will you stay for a while?" he said, his words barely audible.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Severus intensely. Harry sighed softly and closed his eyes.

**+HP+ **

The next time Harry awoke, the late afternoon sun was shining through his window. A breeze that made the curtains dance carried the scent of impending rain across his face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling it give him a bit of strength. He still could hardly move – his arms and legs felt like lead weights tied to his torso. He heard Severus's office clock chime the hour of four. He turned his head slightly and watched Severus sleeping in what was obviously a very uncomfortable position in a conjured armchair. His long arms were hanging limply over the sides of the chair, his head leaning on the back of it. There were darkened circles under his eyes, melding into the shadow of stubble on his face.

"And you get on to me for not sleeping," he murmured softly. He sighed and slowly tried to push himself up to a sitting position.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" said a groggy voice. Harry rested for a moment on his elbows.

"Just making sure I'm not dead yet," said Harry snidely, panting slightly. He flopped back down on the bed. "I'm not convinced."

"You certainly won't be if you don't stop overexerting yourself," said Severus, his tone both chiding and gentle. "Are you hungry?"

"Not re --," said Harry.

"Good," interrupted Severus. "I'm under strict orders to force feed you for at least three days. I must say you almost killing yourself – _again_ -- has done nothing for my reputation with certain older members of the Council." Harry turned his head slowly and smirked at the quick wink Severus gave him.

"I wasn't aware that you gave a damn about their opinion of you," answered Harry, mimicking his tone. Severus acknowledged the comment with an elegant wave of his hand.

"I don't," he said lightly. "However, it would be wise for your future well-being to not totally piss them off, as you will most likely have to deal with both of them on a weekly, if not daily, basis come September."

"Oh goody," muttered Harry morosely. "I can't wait." Severus thoughtfully rubbed his prickly cheek with his hand.

"Speaking of school starting," he said. Harry caught his slight inflection and tensed. He turned his head when Severus didn't continue.

"Yes?" prompted Harry warily. Severus exhaled softly and looked into his unaided green eyes.

"I know you had talked about only staying for a few weeks," said Severus softly, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. "I don't know if you've heard from Blaise or Pansy yet."

"I have, actually," said Harry quietly, his stomach knotting. "I haven't had the chance to write them back yet."

"Well, you'll have a bit of time later today, I suppose," muttered Severus, glancing down at his hands. He looked back up and saw the slight bulge in Harry's temple from his clenched jaw. "Perhaps I should wait until you're feeling a bit –"

"Severus," said Harry tersely. "What is it? Just tell me." Severus sighed and made a decision. He was done being a pawn for Minerva to use. Harry didn't need to be worrying about him right now. There were more important things.

"I will need you to stay at Hogwarts until at least the holidays," said Severus evenly. "I don't want you and the others to be here by yourselves while I'm trying to get information about our scepter." Harry closed his eyes, blocking out the rest of Severus's words. He turned his back to Severus as feelings of anger and betrayal washed over him.

"Harry," said Severus softly, "I know you –"

"You seem to know an awful lot, don't you?" said Harry bitterly. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. After a few minutes, he heard Severus get up out of his chair, but nothing else. Finally, he heard the door shut softly as the first raindrops blew in the window and splattered on the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this right now. Yeah, that means YOU!_**

_**Harry's not mine, blah blah blah.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 24 - The Phoenix Rises**

It rained the entire week. Normally, he loved the rain. It had this refreshing quality about it - the trees seemed greener, the air more brisk. When he was at the castle, he could spend hours in his quarters, reading beside an open window and just listening to rain.

Severus sighed dejectedly and pulled on his cigarette. He blew the smoke at the ceiling, staring at it blankly from his position on the sofa. He never thought he would actually miss being at the castle. For all of the grief and stress that accompanied grading countless mundane essays on the properties of aconite and hellebore and walking circles around the castle on patrols, Hogwarts was his home. It always had been ever since he was a small boy. Sure, his years as a student were less than memorable, but there had always been glimmers of redemption in them. He still remembered the tingling excitement of walking back through those huge doors as a professor, despite being unable to really make the kind of impact he desired to make, especially with those students in Slytherin House. It was always the expectant faces of the first years that made him the most bitter and resentful about the unavoidable constraints on his behavior. Of course, his frustration helped evoke the necessary emotions of hatred and contempt for all of the students.

But there were the select few - the _very_ select few - who were privileged to see the other side of his persona. Those were the students he cherished most dearly. There hadn't been very many of them over the past sixteen years until recently, when it had become very clear to himself and to Albus that intervention was absolutely essential, even to the point of risking his reputation as a member of the Inner Circle. And now - finally - they could reap the benefits of those long, late night conversations.

He lifted the parchment up off his chest and reread it once again, his lips slowly drifting upwards.

_Hi Raven -_

_I just wanted to let you know I got through those books you sent. I'll send them back to you once I get to school, as our owl is decrepit and can't handle heavy loads. I don't see why Mother just won't get a new one. She doesn't even like the thing._

_I've been practicing, like you told me to. I can do some of the simple jinxes and charms - Jelly-Legs, Disarming, Body binds - but I still can't get enough power into my shields to hold them for very long. I'll let you know how that goes._

_Pansy's here with me for the rest of the week. Her dad had some business in Thailand and won't be back before the first. Her mum went with, so she's here._

**Hi Raven! Hope Potter's not driving you crazy cooped up in that house. You tell that punk to write us back.**

_That was her, if you couldn't tell. Guess I better go. I just wanted to let you know about the books. Hope things are well with you._

_Blaise_

He sighed as he folded the letter and tossed it onto the table.

"You're moping," said a quiet voice above him. Severus smirked and crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"I always mope before the start of term," said Severus, half-teasing. "Most depressing time of the year." Harry smiled and sat in Severus's chair, dressed warmly in a pair of trousers and a sweater he'd borrowed.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Severus. The boy looked ruefully at him, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "And before you ask, yes, I'm hungry."

"I don't know that I have any food left," said Severus as he got up from the sofa. "We may have to go out." Harry made a face.

"We might as well go to Diagon Alley, then," said Harry sullenly. "I didn't get school robes when I went last time and all of my old ones are about four inches too short. I'm also out of all of my potions ingredients, since we've had to brew quite a bit this summer." Severus yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Harry grinned.

"Of course, we can wait until you've had your mid-morning nap, old man," he said breezily. Severus scoffed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I see your charming wit has come through completely unscathed," he said drolly.

"Of course it has," said Harry casually. "I have to brush up before classes start, you know."

"Christ," muttered Severus as he walked upstairs. "I better not get any owls about you."

"I make no promises on that, sir," said Harry as he hopped up and followed him. "A lot can happen in three and a half months. I'm not the one forcing me to stay there."

"I prefer to say I politely asked you to stay," said Severus lightly, noticing the undertones of bitterness in the boy's words and feeling guilty for lying to him. Harry hummed noncommittally as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of Severus's room. Severus stood in front of the mirror and flicked his wand into his hand.

"I can only apologize so many times, child," he said softly. He traced his eyebrows, changing their color from black to brown. "I don't like the idea of taking you with me whenever we get some solid information. Anything could happen -"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be going by yourself," said Harry forcefully. "What if something happens to you and you can't get help in time?" Severus blinked quickly as the charm on his eyes took effect, lightening his black irises to an intense shade of blue.

"I need you at the school, Harry," said Severus, looking at Harry's stern face in the mirror. "Blaise and Pansy will need your help and support. There will be no one there they can safely turn to if they get into trouble."

"Not that _I'll_ be that safe for them to talk to," muttered Harry.

"Speaking of Blaise and Pansy, you need to write them back soon," said Severus as he waved his wand above his head. His silky black locks turned the same color brown as his eyebrows and shortened significantly. He finished the disguise by softening the sharp features of his nose and chin. He exhaled and smiled smugly at his reflection in the mirror. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Are you wearing that?"

"Uh," said Harry, glancing down at his clothes.

"I was just asking," said Severus, grinning. "Though you probably need to wear a thinner shirt if you're going to be fitted for robes."

"Oh, right," said Harry. He walked across the hall as Severus pulled off his shirt on the way to his closet.

**+HP+ **

After an uneventful meal at the Leaky Cauldron, they bought all of Harry's potion ingredients, along with more parchment and ink. They saved the robes for last, which turned out to be a good decision on Severus's part.

Harry stood furiously on a stool at Madam Malkin's, flinching away from the clerk as she stuck him for the fifth time with one of her pins.

"Ow!" said Harry angrily. "That's my _leg,_ not the robe!"

"Harry," said Severus warningly.

"Yes sir," growled Harry, wincing at the feel of yet another pin. Severus stepped to the side a little, checking that his disguise charms were still firmly in place in Harry's mirror. He ruffled his hair, still getting used to the thickness and shortness of it. Finally, the clerk sighed in relief.

"We're done, Mr. Potter," she said meekly. Harry ripped the robes off his head and thrust them at her as he stepped off the stool. He stormed past Severus and waited outside while his robes were wrapped up. Severus pulled a bag of coins from his robe pocket and walked up to the counter.

"How much for Harry's robes?" he asked kindly, not reacting to the sound of sobbing coming from the back room. Malkin gave him a forced grin.

"Today's your lucky day," she said softly. "I'll give them to you for half price, since you were kind enough to let my new clerk assist you."

"Oh, that's not at all necessary," said Severus quietly, counting out twenty gold pieces. "He was quite a handful."

"But I insist," said Malkin forcefully, pushing part of the coins back at him. Severus leaned his arms on the counter and gave her a grin. He was shocked to see her blush.

"Alright, Marion," he said, picking up ten coins. "Fetch your wonderful clerk for me."

"Bridgette! Get out here!" shouted Malkin, causing Severus to start slightly. A very shy and red-eyed girl came hesitantly out from the back room, pins stuck all over her robes. Severus sauntered over to her and tilted her chin up. He smiled kindly at her, his ego soaring at the sight of her pink cheeks. _A man could get used to this,_ he thought as he placed the coins into her hand.

"Thanks for all of your help today," he said softly. He winked at her and grabbed Harry's parcel off the counter, his temper rising as he walked out of the shop.

"I cannot believe you did that," he hissed, grabbing Harry roughly by the arm as they walked down the street. "I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

"Liar," muttered Harry furiously, ripping his arm out of Severus's hand. "I think I lost quite a bit of blood in my legs, thank you very much."

"Watch it, child," growled Severus dangerously. "You are on thin ice with me right now."

"Yes sir," said Harry sullenly.

"Psst! Potter!" hissed a male voice behind them. Harry spun around and grinned.

"Hey," he said as Blaise and Pansy walked up to them. "You guys buying supplies too?"

"We would be if Pansy would stop looking at robes she can't buy," muttered Blaise under his breath. Pansy huffed quietly and crossed her arms. "But we were wondering if we could talk to you. You have a minute?" Harry looked questioningly at Severus, who nodded.

"Behave yourself please," said Severus sternly, glaring at Harry. "Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini. Good to see you." He winked at Pansy and continued on to the apparition point. Pansy smiled softly at his back.

"Hi Harry!" said another voice. Harry's eyes widened as he slowly turned around and smiled at the voice's owner.

"Hi Neville," said Harry, glancing surreptitiously at Blaise and Pansy's blank faces. Neville's smile faded quickly as he came to a stop.

"Is everything alright here?" he asked cautiously. Harry quickly grabbed his arm, preventing him from slipping his wand into his hand. Suddenly, a light bulb flicked on in his mind.

"You have a minute, Neville?" asked Harry casually.

"Piss on you, Potter," murmured Blaise, sticking his hands in his pockets. Neville bit his lip and checked his watch. Harry grinned.

"Come on," said Harry, walking back towards the Cauldron. He lifted the hood of his cloak as they stepped inside. Neville followed suit, glancing warily behind him as Blaise pulled his hood up and placed his hand on the small of Pansy's back.

Harry moved quickly towards the back of the pub and selected an empty booth. He sat facing the door and pulled an almost empty pack of cigarettes from his cloak pocket. Lighting it, he tossed the pack on the table as a waiter came up to their table.

"Canna get yer drinks?" asked the waiter wearily.

"Jack and coke," said Harry quietly. Blaise smirked at him and took the last cigarette from the package.

"Butterbeer," said Neville meekly.

"The same for me," said Pansy casually, her embarrassment betrayed by her flushing cheeks.

"I'll have what he's having," said Blaise, nodding his chin at Harry. He lit his cigarette as the waiter walked away. They waited in tense silence as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"How's your summer been, Neville?" asked Harry softly. He took a small sip of his drink.

"Same old thing," said Neville sadly. "Grandmother's been worse than usual. I think this is the first day I've actually been let out of the house without her, but only for a couple of hours. She almost didn't let me send my owl back to McGonagall." Harry sneered slightly at the name.

"Why didn't you write us back, Potter?" asked Blaise, completely ignoring Neville. "We wrote you almost two weeks ago."

"Well, I've been in bed unconscious for the past week," muttered Harry, flicking his cigarette over the ash tray as he cast a quick Privacy bubble over their booth. "Severus was a little overprotective as well." Neville frowned, then widened his eyes. Harry looked apologetically at Blaise and Pansy and waited for Neville to say something. Neville opened his mouth, but froze at the look in Harry's eyes. He ruffled his dirty blond hair and sighed.

"Damn," he whispered to himself. He took a long drink of his butterbeer. "You trust him, Harry?"

"With my life," said Harry simply. "It's a long story. I'll have to tell you some other time." Neville nodded and looked between Blaise and Pansy. "So what's the plan?"

"Hang on," said Blaise swiftly. "Who said anything about _you_ -"

"If he wants in, he's in," said Harry firmly. "He's a good fighter and has experience." Blaise pulled hard on his cigarette and leaned back in his seat, glaring at Harry

"So," said Pansy softly," what _is_ the plan, Potter?" Harry scratched his eyebrow with his thumb.

"We have to stay at Hogwarts until at least Christmas," said Harry quickly. Pansy's jaw dropped. She looked at Blaise and shut her mouth, pursing her lips tightly.

"That wasn't the original idea," said Blaise, his voice dangerously calm.

"Sorry," said Harry. "The change in plan wasn't my idea. If you've got a problem, talk to Severus, not me."

"So we have to be under McGonagall's nose for a whole term?" hissed Pansy angrily. "Not to mention the pack of Aurors who are going to be breathing down _our_ necks in particular."

"I'm not exactly on her list of favorite people at the moment, either," muttered Harry, his temper rising as well. "She's going to be watching me like a hawk, so believe me, I completely sympathize with you here. At least you two are prefects."

"Which means we'll have Weasel and Granger on our asses as well," said Blaise. He picked up his drink and took a long swallow. "This is really fucked up, Potter."

"I am well aware of that, Zabini," said Harry tersely. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "None of you have to do this. We're going to be doing some serious shit, most of it very close to illegal. If you decide you'd rather sit it out, you're more than welcome."

"We can't back out," said Pansy quietly. "Not now." She met Neville's intense eyes across the table and held his gaze.

"Count me in," said Neville firmly. "All the way." Blaise narrowed his eyes at him and slipped his arm around Pansy's shoulders. Neville's eyes flicked to his, then back to Pansy's.

"Good," said Harry, slightly relieved but masking it under indifference. "Do you two know of anyone else in Slytherin who may want to join us?" Blaise sighed quietly and twisted his cigarette out in the tray. He glanced at Pansy, who nodded at him.

"Caitlyn," they said in unison. Harry sat up straight.

"Caitlyn Moon?" asked Neville incredulously. He looked at Harry in slight apprehension.

"I don't think you're one to talk, Longbottom," growled Blaise.

"Why, you self-righteous prick!" hissed Neville heatedly, standing up from his seat. Harry grabbed his arm and slammed him back down into the seat.

"Sit down, you idiot!" said Harry fiercely. He shook his head and looked back at Blaise's furious face. "Now, Caitlyn Moon. What is she good at?" Pansy frowned at him.

"What the hell do you mean, what is she good at?" she asked indignantly. "She's my best friend! She's trustworthy."

"What is she good at?" repeated Harry slowly. "Potions? Charms? What?"

"Charms," said Blaise quietly, earning a sideways glare from Pansy. "She's amazing. She's almost as good as Granger, I'd wager."

"Great," said Harry. "We need a someone who's good with Charms. Try and talk to her before the first. I still don't know if we can have regular meetings with all of us. I'll talk to Severus about it tonight and owl you with the details." He finished his cigarette and stabbed it into the tray next to Blaise's. "Leave separately. I'll get everybody's drinks." He pulled a small bag of coins out of his pocket and dug out ten galleons.

"Cheers, Potter," said Blaise as Pansy stood up and readjusted her hood. He slid out of the booth behind her and went back through the stone wall to Diagon Alley. Harry threw back the rest of his drink, clearing his throat as the alcohol burned a path to his stomach.

"Alright there, Neville?" he asked softly. Neville blinked and turned back towards him.

"I can't help but notice you didn't say anything about Ron and Hermione," he said. Harry kept his face blank, feathers of doubt tickling his mind. "They aren't in on this, are they?"

"No," said Harry. "They can't be trusted with the information about our _sponsor_, as it were. They'd have me arrested."

"I almost had you arrested," said Neville honestly. He shook his head and sighed. "Sorry, Harry. This being a rebel is a new experience for me." Harry stood up and motioned for him to move. He patted Neville on the back.

"Liberating, isn't it?" he said smugly. Neville snorted softly and grinned.

"Yeah, a little," he said. Harry chuckled and walked towards the door leading out into muggle London.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Sorry about the day's delay. I was feeling a bit under the weather yesterday, in addition to not being home. A big thank you, as always, to my reviewers and silent readers. I appreciate all of the encouragement!**_

_**All rights concerning the wonderfulness that is Hogwarts and Harry Potter belong to the talented JK Rowling.**_

_**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the surname "Moon" is canon (SS, chapter 7: "The Sorting Hat"), but Caitlyn Moon is a character born out of my imagination, based on a Korean friend of mine. Just in case you were wondering.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 25 - Back to School**

Harry opened the small black box and touched his wand to the delicate, silver Celtic cross that hung on a thin chain. It glowed a bright pink. He shut the lid and attached a small parchment with Pansy's name to the box with a length of black ribbon.

"That's all of them," he said, looking up at Severus who stood at the end of his bed. "What time is it?" Severus slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his silver pocket watch.

"Ten-thirty," he said quietly. He took a drink of his tea as he replaced his watch in his pocket. "Your trunk's ready?"

"Yes," said Harry distractedly. He carefully set four black boxes into his knapsack, having already given Ginny her necklace, along with the Marauder's Map and a few vials of various potions they had left over, his shrunken trunk sitting in the front pocket.

The necklaces had actually been Ginny's idea. Harry and Severus had spent the last couple of days thinking of ways Harry could call meetings without drawing unnecessary attention to themselves, especially since Blaise, Pansy, and Caitlyn – who had said yes to joining the day after Harry had met with the other two Slytherins – would be under constant scrutiny. Severus had modified the Protean charm to where each necklace wearer had a corresponding color which, when the wearer was in danger or needed the others in a hurry, would alert the others to who was in trouble and direct them to their approximate location when the charm was activated. This same charm also allowed Harry to call secret meetings in a discrete way. The chains were kept fairly long so that the crosses could be hidden under robes. The boys' crosses were a bit heavier, and strung on thicker chains, while the girls' were smaller and lighter.

Harry flipped over the flap on his bag and ran his hand through his still-damp hair, looking around his abnormally clean room.

"You have all your books?" asked Severus, chiding himself for the inanity of his words. "Your clothes? A winter cloak?"

"Yes," said Harry wearily. "You triple-checked my trunk, remember?"

"Ah, yes," said Severus softly. Harry lifted the strap of his bag over his head, slinging it over his shoulder. He grinned half-heartedly as he walked slowly from the room. Severus followed him silently, trying vainly to hide his worry and concern under a blank mask. He set his mug on the table in the sitting room and escorted Harry out the front door, walking slowly down to the bridge.

"Be on your guard," said Severus quietly. "You will have more than just the Council and the Aurors keeping tabs on you and the others." Harry nodded.

"Only patronus me in the mornings," continued Severus. "Nights will be too risky, especially considering the mood the Dark Lord is in at the moment. I will expect the first one tomorrow morning." Harry frowned.

"Why in the morning?" he asked in confusion. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would like to know who my replacement is," he said with a smirk. Harry grinned.

"Right," he said. Severus sighed softly as they reached the other side of the bridge. He ruffled Harry's hair, cupping the boy's neck in his hand.

"I will see you in a few months," he said reluctantly. Harry sobered a little and nodded. They stood in front of each other awkwardly before Severus scoffed.

"Come here, child," he murmured. He wrapped his arms around Harry, resting his cheek against the mop of black hair. He pulled away gently and smiled softly at him.

"Please remember to eat and sleep while you're at school," he said teasingly, lifting up Harry's glowing face. "Now go. Kingsley's waiting on you."

"Bye," said Harry. With a quick spin, he disappeared with a soft pop.

Harry reappeared directly on the platform, the red steam engine before him. His apparating startled two second years standing next to the apparition point. He completely ignored them, his eyes roving over the many wary and openly frightened faces. He met a pair of eyes set in a dark face and nodded curtly. Kingsley smirked at him and jerked his head slightly. Harry casually made his way over to him, waving at a few acquaintances as he passed.

"Hey there, kid," said Kingsley, shaking Harry's hand. "You're looking a bit better than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks," said Harry. "I think." Kingsley chuckled softly.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up at 10:59 just to spite her," he said a bit quieter, pulling Harry farther away from the crowds.

"I thought about it, actually," muttered Harry, "but I was advised that it wouldn't be the wisest course of action at this point."

"I bet," murmured Kingsley. "Well, I guess I better patronus the Wicked Witch and let her know that you're here, and early no less." Harry smirked at him, catching the use of the nickname he'd taken to using when referring to McGonagall.

"I figure I can give her five minutes in exchange for all the hell I'm going to give her during term," said Harry breezily. Kingsley's face fell a little.

"Shit," he muttered tiredly. "You're going to make me work, aren't you?" Harry patted his shoulder.

"Wouldn't want you to get bored," he said cheekily. Kingsley ruefully shook his head.

"You know, he's rubbed off on you," said Kingsley, walking back towards the train. "And I haven't decided if that's a good or bad thing."

"Probably both," said Harry, grinning. "I'll see you later. I've got to find Ginny."

"Being ditched for a girl," muttered Kingsley loudly. "What is the world coming to?"

"Well, to be honest," said Harry conspiratorially, leaning back towards Kingsley. "She's much better looking than you are." Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here before I hex you," he said, giving Harry a playful shove. Harry waved at him as he scanned the crowd once again, this time looking for bright red hair. He spotted her ponytail next to a mass of brown curls and groaned softly, not wanting to deal with Hermione right now. He meandered through the crowd and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her quickly towards him.

"Hey," he said softly in her ear. Ginny smiled. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her further away from Hermione, who was distracted helping first years onto the train.

"Hi," she said. "I am so glad to see you. I was really close to killing Ron."

"Really?" he asked, frowning. "Why?"

"Other than his and Hermione's very elaborate theories on why all Slytherins are stupid Death Eaters," muttered Ginny bitterly, sliding her hands down to rest his chest, "he's bloody pissed that we're going out again."

"I had a feeling he might be a bit upset about that," said Harry sadly. He brushed an errant strand of her hair away from her face.

"Stop it," she said firmly. "I've made my choice. Ron can just get over himself." Harry smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "Pansy wrote me a few days ago and told me about your meeting."

"I'm sorry for not going to get you," said Harry. "It just kind of – happened. Spur of the moment."

"I was just letting you know," she said. She stood up on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. "I'm not mad at you. Anyway, you won't make a habit of leaving me out of things. _Will you_?" Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Absolutely not," he murmured. "I may be stupid, but I'm not _that_ stupid." Ginny laughed at him and picked up Hedwig's cage sitting on top of her trunk behind her. Harry grabbed the handle of her trunk and pulled it towards the back of the train. He pretended not to see Hermione wave at him as he flicked his wand into his hand and levitated her trunk up onto the rack near the ceiling.

"God, I can't wait to be of age," said Ginny, throwing herself into the seat. Harry smiled sympathetically at her.

"Well, I hope your seventeenth birthday is better than mine was," he muttered under his breath. They both turned towards the door as someone knocked softly on the doorframe.

"This seat free?" asked Neville, pointing to the empty seat. His face became very serious. "You two aren't going to snog the whole time, are you?"

"Get in here, Neville," said Harry. He flicked his wand and levitated Neville's trunk out of the hallway. "Shut the door, will you?"

"Sure," said Neville. He slid the door closed right as Ron and Hermione walked in front of their compartment. Ginny gave Harry a warning glance as Ron opened the door again.

"Ginny, what in the hell are you doing?" asked Ron sharply, glaring at Harry. "Didn't we talk about this?"

"No," she said through her teeth. "You shouted at me. There was no _talking_."

"Is there a problem, Ron?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed loudly, earning herself a glare from Ron.

"Yeah, actually," he said menacingly. "There is. And it's with you dating my sister, Potter." Harry pretended to be slightly shocked.

"Well," said Harry cautiously. "I think Ginny is more than capable of making her own decisions, don't you?" He smirked a little at seeing Ron's face turn red.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron," said Hermione wearily. "Just drop it. You not going to change either of their minds." Ron tried to take a step into the compartment. Neville shot up and stood beside Harry, blocking his entrance.

"Stay out of this, Neville," growled Ron, pushing Neville back. To his surprise, Neville pushed him back.

"You wanna start something, Ron?" asked Neville loudly. Ron growled softly and pulled his arm back.

"Ron!" cried Hermione sharply as she grabbed his other arm and pulled him back.

"Well, well," said Harry dangerously, his temper in full force. "I wonder what McGonagall would say if she knew her new Head Boy was starting fights on the train." He turned around. "Hedwig, you up for a little trip?" The owl hooted excitedly at him.

"Harry, you're making things worse," hissed Hermione, still valiantly trying to keep Ron from physically attacking Neville.

"I am perfectly aware that I'm making it worse, Hermione," said Harry in exasperation. "That's the point, though you're really ruining the whole effect here." Her jaw dropped slightly, her grip on Ron loosening momentarily. Ron pulled his arm back and took a swing at Neville. Fast as lightning, Ron was thrown against the corridor wall, falling heavily to the floor. Kingsley raised his hand at the Aurors behind him watching the altercation, stopping them from breaking up the fight unless it was really necessary.

"Ron?" said Hermione worriedly as she knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?" Several heads popped out of the neighboring compartments, staring in shock at Harry leaning casually in the doorway resheathing his wand.

"He's fine, Hermione," said Harry coldly as Ron gave his head a shake. "It was just a Banishing charm. I also hit the wall with a Cushioning charm. If anything's damaged, it's just his pride." He looked up and nodded his chin at Blaise and Pansy standing behind Hermione.

"Pansy, are you seeing this?" said Blaise smugly. "Gryffindors fighting themselves." He grinned smugly at Harry. "Slytherin might actually have a shot at the House Cup this year, eh Potter?" Harry chuckled at him.

"Bit of wishful thinking on your part, don't you think, Zabini?" teased Harry. Blaise shrugged his shoulder.

"A guy can dream," he muttered as Hermione pulled Ron up off the floor. Ron sneered hatefully at the two Slytherins.

"Where's Malfoy, Zabini?" he shouted hotly. "You going after Harry since your leader is a coward?" The next instant found him against the wall with Blaise pressing his wand firmly into his chest, Blaise's hand wrapped firmly around Ron's neck.

"Shut the fuck up, Weasley," he said forcefully. "Don't you know it's bad luck to speak ill of the dead?"

"It's his own fault," said Hermione condescendingly. "What did he expect to get for taking the Mark?" Blaise glared murderously at her. Harry caught Kingsley's gaze and put his hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Let him go," muttered Harry. "We're attracting some unwanted attention."

"Fuck you," hissed Blaise hatefully, his gaze still on Hermione's face. "Fuck you both." He violently shrugged Harry's hand off his shoulder and stormed off down the corridor. Ron and Hermione looked to Pansy, whose bottom lip was trembling uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face. Neville quickly pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her, gently pulling her into the compartment with himself and Ginny.

"You know what, Hermione," said Harry bitterly as he shut the compartment door slightly. "If we had given Malfoy a chance before last year, do you think he still would have turned to Voldemort? Hm? If anybody would have talked to him and actually gotten to know him, do you think he might have turned to Dumbledore before that night, when it was already too late?" He raised his voice a little, spotting more and more heads in the hallway.

"Voldemort thrives on our hate and arrogance," he said clearly, addressing anyone and everyone who could hear him. "He picks on kids who are desperate for help, who have no way out except through him. They are lied to, they are forced to do things they would never in a million years do on their own, and what is their reward? They are abandoned by all of their friends and they are killed in horrific ways." He turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"I was there, Hermione. I saw him lower his wand and how scared he was even after Dumbledore was disarmed. And he _didn't_ cast the curse. So don't pretend like you know everything that's going on, because quite frankly you don't have a damn clue." He turned his back on their furious faces and stepped back into the compartment, shutting the door firmly behind him. He sat down next to Neville and rested his arms on his legs.

"I'm so sorry about them," he said softly, watching as Pansy quickly wiped her eyes with the handkerchief in her hand. "Just ignore them. They're idiots." Ginny rubbed her back and gently tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind the girl's ear.

"Come on," said Ginny, standing up from the seat. "Let's go find Cate and Blaise." Harry grabbed her sleeve and reached for his bag. He took out three boxes and handed them to her. Ginny looked at them and nodded, slipping them into her pocket as she and Pansy left. The door slid shut behind them. Harry held out a box to Neville.

"The parchment explains everything," he said. "Make sure to burn it when you've got it memorized."

"Oh great," muttered Neville morosely as he pulled the note loose from the box. "More stuff to memorize." Harry grinned at him and sat back in his seat, watching the last few buildings and houses disappear behind forests of trees.

The rest of the trip was terribly dull. Harry and Ginny took turns napping, while Neville read his Herbology text. Harry saw several Aurors pass by the door, each one pausing at their door and looking in before walking past. He ignored them, running his fingers through Ginny's hair splayed across his lap as he stared out the window.

The proof of Ron and Hermione's feelings towards the Slytherins had been the twisting of the knife in his chest. He thought he had prepared himself over the past few months for the possible loss of their support, but to have it so clearly displayed in public weighed heavily on his mind. He looked over at Neville's pensive face, giving him a small grin when the boy met his gaze.

Neville smiled back hesitantly. He sighed to himself as Harry turned back to the window, a wave of jealousy rushing through him suddenly at watching him and Ginny. They were so comfortable with each other – like they were made for one another. He shifted around in the seat, lifting his legs up onto the cushion. He pulled off his jacket and bunched it up for a pillow as he stretched out, losing himself in thoughts of his own. A pair of dark, mahogany eyes set in a porcelain face flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, remembering the tingling of his skin when her hand brushed his as she came into the compartment. His wishful thinking came to a screeching halt, his eyes popping open. He snorted softly and shook his head.

_She would never date someone like me anyway,_ he thought, picking at his shirt. _I'm a walking bundle of awkwardness._ He glanced again at Harry, envying the suaveness and confidence that seemed to have increased tenfold since last May. He closed his eyes as the familiar feelings of inadequacy washed over him, cloaking him in a silent depression.

**+HP+**

The Express pulled into Hogsmeade a little before six. Harry pulled his miniature trunk out of his bag and restored it to its normal size as he stepped off the train. The platform at the station was its usual mass chaos, with the black and green uniformed Aurors watching warily as the students got off the train.

He, Ginny and Neville shared a carriage. A thought occurred to him as he stared at the gaunt thestral while he stepped up into the carriage behind Neville.

"You know," he said quietly as he shut the door. "I haven't seen Luna at all, have you?"

"She's not here," said Ginny sadly. "She wrote me right after term ended and told me her dad was moving to right outside Paris. She transferred to Beauxbatons." Harry sighed.

"Well, at least she'll be safer there," he muttered to himself. A few minutes later, they found themselves at the huge front doors of the castle. Harry got out of the carriage and groaned.

"What?" asked Neville quietly, getting out after him. Harry turned back to help Ginny down.

"The Wicked Witch," said Harry quietly. Ginny glanced at the doors and snorted in laughter. Harry sighed and took the handle of his trunk, gently pushing his way into the queue to get inside the Entrance Hall. He completely ignored the pair of black eyes boring holes in his skull as he set his trunk next to the others.

He walked into the Great Hall and over to the far side, sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table farthest from the staff table. He glanced quickly at the staff table and froze. He looked again, focusing his green eyes on the auburn-haired woman chatting amicably with Madam Pince. Despite the woman's hair color, he recognized her immediately.

"Damn it!" he muttered angrily. He rested his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands.

"What are you complaining about now?" hissed Ginny out of the corner of her mouth. Harry leaned forward, motioning for Neville to lean in.

"That woman with the red hair," he whispered quietly. "I met her about a month ago. She's Raven's ex-girlfriend, an undercover Auror."

"The new Defense prof, you think?" asked Neville softly. Harry threw his hands up and ruffled his hair roughly.

"Are you sure it's her?" said Ginny skeptically. The woman in question – as if she knew someone was talking about her – looked directly at them. She smirked at Harry and turned back to the stoic librarian to her left.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," muttered Harry. Their conversation was interrupted by the procession of frightened first years, led into the hall by the diminutive Professor Flitwick. He set the Sorting Hat on a three-legged stool in front of the eleven-year-olds and stepped back.

The Hat sang a familiar song, warning everyone of the dangers of discord and disharmony. The first years were quickly sorted, as there were very few of them to join the semi-empty tables. Harry sighed sadly. He lost himself in his thoughts again, mechanically filling his plate a few minutes later when the tables were loaded down with every dish imaginable.

_Here's to another year_, he toasted silently as he lifted his glass of pumpkin juice to his lips.

_**A/N2: Hope you'll all forgive me for not thinking up a Sorting song. It's harder than it looks.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: A big shoutout to all my reviewers! You guys rock my world!_**

_**Any lawyer types reading this thinking I'm in it for the money should know that I don't make any nor do I own any of the wonderfully delicious characters of the Potterverse, much to my dismay.**_

_**First week of classes --**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 26 - Pushing Buttons**

Blaise sat slouched down in the chair farthest from the fireplace in the commons room, his eyes glazed over. There were only two other kids in the room - a couple of second-year girls with a book open between them and their wands out, each of them mimicking the other's movements. He could tell from where he was sitting they were doing the charm wrong. He almost got up to correct them but didn't as he spotted Caitlyn coming up the girls' staircase. She watched them for a second before bending down and showing them how to do it properly. Blaise could see the shimmer of her bracelet as her hands moved elegantly in her demonstration.

He sighed to himself as she glanced at him in the dark corner. She kindly told the girls to go to bed, telling them that if they wanted, she could help them the next evening. Excited at the idea, the two girls jumped up and went down the stairs, chattering quietly. Caitlyn looked around as she slowly approached Blaise.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. Blaise nodded.

"You?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders, loosening a strand of thick, black hair from her messy bun.

"Still in shock, I guess," she answered, "about everything. Potter, Weasley –" her voice dropped to a whisper, "-- having the Raven back with us -- it's just a little weird."

"Yeah," said Blaise. "Do you think they're for real?"

"I hope so," admitted Caitlyn hesitantly as she sat on the footstool by his feet. "Pansy seems to trust the Weasley girl, and she was really nice today on the train. I haven't been around Potter enough to watch him." He nodded, his brow furrowing slightly. "How did your meeting with Weasley and Granger go?"

"It was torture," said Blaise quietly, resting his temple against his fist and propping his elbow on the arm of his chair. "Their fight with Potter really threw them for a loop. They're not going to cut me and Pansy any slack at all, and McGonagall will be on us like gold on galleons." Caitlyn sighed sympathetically. She looked up and met his intense gaze, her almond-shaped eyes reflecting the flames from the fireplace. She tried to stifle a yawn, raising her hand to cover her mouth.

"You should get to bed," said Blaise quietly. "It's late."

"Yes," crooned a voice from the center of the room. "You two should get some rest - while you still can." Blaise jumped up and stood in between the voice and Caitlyn. He threw out his empty wand hand.

"_Accio_," he hissed quickly. There was a clicking of a tongue.

"I'm not that stupid, Zabini," said a distinctly male voice. Blaise sneered as Theodore Nott appeared out of thin air, lowering his wand from his head.

"Nott," said Caitlyn harshly, hiding her apprehension about what he might have heard. "What are you doing still awake?"

"I came to talk some sense into the two of you," he hissed worriedly. "If you continue to associate with the likes of Potter and Weasley, you will suffer the same fate as they do."

"Joined the crowd, have you, Theo?" said Blaise softly, his eyes flicking to the boy's left arm. "You never did learn to think on your own."

"My brain works just fine. It's you two who are the idiots!" said Nott. "Do you think Potter can spare you from the Dark Lord's wrath? You two and Parkinson are going to get yourselves killed. And it will be much worse than what he did to Malfoy." Caitlyn pushed past Blaise and slapped Nott hard across the face. Nott slowly turned back towards her, a small trickle of blood running down from his lip.

"Coward," she spat. "We've made our choice. Now leave us the hell alone." Blaise drew his wand, but kept it tensely held by his side. Nott smirked at her.

"You heard the lady," growled Blaise. "Get moving or I will make you move." Nott looked up at him and smiled, sending chills down Blaise's spine.

"You two are going to regret this," he said quietly. "And I will be there to watch." He turned and walked unhurriedly towards the boys' staircase. Blaise could feel Caitlyn trembling beside him. He stepped behind her and gently put his hands on her arms.

"You still sure about this?" he whispered in her ear. She turned and looked up at him.

"Are you?" she asked, her fear shining in her eyes. Blaise nodded gently.

"He can't scare me with his threats," said Blaise, his voice more confident than he felt. "But I -" he paused and took a deep breath. "I'm worried about you, and Pansy. Making threats is one thing, but there will be some who decide that threats aren't enough." She walked over to the sofa and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest. Blaise sat down next to her, leaving a small gap between them. She scooted closer and rested her head on his chest.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she whispered. "Why can't we just be normal - go to school, graduate, get a job somewhere?" Blaise sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't answer her questions, and knew her well enough to know that she wasn't asking for any. He looked down sharply at the feel of her shaking. He pulled away gently and lifted her face.

"Hey," he whispered, gently brushing her tears away. "We're going to get through this, alright? Everything – everything'll be fine."

"I'm so scared," she said, her words barely audible. Blaise swallowed thickly, forcing his hands to stay steady as he cupped her face.

"Me too, Caity," he murmured. Caitlyn leaned forward, resting her forehead against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, comforted by her silent presence just as much as she was comforted by his. After a while, he held his hand out and lowered the flames of the fire until they were barely burning. He brought his hand back to rest on Caitlyn's neck, lightly nudging his fingers against the edge of her hair.

He smirked as he thought back to how he had completely fooled Longbottom into thinking there was something between him and Pansy. Pansy had told him numerous times she wasn't interested, but still - he was just a touch too wary of the Gryffindors to be all gung-ho about Longbottom making the moves on her. Longbottom was so damn awkward anyway. His shoulders shook in silent laughter at that thought, causing Caitlyn to look up. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have that look on your face," she said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he lied, his tone dripping with false innocence. She shook her head and untangled herself from his arms, her fingers trailing down to his hand.

"Goodnight, Blaise," she said patronizingly. She squeezed his hand briefly before turning towards the staircase.

"Night, Cate," he said softly, watching after her until she disappeared down the girls' staircase.

**+HP+**

The next morning found Harry storming down the hall towards Minerva's classroom for Transfiguration, trying to tame a bit of his irritation at the fact that she had decided to teach _and_ be Headmistress at the same time. He had hoped she had hired a new professor, although his hopefulness hadn't gone so far as to imagine Minerva hiring someone who actually liked him.

He stopped outside the closed door and leaned against the wall, looking down over Blaise's shoulder as the other boy sat on the floor reading. Blaise glanced up at him and shut the thick book, casually stuffing it back into his bag.

"You're not going to do anything stupid today, are you, Potter?" he asked quietly. Harry grinned mischievously.

"Depends on your definition of stupid, I suppose," he answered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" muttered Blaise. He looked up at Harry and frowned a little. "Why do you even bother to go to class? I'm sure you could get into the Auror Academy based on references alone."

"I like to earn my place," said Harry, checking his watch. "I hate being given things simply because I'm Harry bloody Potter."

"Can I be Harry Potter then?" asked Blaise dejectedly. "I'd love to get a free ride to the Academy." Harry tilted his head.

"Is that what you want to do after school," he asked, "be an Auror?" Blaise shifted his gaze to the opposite wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Possibly," he said cautiously, waiting for the taunts to fly. To his surprise, Harry just nodded.

"You should talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt," said Harry easily. "He could give you a head start on some of the --" He fell silent as several Ravenclaws joined the queue. Blaise got to his feet as Minerva strode briskly to the door and opened it. She walked up to her desk while the students filed in behind her. Harry chose the very back desk in the corner of the room farthest from Minerva. Blaise sat at his usual table in the middle, saving a seat for Pansy. As the last bell rang, a few Hufflepuffs burst into the room, breathless from running down the hallway. Harry rolled his eyes and slouched a little in his seat as Minerva waved her wand at the door to close it.

"Welcome back," she said tersely. "Please pass forward your essays from the summer and we'll get started with some today's lesson." Harry pulled out his essay and tapped it on Ernie McMillian's shoulder in front of him. Ernie took it and stared in slight shock at the thickness of it. He looked up into Harry's smirking face and turned around at Michael Corner's hissing at him to hurry up. Michael held out the armload of parchments to Minerva, who simply grabbed Harry's off the top. Harry took a deep breath and stayed calm as she allowed the parchment to unroll. The bottom edge hit the floor with a sharp snap and rolled up against her feet.

"Potter, how long was this essay supposed to be?" she asked curtly.

"Seven feet, Professor," he answered evenly.

"Yes," she said angrily. "And how long is this madness you've handed in?"

"Fifteen," he answered, fighting the triumphant grin that wanted to spread across his face at Hermione and Ron's shocked faces. "I know it's a bit longer than you wanted, but I did a bit of outside reading over the -"

"I didn't ask for an explanation, Potter," she said, cutting him off. She tapped the essay with her wand to roll it back up and took the rest of them from Michael's arms. She set them on her desk and began her lesson on conjuring objects. Harry tuned her out for the most part, having already heard basically the same lesson from Severus over two months ago. He snapped out of his musings at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Professor?" he said in a bored tone. Minerva walked over and stood by his desk.

"Can you explain why it is more difficult to conjure things from thin air than simply transfiguring one object into another?" she asked sharply. Hermione turned in her seat and gave him a smug look.

"Because the molecular structure of air is much more unstable than that of solid objects," Harry said evenly. "Air molecules are farther apart than they are in solids, and must be brought together and bound into a stable atomic pattern in order for the spell to be successful. Then you have to transfigure the physical properties of said atomic pattern in order to get the object you want. When you change one solid into another, you only have to change the physical properties of the materials used, not its atomic density, which is why simple transfiguration spells wear off quicker than conjuring. Same thing applies to conjuring solids from liquids, though it is slightly less difficult than air-to-solid transfiguration." He completely ignored the floored look of everyone in the room, choosing to pick idly at his fingernails. Pansy and Blaise exchanged an amused look. Minerva raised an eyebrow at Harry's unfeigned look of boredom, her eyes flicking to the completely empty desk in front of him.

"Fifteen points to Gryffindor," she said quietly. "Perhaps you would care to give us a demonstration, Mr. Potter?" Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"A teacup, please," she said. Harry rolled his eyes slightly and flicked his wand into his hand.

"Any color or material preference?" he asked, holding his wand above the table.

"No, Potter," she said dangerously, "just conjure the cup." He carelessly flicked his wand over the desktop in front of him. The students in the first row stood up immediately, murmuring at the lavish tea set Harry had nonverbally conjured. Harry picked up the steaming pot bearing the Hogwarts crest and poured some tea into a cup decorated with the Gryffindor shield, eliciting more gasps and awed mutters from his classmates.

"Sugar or cream?" he asked politely, unable to keep the satisfied smirk off his face. Several students chuckled, but fell silent at a swift glare from Minerva.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," she declared.

"Why?" he asked rudely, his temper finally getting the better of him. "I conjured your damn cup -"

"And another twenty for your language and attitude," said Minerva loudly.

"Shit," muttered Harry under his breath, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest and slamming his back against his chair.

"Are you done, Potter, or do we need to keep taking points off?" asked Minerva. Harry didn't answer. He met her stony gaze with his own and said nothing.

"Now then," she said in a softer tone, "I want everyone to try _one _teacup. It doesn't have to be fancy and it doesn't have to have anything on it." She walked back up to her desk for a sheet of parchment and a quill.

The class ended with her taking twenty points from Slytherin for Blaise and Pansy making their teacups match Harry's tea set.

**+HP+**

Wednesday proved no better than Monday, as Harry stepped into the classroom after lunch for a double period of Defense. He plunked his bag on the floor and pulled out the empty seat next to Neville. Neville smiled to himself as Harry sat down heavily and dropped his head onto the desk with a soft thud.

"Can you just kill me now?" moaned Harry. Neville chuckled.

"I take it your lunch with the Wicked Witch didn't go well," he observed. Harry scoffed towards the floor.

"Scrimgeour was there," he muttered bitterly. "I was almost arrested."

"Again, Potter?" asked Blaise as he sat down at the table next to Harry and Neville's. "That's what - three times Scrimgeour's tried to have you locked up?"

"He's only threatened to do it twice," corrected Harry, lifting his head off the table. "At least I didn't actually hex him this time. I think that's a point in my favor." Neville's shoulders shook as he hid his face behind his hand.

Everyone but Harry jumped at the sound of the door slamming loudly. When the room was thrown into complete darkness, a scream ripped through the air. Chairs scrapped against the floor as everyone stood up from their seats. Harry silently got up on the desk, watching a blue glow spread over the floor. It turned red as it pooled around various sets of feet, tracking their every movement. He felt someone else get up on the desk beside him, then move away towards the front of the classroom. Harry tapped his head with his wand and disillusioned himself. He crouched down and waited as more and more pairs of feet were illuminated, showing them to be frantically moving around the room.

"You children are even denser than I thought," said a haughty voice from the front of the room. "Although I only count thirteen pairs of feet despite having eighteen names on my attendance roll." At a flicker of purple light, Harry fell onto his back, gripping the sides of the desk as the spell rushed just inches from his body.

"Oh, caught three more," said the disembodied voice. "If you are glowing in any way, move to the back of the room, as you have failed this little exercise. Now, to catch my other two wayward students."

A clap echoed off the walls. Immediately, the room was bathed in late afternoon sunlight, revealing Radha standing next to the teacher's desk. Harry lifted his head and spotted Blaise flat on his stomach on the table in front of his own. Harry immediately sat up and began silently hopping on top of chairs as Radha aimed a stunner at Blaise. Harry immediately cast a silent shield as Blaise rolled off the table onto the floor. The stunner hit the shield hard, twanging loudly as it was absorbed.

"Ah, we have a show-off in the room," said Radha quietly as she tapped her head with her wand and began quickly disappearing. Harry hit her with a Paint charm, covering her robes in neon orange paint before curtaining the windows, throwing the room once again into total darkness. He smiled at seeing the paint glow bright orange.

"Your cheek is going to get you killed someday, Potter," said Radha.

"Probably," said Harry. "But it makes things more fun." Radha clapped again to allow the light back into the room and cancelled her Disillusionment charm.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the rest of you," she said loudly. "I am Professor Daniella Adams and, obviously, I'm here to teach you children Defense. Since you all are seventh years, most of our time will be spent in mock combat situations like this. If I deem your progress unsatisfactory, you will be relegated to the library for researching purposes, which you will document in the form of essays. The shield you just saw employed will not be taught in this class, as it is Auror-grade material. However, --"

"It's not that hard," interrupted Harry. "It's a just a standard Blanket shield. It's a hell of a lot easier to learn than Box shields."

"And a lot quicker to cast, apparently," added Blaise as he got up from the floor. "What kind of spells does that one take, Potter?"

"It doesn't take Slicing or Cutting hexes," said Harry thoughtfully, tapping his head again to cast the counter to his Disillusionment charm and completely ignoring the furious expression on Radha's face. He rested his hand on his hip as he stood on the desk. "And it doesn't protect you from flying or falling debris. I wouldn't use it for anything stronger than a Bone-Breaking hex just to be on the safe side. Box shields can take spells with a little more behind them, but like you said, they take longer to cast." Radha slashed her wand in front of her, banishing the paint on her robes as she stormed towards the back of the room.

"Everyone in a seat, now!" she shouted. Everyone moved quickly towards the desks, staring in varying degrees of horror and amusement as Harry walked over the tabletops to where he was sitting.

"Good grief," muttered Radha angrily. She turned and looked down at Ron. "Did your last professor let him get away with acting like this?"

"Uh," said Ron. "No. Snape didn't like Harry at all."

"Hate would be a better term," said Harry tersely, knowing what the woman was driving at.

"I can't imagine why," said Radha sarcastically, walking up beside him. Harry kept his eyes to the front of the room, the blood pounding loudly in his ears. Radha grinned maliciously and leaned down.

"You're just as arrogant as your father was," she said softly. "He too thought he owned this castle. I would be tempted to say that he got what he deserved." Harry's entire body froze. He slowly turned his ashen face towards her.

"Is that right?" said Harry, his tone even and eerily calm.

"Am I going to be next?" said Neville bravely. "Because I can tell you that I've already heard all of the jokes about my parents being mental, so you might want to go a different route with me."

"And you forgot to mention my mother," said Harry, his hands trembling as he reached down for his bag. "And Cedric Diggory. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Emmaline Vance. Amelia Bones." He stood up from his seat, his eyes level with Radha's. He dropped the volume of his voice so that only she could hear him.

"And what about your father?" he whispered viciously. "Did he deserve what he got?"

"Get out of my classroom," said Radha fiercely. "Now!"

"Oh, not to worry, Professor," said Harry glibly. "I'm dropping your class. It's not like I would have learned anything anyway." He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door, slamming it against the wall as he threw it open. Neville calmly replaced his book and stood up, slightly shocked to meet Blaise's gaze from where the other boy stood next to his desk.

"I believe you just lost two more students, Professor," said Blaise casually, giving Neville a small grin.

"Four, actually," said Caitlyn as she stood and raised the strap of her shoulder bag over her head. She picked up her book as Pansy put a notebook in her bag. "It was nice to meet you, Professor."

"Fifty points from Slytherin," snarled Radha. Her fierce eyes snapped to Neville's unimpressed expression "And twenty from Gryffindor. If you four don't sit down now, I'll –"

"You'll what?" asked Blaise. "Notify the Headmistress? I may be wrong, but I'm sure Potter's already in her office as we speak. McGonagall is still technically his Head of House."

"In fact," said Neville, the adrenaline of what he was doing racing through his body. "You can take all the House points you want. I think Gryffindor had, what –" he turned to Ron and Hermione, who looked at him in undisguised horror and shock, respectively, "—a hundred and two as of this morning."

"A hundred and eight," said Dean Thomas hollowly.

"Impressive," said Blaise appreciatively. "But we had almost a hundred and forty already. You Gryffindors really shouldn't rely on Potter's Quidditch skills and bloody heroics for points." He turned back to Radha. "So, Professor, you have over two hundred points to take away. Why stop at just sixty?"

"If you're leaving, get out," said Radha tersely, drawing her wand from her robe pocket. "Or I will make you go."

"Professor Adams," said a deep voice from the door. "The Headmistress would like to see you immediately."

"Open your books to page 15," said Radha imperiously. "Read until I get back. Weasley, Granger – you're in charge."

"Then we are definitely leaving," said Pansy rudely. She gave Ron a bright smile as she passed. Kingsley stepped aside to let the four of them leave the room and waited for Radha, who flew past him in a flurry of robes. His long legs easily kept up with her shorter stride.

"You know Severus is going to have your ass for this, Dani," said Kingsley softly, using his nickname for her.

"Shut the hell up, Kingsley," hissed Radha. "I don't want to hear it." Kingsley smiled to himself, hearing the guilt underlying her anger. He slowed to a stop and watched her make her way towards the staircase.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Much love to my reviewers! Y'all are awesome!_**

_**Don't own it.**_

**_A bit of action, yeah? Be aware there's a time jump – just so you're not completely lost._**

**+HP+_  
_**

**Chapter 27 - The Use of Information**

Severus glared at the trembling locket, the chain dangled over his finger.

"Goddamn it," he hissed at himself. He took a deep breath and held it steady as he lowered it into the small velvet sack in his other shaking hand.

"They say only crazy people talk to themselves," said a quiet voice from the sofa.

"Then _you_ should have been committed a long time ago, Shacklebolt," growled Severus as he slid the pouch into his pocket. He glanced over at Kingsley and sneered. "Get that look off your face."

"Excuse me for being a little worried," snapped Kingsley. "I just have a really bad feeling about this. Voldemort's going to be more than a little pissed when he finds out his precious – what are they called again?"

"Horcruxes," muttered Severus, his eyes flicking to the window as he ran his hands down the front of his warm black robes.

"Right," said Kingsley, " – are gone, and he's sure as hell going to figure out that you were involved."

"Remind me again why I thought you could handle knowing what I'm doing?" said Severus sternly. He held his hands out in front of him, watching apprehensively as they shook. He gripped the back of the chair and closed his eyes, his stomach churning. He silently counted to five and stood up straight to finish getting ready.

"How are the kids?" he asked, grasping for anything to fill the tense silence. Kingsley smiled faintly.

"They're great," he answered. "Blaise is really coming along with some of the Junior Auror material that Harry's teaching him. Neville got detention the other day for sneaking into the Restricted Section under Harry's cloak to fetch a book for one of their meetings. Those girls have every boy in the school and a couple of my newly commissioned Aurors drooling over them, and I'm pretty sure Harry is trying to break the twins' record for the most points lost in a single term."

"Yes," said Severus drolly. "I got a very verbose Howler about a tea set and him dropping Defense a few weeks ago. This morning, her complaint was something along the lines of me owing her 147 galleons for irreparable water damage to her classroom." Kingsley chuckled.

"She was in a raging temper the whole day," said Kingsley. "A couple of my guys said it took them about half an hour to turn her desk back to its original shape."

"What did he turn it into?" asked Severus, a smug grin creeping across his face.

"A ship," said Kingsley, "complete with sails and rigging and everything. Of course, Harry had to see if it was seaworthy and didn't want to go out to the Lake."

"Hence the water damage," sighed Severus. "I'll patronus him in the morning and remind him to be more careful. I can't afford to be refurbishing the entire castle."

"Should I be worried that you're actually encouraging this?" teased Kingsley. Severus grinned ruefully at the floor as he lifted the hood of his cloak.

"I admit I am a bit jealous," he said. He felt his pocket again for the locket. He pulled the black handkerchief tied around his neck up over the lower half of his face. Kingsley followed him as he walked slowly towards the door.

"Good luck, mate," said Kingsley quietly.

**+HP+**

It took everything he had to remain absolutely still as Severus watched the flickers of fear race across the blood-red eyes of the man in front of him.

Voldemort had been silent for several minutes since Severus handed him the locket. He hadn't spoken, hadn't moved, hadn't so much as acknowledged that Severus was still in the room.

"And you had no knowledge of this locket beforehand?" asked Voldemort finally.

"No, my lord," said Severus cautiously. Voldemort held his gaze for a long while. Severus allowed the Legilimency tendrils into his mind, feeling them swirl around all kinds of meaningless memories.

"What was the point of your staying in the castle if you can't even bring me decent information?" snapped Voldemort. "Surely you must have noticed the old man was up to something?"

"My lord," said Severus. "I have already explained how Dumbledore –"

"Do not speak that name in my presence," hissed Voldemort hatefully. Severus tensed up even further.

"Yes, my lord," he answered. "I was not trusted with the man's schedule or whereabouts, last year in particular. I was only informed of the times he would return to the castle."

"And the boy?" asked Voldemort impatiently. "Did you notice him meeting with the boy?"

"Not on a consistent basis," answered Severus half-truthfully. "Potter had been spying on the Malfoy boy the entire year and thought he had discovered Malfoy's intentions. I believe the Headmaster met with him to dissuade him of these notions. I told the old man that Malfoy was taking the news of his father's imprisonment rather badly, hence the boy's radically changed temperament and appearance."

"And did he meet with Malfoy at anytime to confirm your explanation?" asked Voldemort.

"Not to my knowledge, my lord," said Severus.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?" shouted Voldemort. Severus stood straighter, facing the man's wrath head on.

"I have told you everything," said Severus softly. "I do not keep secrets from you, my lord." Voldemort turned away from him, hiding the wary thoughtfulness his words had provoked.

"Indeed," murmured Voldemort, tapping his lip with his finger. He began slowly pacing the room. "I have another object for you to find for me, Severus."

"Yes, my lord," said Severus.

**+HP+**

Harry paced the floor of the Room of Requirement in thought as the others read several notes he had received over the past week.

"This complicates things a bit," muttered Blaise morosely, handing Ginny the parchment in his hand and taking another from Neville. "Looks like the three of us are the only seventh year Slytherins without tattoos."

"It explains why Nott has been a complete bastard, though," said Ginny. She held up the note in her hand. "Everybody seen the new list?" At the murmured assent and nods, she tossed it into the blazing fireplace.

"And Dumbledore just told you all this about You-Know-Who and these Horcruxes?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah," said Harry distractedly. Caitlyn leaned forward a little, waiting for him to continue. He didn't respond.

"How are we supposed to get into McGonagall's office to ask about this cup thing?" asked Neville. "She isn't about to let any of us into her office unsupervised."

"And she isn't to know what Severus is doing," said Harry sharply. "She and Moody would have a fit, not to mention they'd lock me in the dungeons for the rest of term."

"So after the cup," said Pansy, "we still need Ravenclaw's scepter, yes?"

"Yes," said Harry, his anger at Severus's order to stay at the castle flaring up again. His pacing tempo increased, giving him the look of a caged animal. Without a word, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Ginny sighed.

"What wrong with him?" asked Blaise, his eyebrows merging with his hairline. Ginny hugged her arms across her chest.

"He doesn't like being told to stay somewhere against his will," she said quietly. "He promised Severus he'd stay until Christmas, but he hates being here. He feels --"

"Trapped," finished Pansy, staring at the door. Blaise sighed loudly as he stood up from the couch. He crumpled the parchment in his hands and tossed it into the fire.

"Well, he's not the only one," he muttered. "Hogwarts has turned into a damned prison."

"Halloween's in a couple of weeks," said Caitlyn hopefully. "Then we'll only have another month and a half. Of course, I haven't told my parents I'm not coming back yet."

"Neither have I," said Ginny. "My mum will have kittens when she finds out." She walked dejectedly out of the room, followed by Blaise and Caitlyn. Neville glanced up at Pansy sitting on the arm of the couch from where he sat on the floor. He pushed himself to his feet and stepped over to her.

"You – you wanna go for a walk?" he asked shyly. She smiled a little and got up.

"Sure," she said. He offered her his arm out of habit due to his grandmother always barking at him to escort her places. Pansy's smile grew as she slipped her arm in his. Just realizing his gesture, Neville blushed and walked her to the door.

The hallways were empty as they meandered around the castle. Kingsley walked past a corridor, pausing as he caught a glimpse of them. He opened his mouth to reprimand them, but didn't as he heard a soft giggle. He smiled to himself.

"Good job, kid," he murmured. He moved on towards another hallway as Neville and Pansy turned down the Charms corridor.

"Peeves caught us down here in our first year after curfew," said Neville. "I had been in the hospital wing because I –"

"Broke your wrist," said Pansy. "Flying lessons." They laughed quietly.

"I still hate brooms," said Neville. "I was so glad when I got my apparition license. I'll never be as good as Harry is at flying."

"I don't think many people are," said Pansy. Neville smiled down at her and lowered his arm, hesitantly taking her hand in his. Pansy gently threaded her fingers with his, placing her other hand on his arm. A heady feeling of elation raced through him, resulting in a giddy grin on his face. Pansy laughed softly at him, feeling a thrilling rush fill her chest when he squeezed her hand.

"I don't like brooms either," she said. "I'm – I'm actually afraid of heights."

"Really?" he asked. "I never would have –"

"Well, well, look what we have here," said a malicious voice in front of them. Neville immediately drew his wand, pulling Pansy behind him. Pansy clutched his sleeve tightly, watching in horror as Theodore Nott appeared out of thin air in front of them. She gasped softly at seeing Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle appear beside and behind them. She drew her wand, pointing it shakily at Zachariah Smith's leering face as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You filthy blood traitors!" hissed Nott, walking forward into the torchlight. "Have you no shame, following that half-blood around like lost puppies?"

"At least we don't kiss his ass like you do Voldemort's," snarled Neville, trying to mask his fright at being surrounded. "We have dignity, unlike you idiots."

"Hm," mused Nott coldly. "That sounded like hostility. What do you think, Zach?"

"Definitely a bit of hostility," replied Zacharias, raking his eyes over Pansy's trembling frame. Her eyes widened, and she pressed her back firmly against Neville's. "I think they need to be taught a lesson."

"Indeed," said Nott, a cruel smile spreading over his thin face. He looked over Neville's shoulder and nodded. The last thing Neville felt was a sharp blow to the back of his head.

Neville grunted as he was kicked once again in the stomach. He could hear Pansy crying in the corner of the room, but his eyes were swollen shut. He choked on the blood he accidentally inhaled through his broken nose.

"Stop it!" screamed Pansy as she struggled against Crabbe and Goyle, who were hard-pressed to keep her from escaping. "Leave him alone!" Nott slowly turned around.

"Do you want some, Blood Traitor?" he asked silkily. "I can give you what you want. Malfoy may have had the looks, but he could never please you the way I could."

"You're disgusting," spat Pansy. Nott laughed and pointed his wand at Neville.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted. Neville shrieked in agony as his limbs twitched uncontrollably.

"NO!" screamed Pansy. "Please stop! Please!" Nott casually lifted his wand and turned back towards her.

"What will you give me to stop?" he asked. She hung her head, sobbing as she looked down at Neville's unconscious body bleeding on the floor. Nott waved his hand at Crabbe and Goyle. They immediately dropped her on the floor. She crumbled down, sobbing louder as she sneakily slipped her hand into her robes and grabbed onto the cross hanging from her neck.

"Wait outside," said Nott harshly. "This won't take long." Crabbe handed him Pansy's wand as he and Goyle shuffled out the door. Pansy glanced again at Neville, her heart thumping at hearing him wheeze.

"Doesn't sound too good, does he?" said Nott breezily, gazing carelessly at the pile of bloody robes.

"Not as bad as you're going to sound here in a few minutes," said an icy voice from the doorway. Pansy looked up and choked out a laugh of relief as Blaise and Harry stood in the doorway. Harry immediately disarmed Nott while Blaise hit him with a Body bind. Pansy scrambled over to Neville and gently turned him over.

"I don't think your Dark Lord's going to be too happy with you," said Harry, standing over Nott's frozen face. "I don't blame him really. You're a bit of an idiot." He pointed his wand down, binding Nott from chest to knees in tight, black rope. He grabbed Nott's robes and dragged him towards the door.

"Get him to Pomfrey," he said, looking down at Neville worriedly. "We can handle the rest of them until Kingsley gets here." Blaise nodded curtly and murmured the spell to conjure a stretcher. He gently levitated Neville onto it.

"Harry, he's got my wand," said Pansy hoarsely, her throat tight from screaming.

"I'll get it and bring it to you," he said on his way out the door. He tossed Nott up against the wall next to where Ginny had her wand aimed at Smith's furious and gagged face. He tilted his head towards her ear.

"You look hot," he whispered. Ginny grinned smugly at him.

"Of course I do," she said smugly. She glanced to her right. "Hey Cate, you might want to lighten up just a bit. If you kill him, I don't know if Harry can get you out of prison.

" -- stupid motherfucker," growled Caitlyn, kicking Goyle one last time. She forcefully straightened her robes and smoothed back her hair. "Alright, I'm done." Harry chuckled softly and fired off his patronus.

A few minutes later, Kingsley and Minerva appeared at the end of the hallway, staring in pride and horror respectively at the three students before them.

"Oh good," said Harry as they walked slowly down the hall. "Hey Kingsley, how's it going?"

"Apparently very well," he said. "What have you got for me, kid?"

"Four Death Eaters caught torturing Neville and Pansy," answered Harry.

"Impossible," said Minerva imperiously. "The wards would have been triggered as soon as they stepped through the gates." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Then I would say your wards need a bit of work," he said cheekily. "Either that, or Voldemort gave them a way to get past the warding. Here, let's ask." He knelt down in front of Crabbe and removed the ropes around his mouth. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a vial of Veritaserum he had found in Severus's old office. He grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and yanked his head back. Crabbe yelled, allowing Harry to pour three drops into the boy's mouth. He restoppered the vial and slipped it back in his pocket as Crabbe's eyes went slightly unfocused.

"Can you hear me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Crabbe blankly.

"Potter, the use of Veritaserum on students is strictly prohibited –" began Minerva.

"Only for professors, which I am not," said Harry. He turned back to Crabbe. "How did you and the other Death Eaters get past the wards?"

"Nott portkeyed into the school from his house," said Crabbe. "The rest of us were branded after the start of term and were given portkeys to the dorm rooms. He told us not to leave the grounds." Harry waved his hand and looked up at Minerva.

"Anything else you care to know?" he asked. Minerva pursed her lips.

"I want to see the three of you in my office, now," she said tightly. "You too, Kingsley."

"Certainly, Professor," said Harry coolly. "Right after we get this slime out of the castle and make sure Neville is still _alive_. Kingsley, they're all yours."

"Thanks, Harry, girls," said Kingsley. He pulled a round disk from his pocket and pressed the button in the center of it, paging the rest of his squad to the corridor.

Harry stared blankly at Minerva's furious face, his arms cross over his chest. Blaise, Ginny and Caitlyn flanked him on both sides.

"I will not tolerate you and your little group running amuck after curfew," said Minerva sternly.

"We weren't running amuck," argued Harry calmly. "We were rescuing two of our friends from a pack of Death Eaters."

"Precisely!" she shouted. "What if more of you had been injured, or worse –"

"Please don't insult us by saying you actually care about our well-being," said Blaise hatefully. "If that were the case, Pansy, Cate and I would not be sleeping on the floor of the First Years' dorm rooms.

"You should have reported the names of any known Death Eaters to me or Kingsley immediately," said Minerva. Harry snorted.

"I thought you didn't trust Severus?" he asked bluntly. "Seeing as how you've basically shunned him from the Council, we assumed you weren't interested in the intelligence he's been giving us since term started." Minerva sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"So all of you know about Severus?" she asked wearily.

"Of course," said Blaise. "Who do you think talked to us and our parents about helping him and Harry?" Her head shot up from her hand. Harry stepped forward and rested his palms on her desk, leaning towards her threateningly.

"I made a promise to stay until winter break," he said quietly. "I was taught that you should _always_ keep your promises. But you should know that none of us will be returning. We have a wizard to kill, since the Order doesn't seem to be doing much these days."

"The Order has been patrolling Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley," said Minerva curtly. "Not to mention keeping an eye on various departments within the Ministry." Harry pushed himself away from her desk and walked towards the door. The other three followed him silently, glaring coldly at Minerva.

"I'm not finished with you, Potter," she said loudly, standing up from her chair. Harry paused and looked over his shoulder.

"But I'm done talking to you, Professor," he said quietly, pulling the door open for Ginny and Caitlyn. "We are all done talking." He followed Blaise out as they made their way back down to the hospital wing.

**+HP+**

**_A/N2: I know, I know. Zacharias Smith was in the DA. But he wasn't exactly an enthusiastic member, now was he? If you don't like it, no worries. This is all you'll see of him._**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Thanks, as always, to my lovely and loyal reviewers! Y'all are the best!**_

_**I'm going to be switching to a MWF posting schedule. I'm quickly running out of chapters to post. I'm trying to work through a bit of writer's bloc right now (as well as trying to find a job and pay bills and all that other fun real-life stuff), so bear with me a bit.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 28 - Love and War**

Radha gave the password to her guardian portrait, rubbing her temples. She walked slowly inside her quarters, instantly relaxing in her dimly lit rooms. The entire week before term started she had locked herself in her rooms, transfiguring every single piece of furniture and every wall from pale blues and creams to blacks and burgundies. She had balked at the Headmistress's bold assumption that the new professor would want her quarters decorated with her former House colors. She had always hated that bright blue.

She undid the top buttons of her dark red robes, rubbing her neck to relieve some of the tension. Feeling the chain around her neck, she gently tugged on it and pulled a beautiful golden medallion from the insides of her robes. She held it in the palm of her hand, rubbing her thumb over the huge ruby set in its center.

"That's a very dangerous thing for you to be wearing around your neck, Daniella," said a soft, familiar voice next to her ear. "Nikolai is very good at what he does – almost too good. He will find out you have it and have yet another reason to kill you." She stood absolutely still, her fear and apprehension paralyzing her completely. A pair of hands ran up her arms and began slowly kneading the tense muscles of her back.

"Relax, Daniella," whispered the voice. The silky tones sent tremors down her spine. She bit her lip at feeling lips press against the side of her neck.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly. A low chuckle was her reply as the hands on her shoulders slid down her back, resting lightly on her hips.

"I'm sure you could think of a hundred answers to your question," said the voice.

"You always said I had an overactive imagination," she said. The hands tightened around her hips. With one smooth motion, she was spun around to face a furious Severus.

"Indeed," he said intensely. "That, mixed with your surprisingly cavalier attitude towards your own safety, will rush you to a grisly and untimely end."

"I'm not going to ask you again," she growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," said Severus, his temper piqued. "Like a real live adult. I know this may be difficult for you, but I promise to try and be patient."

"God, you are so conceited," hissed Radha. "Don't you dare try and blame this all on me."

"I don't see why not," said Severus bitterly. "You're the one who left." She raised her hand sharply, but Severus caught her wrist firmly in his hand before it could make contact with the side of his face.

"Now then," said Severus through his teeth, pinning her against his body with his other arm. "You are going to tell me what's got you so bloody pissed at me you can hardly see straight and why you're taking it out on Harry."

"Get your filthy Death Eater hands off of me!" she cried. He surprised her by releasing her instantly, as if burned. She stumbled at the loss of her support and looked up into his pale and drawn face.

"Are you going to punish me for that too?" he asked. "Are you going to join them in torturing me for a horrible mistake that I've spent years – _years_, Radha -- repenting for?" He quickly pulled a dagger from his belt, holding the blade in his hand and offering her the handle. "If so, please end my misery now." He roughly grabbed her hand and forced the hilt into it. He raised her hand to his chest and held it there, the point pressing against the left side of his chest.

"Do it," dared Severus, staring heartlessly into her terrified face. "You've already torn my heart to shreds. Might as well have a little blood on your hands to show for it." He released her hand, feeling the blade tremble against his chest. Suddenly, the portrait opened again.

"Hey Dani," said Kingsley loudly, carrying a single daisy in his hand as he stepped into the room. "You should really –" he froze at seeing Severus's tense profile, his eyes widening further at the dagger in Radha's hand.

"This is obviously a bad time," he said slowly. "Very bad. Yeah, I'll just – uh -- go, and come back later." Severus glanced at him, his eyes flicking to the flower.

"Damn," he said tiredly, stepping away from Radha. "I knew I was forgetting something. Flowers. God, I'm such an idiot." He gently took the blade from her hand and resheathed it. "She doesn't like daisies, Kingsley. It's daffodils."

"Shit," he said, smacking his forehead. "Knew it started with a 'd.'" Severus chuckled despite his heart being firmly lodged in his throat. He tried to slip past Kingsley without looking up, but Kingsley grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to go," he said quietly. "I can leave." Severus looked up and saw the apology in the man's eyes. He shook his head.

"No, it's alright," said Severus, almost whispering. "I'm sure she'd rather talk to you anyway. Make sure she sets some decent wards around her rooms, please." Kingsley let him go and watched him walk out the door. He glared at Radha.

"What did you do?" he asked. The unexpected question snapped Radha out of her confused thoughts.

"Me?" she cried incredulously. "He was the one who broke into my chambers!" Kingsley rolled his eyes and touched his wand to the wall.

"He hardly broke in," said Kingsley harshly, lowering his arm, "seeing as you have no wards around your rooms. Was the door even locked?" Radha sneered at him, but didn't answer. He walked over to where she was standing and tossed the flower onto a table. He rested his hands on his hips and stared at the floor.

"He would have married you, you know," said Kingsley softly, looking back up into her pale and shocked face. "If the Academy hadn't sucked him dry and you hadn't run in the complete opposite direction, he would have spent every single day worshipping the ground you walked on. He still would, even though you've screwed things up royally."

"I wasn't the one who decided to have a bloody skull tattooed on my forearm," said Radha hatefully.

"And you weren't the one who came back to help the Order when the shit hit the fan, Radha," replied Kingsley furiously. "You ran and hid, for Christ's sake. You applied for every field assignment that took you as far away from here as you could possibly go. And now, when you're finally back and you two can _talk_, you fuck it up all over again."

"What am I supposed to do, Kingsley?" she cried. "I can't do this again. I just –" she shook her head and put a hand to her lips. Kingsley sighed and turned away from her.

"I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do," he said sadly. "If you can't see how much he absolutely adores you, then maybe you don't deserve him. He _is_ a good man – a much better man than I am, and I'm sure as hell not going to sit back and watch you destroy one of the few friends I've got right now."

She waited until the door had shut softly behind him before bursting into tears.

**+HP+**

Harry and the others sat around Neville's bed in the hospital wing, working on various bits of homework in silence as Neville slept. The injured boy's face was still tinged green around his eyes, his lip cracked on one side. Madam Pomfrey had told them that he would be released in a couple more days, after she was completely satisfied that his ribs and lungs had fully healed.

Pansy shut her Transfiguration book and slipped it back into her bag. She scooted her chair closer to the bed and gently took Neville's hand in her own. Her chin trembled as she stared at his sleeping face, her eyes welling up with tears. She laid her head down on top of their joined hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Harry glanced up at her and sighed softly, which got Blaise's attention. He glanced over to where Harry was looking. He exchanged a sad look with Harry before getting back to his Potions essay. Harry knew there wasn't anything he could do – he had always hated the trite words of comfort people had told him to try and relieve the guilt he felt over things. He tensed at feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"How is he?" whispered a disembodied voice. Harry instantly relaxed.

"He's fine," said Harry quietly, getting the attention of the others. "Pomfrey's keeping him here until Tuesday."

"Typical," muttered the voice. Ginny smiled as Severus removed his Disillusionment charm, glancing back at the nurse's office door.

"She's not here," said Ginny. "She's up with the Wicked Witch, I think." He placed his hand gently on her head, returning her smile as he walked over to where Pansy was crying. He sat down on the edge of the bed and softly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Pansy, look at me," said Severus quietly. She hesitantly lifted her head, staring at Neville's rising and falling chest.

"Look at me," he repeated, his tone still gentle, but tinged with a hint of firmness. She slowly shifted her red-rimmed eyes to his face.

"This is not your fault," he said. "It is no one's fault but the boys who did this to you both, do you understand me?"

"He's right," croaked a weak voice. The others shuffled the books and parchment off their laps and stood around the bed, but Neville looked only at Pansy. He gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. His eyes widened as she burst into tears and laid her head down on his chest. Severus chuckled, causing Neville's eyes to bulge out of his head.

"Don't worry, Longbottom," said Severus. "She'll be alright." He stood up and looked at Harry. "I need to talk to you." Harry's face paled at his tone.

"Yes sir," said Harry. Blaise and Caitlyn gave him sympathetic looks as he shuffled over to the far corner of the room. He stood in front of Severus, unable to raise his eyes from the floor. Severus gently lifted his chin with his hand. Harry forced himself to stay calm as Severus's penetrating eyes gazed into his.

"I'm sorry about what she said to you," he said, releasing Harry from his grip. Harry stuffed his hands in his robe pockets, returning his gaze to the floor.

"Whatever," said Harry. "It's fine."

"Liar," said Severus. Harry just shrugged. Severus let it go, not wanting to stir everything up now.

"How are you sleeping?" he asked, careful to keep his words from reaching the other kids' ears.

"Okay," answered Harry. "Quidditch practice makes me really tired, so I sleep better, but it's still hard sometimes being here."

"Well, I know it's not bad enough to be affecting your studies," said Severus casually. Harry bit his lip, unsure if the man was teasing him or not. He glanced up and grinned at the smirk on the man's face.

"Sorry about the water thing," said Harry. "You can take the money out of my vault if you want."

"It's already come out of mine," said Severus. "But I'll consider a transfer from your vault to mine." Harry winced a little. Severus's expression became serious again.

"And your meetings, how are they coming along?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"Good," he said, ruffling his hair. "I've taught them all of the shields you taught me. We're still working on patronuses right now, but I think we're close. Hopefully, we can get to some of the hexes and jinxes before break. I may have to cut down the number of Quidditch practices I have every week so we have more time."

"What's this?" gasped Severus in mock astonishment. "The Gryffindor captain is going to reduce his practice time? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, well, Ron can have as many as he wants in the spring," muttered Harry. "I would have given the badge to him at the start of term, but his head's big enough for the moment being." Severus caught a flash of anger race across the boy's face before Harry could stop it.

"I see," was all Severus said. He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a thick envelope. He handed it to Harry.

"I thought you might want to look it over," he said softly. "They aren't due until mid-February, but the earlier you send it in --" he smiled to himself. "Let's just say it's a big relief to have it done and over with as quickly as possible." Harry carefully pulled out the parchment and unfolded it, reading _The Auror Academy of the United Kingdom_ emblazoned at the top of the application in green ink. He swallowed thickly.

"Uh, thanks," said Harry half-heartedly. "I'll – uh – I'll take a look at this later." Severus furrowed his brow at Harry's reaction as the boy replaced the application inside the envelope and stuck it in his pocket. Harry smiled quickly at Severus, hoping the man wouldn't push it further. He looked over at Ginny, who was smiling at something Caitlyn said.

"After this war is over, you can do whatever you want," said Severus quietly. "Do not let anyone force you into something that does not make you happy, least of all me." He pushed the hair back from Harry's head. "I have to go. Minerva wanted me to stop by her office on my way out."

"You have fun with that," said Harry. "And I'm sorry for whatever she says I did."

"Christ," muttered Severus. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me before I go up there?"

"Not that I can think of," said Harry, "but that doesn't mean she doesn't have something to complain about." Severus groaned and walked back over to the crowded bed.

"I expect each of you to be diligent in your studies," he said firmly. "And please keep an eye on each other."

"Yes sir," they all said.

"Oh, and Cate," said Severus, raising his wand to cast his charm. "I talked to your parents. Expect an owl soon." He tapped his head and walked swiftly out of the room, missing the horrified expression on the girl's face.

"I hate it when he does that," muttered Blaise.

"Shit, my parents are going to _murder_ me," whispered Caitlyn, putting her head in her hands. Blaise smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I need to go to the library," he said as Harry walked back over to them. "I'm sure Longbottom is sick of us already."

"Well, I didn't want to be rude," teased Neville. Blaise grinned at him and turned to the bed next to his to gather up his books.

"I'll come with," said Caitlyn despondently. "I need another source for my Charms essay anyway." She looked pointedly at Harry as she gathered up her roll of parchment.

"Right, well," said Harry awkwardly. "Uh -- Ginny, I think we had some Quidditch maneuvers you wanted to go over."

"Yeah," she said swiftly. She smiled at Pansy's slightly panicked look. "We'll be back tomorrow, Neville. See you later, Pansy."

"Thanks," he said, grinning at the realization of what they were doing.

"Bye," said Pansy softly. She nervously tucked a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear as she turned back to Neville. He patted the space on the bed next to him and started to sit up.

"You're not supposed to move!" said Pansy sharply. Neville sighed.

"Pansy, I'm fine," he said as she hurriedly stuck his pillow behind his back. "Sit down." She looked at his intense face and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He reached out his hand and took hers, softly brushing his thumb across her wrist.

"Have you changed your mind?" he whispered. "About – about us?" Pansy sighed shakily, willing herself not to cry again. She shifted her hand, threading her fingers thorough his.

"They'll come after us," she whispered fearfully. "What if you get hurt again?"

"I'm probably _going_ to get hurt again," he said with a half grin.

"That's not funny!" said Pansy fiercely, slapping his arm.

"Ow!" said Neville. "I wasn't trying to be funny! I was serious!" He muttered under his breath, rubbing at his arm. He continued in a softer tone. "This isn't the first time I've been hurt fighting Death Eaters, and it won't be the last. But if you – if you don't want to – I'll understand if you --"

"Okay," said Pansy quietly. Neville's eyes immediately glued themselves to her face as he waited for her to explain. When he couldn't take the suspense any longer, he took a deep breath.

"'Okay' what, exactly?" asked Neville warily. Pansy smiled at him.

"I want to do this," she said. Neville sighed in relief, resting his head back on his pillow.

"Thank goodness," he muttered quietly. Pansy scoffed and hit his arm again.

"Ow!" growled Neville. "Okay, we're going to have to work on this hitting thing of yours. Merlin," he rubbed his arm again, but the pain didn't wipe the bright smile of his face.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I love you all!**_

**_Time for some Harry and Scrimgeour drama, eh? ( laughs evilly) Everyone loves a rebel._**

**+HP+_  
_**

**Chapter 29 - To Whom Do You Pledge Your Loyalty?**

The first Saturday in November dawned incredibly dull and grey, the sky threatening icy rain. The House banners snapped angrily in the breeze that blew through the Quidditch pitch, whipping the cloaks of the Aurors securing the pitch up into the air behind them.

Harry stood at a window in the seventh floor corridor, eyeing the green cloaks stalking around outside the locker rooms. He was glad he had gone down early that morning to change and grab his broom. He'd hate to think what the Aurors would have done to his treasured Firebolt. He felt his pocket for his gloves once again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mr. Potter, there you are," cried an exasperated voice. Harry closed his eyes.

"Good morning, Professor," he said wearily, opening his eyes and looking down the corridor at Minerva. He barely kept himself from sneering at the man next to her. "Minister."

"Potter," said Scrimgeour. "We'd like a word with you, if you have a moment." Harry looked back out the window and sighed loudly.

"I'm busy at the moment," said Harry. "If you'd like to make an appointment for later this afternoon, I may be able to squeeze you in."

"Potter," said Minerva, her fury barely concealed, "the Minister has taken time out of his busy schedule to see you." Harry scoffed and turned to lean his hip against the window sill.

"From what my sources tell me," began Harry, smirking slightly at the furious expression on Scrimgeour's face. "The Ministry is too busy incarcerating innocent people to worry about such trivial things as me fighting some Death Eaters. You released Stan Shunpike yet?"

"Yes," hissed Scrimgeour through clenched teeth. "Turns out we were wrong about him being an informant."

"Imagine that," said Harry. "And what about Samuel Cossenger, the one the Ministry says is 'deep within Voldemort's council'? I can ask the next time I see him, but I'm pretty sure Voldemort has no clue who Mr. Cossenger is. Well, until now, that is."

"Let's go, Potter," said Minerva sternly. Harry slowly pushed himself off the wall and walked behind her towards the gargoyle guarding her office.

"Snickerdoodles," she said tartly. She waved Harry onto the spiral staircase. He stepped onto it and rode to the top. He didn't bother to wait for Minerva before pushing open her office door, taking his customary seat in front of her desk as the other two stepped into the room. He crossed his arms defiantly as Minerva stepped around her desk.

"Now then," said Minerva, sitting down in her chair. "Rufus, I understand you wanted to speak to Mr. Potter concerning his apprehension of several Death Eaters a few weeks ago."

"Indeed," said Scrimgeour. He turned his bespectacled gaze onto the young man in front of him and smiled. "Mr. Potter, I want to assure you that the squadron of Aurors is stationed here for a reason. We don't want any students putting themselves in unnecessary danger, as you and your friends did the other day."

"Excuse me?" said Harry quietly, his expression darkening.

"I understand the pressure you're facing from the public, what with these rumors of you being the –" he laughed –" the Chosen One." Harry glared at him. "But that does not give you permission to go around hunting for Death Eaters." Harry chuckled, glancing at Minerva's concerned face.

"You're joking, right?" he said. "You expect me to just stop defending myself and my friends from murderous lunatics?"

"I don't think you realize the worry that many parents have about their children being put in harm's way," said Scrimgeour. "We just don't want any accidents happening."

"Oh, and since I don't have parents, that makes _me_ the threat. Is that what you're saying, Minister?" asked Harry hotly. Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes.

"Someone has to look out for your best interests," said Scrimgeour. "I realize Dumbledore was closer to you than his position warranted or even _allowed_, and that you are trying your best to fill his shoes, but I must ask you to stop –"

"And if I don't?" interrupted Harry recklessly.

"Then I will be forced to take you into protective custody," said Scrimgeour easily, "for your own protection, of course, until the threat is neutralized." Harry blinked a few times, thinking he was dreaming. He glanced at Minerva, whose pale visage and wide eyes were enough to dispel that notion.

"That's quite the ultimatum, Minister," said Harry, drumming his fingers slowly on the arm of his chair. "I'll have to consult with my advisors on the prudence of adhering to such a ridiculous demand. I'll let you know my opinion on the matter soon enough. In the meantime, I will continue doing what I'm doing, instead of fumbling around for quick fixes to the problem."

"Why, you insolent little prick!" growled Scrimgeour, losing his temper completely. "The entire Ministry is dedicated to the war effort! How dare you sit there and –"

"The Ministry is a fucking joke!" shouted Harry, jumping up from his seat. "You have done nothing but increase the fear of law-abiding citizens with your idiotic suggestions for protection and arresting those who have no means of defending themselves! Just because you're scared shitless doesn't mean the rest of us are!" Minerva didn't say a word, hearing only the ragged breathing of the two men in front of her.

"If you think you can come here and threaten me into submission," said Harry, "you are sorely mistaken, because let's face it, Minister – you need me. You need me to do your job because there is no possible way that you and a bunch of Aurors can defeat him without my help. I didn't ask for Voldemort to kill my parents and for him to have some kind of weird vendetta against me. But my friends and I will keep fighting until the job is done. If you don't like it, you can just fuck off." He checked his watch. "I have a Quidditch match to captain in little less than half an hour, so if you don't mind – Headmistress, always a pleasure." Minerva's eyes were wide as she raised a trembling hand to her face, watching Harry stride confidently from the room.

Harry quickly walked back to Gryffindor Tower and went upstairs to his room. He dashed off a note, made a copy of it, and sent them to Severus and Kingsley. He sat down on the bed, hanging his head in his hands. There was no way in hell he was going to cave into that gutless coward's manipulations. He had a war to win, and no one was going to tell him to stop fighting – not now. Not until it was finished.

A bright white fox leapt into the room. Harry touched his wand to the patronus.

_Harry –_

_My first reaction to this is to tell you well done, even if Albus would have objected to your telling the Minister of Magic to go fuck himself. However, I fear Scrimgeour may be less than forgiving of this episode. Be prepared for the backlash, against yourself and against the others. I will write to all the adults involved and make preparations for the worst. Be cautious, but don't you dare give that man an inch. If you start getting a bad vibe, you get the hell out of there quick and come home._

_S_

There was a loud knocking on the door. Harry swiftly burned the note and waved his wand at the door.

"Hey," said Ginny warily, sticking her head in the door. "Kingsley wants to see you. He's pretty wound up out here."

"Damn it," muttered Harry. He ran downstairs and through the commons room to the portrait. He pushed the door open and saw Kingsley pacing the floor outside.

"Kingsley?" asked Harry, Ginny appearing at his shoulder. Kingsley grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"You've really done it this time," said Kingsley. "There are already rumors flying that he's going to have you brought up on charges of treason."

"Treason!" hissed Ginny. "He can't do that!"

"He could if he wanted it badly enough," said Kingsley, looking from her to Harry. "What exactly did you say to him?" Harry crossed his arms and glanced up and down the hall.

"I told him the Ministry was a joke, and that he needed me to do his job," he replied, "and that if he came here to threaten me into submission, he could go and fuck himself."

"Shit," said Kingsley. He rubbed his unshaven face with his hand. "That's what I was afraid of. You haven't by any chance been reading the legal briefs in the _Prophet_ recently, have you?" Harry frowned.

"No," he said slowly. "Should I be?"

"Yes!" hissed Kingsley. "Scrimgeour has proposed additions and stricter enforcement of the Articles defining Treason for the Wizengamot to discuss in their next session! Why do you think the number of arrests has spiked in the last few weeks?"

"Because he can't find any Death Eaters," said Harry angrily. "He's just pissed because I have more information than he does."

"And he's going to start wondering where your information is coming from, believe you me," said Kingsley. "If he _ever_ found out about your source, you would find yourself locked up faster than you could blink."

"That's not going to happen," said Ginny fiercely. "We've been more than careful with that kind of stuff."

"In any case," said Kingsley, looking over his shoulder. "Be on your guard. Scrimgeour can recruit spies here just like Voldemort can." He glanced between them briefly before hurrying down the corridor.

"Shit," muttered Harry. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. He hugged her to him, resting his cheek on top of her head.

**+HP+**

Monday's _Prophet_ was full of old stories on the battle in the Hall of Prophecy, starting the rumor mills grinding once again on what Blaise teasingly dubbed as Chosen One theories. If Harry had been reclusive before, he was down right invisible now. He skipped most of his classes, spending his copious free time in a secluded corner of the Restricted Section hidden under his Invisibility cloak.

On a particularly frigid night towards the end of the month, Harry was demonstrating how to cast a proper ward detection charm when there was a knock on the door of the unused classroom they had commandeered for their sessions. Harry scowled and walked over to the door. He cracked it and pointed his wand at the empty space outside the door, narrowing his eyes.

"State your name and business," he growled softly. A low chuckle came from the space.

"Like mother, like son," said a familiar voice. Harry immediately pulled the door open, feeling the air move as the person stepped into the room. Harry shut the door and cast a few charms on it as Severus cancelled his disillusionment. Severus conjured himself a chair and sat down heavily.

"Sir, your face," said Ginny, eyeing the long gash across Severus's cheek that just barely missed his eye as it ran up into his hairline. Harry reached out a hand, but Severus grabbed his wrist.

"It's fine," said Severus calmly. "Just a little accident." He glanced at Harry, apologizing with his eyes. "I've come to ask for your help."

"What do you need?" asked Blaise immediately. Severus took a deep breath and sighed.

"There has been a huge attack ordered for Hogsmeade this weekend," said Severus quietly. "Saturday, to be precise. I have already informed the Council about it, but there isn't a lot of preparation we can do without it becoming obvious there was an informant."

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend!" cried Caitlyn. "The town will be packed with students."

"Which is why I need all of you in Hogsmeade," said Severus. "The students need to be brought back here as fast as humanly possible. The Death Eaters assigned to this mission are not to spare anyone."

"So we have to be prepared for losses," said Neville quietly. Severus nodded once, not allowing himself to think about that.

"You must also be prepared for the Ministry's reaction to your involvement," said Severus. "Our dear Minister has made it perfectly clear that he will not be tolerant of young vigilantes upstaging his war efforts, which means none of you will be able to return here, if at all."

"Did you tell McGonagall that we couldn't come back?" asked Harry, pacing up and down the floor.

"Yes," said Severus, "just so she wouldn't think you had been kidnapped or something equally horrible. I wrote all of your parents this afternoon and told them that you would be in my care for the duration of the war. I'm still waiting on replies from Cate's parents and from your grandmother, Longbottom, but the rest of your parents are fine with you leaving school, so long as you take your tests after everything is all said and done."

"My grandmother didn't know I was doing this, exactly," said Neville, panicked. "She didn't know we were in contact with you."

"Relax, boy," said Severus calmly. "Minerva is a very good friend of Augusta's. I made sure she talked to her first before I went and sent an owl. I had a very nice dinner with her and Minerva a couple of weeks ago and smoothed things over." He smiled at Neville and pulled a small box from his pocket. Waving the kids out of his way, he set the box on the floor and tapped it with his wand, restoring the trunk to its normal size.

"You need to wear these on Saturday," said Severus as he opened the lid. He handed each of them a large parcel wrapped in brown paper. "They're specially designed to block curses and hexes, though they won't block everything. Same for the dragonhide boots." Harry pulled out a set of lightweight robes from his parcel and held them up to himself.

"Wicked," breathed Neville, staring at the black robes inside his parcel. "Dueling robes."

"Official dueling robes of every Aurory from here to the Sudan," said Severus with a smirk. "I had these made to resemble your school robes." He reached back into the trunk and stood up, a silver case in his hands. He walked over to the teacher's desk and set the case down, flipping the catches to display three long black sheaths along with three shorter ones.

"I trust I don't need to warn you about the dangers of these things," he said sternly. He pulled out a couple of the long daggers, drawing the blades from the leather. He eyed the kids carefully and handed the blades to Blaise and Neville. He pulled three shorter ones and handed each of the girls one. The last – a long dagger with a single ruby set in the hilt – he gave to Harry.

"Only as a last resort," said Severus quietly. "Unlike most spells, these things have no countercurses and are quite messy." He shut the case and walked back over to the trunk. He placed the case inside and shrank the trunk once again, putting it in his pocket.

"If you have time," said Severus, sitting back down in his conjured chair. "You might want to brew a few potions – Invigoration Draught, Nerve Regenerator, Blood replenisher – just to have on you in case you need it. Harry can get you recipes, although I will say I do not feel comfortable with Cate or Longbottom brewing." He raised his eyebrow at those two, getting sheepish smiles and red faces in return.

"And do not brew any Throwing poisons," said Severus sternly. "Those would most certainly give me away, as they are among my personal dueling arsenal. Any questions?"

"Can we talk to McGonagall about strategy?" asked Blaise thoughtfully. "It might be better to have some of the Order securing the passageways to free us up to protect the students. It would also keep them out of sight."

"We could use more of the passageways that way," said Harry. "We can also get portkeys to the hospital wing to move the wounded --"

"The Order cannot know about this," said Severus over them, effectively silencing them. "You cannot talk about this with _anyone_. I must have your word you will not draw attention to yourselves." Blaise glanced at Neville worriedly.

"It's a test," whispered Harry. "He's trying to see if you'll tell." Caitlyn and Ginny looked from Harry to Severus.

"Yes," admitted Severus. "Among other things."

"_What_ other things?" demanded Harry. Severus ran his hand through his hair.

"Could the rest of you give us a moment, please?" said Severus softly. Harry cursed under his breath as he walked towards the window. He threw it open and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting one as the others left the room. Severus leaned his arms on his legs, cradling his head in his hands. He exhaled slowly and looked up at Harry.

"Come here," he said. Harry didn't move, keeping his back to Severus. "Harry –"

"Tell me the truth," said Harry, staring out across the grounds. "Why now? We've already had three Hogsmeade weekends. He could have done this a lot sooner if he was just testing your loyalty."

"I don't know," said Severus tersely. He sighed, calming himself a little. "I don't pretend to know the way the Dark Lord's mind works, child. He is not exactly the most rational being at the present time, so it may be a combination of things. His recruiting efforts have not gone as successfully as they could have, though he has added quite a few bodies to his ranks. The lost of Pansy in particular was a great shock to him, probably due to Draco bragging about her when he was first branded. Mark Anthony and Felicity have gone into hiding to be on the safe side. I don't know if Pansy told you or not."

"Does he suspect you?" asked Harry, spinning around to face him. "Is that why he's doing this – because of the locket?"

"I don't –" Severus sighed and slumped back in his chair. "Possibly."

"Possibly," repeated Harry incredulously. "Doesn't that worry you just a little?"

"Of course it does!" snapped Severus. "I'm the one who has to tell him that his chalice he has sent me to find is not where he thinks it is. It's rotting in a fucking bank vault belonging to Albus Dumbledore!"

"Alright!" conceded Harry. "Alright." He took one last pull on his cigarette and flicked it out the window.

"Come here," said Severus, holding out his hand. Harry walked over to him slowly as Severus conjured up a footstool in front of him. He motioned for Harry to sit. He could easily see the agitation, the fear, the determination, all of it swirling around behind the boy's tired face.

"You haven't been sleeping well," said Severus. Harry rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

"The dreams have come back," muttered Harry.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific," said Severus. "You tend to have a multitude of very interesting dreams." Harry grinned a little.

"The nightmares, for the most part," said Harry. "I've had a few really weird ones lately – ones of my parents that morph into – different things."

"Any scar activity accompanying these nightmares?" asked Severus, his worry growing by the minute. Harry shook his head, shifting his gaze to the floor.

"But you would tell someone if they did, correct?" said Severus firmly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes," said Harry. "Someone almost died the last time I had a scar-burning dream. Believe me, I don't want any more blood on my hands than I've already got."

"That wasn't the reason I said that, child," said Severus. He stood and lifted his hand, gently pushing Harry's hair back from his forehead.

"Try and rest," he said. "Things will unfold as fate has decided they will. We can do nothing but our best and hope that Fate is on our side rather than theirs." He raised his wand and cast a Disillusionment charm over himself. "I will see you soon." He turned and quickly left the room, leaving Harry to sit in his thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! And even if I don't know who you are, thanks to everyone who's still with me. You should review and say hi. (hint hint)**_

_**A bit of battle, so my apologies to those of you hoping for all out war. It's coming, and soon, I promise.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 30 - The Battle of Hogsmeade**

Ever so slowly, the sun rose over the edge of the mountains. The sky was absolutely clear, not a cloud in sight. The sunlight drifted in through the window, illuminating Harry's pale face above his black robes. He glanced down at the badge in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the gold 'C' set against the red background. His thoughts drifted back to a Christmas six years ago -- thoughts of family, of longing, and a mirror. He stepped over to his bedside table and put the badge inside an envelope. He tucked the flap inside and set the letter beside Ron's alarm clock on his way out of the room.

**+HP+**

Neville held his wand above his head, watching Pansy carefully as she walked a little ways down the secret passageway leading to the basement of the Hog's Head. He stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small slip of paper. He smiled a little to himself as he flipped the paper in his fingers.

"What's that?" asked Pansy. Neville started violently, hiding the gum wrapper in his hand.

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly. He glanced at her fallen face as she walked past him. He bit the inside of his cheek. He had never told anyone about the gum wrappers or why they were so important to him. Maybe he could tell her, though. Maybe she would understand.

"You promise not to laugh?" he asked, spinning around to look at her turned back. Pansy stopped and turned towards him.

"Of course," she said. He walked up to her and hesitantly held out the wrapper, shining his wand over his hand so she could see it. She gently took it from him, looking back up at his face.

"My mum and dad don't really recognize me when I go to see them," said Neville quietly. "Sometimes I think they do, but the Healers think I'm mental. Every time I go, my mum hands me a gum wrapper. I don't know if they mean anything, or if they're just something odd that she does now, but I thought maybe today they'd be a bit of good luck for me. Like they were right there beside me and that they were proud of me." Pansy took his hand and gently pressed the wrapper into it.

"I think they would be very proud of you," said Pansy. "These wrappers are very lucky."

"They are?" asked Neville skeptically. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Yes," she said simply. He smiled and offered her his arm.

**+HP+**

Ginny frowned at her hair in the mirror. She huffed and picked up her brush again, pulling her thick red locks back into a ponytail like she had it twenty minutes before. She put her brush back into her make-up bag and walked out of the bathroom into the dorm room. She stuck the small bag into her satchel and looked around one last time for anything she might have missed the night before. The brown paper that had housed her robes lay scattered over her bed. She wadded up the paper and shot it at the wastebasket in the corner of the room. She grinned as it hit the bottom of the basket. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she made her way down to the commons room.

She stepped off the staircase just as Ron came down the boys' staircase. They both stopped, staring at one another in awkward silence.

"Hey sis," said Ron shyly. He glanced down at the note in his hand. "Harry says I'll need a new Chaser and a new Seeker." He looked back up at her. "How in the hell am I supposed to find two good players in the middle of the season?" Ginny smiled a little, bending her head to look down at her robes.

"I'm sure you won't have any problems finding a replacement for me," she said sadly, realizing once again what she was leaving behind. Ron snorted softly.

"No one could replace you, Gin," he said, his voice barely audible. She looked up and saw him bite his lip, knowing he only did that to keep himself from crying.

"Ron," whispered Ginny as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back fiercely.

They stood like that for a long time, tears streaming down both their faces. Ginny hesitantly let Ron go, pulling back to see his blue eyes shining at her. She smiled at him and walked towards the portrait hole.

**+HP+**

Harry picked a blade of the dead grass and twirled it between his fingers as he leaned back against the cold stone of the white marble tomb. The slight numbing of his skin was enough to calm his racing mind, giving him focus and clarity.

His head shot up at the sound of noise coming from the castle. He looked around the edge of the tomb and saw the first trickling of students come out the front doors of the castle. He pushed himself up and took a deep breath, resting his hand on top of Albus's tomb.

"Be with us today, sir," whispered Harry.

**+HP+**

A grey cloud drifted slowly over Hogsmeade. Another joined it. Soon, a whole army of clouds had covered the entire village in shadow. A sharp, cold breeze whipped over the nearby mountains into the valley, stirring the dust of the road up into the air and onto the black winter cloaks of the young people walking and running and shouting at their friends across the way.

The whispers followed him down the street, hissing accusations and hearsay, each word beating against his ears for entrance. He ignored them, hearing nothing but the scuffing of his boots on gravel as the rumormongers fled from him. His sharp eyes darted back and forth as he crouched low beside the wall of the post office, counting the members of a large group outside Honeydukes.

Twenty -- thirty-five. All of them third years or below. Ravenclaws. Hufflepuffs. A lone Slytherin – Oriah Baxter. A half-blood in a sea of pureblooded prejudice. She was absolutely horrible at Potions – almost as bad as Longbottom. _But not quite_, he thought, smiling to himself.

A breeze blew across his face, bringing with it the putrid smell of rotting flesh. His eyes widened as he looked up. His hands shook slightly as black-cloaked figures swooped down on the town amid ear-shrieking screams.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

An angry white lioness bounded down the street, with Ginny following after it, shouting directions. He met a pair of eyes behind a white mask across the road and nodded quickly. He ran around the backside of the building and touched his wand to the ground.

"God have mercy on my soul," murmured Severus. He lifted his left hand above his head. _"Reducto maxima!"_ He immediately brought his wand up to meet his raised hand, casting a shield over himself as the post office exploded in a shower of brick, glass, and feathers.

**+HP+**

Caitlyn ran as fast as she could down the main street, pulling on the arms of several first years.

"Come on girls!" she cried. "Just a little further, I promise!" Terrified pants and whimpers answered her. She slid to a stop as two Death Eaters jumped out into her path.

"Well, well, if it isn't Caity Moon," said a deep, male voice from behind one of the masks. Caitlyn sneered at him, pushing the first years behind her. She could feel them clutch at her robes, essentially immobilizing her legs. She fired several stunners at the masked men, knocking one of them unconscious. The other seemed to lose the courage without his comrade and ran down a side street. She frowned, feeling a sharp tugging on her robes. She turned around and felt an ice cold grip tighten around her heart as she stared into the darkened face beneath a black hood.

**+HP+**

_"CRUCIO!"_

Harry dove onto the ground, rolling out of the way of the red beam of light. He shot into a crouching position, his vivid green eyes boring into the furious face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"God, Bella," said Harry loudly, ducking another spell. "Your reaction time is horrible." He commenced firing every spell and hex that came to mind, ducking, dodging and diving out of the way of her spells. They were both rocked by the explosion to Harry's left. Bellatrix was lifted and thrown through the boarded-up window of Zonko's. Harry flew into a side alley, landing hard on his back. He gasped for breath, coughing a little as dust and debris fell from above him. A soft whimper echoed up from farther down the alley. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and scrambled towards the sound. His stomach dropped at the sight of a woman slumped against the wall, her eyes blank, her face frozen in a look of horror. He reached out his hand.

"Mummy won't wake up," said a tiny voice, causing Harry to pull his hand back sharply. "That big black thing made her sleepy." A dirt-streaked face peered out behind a large rubbish can overflowing with candy wrappers. Harry glanced down the alleyway and gently pulled the little girl out from behind the can.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry soothingly. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"My arm hurts," said the girl, holding out her scraped arm. "And I'm cold." Harry smiled despite himself, unclasping his cloak from around his shoulders.

"My name is Harry," he said. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Anna," she said shyly, her big, blue eyes staring fearfully out of her face.

"And how old are you, Anna?" asked Harry, lighting his wand and looking her over for any other injuries.

"Three and a half," she answered. Harry wrapped her in his cloak and cast a weak Warming spell on it.

"Well, Anna," he said lightly, "how would you like to come with me to Hogwarts for a little while?"

"Really?" asked Anna. "Mummy said I couldn't go until I was older!" He swallowed thickly, forcing the smile to stay on his face.

"Today must be your lucky day then," he said. He raised the hood over her head and picked her up in his arms. "But you have to be very quiet on the way there, okay?"

"Okay," said Anna softly, brushing a lock of her curly brown hair out of her face. Harry cradled her against his chest and edged slowly towards the opening of the alleyway, watching the fighting escalate as the squadron of Aurors joined the fray. The Death Eaters who were still conscious quickly fled, leaving their fallen colleagues lying in the street. Harry caught Kingsley's gaze and jerked his chin at him.

"Secure the main drag!" shouted Kingsley. "Check those buildings for survivors." He walked over and leaned heavily against the brick wall.

"How bad is it?" asked Harry softly. Kingsley glanced down at the tiny, shivering bundle in his arms. Harry motioned over his shoulder, wordlessly showing him the girl's Kissed mother.

"I don't know," said Kingsley. "We haven't started rounds for survivors yet." Harry sighed sadly, rubbing Anna's back.

"I've got to get her back to the castle," he said. "She needs some chocolate and a bit of bruise paste."

"I'll come find you as soon as I can," said Kingsley. He ran off down a side street. Harry glanced down and pulled Anna tighter against him as he stepped out into the street. He carefully picked his way through the rubble, making his way towards the Hog's Head off the high road.

He ducked into the dark pub, his boots crunching over the broken glass from the shattered front window. A tall, elderly wizard ran out from a back room, his wand drawn.

"Oh, it's you," he said. He aimed his wand towards the wall and fired off a patronus. "Two of your friends came through here a few minutes ago with a bunch of other students – the Longbottom boy and a Korean girl."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry quietly. Aberforth gave him a warm smile, making him look more like his older brother.

"My pleasure, Potter," he said. "Go on now." Harry nodded and walked towards him. As he slipped past the older man, Aberforth grabbed his arm.

"Tell Severus thank you for me," he said. He gave Harry a quick wink and strode swiftly towards the door. Harry scoffed to himself and climbed down the staircase to the basement. _Mental, the whole lot of them_, he thought to himself.

"You still okay, Anna?" asked Harry as he stepped off the staircase and walked towards the far wall.

"Yeah," she said tremulously. His heart broke at hearing her sniffle. He quickened his steps, the edge of his cloak flapping gently against his leg from where it hung below Anna's small feet.

He came to a stop facing a brick wall. He pressed his hand against a brick at chest level and pushed, peeking out through the gap that appeared in the wall. He sighed angrily and shook his head, eyeing the chaos of Aurors, students, and parents running around chaotically in the corridor. He flicked his wand into his hand.

"Do you know what a Disillusionment charm is, Anna?" he asked softly, lifting the child up to look at her face. She shook her head.

"It makes you invisible," whispered Harry, giving her a mischievous grin. "I'm going to cast it on you, okay? You have to be extra quiet so that no one will find us."

"Okay," she whispered, her voice tinged with a hint of wariness. Harry gently tapped her head, feeling her shiver as the spell trickled down her neck. He rapped the wand over his head and waited until he felt his toes tingle.

"Alright, here we go," he whispered. He pushed open the wall just enough for him to slip through and closed it behind him. He hurried away from the crowd down the fifth floor corridor, looking for a staircase down to the hospital wing. He nearly bumped into a harassed Flitwick trying to calm a set of hysterical parents as he slid down a set of crowded steps.

He stopped a ways down the second floor corridor and cancelled the charms on himself and Anna before striding confidently towards the small crowd outside the infirmary doors.

"No one is allowed in here unless you are an immediate family member!" shouted Tonks, who was standing guard, her dark green Auror robes ripped along her right arm. She pointed her wand at a slimy-looking man trying to sneak around behind her.

"OI! YOU WITH THE CAMERA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! No ma'am, I'm sorry, no one but immediate family." The chatter and shouting died down a little as they spotted Harry.

"Harry Potter."

"It's him."

"He's on the Minister's list –"

Harry politely made his way through the crowd towards Tonks.

"Hey," he said as he stepped up next to her. "You alright out here?"

"I will be eventually," she muttered. "Have you seen Kingsley around?"

"He's in town cleaning up," said Harry. He pulled back the hood of his cloak slightly, revealing Anna's frightened face. "You think you can let me in?" She smiled kindly at the little girl.

"Of course," she said. She pulled the door open a little and held the swarming crowd back. "HEY! Not you, just him. He's got a patient! Let him through, you lot!"

Harry squeezed in through the door and pulled it shut behind him. The hospital ward was very quiet, the result of layers of Silencing charms over the door. His stomach plummeted at the sight of the many beds that had been conjured and squeezed into every possible space. He readjusted Anna on his hip, his arms tired of holding her despite her lightness as he looked around for a familiar face.

"Potter," said a soft, weary voice to his right. He walked towards Minerva, vaguely recognizing the pale boy beside her.

"Euan Abercrombie," she said. "Third year. We can't figure out what curse he was hit with. We'll have to send him to St. Mungo's as soon as his parents get here." She bent her head to see under Harry's cloak.

"Her mother was Kissed," said Harry. "I found her in an alley. She needs some bruise paste and a chocolate bar, if you have any."

"I don't know if I have any of either left," said Minerva. "Ambrosius Flume sent over all the chocolate he had at Honeydukes, but as you can imagine, we've been giving it out left and right. The house elves are making as much fudge as they can down in the kitchens as well. As for bruise paste, I gave most of it to Ron and Hermione to distribute to the prefects." She walked over to the far wall and dug around inside a box on the floor.

"No, I'm afraid I'm out right now," said Minerva, shaking her head. She stood straight and conjured a small, flat table, motioning for Harry to sit Anna on it. "Let me take a look at her just to make sure she's alright."

Harry gently set Anna down, shaking his arms out and pulling his dirty cloak away from her. She immediately began shivering, her eyes widening at the sight of Minerva's wand aimed at her face. She whimpered as Minerva began her Diagnostic spells, poking and prodding the child's stomach, arms and legs. Minerva glanced at Harry's slightly worried face.

"You can leave her here," said Minerva gently. "I'll make sure the Aurors find her family." Harry nodded reluctantly as he stepped towards the table again. He draped his cloak back over Anna's shoulders.

"I have to go now," said Harry. "You'll be safe here. It was very nice to meet you." He gave her a little wave. "Bye, Anna."

"Bye, Harry," said Anna shyly, snuggling under his cloak.

"Thank you, Harry," said Minerva, looking at him intensely. "We can never thank you enough."

"I'm not the one you should be thanking, Professor," said Harry firmly. He gave her a curt nod and made his way out of the wing, stoically ignoring the many questions and praises from the crowd still waiting outside the doors.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I love you all! And if I missed replying to anyone's review, I apologize. The Alert system went on the blink over the weekend, so I may have missed someone._**

** +HP+  
**

**Chapter 31 - No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

Radha looked down at the smoke still rising in the distance, her bandaged hand pressed gently against the glass. It had happened so fast – the dementors, the Death Eaters swarming the town, the screaming children running for their lives as the curses flew.

This is what she had wanted to escape from – she wasn't a warrior and she sure as hell didn't want to fight death Eaters for years on end. She was a pretty face whose sole purpose was to get weasel information from rotten, sleazy politicians and report back to other rotten, sleazy politicians. All in all, not the glamorous position she had so eagerly signed up for the week after she graduated. And that damn Undercover Agent's Code of Secrecy she had signed was the worst part of the whole thing.

Of course, being committed to a Code of Secrecy meant that she hadn't been allowed to tell Severus she would be able to see him again when she left him all those years ago. That didn't stop every single owl he sent from finding her, although Radha had to give him credit for sending those bitter letters to her in covert or hidden ways. Finally, after a couple of years of receiving his alternating pleading and threatening notes, she relented and sent him a long letter. He had appeared at her doorstep two days later, his navy blue buttondown soaked in sweat, his face pale in fury. Not exactly the reaction she had expected from him, but when had she ever predicted his reactions correctly?

_"Well, are you going to let me in or leave me here sweating on your doorstep?"_

_"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Severus?" exclaimed Radha, pulling the door wider to let him in. "And how did you find me? No one is supposed to know where I am!" Severus raised his hand, displaying a crumpled letter._

_"Then you should find a post office that doesn't stamp its outgoing mail, Daniella," said Severus tersely. He took the door from her and slammed it shut, tapping it with his wand that he had flicked into his hand. He advanced on her menacingly, forcing her back into room._

_"How long have you been working for them, Radha?" he asked silkily, stopping as he backed her into a chair. He glanced around the room. "They certainly aren't paying you enough to live in this squalor."_

_"I don't think you're one to talk about employers, Severus," hissed Radha, her eyes darting towards the cracked window. "How is your Dark Lord doing these days?"_

_"You could have at least told me what you were doing!" growled Severus, ignoring her dig at him. "Did you think I would just forget about you, that I wouldn't worry about whether or not you had been kidnapped or worse?"_

_"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone where I was going," said Radha. "I could be fired and Obliviated if anyone knew you were here."_

_"Then maybe I should take the damn charms off the door," threatened Severus._

_"You wouldn't dare," said Radha quietly. "Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts? I heard you were being Dumbledore's stooge, since you can't get a real job. Funny how being a murdering bastard will kill your appeal to potential employers." Severus's temple bulged._

_"And to think," murmured Severus, "I came here on partially on Albus's behalf. For some odd reason, he thinks you would be a great addition to our little group who are fighting against the Dark Lord, while you're here –" he waved his hand at the room, "—fucking information out of Spanish Consulara members or whatever it is that you do. Tell me, do they show you a better time than I did? I like to get constructive criticism whenever I can, so please enlighten –"_

_"Fuck you," whispered Radha, tears springing to her eyes. "Get the bloody hell out. I never want to see you again."_

_"I can assure you the feeling is mutual," said Severus evenly. He turned and thrust the handful of daffodils he had brought with him into the empty vase on her coffee table._

That flat had smelled of daffodils for the rest of her assignment in Madrid. The flowers themselves never once wilted, despite lacking water and sunlight. His words echoed sharply in her ears every time she had to resort to physical means to obtain the necessary information her supervisor required. Luckily, she was a good enough actor to fool the men who had been concerned when she burst into tears while in bed. At first, she had pushed away thoughts of him and the look of hurt that she had seen on his face that day. Eventually, she couldn't stop thinking about him – what he was doing, if he was safe, if he still loved her the way she loved him --

_God, where did_ that _come from,_ thought Radha, her eyes going wide. She shook her head and refocused her eyes on the dissipating cloud of smoke outside her window.

"Damn you, Severus Snape," she muttered, angry at herself. "Damn you to hell."

"I'm already there, love," said a quiet voice from the corner. She turned around ever so slowly, her fury drowning in her regret. Severus stepped out of the shadowed corner of her room and set a few daffodils on her coffee table.

"I brought flowers this time," he teased. "Although Pomona my have a fit when she sees they're missing." Radha noticed a reddened bandage peeking out from the sleeve of his robes.

"I can't stay for long," said Severus, avoiding her gaze. "I'm just here to get the kids. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh, I'm just fine," said Radha unconvincingly, turning back towards the window, "Considering you and your friends blew up an entire village for no reason." She closed her eyes, waiting for a bitter retort. None came. She looked over her shoulder, turning completely to face him at the sight of his face. Severus nodded and roughly threw up his hands.

"Remind me why I fell in love with you again," he snapped, "because I'm having a bloody hard time remembering, myself."

"I don't know," said Radha softly. "Probably the same reasons I fell in love with you." Severus snorted softly and rubbed his eyes.

"Right," he said. He tapped his head with his wand and disappeared under a Disillusionment charm. "Nikolai was in Hogsmeade earlier today, Radha. Be careful where you go with that damn thing around your neck."

"I will go wherever I wish," spat Radha, unnerved at this new information.

"Then give my regards to Albus when you see him," said Severus. Radha heard his boots move across the floor. The door opened and slammed shut.

**+HP+**

"We were wrong, Alastor. Wrong about everything."

"Wouldn't be the first time, I suppose."

"That's hardly reassuring."

"It wasn't _meant_ to be reassuring, Mina. I was being honest. I don't think we can really doubt Snape's intentions any longer."

"But you still do."

"It's my job to be vigilant, Minerva."

"And now – now we've lost them all. The twins, Harry, Ginny –"

"No, we haven't. If I know Snape and Potter at all, they will show no mercy after what happened today. All hell is about to break loose."

**+HP+**

Kingsley rushed down the darkened staircase, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. God, he was tired. Hogsmeade was a verifiable disaster area. Half the town's businesses that were still operational after Albus's death were now either gone entirely or so heavily damaged that the repairs were hardly worth the effort. Aberforth had been very helpful in assisting Kingsley with search efforts along the main drag. Honeydukes had been the only shop on the High Road to avoid any major structural damage.

"Curious, isn't it," Aberforth had said offhandedly as they stood outside the building, "that the bar and this place are basically the only two things left standing." Kingsley had never really spoken to the man before, and had been caught off guard.

"Why should that be significant?" asked Kingsley. Aberforth had giving him a very unnerving smile.

"Shacklebolt, you're about as opaque as clear glass," said Aberforth. "Go back to the castle and sleep a little. We can handle things down here for a while until you get rested up."

So Kingsley left -- past the piles of blood-soaked brick and the sight of arms peeking out of the rubble, up the gravel path lined with slowly dying grass to the chained gates of the school, and into the nearly deserted Entrance Hall. Halfway down the staircase leading to the dungeons, he froze in front of a door set into the wall.

Laughter. Feminine laughter. He smiled half-heartedly and pushed open the door.

"You're such an idiot, Blaise," said Ginny. "Anyone could have told you the spell would have backfired."

"Thanks a lot, muttered Blaise angrily, running his hand over his bandaged arm. He straightened at seeing Kingsley in the doorway. "Sir."

"At ease, Zabini," said Kingsley teasingly. He looked around the crowded room, his eyes lingering on the emptied shelves. "Where's Harry?"

"Here," said a voice behind him. Harry walked into the room as the door was taken from Kingsley's hand. Severus appeared from underneath his charm. He met Kingsley's gaze for a fraction of a second – enough for Kingsley to know that it wasn't good and that Severus was in no mood for questions.

"Good," said Kingsley, his tone forcibly brighter. "Is that everybody then?" Caitlyn jumped awake when Pansy shook her shoulder. Harry pulled a small package out of his pocket. He walked over to her and broke off a bit of melting chocolate.

"Eat this. It helps," said Harry softly. Caitlyn tried a smile as she gladly took the chunk of chocolate from him. As soon as it touched her lips, she could feel the warmth flood her body.

"We need to go," said Severus, glancing at his pocket watch. "Cate, will you be alright?"

"Yes," she said weakly. Neville and Blaise both stepped towards her as she pushed herself up.

"ALL REMAINING STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIATELY," rang a voice through the hallway. "ALL REMAINING STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL."

"Where is your apparition point, Professor?" asked Blaise, slipping his arm around Caitlyn's waist to help her walk. Severus lifted the hood of his tattered cloak and placed his hand atop a jar filled with a nasty-looking frog. He twisted the jar on the shelf.

"Come," he said tersely. Harry frowned at his back, glancing quickly at Kingsley, who shook his head. He waved Neville and Pansy before him and waited until Blaise and Cate shuffled past him. Harry grinned softly at Ginny, who winked at him as she passed.

"I'll be by the house as soon as I get a chance," said Kingsley. "McGonagall is still waiting on the Board's decision about keeping the school open." Harry held out his hand for Kingsley to shake.

"I can't thank you enough for all of your help," said Harry, grasping the man's hand. "You have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Just so you could get into even more, I'm sure," said Kingsley ruefully. He sobered a little. "If any of you need anything – anything at all – you just say the word, Harry, and I'll be there."

"Thank you, Kingsley," said Harry, his eyes shining in the torchlight. "We'll see you soon."

"Yeah," said Kingsley. He turned towards the door at the sound of shouting in the hallway. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and pushed him at the secret passageway. "Go. Now." Wordlessly, Harry ran through the doorway. Kingsley pulled it shut and walked around the room, looking for anything they might have missed.

"There you are, Shacklebolt," said a deep voice from the door. Kingsley jumped despite himself. "Where in the hell have you been? Robards is about to blow his top." Kingsley rolled his eyes, keeping his back to Dawlish.

"Is there a fire?" asked Kingsley wearily. Dawlish just raised his eyebrows.

"He's waiting for you in the side room off the Great Hall," said Dawlish. Kingsley nodded and waved the lights out in the office. He slid past Dawlish in the doorway, straightening his robes as he walked up the staircase to the Entrance Hall. He paused outside the door to the side room, pulling a bit of thread loose from the rips across his stomach. He threw it away from him and stepped into the room.

"Well, well, look who decided to show up," said Robards loudly. Kingsley held his tongue, his sharp eyes scanning the faces of the other men in the room. Robards narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you report back with the rest of your squad, Shacklebolt?" asked Robards.

"I left to make my report to the Headmistress, sir," said Kingsley. _Short and to the point,_ he thought, mentally steeling himself like he'd seen Severus do so many times. "I wanted to make sure she didn't need anything else from me before I reported back to you."

"You work for me, not her," growled Robards. "Your allegiance is to the Corps, not to the school. Or to any other group to which you may or may not belong."

"You don't need to quote the Auror's Oath at me, Robards," said Kingsley intensely. "I have a very good memory."

"As do I, Shacklebolt," spat Robards, "and I will not tolerate your insolence any longer. You will perform your duties as instructed, without deviation and without amendment. You will report to your superior officers _first_, not as an afterthought. And be sure, I will know if you choose to disobey orders, Auror Shacklebolt."

"Are you saying I'm under surveillance?" asked Kingsley incredulously. Robards smiled.

"All I'm saying," said Robards, "is that perhaps you should reevaluate your activities over the past several months. The Wizengamot has just passed new additions to the Articles of Treason. Wouldn't want you to inadvertently be caught in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kingsley clenched his jaw, just barely keeping the disgusted sneer off his face. He glanced quickly at the other stony faces in the room.

"I understand," said Kingsley. "Sir."

"Good," said Robards. "Dismissed." Kingsley spun sharply on his heel and strode from the room.

**+HP+**

Severus sighed to himself as Harry stepped through the front door of the house. He shut the door, locking and warding it a bit stronger than usual. He rubbed his temple, feeling the telltale pounding that signaled a hell of a migraine coming on.

"Severus, do we have _any_ food in the house?" said Harry from the kitchen.

"Professor, your library is wicked! How did you get so many –"

"Severus, did you hear me?"

"Professor Snape, do you have an owl? My parents will want to know I'm alright."

"Oh yeah. My grandmother's going to throw a fit. Can I use the owl next?"

"Hello? Earth to Severus."

"Shut up, you lot," shouted Ginny. She walked over to Severus, who had closed his eyes, the light piercing through them and stabbing into his head. "Are you alright?" Severus chuckled mirthlessly.

"No," he said honestly. "I need a drink." Ginny gave him a disapproving look as he pushed himself off the door and walked over to his liquor cabinet, shielding his eyes from the overhead light as a wave of nausea hit him. He took an entire bottle of scotch and pulled on the potions volume to open the staircase door. He pulled it shut behind him as he walked up the stairs.

"That doesn't look good," muttered Neville.

"No," agreed Blaise. "No, it doesn't."

_**A/N2: Shameless plot and line stealing from V for Vendetta. It and a few other films were major inspirational tools while I was writing this story. If you're interested in the others movies on that list, leave a review.  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! **_

_**Sorry for a couple of chapters of set-up (and more blasted Radha-Severus backstory). The action will make a come back, but I need to set things in motion.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 32 - Grief and Fury, Trust and Betrayal**

His feet were propped up on the window sill, his desk chair positioned so that the frigid cold air hit him directly in the face. He wiggled his fingers, feeling the blood pumping ever so slowly through them. He pushed away from the sill, rocking back in his chair. Albus had always hated him doing that, telling him he would fall and split his head open.

Severus took another long drink. He was now pleasantly and completely drunk. Good. Just where he wanted to be –beyond the reach of coherent thought. He had no desire to think of _her,_ or the way her hair framed her face, or the way her eyes lit up when she was angry.

"Dammit," he slurred quietly. He flung his head back and closed his eyes.

_He shook his hands out, looking at his pale face in his mirror._

_"You can do this," he said to himself. "It's just a little soiree. At Malfoy Manor." He smoothed down the front of his dress robes and adjusted the hat he only wore on special occasions – a graduation present from his mother.._

_"Indulge me," she had told him that morning in June, standing on her tip toes to set the exquisite hat atop his damp hair. "This is my last chance to spoil you a bit before you go off to that blasted Academy."_

_"Mother, we've been through this already," he replied, adjusting the hat on his head. He repositioned his House sash that crossed over his chest and wrapped around his thin waist. The sunlight glistened brightly off the honors badges that Dumbledore had given him the day before._

_"I know, Severus," she said, her eyes tearing up. She brushed a strand of thin hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. "I'm so proud of you, my little Prince." A rare, genuine smile graced the young man's face. He bent down and kissed her cheek._

_"I love you, Mum," he whispered before joining Rosier and Avery to sit with the rest of his Housemates._

_He touched the brim of the hat again, pushing back the painful memories that were threatening to overwhelm him. They had moved her to St. Mungo's just a few weeks ago. He'd already gotten the first hospital bill, forwarded on from his deadbeat father's address. In a flurry of dark blue robes, he left the small room he had rented in Hogsmeade for the weekend and made his way downstairs._

_She hadn't been part of the plan for the evening. She was sitting at the empty bar, slowly sipping a glass of merlot with a plate of unfinished food on the counter in front of her. He walked past her and froze as his mind caught up with his eyes. He spun around slowly, purposely forgetting about Dylan Yaxley waiting for him down the street, and took a seat next to her._

_"Fancy meeting a beautiful woman like yourself here, in a place like this," he murmured quietly. He glared at the bartender's wary look. "Scotch on the rocks."_

_"Such rudeness," she answered in a sultry tone. "I see you haven't changed a bit since we left school." The bearded bartender set a spotted glass in front of him, four huge ice cubes floating in amber liquid._

_"Oh, I don't know," said Severus casually, swilling his drink. "I think you might be surprised." She smirked into her glass._

_"I'm sure I would," she murmured before taking a final sip of her wine. She pushed back her stool and stood up, revealing the flattering cut of her robes. She caught the darkening of his eyes as Severus looked at her over the top of his glass. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear._

_"Room eleven, if you dare."_

Severus forced his eyes open, refusing to travel down that particular memory lane. That had been the night she'd found him out. She had been shocked, sure. She hadn't even let him finish explaining why. She had stayed.

But she had disappeared by sunrise. He had waited for a week for some kind of acknowledgement before sending an owl. By the end of the next month, he was furiously and dutifully sending her an owl every couple of days, demanding to know where in the hell she was and why she was refusing to answer him. It was definitely the worst summer he'd had in quite some time, ending with an infuriating visit to Spain.

A fine ending to a year of hell. His attitude upon returning to Hogwarts for the start of term had worried Albus greatly, but the old man said nothing, waiting for Severus to volunteer the reasons for his sullenness. His Council induction later that fall was almost a year to the day after Regulus had been murdered, setting in motion another eleven months of suspicion and terror, espionage and treachery, culminating in the night that changed the course of Wizarding history.

He lifted his bottle in a bitter toast and drained the last of its contents down his throat. He held the bottle out in front of him and flicked his wand out of his holster to conjure more. Or to summon a bottle of something else. Whichever. He missed catching his wand, watching as it soared across the room. It hit the far wall and clattered noisily to the floor.

"Shit," he muttered. His arms fell to the sides of his chair, his hands like lead weights. Oh, he was so drunk. He would hate himself in the morning. He rolled out of the chair, the room spinning sickeningly as he stumbled over towards where his wand lay on the floor. He tripped over his own feet and fell to his hands and knees, collapsing on the floor in uncontrollable laughter.

"Jesus Christ," muttered a voice above him. "I should ward that damn cabinet shut, Severus."

"Kingsley!" cried Severus jovially. "Have a drink with me." He lifted the empty bottle in his hand and put it to his lips. He pulled it away and tilted it over his face. "Damn. This one's empty."

"Get up," said Kingsley, pulling hard on Severus's arm. He stumbled and almost pitched forward when Severus threw his head back in laughter. He promptly dropped Severus back on the floor and rested his hand on the bed post.

"I haven't seen you this bad in a while," muttered Kingsley to himself. He squatted down in front of Severus's bemused face. "You went and talked to her, didn't you?" Severus frowned a little.

"Yes," he said slowly. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," said Kingsley, kicking out his leg and sitting on the floor under the window. Severus's head rolled towards him, his eyes glazing over.

"She hates me," repeated Severus sullenly. "But she's so beautiful. Her eyes sparkle when she's mad at me." Kingsley chuckled.

"And why was she mad at you this time?" he asked.

"Because she knew I was in Hogsmeade today," answered Severus. Kingsley sighed, getting confirmation of the feeling he'd had when he saw the post office explode. The debris had hit everything except for the group of students across the street.

"And I told her Nikolai was in town," slurred Severus. "He's after that damn talisman. I don't know why though."

"What medallion?" asked Kingsley. _Severus is going to kill you, you know,_ taunted his mind. He ignored it.

"Voldemort," said Severus defiantly, his inhibitions non-existent at this point, "sent Lucius to Nikolai fucking Moran to find some talisman he wants. God knows what it can do, but she insists on wearing the damn thing around her very pretty neck." He lifted the empty bottle to his lips again and sighed when he found it still empty. His hand dropped limply to the floor, the bottle rolling out of his hand

"And Voldemort didn't tell you anything about this talisman?' asked Kingsley warily.

"Nope," said Severus. "Not a bloody thing, the bastard." Kingsley frowned. It obviously bothered Severus a great deal to learn that he wasn't being told everything, especially considering he was Voldemort's right hand. Kingsley looked up again, his mouth open in question. His shoulders sagged at seeing Severus passed out on the floor.

"I should leave you there, you idiot," he murmured. He bent down and pulled Severus up onto the bed, rolling him over onto his stomach. He opened the drawer in the bedside table and shook his head, digging through the many vials filled with dark purple liquid to find what he needed. He had to dig to the very bottom of the drawer, but he found one vial filled with a pale yellow potion. Setting the vial on the small table and bent down to pick up Severus's wand.

"I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow," said Kingsley, setting the wand beside the Hangover potion. He shut the window and the curtains, and waved the overhead light out. He stumbled over the chair as he made his way out of the room. Pulling the door shut behind him, he gave the girls waiting in the hall a sad smile.

"You might want to keep things quiet in the morning," said Kingsley. "He won't be in the best of moods."

"I should do what my mum does when she finds one of the boys drunk," muttered Ginny.

"I hate to think what pieces of you would be scattered around the house if you did," teased Kingsley. "I'll try and be back tomorrow afternoon. He probably won't be up by then, but you never know." The bathroom door opened, revealing a shy Neville dressed in pajamas.

"All yours," he said to Ginny. She hastily stepped into the room and shut the door, the lock sliding into place. Caitlyn sighed and moved closer to the door. Pansy slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"We'll have to find a house with more bathrooms, eh girls?" said Kingsley. Caitlyn and Pansy laughed as he walked down the stairs. He pushed the staircase door into something hard.

"Oh, sorry Harry," said Kingsley, stepping around a camp bed that sat in front of the door. Harry sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Blaise, move the sofa back where you had it earlier," said Harry. "Maybe that _will_ work better."

"I told you," said Blaise, flicking his wand at the threadbare sofa. He carefully moved it against the wall as Harry moved the tables to the corner. Kingsley glanced over at Neville, who was scanning the contents of the liquor cabinet.

"I don't need to take an inventory, do I?" he said a bit sternly. Neville grinned at him.

"No," he replied. "I don't drink."

"Lightweight," coughed Harry into his hand. Blaise snorted softly.

"Good," said Kingsley. "I'll also assume that I don't need to charm the staircase either." All three boys blushed at that.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary," said Harry. "It's a little too crowded for that, don't you think?"

"Hm," hummed Kingsley, eyeing Harry's cheeky grin. He weaved his way around the other two camp beds and the three trunks that were spilling their contents onto the floor. "See you gentlemen tomorrow then."

"Night," said the boys.

**+HP+**

He slowly cracked a puffy eye open and shut it again quickly. He could hear the quiet shushing of someone outside his door and sighed into his pillow. Of all the things to do in front of the kids, getting completely pissed off his ass was not at the top of his list of acceptable behavior. He forced his eye open again and spotted the vial of pale golden liquid. He grabbed it greedily and turned over onto his back to drink it, sighing in relief as the pounding in his head lessened.

Severus kicked his shoes off over the end of the bed and turned back over on his stomach. He winced at the soft knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he snarled. He heard the catches of the door click and growled.

"Good afternoon, Professor," said a bright, feminine voice. "I thought you might be hungry and dehydrated." Caitlyn sat a plate bearing a sandwich along with a tall glass of cold water on his bedside table. She gave him a huge smile, despite the murderous look in his eye. His other eye remained buried in his pillow, destroying the overall effect.

"Kingsley will be over in a while," she said. "You might want to look somewhat alive. Sir." She gently patted his back and left the room.

He didn't know how long he just laid there, staring at a spot below the window. Every once in a while, laughter drifted up the stairs and underneath his door. It was strange, hearing laughter in his house – a house he hated, a house he had only bought as a refuge from Albus's meddling influence. However, his emotional attachments to the castle never kept him away for long. He closed his eyes, pushing away thoughts of yesterday, allowing his mind to wonder why the Dark Lord hadn't summoned him yet.

He heard the door open again, followed by an exasperated sigh. Kingsley shut the door behind him and stepped over to the chair he'd tripped on the night before. He spun it around and set it about a foot from the wall. Sitting down heavily, he tilted the chair back hard against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at his friend who had barely registered his presence.

"Get up off your ass, Severus," he said sharply. "We've got work to do." Severus sighed, but didn't move. Kingsley rolled his eyes, his temper subsiding just as quickly as it has risen. He leaned his head back against the wall, letting the silence resume in the room for a few moments.

"You didn't have a choice, Severus" said Kingsley quietly. Severus rolled over onto his back in response, staring blankly at the ceiling. He ran his fingers over his stomach, feeling the rips and tears where hexes and jinxes had hit his dueling robes.

"How many children did we lose?" asked Severus, his voice rough. Kingsley dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Fifteen, at last count," he answered. "Two fifth years were Kissed. Four third years – Gryffindors – were killed by _Avadas_, all of them in a circle. Five Hufflepuffs, four more Ravenclaws."

"And the last?" whispered Severus, his heart twisting so hard in his chest he could hardly breathe.

"A second year," said Kingsley reluctantly.

"House?" asked Severus.

"Slytherin," whispered Kingsley, his words barely audible. Severus turned his head and pierced him with the most intense, pain-filled look in his eyes that Kingsley had ever seen.

"Who?" asked Severus. He sat up when Kingsley didn't answer him immediately. "Kingsley?"

"Annabelle Vellingshem," said Kingsley. The chair's legs hit the floor hard as Severus's face paled to a translucent white.

"Oh God," gasped Severus. He shook violently in shock.

"Severus?" asked Kingsley worriedly. "Severus, talk to me, mate." Severus took a deep breath.

"My cousin's only daughter," choked out Severus. "We were very close until – how?"

"Severus, I don't think –"

"Damn it, Kingsley!" shouted Severus, enraged. "Answer my fucking question!"

"Alright!" shouted Kingsley back. "As far as we can tell, it was some kind of fast-acting poison. Hit her full in the chest and ate completely through her ribs." Severus jumped up from the bed, his back to Kingsley, breathless with fury. It was one thing to kill one of his relatives. It was another thing entirely to frame him for it.

All members of the circle knew Severus was the only one skilled enough to actually use Throwing poisons. His aim had been impeccable when he was a Chaser in school – it had only gotten better at the Academy, where he had special training for throwing Paralyzing darts, which were still in the experimental phases at that point. The Dark Lord had practically forbidden anyone but Severus to use the poisons, he was that good.

This was a personal attack from someone inside the circle. Only one name came to mind – a man who had been trying for two years now to do everything he could to goad Severus into making a wrong move.

Severus swiftly undid the buttons of his sleeves as he stormed to his closet. He grabbed some clothes and made his way to the door. Kingsley stood as he yanked the door open. The knob hit the wall so hard it dented the wood paneling. Ginny's eyes widened at seeing him from where she stood in Harry's old room, the glass in her hand hitting the floor with a shatter. Caitlyn stood up from the bed, standing behind Ginny.

"I will need everyone downstairs in a few minutes," said Severus, his voice like cold steel. "We have work to do."

"Yes sir," they said in unison. Severus nodded once and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I love you guys! You rock!**_

_**Some people seem to be having problems accessing the chapters. If this is you, either leave me a review or private message me through ff(dot)net and I can email you the chapters.**_

**_A BIG HUGE NOTE ON THIS CHAPTER: I am about to introduce you all to my extensively researched list of Death Eaters in this chapter. I have made a forum post detailing the names, Houses, and relational ties that my Death Eaters have. This is the list I'm working off of, so if you disagree, that's fine. I've tried to stay canon where we have definite names and Houses, but I did create a few new ones. PLEASE READ THE FORUM POST AT SOME TIME! You will be horribly confused if you don't._**

_**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)ft(slash)860250(slash)22332(slash)1(slash) - This is also linked in my profile.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 33 - The Turning Point**

Kingsley slowly drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, hearing firm footsteps above him. He craned his neck to look at the clock on the wall behind him.

Harry gazed blankly out the window, hearing those same footsteps and feeling slightly apprehensive about the man who would come down those stairs. He knew that kind of revengeful rage, that kind of unstoppable need to do _something._ It was enough to drive one insane.

The man who came out of the door was a man he barely knew. Severus Snape, Death Eater-turned-Vindicator, had returned.

"You're in my seat, Shacklebolt," said Severus tersely, his tone very familiar to the six kids in the room. Neville jumped in spite of himself.

"My apologies, Snape," said Kingsley sternly, "but I'm not going to let you play bastard Professor with me. Find another seat." A sneer flitted quickly across Severus's face, but he made no reply, staring down the challenge and warning in Kingsley's eyes. He turned his piercing gaze to the teenagers standing before him and clasped his hands behind his back.

"We are done worrying about Scrimgeour and Minerva," he said calmly. "We have bigger fish to fry. It's time for us as a cohesive –" he paused for a moment, staring into the young faces, "-- a cohesive _army_ to declare outright war on the Dark Lord and his faithful followers. From this moment on, you are no longer children. You are warriors. You are soldiers. You are defenders of the Light and of each other, and as such you will be trained and equipped to handle almost anything that the enemy will throw at you." Severus began pacing up and down the floor.

"I will talk to the Mad Scientists," said Severus, grinning at his nickname for the twins. "They may be able to provide us with products to give us an unexpected edge over our opponents. We are," he paused in his pacing, turning to face them again, "in essence, the new Order of the Phoenix." Caitlyn exchanged a nervous look with Pansy, Blaise and Harry exchanging intense, determined glances over their heads.

"Harry," said Severus.

"Sir," replied Harry promptly.

"Go upstairs and get some parchment and ink from my office," said Severus.

"Yes sir," said Harry, masking his confusion at the order. The rest of them waited in tense silence until Harry came back down, ink, parchment and quill in hand. He set everything on the coffee table. Severus stepped over and motioned for the others to gather around him as he knelt on the floor. He tipped the cap of the ink bottle back and inked the quill. Pulling the parchment towards him, he began writing names in a long list.

_Bulstrode  
T.Davis  
D.Greengrass  
Harper_

___Warrington  
Pucey  
C. Yaxley  
Montague  
Flint twins  
Bole  
H. Davis  
Higgs  
Bletchley  
Carmichael  
Summers_

_____Avery  
the Carrows  
Dolohov  
C. Crabbe  
N. Goyle  
Jugson  
Macnair  
M. Nott  
Greyback  
T. Greengrass_

_______Lestrange brothers  
Mulciber  
Rookwood  
D. Yaxley_

_________Bella  
Lucius_

"These are our known targets," said Severus, his tone a bit softer. "There are only --" he counted swiftly, "-- thirty-four here, but I know for a fact that there are more. I just don't know specifics. Some of these will be easy enough to take care of. Others will take more planning and strategy." He shifted over to allow Blaise to sit on the floor beside him. Blaise looked at the parchment for a few moments.

"I know that Madison and Marcus were really good friends with Miles, Jake, Adrian, Carter, all these," said Blaise thoughtfully, circling his finger around the names he had spoken. "They were all on the Quiddtich team, except for Madison, but she followed Marcus everywhere."

"Twins are like that," muttered Ginny, getting a grin from Harry and Neville.

"This 'H. Davis' is Hunter Davis, correct?" asked Caitlyn. "I remember Tracey talking about him a lot with Daphne."

"Yes," said Severus. "They were quite close despite their age difference. Still are, as far as I've been able to tell. They and Daphne have fallen in with Seth Bole and Jakob Montague in particular."

"Saw that coming," said Pansy, looking at Caitlyn, who simply nodded her head in agreement. She turned to the confused boys in front of them. "Daphne and Tracey have had huge, obsessive crushes on them since we were in first year. Hunter was really good friends with them, so –"

"I see," said Harry awkwardly. He looked over at Neville. "What're you thinking, Neville?"

"Not sure," he said softly, rubbing his forehead. "We don't want to ambush any of these people when they're in a group, right? They'd destroy us if we caught them all in the same place, going on sheer numbers."

"Which brings up the question are we going to start from the bottom, so to speak," said Blaise, pointing to the line with the names of those they had been discussing, " and work up, or if we're going to work our way from the top down." He met Severus's calculating face.

"Two very good points," said Severus. "That is something I will leave up to the six of you. It will make a huge difference in how I train you. Lucius and Bella obviously have a very different dueling style than those of the younger crowd."

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" asked Caitlyn. "I'm a little confused."

"We are going to hunt this slime down and incarcerate every single one of them," said Severus intensely, staring down at the parchment of names. "We will follow them, spy on them, collect as much information as we can before we catch them unawares."

"So," said Ginny slowly. "Are we going to be staying here or –"

"Not for long," said Severus. "We'll stay wherever we need to stay. I can teach you all disguise charms so that no one will recognize us." The boys immediately began talking in low tones about which names to go after first. Severus glanced up, his determination dying a little at the apprehensive expressions on Ginny and Pansy's faces in particular. He turned to Kingsley, who gave him a look as he rubbed his hand over his head.

"Why don't you all go home for a few days?" said Severus softly. "Can everyone be back here by Wednesday?" They all nodded.

"Good," said Severus. He pushed himself up off the floor, his knees cracking as he stood. "Boys, do me a favor and escort our ladies home. Just in case."

**+HP+ **

The trunks were repacked, shrunk, and placed into pockets. Severus let them leave in pairs, staggering them over a thirty-minute period. Harry and Ginny were the last to leave.

"I will contact your brothers," said Severus as he walked them to the door. "They might wish to move back in with your parents."

"They won't move back in with Mum," said Ginny, carefully lifting her hood over her hair. "I guess I'll see you soon, Severus." Severus grinned to himself and pulled open the door.

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to you addressing me by my first name," he said. Ginny smiled.

"Same here," she said.

"Have a good evening, Ginny," said Severus. He nodded once at Harry.

"I'll be back," said Harry, following her out the door. Severus threw Harry's hood over the boy's head on his way past and shut the door behind them. He returned to the sitting room, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Kingsley tapped his fingers against his lips, watching through the window as Harry and Ginny made their way towards the bridge.

"You have doubts," said Severus, a statement rather than a question. Kingsley dropped his hand and sighed.

"Not doubts so much as worries," said Kingsley. "You're training a bunch of kids to be Hit Wizards."

"They will not be assassins," said Severus. "They'll be very advanced Junior Aurors, not murderers. I will let the Ministry deal with the captives." The volume of his voice fell to barely above a whisper. "I am in no position to play judge and jury here."

"Severus, we've never done anything like this before," said Kingsley worriedly. "Dumbledore would have a fit if he were here. He always said it was too dangerous, too much of a –"

"Kingsley, I know what I'm doing," said Severus.

"-- risk for you to use your position to give us this kind of information!" shouted Kingsley. "What if someone finds you out, or figures out that we're somehow mysteriously getting all this classified information? Then what are we supposed to do?"

"That won't happen," said Severus simply.

"Shit," muttered Kingsley, throwing his hands up. "You don't know that, Severus! If it does, I'm going to have a bunch of kids and not a few pissed off parents looking to me for direction! You know I'm not good at this seek-and-destroy spying stuff." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, you are!" said Severus. "You're a goddamn Auror, for Christ's sake, and have been for seventeen years! You can't possibly expect me to believe that in all that time, you've learned nothing about how to do your damn job!" Kingsley stood up sharply and stalked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room. He yanked open the cabinet doors.

"Good God," he whispered. He looked over his shoulder at Severus's raised eyebrow. "You could put Rosmerta out of business, you know." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, I'm a closet alcoholic," said Severus sardonically. "Pour me a double of whatever you're having. I've got a pounding headache."

"I seem to remember it being alcohol that gave you the headache in the first place," said Kingsley smugly as he took down two glasses and a bottle of vodka.

"An entire bottle of scotch will do that to you," muttered Severus as Kingsley went to the kitchen for ice and sugar. He walked over to the sofa and threw himself down on it, his arm dangling over the edge.

He had to admit – if only to himself – that Kingsley's fears were well founded. Albus had never been comfortable with the idea of him giving that much personal Death Eater information to the Order, lest Voldemort doubt Severus's loyalties and eliminate him as a potential threat to his domination. Truth be told, Severus wasn't entirely comfortable with it either. He had yet to reveal the status of Hufflepuff's chalice. Once that was done – he hated to think what lengths Voldemort would go to in his paranoia to ensure that no more of his Horcruxes were found and destroyed.

A glass half-filled with chilled liquid appeared in front of his face. Severus took it in his hand. Kingsley tapped his own against it gently. Severus sat up on his elbows and took a drink.

"Vodka slings," he said, peering down into his glass. "You hate vodka slings." He turned to Kingsley, who had just finished tossing the rest of his drink back. Kingsley pointed a finger at him.

"Shut up," he said, making his way back over to the liquor cabinet. "Let me get drunk enough to think this plan of yours will work out fine."

"That shouldn't take long," said Severus, setting his glass on the table and lying back down on the sofa. He picked up the diagram he'd drawn. As he read it over, he couldn't help but wonder if the trials would be any different than last time – little to no evidence, other than the Dark mark on their arms. No witnesses willing to speak out against them. Conviction by hearsay and public outcries for vengeance. Death by – well, not dementors. That was something at least. Poison was probably the new capital punishment. And the Ministry was not likely to be merciful in their choice of fatal liquid.

Severus sat up and swung his feet to the floor. He rested his elbow on his knees and cradled his head in his hands, pressing his palms against his temples.

_________Oh God, am I ready for this?_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed! And even if you haven't (cough), I still like you anyway.**_

_**A bit of a curveball in this one, folks. Stay with me – it'll tie in nicely by the end of it.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 34 - Being Humbled**

BANG!

"Shit," whispered Percy, gripping the sides of the sink as he heard chuckling on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Perce! Hurry the hell up, will ya?" shouted an amused voice. "Jamie's about to wet his pants out here!"

"Am not!" hollered another voice. Percy rolled his eyes and pulled his robes off the hanger. He yanked the door open, straightening his glasses as his roommates Caden Bradley and Jamison Kirke stood in the narrow hallway.

"Where are _you_ running off to?" asked Caden. He flattened against the wall to let Percy pass.

"I have a date," said Percy smugly. "Unlike the two of you losers."

"Alas," said Jamison as he entered the bathroom, yelling his next words through the door. "We can't all be lady killers like the infamous Weasley brothers."

"Right," muttered Percy as he walked into his impeccably tidy room. He tossed his robes on the bed and ran a hand through his wet hair. He sat down wearily in the folding chair next to the rickety table he used as a desk, the metal cold on his bare back.

He picked up the small frame off the table and ran his thumb across the decorative silver vines running along the sides of it, watching Penelope's image smile up at him. He set it back down and checked his watch. Penelope was always late. When they had first started dating, it had annoyed him. Now – well. Now he was used to it.

He languidly continued getting ready, wearing the navy blue dress robes that she liked the best. He ran a comb through his hair, pushing away thoughts of home – thoughts of his sister, of hearing his brothers fighting in the hallway, his mum's food, his dad's quirky love of all things Muggle.

He set his comb down and leaned his hands on the top of his dresser, staring at his freckled face in the mirror. He had known for a long time that he had been wrong about everything. Things had just gotten completely out of control. His father's invitations to dinner had stopped. The letters from his mother had dwindled to one every couple of months, though they were just as loving and graciously forgiving as they had always been. The last one had told him that they were in hiding, now that Ginny was back.

And Ginny – Merlin, she had spent an entire _month_ with _him_. Harry bloody Potter had saved her. Again. When the two of them had just appeared in the middle of the Atrium, he'd almost run over to her himself. The Minister had been furious when he dropped the documents in his arms in shock. His covering for Harry's illegal apparition had been due to his frustration for Scrimgeour shouting at him for no reason than any loyalty he had to Harry.

He had never been brave and reckless like the rest of his brothers. He was the outcast, the bookworm, the one who enjoyed being in the library instead of on a Quidditch pitch. Now, being brave and reckless meant being added to the many names on the Minister's Watch List – an idea that he personally thought was ridiculous. The Ministry had more important things to be doing than surveillance on a bunch of innocent, law-abiding citizens.

_Coward,_ taunted a voice in his head. He glared at his reflection and straightened his robes before swinging his winter cloak around his shoulders. Checking his pockets one last time, he spun on his heel.

Of course, Penelope wasn't at their meeting spot yet. For once, she had insisted he meet her in Diagon Alley instead of him going to her apartment. He sighed and ambled down the road, passing a darkened alley. He came to a halt on the other side at the sound of very familiar laughter. Looking around, he slunk back towards the alleyway, peeking around the edge of the building. His stomach dropped at seeing his girlfriend of – _wow, five years now,_ he thought incredulously – glued to the lips of another man.

"Xavier, I have to go," said Penelope, pulling away from her companion briefly. "He's waiting for me, I'm sure."

"Fuck him," said Xavier Summers, planting feverish kissed along her neck. "Blood traitors, the whole lot of them." He straightened. "You deserve much better than a bloody Weasley."

"That's why I have you, now isn't it," said Penelope smugly, catching his lips once again with her own. Percy's shock and heartbreak turned to acidic, boiling anger, his baby blue eyes turning an iridescent shade of cobalt. He stood stock-still as Summers broke away from her roughly and clutched at his arm.

"Babe, I've gotta go," he said quickly. "He doesn't like it when we're late." A pause. "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"Yes," said Penelope. Percy strained his ears, trying to catch every word.

"I – I don't know, Xavier," she said. "Taking the Mark –"

"You're certainly not sympathetic to _their_ side!" snarled Summers.

"I know!" said Penelope fiercely. "Just – just let me think about it some more. I'll let you know the next time I see you. Now go."

Percy felt as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head. The Mark? She was going to take the Dark Mark for this idiot? He took off down the road, lifting the hood of his cloak over his head. He stepped into the restaurant where he had made reservations earlier that week and walked up to the hostess.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Percy Weasley. I have a reservation for two at seven-thirty." The hostess scanned the sheet of parchment in front of her.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, we still have you on the list," she said kindly.

"Well, I'm afraid something has come up, but my date isn't here yet," he said. "I was wondering if you could let her know that I had some business at the Ministry to attend to this evening and give her my apologies."

"Certainly, sir," said the hostess, jotting down a quick note with her quill. "What is her name?'

"Penelope Clearwater," said Percy evenly, the name tasting bitter on his tongue. The hostess nodded and jumped at the sharp crack that echoed through the quiet ambiance of the restaurant.

**+HP+**

He stalked through the Atrium, a hand fumbling in his pocket for his Ministry ID. He flashed it angrily at the guard standing at the lift and stabbed the up arrow. He braced himself against the wall, impatiently drumming his fingers against the paneling. Finally, the lift doors opened. Percy moved past the woman who exited and punched the number '2'.

The lift slowly climbed up, the monotone voice announcing the departments found on every floor. The lift jerked a little as it arrived at level two. Percy slid between the doors as they opened. He looked to his left, then to the right, storming down the hallway. He weaved his way through endless white corridors until he reached his father's office. The secretary's desk was empty, so he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Yeah," said a tired voice from the other side of the door. Percy opened the door and checked himself on the threshold at seeing his father had a visitor. Arthur jumped up from his chair, glancing at Kingsley, who eyed Percy warily.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," said Percy. "It's important."

"Kingsley, could you give us a minute?" asked Arthur, his gaze not leaving his son's pale face. Kingsley stood reluctantly from his seat.

"I'll be outside," said Kingsley, looking between the two redheaded men. He stepped out of the office. Percy closed the door behind him, leaning against it heavily. Arthur busied himself with a cup and saucer on a nearby table.

"You want anything to drink?" asked Arthur. Percy fell to his knees, his fingers threading through his hair. Arthur dropped his cup and ran over to Percy.

"I was such an idiot," whispered Percy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur. "What's going on?"

"Penelope," growled Percy. "She's been cheating on me with a damn Death Eater, Dad."

"She _WHAT_?" roared Arthur furiously. He cleared his throat, lowering his voice. "How do you know?"

"I _saw_ her with him!" cried Percy. "Saw it with my own two eyes! And she's thinking about taking the Mark. I just –" he shook his head. "I didn't know where else to go, but I want to do something." Arthur's face broke into a sad smile. He cupped Percy's face in his hand.

"Your mother is going to be unbearable for the next two months at least," teased Arthur. Percy chuckled despite the burning pain in his chest.

"However, the Order as it now stands is not exactly doing much these days," said Arthur quietly. He paused, searching Percy's eyes carefully. "There are a few of us who are working directly with Harry and have information that no one else in the Order does – not even Minerva and Alastor. If you're interesting in doing something – I mean _really_ doing something -- we're the people to talk to. But it's very, _very_ dangerous what we're doing -- _treason,_ according to the new Articles."

"Dad, if I'm going to do this," said Percy, "I'm going all the way. What's the use in getting arrested for being a traitor if you're not even doing anything?" Arthur grinned mischievously.

"Well, that's how _I_ feel about it, but I wasn't about to assume," he said. He stood and pulled Percy off the floor. Opening the door, he stuck his head out.

"Kingsley," said Arthur. He stepped back and let the Auror in. Arthur shut the door and tapped it with his wand.

"We have a new recruit," said Arthur, waving his hand at Percy. Kingsley raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" said Kingsley in disbelief. He rubbed his chin, staring at the tall young man before him. "Does he know about –"

"Ah, no," said Arthur quickly, going back to his forgotten coffee. "We didn't get quite that far."

"And if he changes his mind?" said Kingsley sharply.

"Then we'll do what needs to be done," said Arthur. "You can tell the story if you wish. He's your best friend, after all." Kingsley sighed.

"That he is," said Kingsley wearily. "You'll want to sit down for this, kid." Percy glanced at Arthur as he took one of the leather armchairs in front of the desk.

"What I'm about to tell you is classified, top secret," said Kingsley firmly, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the desk. "If you decide it's not worth the risk, I will Obliviate you before you put one foot out of this office." Percy held his hand up, looking to Arthur questioningly.

"Don't worry," said Arthur, smiling. "I had Fred and George over for a _visit_ a while back. They found all the eavesdropping devices for me. I turned them off a while ago." Percy grinned and looked back to Kingsley.

"Right, so," said Kingsley. "The Order has always had an executive leadership team called the Phoenix Council. The Council was charged with receiving all Death Eater activity and information, along with anything of note from the Ministry, with the purpose of organizing what information was passed on to the Order at large. This Council was handpicked by Dumbledore – his closest confidantes and advisors. Your father's on it," he waved his hand at Arthur. "I'm on it. McGonagall and Moody are on it as well. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were also members until they – until they fell." He paused briefly in respect.

"But we also had another member," said Arthur softly, "a member who constantly risked his life to bring us information from the snake's pit itself."

"He is the reason we're even still able to do anything," said Kingsley. "Without him, there would be many more parents grieving over their children lying dead in the streets of Hogsmeade."

So Kingsley explained everything that had happened since the beginning of the previous school year – Albus's finding out about the Horcruxes, the Unbreakable Vow, Severus and Harry's new mission to destroy the Horcruxes, the deaths of the Malfoys, Severus's reconnection with the Council, his training of Harry, the recruiting of more young, rogue Phoenixers, and the aftermath of the battle of Hogsmeade.

"And I think that's about it," said Kingsley in conclusion. Percy looked incredulously from him to Arthur.

"You people are mental," he muttered, raising his hand to his head.

"Probably," said Arthur, grinning into his cup. He took a sip of his coffee. "But it keeps life interesting."

"So what do you think, kid?" asked Kingsley. "You still want to join the fight, now that you know what's really going on?"

Percy took a deep breath and exhaled. Truthfully, he was overwhelmed with information. Worry began gnawing at the edges of his mind. If Scrimgeour ever found out, he would be imprisoned indefinitely. Was it worth the risk? He glanced over the piles of parchment and spotted a framed portrait on the one uncluttered corner of his father's desk. He reached out for it, taking it in his hands.

"I remember when we took this," said Percy. "Ginny's birthday party." Arthur smiled to himself.

"Her sixth," replied Arthur. "You were just about to start your first year, Charlie his fourth. Bill had made prefect the year before."

"He's got his badge on," said Percy, pointing to the tiny glittering badge on his brother's shirt.

"He was quite proud of that badge," said Arthur, watching Percy's face. "Wore it everywhere. I lost count of the times you and the twins hid it from him."

"We did?" asked Percy, frowning a little. "I don't remember doing that."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Arthur. "I always convinced your mother not to punish you boys for it. I thought it would deflate Bill's head a little. It didn't, of course. Made him more protective of it – he even started wearing it to bed." Percy set the portrait back on the desk. After a few moments, he looked up into his father's face.

"I'm in," he said firmly. Arthur and Kingsley's Council brands flashed briefly, indicating Severus had returned from the gathering.

"Then it's time to make your first report," said Kingsley. Drawing his wand, he shot his patronus through the office wall. He walked over to the rack in the corner and took down his cloak. "I can take him, Arthur, if you're busy."

"Yeah, I've got to go through all this stuff before I can leave." He waved his hand at a tall stack of parchment. Percy sat forward in his seat.

"Can – can I see Mum?" asked Percy quietly. "I'd like to talk to her." Arthur slumped back in his chair.

"I don't know, son," said Arthur. "I wish I could just take you home with me, but I can't --" Percy's shoulders sagged a little. Arthur gave Kingsley a pleading look.

"I'll talk to Severus," said Kingsley. "Maybe there's a way around the Fidelius. Come on, kid." Percy stood up.

"Thanks, Dad," he said. "For everything." Arthur nodded.

"Anytime," said Arthur. "Anytime."

**+HP+**

Severus pressed his cool glass against the side of his face and closed his eyes, Kingsley's patronus hanging loose in his other hand. The house was eerily empty. Harry was at Headquarters with Ginny, hopefully going through the library like Severus had asked him to do.

A sharp rapping on his door brought him out of his woolgathering. He set his glass and the parchment down on the table and went to the door. He opened it and stepped back, allowing the two men to enter.

"Good evening, Mr. Weasley," said Severus softly, shutting the door against the cold. Percy lowered his hood, staring at Severus with wide eyes.

"Professor," said Percy meekly. Severus waved him into the sitting room.

"Make yourself at home," said Severus, seeing Kingsley in the corner. "Kingsley already is."

"It's cold in here, it's cold outside," complained Kingsley, choosing a fat bottle from the cabinet. "Would it kill you to light a fire?"

"It might," said Severus. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Mr. Weasley? I can make you tea or coffee if you prefer."

"Tea would be nice," said Percy, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Milk or sugar?" asked Severus.

"Neither," said Percy. "Thank you, sir." Severus left for the kitchen while Kingsley warmed a glass of brandy for himself. Percy looked around, noticing the empty bookshelves interspersed with ones packed full.

"In the process of moving some things into storage, I'm afraid," said Severus, causing Percy to jump. "Occupational hazards are striking a little too close to home." He smirked and held out a steaming mug of tea. Percy took it with a nod, watching as Severus took a long drink from his own mug. Severus sat back down in his chair.

"Kingsley said you had information for me," prompted Severus. Percy quickly swallowed.

"Yes sir," he said, glancing at Kingsley for support. All he got was a closed expression. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I was on my way to have dinner with my girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater," said Percy. "But she's always late. So I was walking around the Alley, waiting for her, when I see her in an alleyway with Xavier Summers." Severus looked to Kingsley before returning his gaze to Percy.

"Continue," said Severus.

"Apparently, she's been seeing him quite frequently," said Percy as evenly as he could. "He's talked to her about taking the Mark. She told him that she needed to think about it some more and that she would give him an answer the next time she saw him. I left and went to Dad, who was talking with Auror Shacklebolt when I arrived. I told him what I saw and that I wanted to help, so –"

"And so you ended up here," finished Severus. He took another drink of his tea. "Miss Clearwater was a Ravenclaw, was she not?"

"Yes sir," whispered Percy, the burning inside his chest returning at the thought of her.

"A very kind girl, from what I remember," murmured Severus. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley." Percy looked up at him. Severus could barely return his gaze, the pain in those blue eyes cutting to the pain in his own heart. He cleared his throat and took another drink.

"Thank you for bringing this information to our attention," said Severus. "It's good to know who is actually recruiting and who isn't. I'm going to have to ask you to continue your relationship with Miss Clearwater until you find a viable reason for breaking up with her other than her consorting with a Death Eater. For your sake, the sooner the better. Being a Weasley is nearly as dangerous as being a Potter these days."

"Yes sir," said Percy. "Anything else I need to be doing?" Severus smiled at Percy's enthusiasm.

"Not specifically," he said. "Just keep your ears open and your mouth shut. Scrimgeour's going to be on the warpath once we start the next phase of our plan. He'll be looking for anyone to crucify, and I think we all agree that we would rather it not be you."

"Right," said Percy in a daze. "And what exactly is the next phase in _our_ plan?"

"Oh, here we go," muttered Kingsley, taking a long drink from his glass. Severus grinned.

"Starting very soon," said Severus grandly, "the Ministry will be receiving quite a few – ah – _deliveries_ of various evil-doers in various states of captivity. I daresay the Ministry's new holding facilities are going to see their first tenants by the end of December."

"Oh," said Percy, his face paling further. "Oh, I see."

"But Harry and I will take care of that end of things," said Severus dismissively. "You, along with your father and this one here," he jerked his thumb at Kingsley, "will bring us the latest doings of our beloved Minister and his zealous staff." Percy nodded dumbly.

"Speaking of Arthur," said Kingsley, "we were wondering if there was anyway to get Percy here into Headquarters." Severus's brow furrowed in thought.

"There's something we can try," said Severus slowly. "Give me a few minutes."

A half hour later, Percy and Kingsley stood on a dark street corner in London. In Percy's hand was a scrap of parchment that had been painstakingly pieced together letter by letter from notes and parchments in Severus's possession, as well as from Kingsley's own collection of notes from the former Headmaster.

Percy read the sentence once more and looked between Numbers 11 and 13. He gasped.

"Excellent," said Kingsley excitedly. He took the parchment from Percy's hand and burned it immediately. "I honestly didn't think it was going to work." He took the young man by the arm and guided him up the front stairs of Number 12. He knocked three times on the door and waited. The chains scraped against the other side of the door before it opened a crack. It opened wider to reveal a flabbergasted Harry.

"Hey Percy," he said cautiously, glancing at Kingsley.

"I need to talk to Mum," said Percy, swallowing his pride. "And you, if you'll hear me out."

"Of course," said Harry. "Come in. We were about to sit down to a late dinner." With a last glance at Kingsley, Percy stepped inside the door. Kingsley gave Harry a wink and disapparated off the porch. Harry shut the door and lit the sconces on the wall.

"I'll explain later, but be really quiet in this hall," he whispered. "Come on. We're in the kitchen." Percy followed him down a foreboding hallway, gazing in horror at the portraits and elf heads on the wall. They climbed down a staircase to the basement. Harry stopped in front of a door. Percy inhaled deeply, his stomach growling at the smell of warm food.

"I'm ravenous," he whispered. Harry smiled at him.

"Me too," he said, "but I don't know if we're going to be eating anytime soon once your mum sees you." He pushed on the door and held it open for Percy.

"We've got another for dinner," said Harry, getting Molly and Ginny's attention. Molly turned and froze, her eyes immediately filling with tears as her hand flew to her mouth.

"Hi Mum," said Percy softly. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Molly burst into tears.

An hour and a half full of intense conversation later, including twenty minutes solid of Molly screaming at the three of them for keeping Severus's true loyalties from her and the threat of future torture for the twins and Arthur the next time she saw them, they all sat down to a large and delicious dinner.

_**A/N2: So? A bit OOC for Perce, but you know I had to redeem the boy somehow. We need him for future plot lines. (evil grin) Also, the surnames of 'Bradley' and 'Kirke' come courtesy of the Lexicon's list of Hogwarts students. Caden and Jamison are my own additions.  
**_


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N: (wipes sweat off brow) I'm so glad the Percy chapter was received so warmly! I must admit I was really worried about it. I should have more faith in you guys, yeah? A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed and said hi. You guys seriously make my day._**

_**And now, as Emeril says, time to kick it up a notch…BAM!**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 35 - After-Dinner Desserts**

Harry left Headquarters after dinner, apparating back to the bridge. He lifted his hood and wrapped his cloak closer around him, shivering in the dense fog that crept up from the river. The wind picked up as he walked, stinging his face with tiny ice pellets. He sniffed, the cold making his nose run. He checked his watch and quickened his pace.

He was so late. Neville and Caitlyn were coming over early – Caitlyn's parents were leaving early for Korea to avoid the Ministry scrutiny due to her involvement in Hogsmeade. Neville just wanted to get away from his overbearing grandmother's comparisons between him and his parents.

The streetlamp on the corner of Spinner's End flickered a little as he passed. The stunner was almost on him before he could dive to the pavement.

"What in the hell –" he muttered.

"GENTS, WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE!" shouted a voice.

"MAYBE IT'S THE MALFOY BOY!"

"MALFOY'S DEAD, YOU IDIOT!"

Harry scrambled farther into the fog. He tried to disapparate and come up around the backside of the house, but he was already under Severus's Anti-Apparition wards. He daringly shot off his patronus and ran down the road, dodging spells and hexes flying through the air.

**+HP+**

Severus ducked as a curse shattered the window pane, showering him with broken glass. He crawled over to the open trunk sitting on the floor and pointed his wand at another bookshelf, banishing all the books into the trunk, shrinking them as they flew through the air. He shut the lid and shrank the trunk, cramming it next to the other two in his pocket.

"Boy, you sure know how to show a guy a good time," hissed Neville from the corner of the room, getting up from the floor after dodging the same curse that Severus had. He quickly grabbed another armful of bottles and set them into a large box. He peered out the window as he rose up from the floor. A white stag bounded into the room.

"Shit. Harry," muttered Severus, reaching out his wand to take the message. He flicked it open quickly.

_What in the HELL is going on?_

Severus chuckled, feeling glass shards bite into his elbows as he burned the parchment. He aimed his wand away from the window and shot off his patronus.

"Careful with that, Longbottom," warned Severus, pointing a finger at the large bottle in the boy's hands. "That cost me over a hundred and fifty –"

A hex flew in through the window, shattering the bottle and spraying Neville with alcohol as he cowered back down on the floor.

"Oh, that is _it_," murmured Severus, slinking across the floor to the window. He aimed his wand and fired at anything that moved.

**+HP+**

Harry ran down the alley and put his wand between his teeth, jumping up for the last rung of a fire escape ladder. He caught it and pulled himself up. The rusted metal groaned loudly as he climbed up the side of the building. A rung gave way beneath him.

"Shit!" he growled, grabbing onto anything to keep himself from falling. Holding onto the sides of the ladder, he glanced down and saw he was already two stories off the ground. He climbed the rest of the way to the next landing, panting hard as he scanned the alleyway below him. A white fox jumped out of the wall behind him and ran around him excitedly.

"Why do you have the most obnoxious patronus, old man?" muttered Harry, taking the message.

_Go back to Headquarters now!_

"You've got to be joking!" he hissed angrily. He shot off his patronus again and resumed climbing towards the roof.

**+HP+**

"CATE!" shouted Severus from the floor. He tugged on his leg, trying to free it from the huge bookcase that had fallen on him. He covered his head as an Explosion hex hit the side of the house. A scream floated down from upstairs, followed by the sounds of something big collapsing. Neville swiped at his bleeding cheek and moved towards the staircase.

"I'll get her," he said.

"Longbottom, I'm going to lower the Apparition wards," said Severus quickly. "You get her out of here. I don't care where you go, just _go_, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," said Neville. Taking a deep breath, he darted over to the staircase door hanging loosely on its hinges and picked his way upstairs.

Severus gasped in pain, grabbing at his leg. He fluttered his fingers over the small bulge protruding from his shin and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He flopped back down on the floor, feeling a bit woozy. Aiming his wand at the bookcase, he carefully levitated it off him, letting it crash back down on the floor once it was clear of him. He turned his head sharply at seeing a bright light out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, he stuck his wand out for the patronus.

_I'm coming. Just give me a minute._

"Damn it, child," said Severus. He took several deep breaths and pointed his wand at the ceiling, murmuring a long incantation to remove the wards. Layer after subtle layer of spellwork disappeared until there was nothing left. He heard a loud crack from upstairs and fired off his patronus to Harry. A few seconds later, Harry appeared in the front hallway.

"Holy shit," he said, bracing himself against the entryway to the sitting room as he stared at the mess.

"Stop gawking and help me up," ordered Severus. Harry quickly bent down pulled Severus's arm around his shoulders as the plaster from the ceiling snowed down on their heads.

"Apparate us out," said Severus, gritting his teeth against the pain engulfing his entire leg.

"All my stuff is upstairs, Severus," panted Harry. "If I leave it here –" he shot a stunner out through the window.

"Then apparate us upstairs, you idiot boy," snarled Severus. Harry concentrated on his room and opened his eyes, seeing his packed trunk sitting at the end of his bed. He gently sat Severus on the floor and tapped his trunk, shrinking it. He grabbed it off the floor, sticking it in his pocket as he stepped lightly over the pieces of wood that was formerly his door.

"Where are you going?" said Severus angrily. Harry ignored him and ran to the office. His eyes scanned over the collapsed bookshelves, looking for anything that might give him or Severus away. He didn't see anything. He jumped at the sound of glass shattering against the wall outside.

"We have to go!" shouted Severus. He conjured another ball of glass and hurled it at the wall to get Harry's attention.

"Keep your shirt on!" retorted Harry. He ran next door to Severus's bedroom, surveying the half-packed trunks of cloaks, robes and trousers. He pointed his wand at the closet.

"_Pack!_" cried Harry. The rest of Severus's clothes flew pell-mell into the trunk. Harry slammed the lid down and locked it, shrunk the trunk, and crammed it into his pocket. He jumped on and over Severus's bed and yanked open the drawer of the bedside table. The vials clinked together as he roughly dug through them for anything they might need.

"Leave the potions! Come on!" shouted Severus from the other room. Harry growled and slammed the drawer shut, sprinting from the room. He forgot about the window being open until the wall exploded as he passed.

He flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. His head slammed into the molding for the closet door, dazing him. He gave his head a shake and glanced down at his shoulder, his eyes widening at the three inches of bloody wood sticking out of his arm.

"THE WARDS ARE DOWN!" shouted a voice outside. "EVERYBODY INSIDE NOW!"

"Get over here now!" hissed Severus, slamming his palm down on the floor. "Bring me one of those bricks." Harry grabbed the nearest one and scrambled on his hands and knees across the hallway. Severus took the brick from his hand and tapped it with his wand.

"_Portus,_" he said sharply. He held it towards Harry, who rested his fingers on it.

"Three," murmured Severus. "Two – one –"

With a flash of light, they disappeared.

**+HP+**

Robards squatted on the floor, shuffling through the debris with his wand.

"Got a lot of illicit potion ingredients in here," yelled a voice from the kitchen.

"Pack them up, Tonks," said Robards loudly. "We'll take them with us." He sighed in frustration and stood up, glancing at Kingsley's turned back. "Find anything, Shacklebolt?"

"No," said Kingsley, deftly folding a small scrap of parchment in his hand and sliding it up his sleeve. "There's no way one person could pack an entire house full of books in a few minutes. He either had help or someone told him we were coming. Or both."

"That's what I was just thinking," muttered Robards thoughtfully. "No one knew about the raid beforehand but me, Dawlish and Moody. We were the only ones who were in the interrogation room with Pettigrew." Kingsley raised his eyebrows.

"Well, no help there," said Kingsley dejectedly, making a mental note to thank the crazy old Auror later. "I'll see if they found anything upstairs." He kicked a bit of wall out of his way and jumped up the stairs, his heart thudding hard with apprehension in his chest. He walked into the office, coolly surveying the three young men digging through piles of brick and wood.

"Find anything of note?" said Kingsley commandingly, moving over to the desk.

"Just that," said one of the Junior Aurors, pointing at the slim folder in front of Kingsley. "A bit strange the bastard's got a copy of Harry Potter's bank portfolio just lying around."

"Kid's got a fortune, though," said another Junior Auror. "Hell, I'd risk the wrath of the goblins for a bit of that." They laughed.

"Has anybody else seen this?" asked Kingsley sharply, eyeing the men carefully. They all looked up at him.

"No sir," said the first Auror. "Just the three of us." Kingsley nodded, sliding his wand into his hand.

"Good," he said, smiling at their upturned faces. Faster than lightning, he raised his wand.

"_Obliviate!_"

**+HP+**

Harry readjusted Severus's arm around his injured shoulder and half-lifted the man up the front steps of Grimmauld Place. Severus raised his fist and pounded fiercely on the door. The chains scraped quickly across the opposite side of the door.

"No need to break –" Arthur stopped short. "Great Merlin, what happened?"

"Give you one guess," said Harry, out of breath. "Can we come in?" Arthur moved aside quickly, grabbing Severus's other arm. A door slammed open on the second floor. Severus looked up and saw the blood drain from Ginny's face as a shriek filled the hall.

"BLOOD TRAITORS!" screamed Mrs. Black's portrait. "BLOOD TRAITORS BEFOULING THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS!"

"I'M BURNING THAT FUCKING PORTRAIT!" shouted Harry over the portrait's words as he and Arthur carried Severus into the drawing room. They laid him gently on the sofa. Harry sat heavily on the floor, resting his back against the cushions.

"I'LL BE BACK," shouted Arthur, racing out into the hallway. Ginny ran into the room and handed a note to Severus as the house suddenly fell silent.

"Dad got this a while ago," she said. "They're waiting for further instructions." Severus snapped his fingers above his head, turning on the lamp next to the sofa as he unfolded the note.

"Cate and Longbottom are with the twins," he said, thoroughly relieved.

"OW!" cried Harry, slapping Ginny's hands away. "Gin, it's _stuck_ in my arm! Don't pull on it!"

"Sorry!" she snapped. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, that hurts," muttered Harry sullenly. Molly bustled into the room, her arms loaded down with potions and a few books.

"Oh great," muttered Severus under his breath, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"Oh no, you don't," said Molly imperiously, pointing her wand at his face. "You lay back down right this instant!"

"Molly, I don't need a nurse," said Severus curtly. "I just need that big book in your hands, if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind," she said. "Now lay down." Ginny and Arthur gave him a smug grin behind her back as Molly cut the leg of his trousers open.

"You two are going to get it later," growled Severus through his teeth.

"It's not too bad," said Molly. "I can fix it. We won't have to call Minerva."

"Thank Merlin," murmured Arthur, rubbing his tired eyes underneath his glasses as Molly opened up one of the books and turned to a chapter midway through. Harry's head lifted when the front door opened, followed by a staggered thumping of wood on wood. Moody appeared next to Arthur in the doorway and nodded curtly at Severus.

"Everything alright here, folks?" he asked gruffly. Harry glanced at Severus, whose face had paled. Severus returned the nod.

"Thank you for the warning, Moody," said Severus. "We'd have been done if they had caught us."

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" he barked, causing Harry and Ginny to jump. "Constant vigilance!" Severus rolled his eyes as Molly finished healing his leg.

"Good as new," she declared. "You'll need to stay off it for –" she huffed as Severus swung his legs to the floor and stood up, gently testing the bone.

"Thank you, Molly," he said, limping slightly as he made his way to the desk in the corner of the room. "Ginny, is Harry's owl here with you?"

"Yeah, she's – oof!" Ginny nearly fell forward as Hedwig landed hard on her shoulder. She glared at Harry, who clucked his tongue at his owl, holding out his uninjured arm for her to land on. Hedwig flapped her wings and landed ever so lightly on his arm.

"Damn bird," muttered Ginny, rubbing her shoulder. Harry set Hedwig on his knee and petted her feathers as Molly attended to his arm.

"Hey girl," said Harry. He touched his nose to Hedwig's beak. Hedwig hooted at him.

"Disgusting," muttered Moody loudly. "Alright, Weasleys, I'm off. Just wanted to make sure Potter was alright." He glanced at Severus, who was smirking down at the note he was writing. "Snape, don't you inconvenience these good people now, you hear me, kid?"

"Yes, Moody," said Severus ruefully, folding up the parchment in his hand. "Give my regards to Minerva." Moody clunked down the hallway, muttering. Severus chuckled to himself and started another note.

"He is so weird," said Ginny as the front door shut.

"Ginny!" said Molly indignantly.

"Well, he is," said Ginny, flopping down in her favorite chair while Molly finished up with Harry's arm.

"Molly, I'm going to go check on the twins," said Arthur, his tone very serious. Molly looked up at him and noticed the look in his eyes.

"Be careful, dear," she said softly. Severus straightened, glancing between them.

"Arthur, do you want me to –" he pointed towards the door.

"No, no," said Arthur, smiling a little. "I'm sure they're fine. Just a father's worry, is all." He walked over and bent down, kissing Molly on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." He patted Ginny's leg on his way past and left the room. Severus frowned as he turned back to his parchment.

"How was dinner with Percy, Molly?" asked Severus, wanting to break the tension in the room. Molly beamed as she spread bruise paste all down Harry's arm.

"It was wonderful," she said breathlessly.


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: So sorry this one was a little later than usual. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. You guys are awesome!_**

**+HP+ _  
_**

**Chapter 36- The Final Piece of the Puzzle**

Harry twisted hard in his sheets, tangling himself further in the linen. Suddenly he jerked, tossing himself off the bed. His eyes flew open as he hit the floor. He scrambled up against the wall, kicking the covers away from him.

"Shit," he whispered, closing his eyes as he rubbed his hands downs his arms and over his wrists. He leaned his head back, trying to calm his ragged breathing. After a few minutes, he shakily pushed himself up straight and crawled over to the nightstand, reaching up for his glasses. He slid them over his nose and turned the small clock towards him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his sweat-matted hair and stood up, tossing the covers back on the bed as he walked over to his trunk.

Severus's head rose at the sound of water gurgling thorough the pipes overhead. He slumped back in the chair, running a hand through his oily hair. Parchment was scattered before him, strewn across the burned and scarred desktop beside a cup of cold coffee – spell lists, a few books of questionable subject matter from the library downstairs and some notes he'd taken for himself. He gently pushed them aside and lifted up the letter that he'd received an hour ago.

_You are one lucky son of a bitch. You left the goddamn bank folder in the office and Harry's note on the sitting room floor! Do you know how much shit I will be in if anyone finds out about how much evidence I've lifted from this house?_

_I will be at Headquarters as soon as I can to strangle you with my bare hands. KS_

Severus half-smiled to himself, but it quickly faded from his face as the apprehension filled him again, just as it had upon his arrival at Grimmauld Place. He carelessly threw the note back on the desk and ran his hands over his face. He stood and slipped his shoes back on, making his way down to the kitchen to wait for Kingsley.

He didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes and a half a cup of coffee later, the locks on the front door clicked open, granting the weary Auror entrance. Severus stared at the top of the table, listening to the barely audible footsteps on the stairs. He lifted his mug to his lips as Kingsley pushed open the kitchen door. Kingsley said nothing, shuffling over to the counter to pour himself some coffee. He turned and leaned against the counter, taking a tentative sip of his drink.

"Damn," he muttered, making a face. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took one from the pack with his lips. He drew his wand and lit it as he walked over and sat at the table. Severus lifted his gaze to Kingsley's face, his eyes questioning. Kingsley exhaled slowly.

"It could be worse," said Kingsley, taking out a small square from his pocket and enlarging it. "You could be chatting it up with Pettigrew right now."

"Ever the optimist," muttered Severus. Kingsley tossed the bank folder on the table.

"So now what?" asked Kingsley. Severus pulled his own cigarettes out of his pocket and put one to his lips.

"I don't know," admitted Severus, lighting the cigarette with his wand. "I wanted to train the kids just a little more, but I don't know if we have time now. I may have to teach them as we go." Kingsley narrowed his eyes.

"Did you get everyone's permission note for that?" he asked.

"Kingsley, please," said Severus tightly. "Don't –"

"You expect me to be a part of your renegade group, you get to listen to my opinions," said Kingsley, pointing his finger at Severus. " And I think this will be a verifiable disaster. You have seven people, two of whom have _the_ most recognizable faces in all of Wizarding Britain, thanks to the _Prophet_. You have the _only_ daughters of three well-respected Pureblood families, along with the son of two famous Aurors. Zabini is famous by association now. Are you taking the twins with you?" Severus clenched his jaw.

"No," growled Severus.

"Thank God," muttered Kingsley.

"I'm not an idiot, thank you," said Severus. "The twins attract a lot of attention."

"Well, sometimes I wonder," snapped Kingsley. "You come telling me of splitting souls and hunting buried artifacts. You tell me you and a bunch of _kids_ – kids, Severus – are going to go and capture all these Death Eaters the Corps has been after for years, and you expect me to just sit here and let you go haring off into God knows where without questioning your motives in doing so?" Severus pushed back roughly from the table and began pacing the length of the room, pulling hard on his cigarette.

"Yes," said Severus. "I _was_ expecting your support, seeing as how if we're successful, it will _end the goddamn war_, Kingsley." Kingsley rubbed his face with his hands.

"You have my support, Severus," he said more calmly. "You've always had it. It's just that I'm not sure you've really thought this through." Severus flicked his finished cigarette into the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"We're out of time to think," said Severus softly.

**+HP+ **

**MINISTRY FINDS MURDER'S HIDEOUT**

_Last night, the Auror Corps made a daring raid of a house located in East Liverpool thought to be the hideout of Severus Snape, Death Eater and murderer of former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. No arrests were made, but Ministry sources say that valuable evidence was obtained. Minster of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour gave a brief press conference this morning, praising the Aurors who made the raid._

"_We could use a few more good men and women like these," said the Minister. "They risked their very lives for the sake of preserving our way of life and protecting their fellow countrymen. And for that, they have my utmost respect and gratitude."_

"What tripe," muttered Severus, throwing the paper away from him in disgust. Harry smiled at the book he was reading.

"Usually is," he said, turning the page. "That's why I don't read it anymore."

"Not the most intelligent thing to do in these times," said Severus, raising a cup of tea to his lips. "What if they come up with a new nickname for you? I would hate to miss that." Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't take the bait. Severus smirked, marveling at how hard it was now for him to get the boy riled up. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tapped it against his palm. Harry glanced at him, his eyes lingering for just a second on the pack before he went back to his book. Severus shook his head and took out two sticks. He lit them both and handed one to Harry, who took it with a small grin.

"Thanks," he said, not looking up from his book. Severus tilted his head, reading the title off the cover. Harry set the book flat on the table, his eyes still glued to the text.

"Mmhmm," mused Severus as Molly came in the kitchen door.

"My, you two are up early," she said. She took a double take at seeing Harry flick his cigarette casually over the ashtray on the table. Severus watched her, waiting for the woman to lay into him like he'd seen her do to Black dozens of times. She met his gaze, but said nothing. She turned to the stove and took down a large black skillet.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked, tapping her wand on the side of the pan.

"Harry is," said Severus. Harry rolled his eyes, looking at Severus over his glasses.

"Nothing too big, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, maintaining Severus's smirking gaze for a few seconds before returning to his book. "So, what did you tell the others?"

"That they needed to stay out of sight for the time being," said Severus. "I have –" he flicked his eyes to Molly's back, "—other business to attend to today." Harry slowly lowered the cigarette from his lips. Severus avoided his gaze, busying himself with straightening the paper as Molly set a plate of eggs on the table.

"No smoking at the table," said Molly firmly, plucking the cigarette from Harry's limp hand and crushing it into the ashtray.

**+HP+ **

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Really?" snapped Severus, raising the hood of his Death Eater cloak. "And how do you think I feel about this, Harry?"

"Kind of hard to tell at the moment," answered Harry, his arms crossed as he stood beside the man in the alleyway.

"That _is_ the point of Occlumency, child," said Severus tersely. He rubbed his face, sneering down at the sheen of sweat coating his hands. "Shit!" He rolled his shoulders, trying to calm himself down.

"Get back in the house," growled Severus. "You're making me nervous just standing there staring at me." Harry sighed and pushed himself off the wall. Severus reached out and grabbed his arm. With a finger, he firmly lifted Harry's chin.

"I will be back," said Severus intensely. Harry straightened his back and nodded once. Severus took a step back and flicked his wrist, revealing the marred skin of his left forearm. He drew his wand and pressed the tip to his Mark.

"_Locuseres,_" murmured Severus.

**+HP+ **

Severus immediately knelt on the frigid floor of the receiving chamber, exhaling as slowly as he could.

"Good afternoon, Severus," said a cold voice. He felt more than saw his former master rise from his marble throne.

"Goodness, what's wrong, child?" asked Voldemort. "You're sweating." Severus opened his mouth only to find his voice unable to obey his brain's orders to speak and speak quickly. He cleared his throat.

"My lord, I have come to report on the chalice you sent me to find," said Severus softly. Voldemort clasped his skeletal hands behind his back and began circling Severus.

"Thank you for clarifying, Severus," said Voldemort blithely. "Now, if you'll quit stalling and give me your report, perhaps I won't lose my temper."

"Yes, my lord," answered Severus. "I was able to gain access to the cavern in the Carpathian Mountains." Voldemort stopped and stood behind Severus.

"The cavern was empty, my lord," whispered Severus. He closed his eyes as wave after magical wave rolled over him, surrounded him, pressed in so hard in on him that he could hardly breathe. All the breath was forced from his chest as he crumbled under the weight of Voldemort's fury, being held to the ground by a spell.

"It was empty," whispered Voldemort, his voice soft as silk. "Of course it was." Severus gasped as black spots clouded his vision. Voldemort stepped around and squatted next to Severus. He gazed down curiously at Severus's outstretched hand, shifting his blood-red eyes to the man's purple face.

"How many times did you reach out for him like this?" whispered Voldemort, brushing a strand of limp hair back from Severus's face. "Hm?" He shook his head, running his finger down the side of Severus's cheek. Severus couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

**+HP+ **

He awoke at feeling a sharp pain across his back.

"Ah, good to see you're still with us, my Snake," said Voldemort from his chair. "I was beginning to think we'd lost you already." The whip cracked again over his back. He cried out, arching towards the manacles that held his arms up over his head. Voldemort chuckled.

"Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it, Severus?" said Voldemort, resting his chin in his hand and propping his elbow on the arm of his throne. "I thought we were past this. I mean, you did kill the old man, correct? Unforgivables only work if there is true feeling behind them." Another crack of the whip. The pain robbed him of breath.

"And yet, you have the audacity to come into my chambers and tell me that my chalice, the one I worked so hard to find and to protect from _them_, has gone missing," said Voldemort. Severus raised his head and met his gaze.

"You are my master," gasped Severus. "Whatever you command, I will do to the uttermost, my lord." Voldemort smirked at him.

"I know, Severus," he said smugly. He waved his hand, presumably calling off whoever was brandishing the whip. He stood and glided down the dais steps, his eyes never once leaving Severus's. He touched the tips of his fingers to the side of Severus's neck and trailed them leisurely down his clammy chest.

"Such loveliness," whispered Voldemort. "A phenomenal mind." A tilt of his finger brought a razor-sharp nail in contact with Severus's skin. Severus clenched his jaw, bile rising in his throat.

"And with that phenomenal mind," murmured Voldemort, "you know there is no one to run to anymore." He gazed appraisingly at the man hanging before him like a slab of meat.

"You are a _murderer_," whispered Voldemort. "Who will trust you now, hm? A man capable of killing the second most powerful wizard in the world –" he leaned in closer, "—can never be trusted." Severus's heart almost stopped beating in his chest.

"But luckily for you, my dear Severus," said Voldemort, turning away from him. "I am rather fond of you. Therefore, I have one final object for you to check on."

"Yes, my lord," whispered Severus, relief flooding his body like adrenaline.

"You will know the object once you see it," said Voldemort vaguely. "It is hidden well beneath Hogwarts in a special chamber. I daresay you know the layout of the grounds fairly well."

"Yes, my lord," said Severus, his mind racing. _Surely, he can't be serious…_

"The Board of Governors will be reconvening tomorrow morning to decide the fate of the school," said Voldemort. "They will decide that Hogwarts is no longer safe for the children and will give parents the option of sending their offspring to France to finish the academic year at Beauxbatons. An unfortunate loss of potential recruits, but our younger colleagues are doing an admirable job with what resources are available to us here." Severus shivered uncontrollably.

"So, you will have free reign of the school," continued Voldemort. "I'm sure the Auror Corps will leave their pathetic wards up around the grounds, and those blasted Phoenixers may spare a few of their own to supplement the Ministry's protection. However, I have no doubts you are capable of dispatching anyone who stands in your way. You are _not_ to remove the object." Severus raised his eyes.

"Yes, you heard me," hissed Voldemort fiercely. "You are to leave it there, as it is, Severus. You will report back to me on the status of this object and nothing more, do you understand me?"

"Yes, my lord," whispered Severus. Voldemort nodded once.

"Release him," he commanded. Instantly, Severus dropped to the ground. "Go. I expect a report by the new year." Severus bowed his head, looking under his arm at his torturer. He caught a glimpse of black cloth, but nothing more. He shut his eyes and disapparated from the chamber.

"Come forward," said Voldemort softly, retaking his seat. Lucius and Bellatrix came out of the shadows and lowered their hoods, their head bowed in respect. Voldemort began pacing the blood-stained floor.

"There is a passageway into the castle," said Voldemort. "It leads into Severus's old office in the dungeons from just outside the Forbidden Forest. There is only one entrance into the Chamber of Secrets. You will position yourselves near that entrance and you will make sure that our former Potions Master does as he was commanded. And if he does not," a malicious smile crept over his face at the mere thought. "You will bring him to me."

Voldemort turned towards him, intimidating his Lieutenants with the murderous desire in his eyes.

"There is only one other besides myself who can open the Chamber," said Voldemort softly. "Bring anyone who comes snooping around to me as well. If you succeed in this, perhaps I will send one of you to check on my scepter." Bellatrix turned and caught Lucius's curious gaze, her eyes smiling behind her mask.

"My lord, may I speak freely?" asked Bellatrix. Voldemort sighed.

"I suppose," he answered. "Make it quick."

"Snape will fail this test," she said confidently. "May we be a part of giving him his rightful due for his betrayal?" Lucius stiffened beside her as their master considered her words.

"Watch yourself, Bella," murmured Voldemort lovingly. "If you are wrong, I will not hesitate to allow Severus to exact a little revenge himself for your slander in whatever way he sees fit. I will consider your request." The two Death Eaters knelt before their lord.

"Go," said Voldemort. "And if you are captured, don't bother showing your faces to me unless you wish for a slow and painful death." Two pops, and they were gone. Nagini's head appeared at Voldemort's elbow as she slithered into his lap. He ran a long finger across her scales.

"Yes, my pet," he crooned. "You will get to play soon enough." His eyes glinted as he waved out the torch burning in the corner with his hand.

"We will _all_ get to play soon enough."

_**A/N2: Mwuahahahaha. I know. I'm evil to leave you here until Monday. But I'm going to. (grins evilly)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: A huge thank you to all my reviewers! You guys get gold stars!**_

_**WARNING: We have character deaths in this one, folks. Just thought I'd be nice. And I don't want any flames about how you were grossed out because you didn't know.**_

_**Let the spiraling of darkness continue…**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 37- Being in the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time**

Ron sighed softly, bored out of his mind. He stared at the chessboard between him and Stewart Ackerley, who was chewing thoughtfully on his bottom lip as he sat against the headboard of his hospital bed. Finally, Stewart gave a soft command to one of his knights. Ron instantly countered, capturing the knight with his queen. He felt guilty for beating the boy so soundly, but really – the kid was awful at chess.

"Oh, alright, I give," said Stewart, watching Ron's white queen drag his knight off the board. "Thanks for playing with me, Ron. I'm a bit tired now, though." Ron smiled and began stowing away his battered chess set.

"No problem," whispered Ron hoarsely. He gathered up his chess board, rubbing at the edges of the bandage around his throat. Pomfrey had told him the hex almost completely destroyed his vocal cords and that he was lucky he could still even talk. But talking softly couldn't hurt it all _that_ much, right?

It had been almost a week now since the attack. All of the students who hadn't suffered major injuries had been sent home – a result of the Board of Governor's surprise decision to close the school indefinitely. Inwardly, Ron was relieved. Closing the school prevented a lot of catastrophe, in his opinion. Hermione thought otherwise, of course.

He stood up from Stewart's bed and looked around the hospital wing for her. His parents were coming on Saturday to pick them up and take them to Grimmauld Place. She had spent her time beside his bed drawing up extensive lesson plans for them both to start on once they got to Headquarters, telling him how it would be so much better to study on their own and how McGonagall had given her a whole parchment roll's worth of books to buy. He could just imagine the hours he would spend listening to her talk about some wizard who developed some spell that didn't have anything to do with what they were studying.

He smiled to himself as he tossed his chessboard onto his disheveled bed. He looked around once more for her as he made his way to the door of the wing. Tonks gave him a smile and a nod.

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Ron. Tonks frowned a little.

"Yeah, she came by here about twenty minutes ago," said Tonks. "Said McGonagall needed her for something." Ron sighed.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll go find her. She's probably in the library."

"That's a safe bet," said Tonks, rolling her eyes. "Don't stay out too long. McGonagall will have my ass for letting you walk about by yourself." Ron laughed and gave her a wave as he left.

He meandered slowly through the empty corridors, ignoring the comments on his attire from the portraits on the walls. Trailing his fingers along the cold stone, he slowed down in front of the girls' bathroom. He glanced around and pushed on the door.

It seemed so strange to him now, to be back in this room where they had hatched their crazy plan to find out if Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. It was simpler then, in a lot of ways. _He_ wasn't a physical person – Ron had always had a hard time getting his head around someone that evil. Even Snape hadn't been all _that_ bad – until the end.

He walked over to the middle sink and gripped the sides of it, looking up at his pale and bruised reflection in the mirror. He would hate to admit it, but he missed Harry. Dean and Seamus were alright, but Harry – they'd been through so much together, so many great times and bad times. Hell, he really _was_ Harry Potter's stupid friend. He felt lost, like some part of him was missing. Harry always knew what to do; he always had a plan.

Sighing, he glanced down in the mirror, about to turn around to continue his search for Hermione, when something caught his eye. He frowned, staring at the pair of feet visible beneath one of the stall doors behind him. They were twisted in an odd way. His eyes widened as another set appeared behind the first, dressed in hellish-looking, stiletto-heeled boots.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" screamed a voice above him. Ron looked up sharply at Moaning Myrtle's horrified face. "THEY'RE HERE! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"Who's here?" said Ron worriedly, his voice cracking. A smug chuckle echoed softly off the walls of the room.

"Do you really want to know?" asked a drawling voice to his left. "I've always said you Weasleys were a bit dimwitted, but my word, I never thought your lack of intelligence to be _this_ bad." Ron snarled as the occupied stall door opened, revealing Hermione bound and gagged in Bellatrix's arms, a wand at her throat. He looked again at the voice's location, jumping slightly as Lucius cancelled his Disillusionment charm.

"Let her go!" croaked Ron, hurriedly drawing his wand and pointing it at Bellatrix's leering face.

"My, my," cooed Bellatrix, bending down to speak in Hermione's ear. "I can see why you might like the boy. He did fill out quite nicely, didn't he, my dear? If not for that mop of ghastly red hair, I might shag him myself." She laughed cruelly as the blood drained from Ron's face. Hermione could do nothing, her limbs frozen with a Body Binding charm.

"As revolting as this conversation is," interjected Lucius. He twitched his wand, disarming Ron easily in his distraction. "My master would like to have a few words with the two of you about why you are snooping around in here."

"I wasn't snooping around," growled Ron, finding his voice once again. "I was looking for Hermione."

"And you found her," said Lucius, waving his hand towards the two women. "How convenient that you were looking for her here, of all places." He flicked his eyes significantly towards the middle sink, lingering on the small snakes engraved into the side of the faucet.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" hissed Ron hotly. "I can't open the damn thing. Harry's the only one who speaks Parseltongue."

"Are they waiting outside?" asked Lucius softly. "Did Severus practice with you so that you could be the bait without flinching? How very like him. He always was a coward."

"_What_?" croaked Ron. "What in the bloody hell is going –"

"Enough!" said Lucius commandingly. "_Stupify!"_

**+HP+**_  
_

Severus sat stiffly in a chair in the library, a cup of tea in his hand. His entire body ached painfully, making every movement feel like fire racing through his veins. The clock on the wall chimed softly, the notes out of tune with each other. He counted the chimes until the room fell silent once more.

He couldn't help turning sharply as the door opened suddenly. The cup dropped from his hand, his muttered curses and groans of pain mixing with the shattering of ceramic.

"Good grief," muttered a familiar voice. "Didn't Mum tell you not to get out of bed?"

"Yes," growled Severus threateningly. He glared up at Ginny as she came around into his line of sight. "Your point, Miss Weasley?" She rolled her eyes and held out a goblet.

"It's still a bit warm," she said. "Harry just finished it." Severus took it from her, clenching his jaw against the pain radiating up his back as he stretched out his arm. He glanced down at it and took a small sniff.

"He's adding too much powdered asphodel," murmured Severus. "The color is slightly off." He put the goblet to his lips and drank the potion in long, slow swallows, feeling it immediately dull the pain in his back.

"I'll make sure he gets the message," muttered Ginny, taking the goblet back from him. She bent down and repaired the mug, cleaning up his spilt drink. "Did you want me to bring you more tea?" Severus glanced up at her, a bit embarrassed. He _hated _being a burden.

"It's not a big deal," said Ginny. "Besides, I owe you for making you come give me that potion for a whole month. That must have been annoying." Severus chuckled.

"You did yell quite a bit," he teased. Ginny laughed out loud. "Some more tea would be –" they both jumped as the door slammed open, revealing a panting Harry.

"Ron and Hermione are missing," said Harry quickly. "They just disappeared. No one can find them."

"What?" cried Ginny. "What do you mean, no one can find them? They were at Hogwarts!"

"The Council's on their way," said Harry. Severus's brand flared to life on the back of his hand.

"Shit," hissed Severus. He weakly pushed himself out of the chair, his legs trembling beneath him. "Help me downstairs." Ginny rushed forward and grabbed his arm. Harry held the door for them and followed.

They burst into the kitchen amid a flurry of Council members flooing through the fireplace. Ginny helped Severus into a seat next to Kingsley. She frowned as Kingsley quickly lit two cigarettes and handed one to Severus, but said nothing, though she was sorely tempted when Harry lit one as well. The Floo flared green once more. Minerva stepped quickly out of the grate.

"Is everyone here?" she asked, looking around the room. "Where's Arthur?" The man in question ran into the room, Percy hot on his heels, followed by the twins.

"Sorry," panted Arthur. "The boys were in my office when you summoned us." Minerva glanced between Percy and Severus.

"It's quite alright," she said. "Ronald was last seen about two hours ago, when he left the hospital wing to look for Hermione. The Aurors and a team of Mediwizards are moving the remaining patients to St. Mungo's."

"I called in another Auror squad to start combing the grounds," said Moody. "If they're still there, we'll find 'em."

"They won't be," said Severus. He sighed and looked up at Minerva standing at the end of the table. "They were taken because the Dark Lord suspects my loyalties. I have a few guesses as to who he sent, but –" he bowed his head. "They were simply in the wrong place at the absolute wrong time."

"You sound real remorseful there, Snape," growled Moody. Ginny and Arthur ran forward as soon as Fred and George drew their wands, pointing them at the grizzled Auror's face.

"Fuck you, Moody," snarled Severus.

"Enough!" shouted Minerva. "Everyone just calm down!" Harry bent down next to Severus.

"Do you think the Chamber of Secrets is a trap?" he whispered. Severus took a pull, his hand shaking.

"Yes" said Severus, "I had reservations before about it, simply because of the level of warding around the castle itself and how attuned Albus was to it. And then there's the obvious point of me being unable to even open the Chamber of Secrets without your help. So yes, it was most definitely a trap. And the trap has been sprung."

Harry straightened slowly, Severus's words washing over him. He met Kingsley's despondent gaze, realizing the man heard every word of what Severus said. Harry put a hand on Severus's shoulder and looked to Arthur. Arthur slumped heavily into a chair and pulled his glasses off, tossing them carelessly onto the table. He ran his hands through his thinning hair as the room quieted.

"What in the fuck am I going to tell Molly?"

"Tell me what?" asked Molly as she came into the room.

**+HP+**

Ron could barely move enough to turn over on his side, choking on his own sick. He shook so badly and the pain – it was unbearable. He could feel his mind collapsing farther and farther in on itself, trying to protect itself from the fierce curses racking his body.

"I will not ask you again," hissed a voice – that horrifying voice – above him.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," gasped Ron. "I'm not in league with Snape. He's a traitor to everything the Order stood for."

"So you keep saying," said Voldemort, twirling his wand between his fingers. "I must admit, I'm almost tempted to believe you." Ron glared at him under half-lidded eyes. "Not even Severus is this good at Occlumency." Ron chuckled once.

"I never learned Occlumency," said Ron weakly. "Harry tried, but –"

"What?" said Voldemort, his tone hard as steel. "What did you say?" Ron closed his eyes. _Lie!_ said a tiny voice in his head. _Lie like you believe it!_

"Dumbledore," panted Ron, "Dumbledore tried to teach him during our fifth year, but Harry didn't learn it. He – he just didn't learn." Voldemort narrowed his eyes, easily sensing the lie.

"Hm," mused Voldemort, gazing down at the mass of vomit and blood and long, twisted limbs. "Well, no matter. I don't' like using the same tricks twice. Gets a bit boring, you see."

"And torturing people, that doesn't get boring?' snapped Ron. Voldemort smiled.

"You know, now that you mention it," he said thoughtfully. He pointed his wand at Ron's chest. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Ron's body froze, a look of shock etched permanently on his face.

"_That_, however," said Voldemort softly, "never gets boring." Turning his left forearm over, Voldemort touched a finger to his arm. "_Accerso_ Severus."

**+HP+**

Severus hissed, bending over slightly in his chair and cradling his arm against his chest.

"Oh shit!" cried Harry.

"Minerva," said Severus, waving his wand hand at her. She nodded and quickly cancelled the Council summons as Severus flicked his wand, conjuring his black cloak. Harry helped him drape it over his shoulders before throwing his wand out towards the door.

"_Accio_ potion!" he cried. A few seconds later, a small vial smacked into his hand. He handed it to Severus as the other man pulled his black handkerchief over his face. Severus looked over at the Weasleys, who has gathered around Arthur's despairing form.

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Harry softly. Severus chuckled morosely, savagely occluding his mind.

"Right," said Severus. He hurried from the room and up the stairs to the front door. He wrenched it open and ran out onto the porch, jumping over the banister. He ducked down the alleyway and downed the pain-killing potion. Tossing the vial aside, he pressed the tip of his wand to his Dark Mark and disappeared from London.

He reappeared nearly on top of Ron's chilling body. Severus took a hasty step back, staring down at those empty eyes as he knelt on the floor.

"Good evening, child," murmured Voldemort, completely hidden in the shadows. Severus blinked, pushing every horrified and sickened feeling he had to the very back of his mind.

"I know how you longed to capture this one and the Mudblood for me," said Voldemort casually, "but I'm sure you won't mind that I was a bit overzealous. You see –" he laughed, "—I had thought they were in league with you. They were caught sticking their noses where they didn't belong."

"Then they got what they deserve, my lord," said Severus. He slowly lifted his head, meeting the Dark Lord's red eyes head-on. "When I am done using Potter to enter the Chamber of Secrets, I will bring him immediately to you. I would like to be here for whatever you have in store for him, but I will leave that to your discretion."

They stared at each other for a long time. Severus's temple throbbed with the effort it took for him to fake hateful memories of Harry. Doubt crept into Voldemort's mind – and if there was anything he hated more, it was doubt.

"I will notify you of my decision," said Voldemort softly. "You may go." Severus bowed his head and stood up form the floor. He turned on his heel and reappeared in the alley next to Grimmauld place. Immediately, he fell to his knees and was sick.

**+HP+**

Kingsley walked down the hallway, stepping gingerly past the black-curtained portrait on his way to the door. He had felt the wards tingle, a subtleness only Aurors trained in such things would feel. He had waited for Severus to come inside, but no one had come through the door. He pulled the door open and stepped outside, pulling the door shut against the cold. Taking a deep breath, he plodded down the steps and around to the side of the house. His worst fears were confirmed upon seeing Severus stare blankly at the ground from where he sat against the house.

"Severus?" said Kingsley. "Come on mate, it's bloody cold out here." Silence. Kingsley sighed and walked over to Severus. He pressed his back against the wall and slid down to the ground.

"Does anyone else know I'm back yet?" whispered Severus, his eyes still staring straight ahead.

"No," said Kingsley, shaking his head. "I felt the breach in the wards." Severus nodded once. They sat in silence for a while, feeling the beginnings of a cold rainstorm hit their heads and shoulders.

"Come on," said Kingsley, getting up and dusting off his robes. "We'll freeze to death."

"Why else would I be sitting in an alley in November, Kingsley?" said Severus sharply. He lifted his head, his red-rimmed and bloodshot eyes meeting Kingsley's. Kingsley held out his hand.

"You've got too many friends now," said Kingsley, half-teasing. "Most of whom are loud and obnoxious Gryffindors. I'd hate to think of the hell they'd raise without your calming influence."

"It was an obnoxious Gryiffindor that got me into this spying shit in the first place," said Severus bitterly. Kingsley kept his hand out, waiting patiently. Finally, Severus took his hand, allowing Kingsley to pull him up.

"You alright?" asked Kingsley. Severus dusted himself off and straightened his robes.

"I'll never be alright, Kingsley," said Severus, climbing up the front steps. He paused on the top step and looked over his shoulder at Kingsley. "Will you make sure Molly doesn't rip me to pieces in front of the kids?" Kingsley chuckled, a single tear escaping down his cheek. Severus smiled, wiping the tears from his own face.

"I'll try," said Kingsley shakily. "I can't make any promises."

"Lot of help you are," muttered Severus. He took a deep breath and slowly walked inside the house.

_**A/N2: I know, I know. I'm horrible. (dodges spork stabbings) **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You guys get gold stars.**_

_**The stuff-eth hast hit-eth the fan-eth. Let the chaos continue…**_

**_(Oh, and the title from this chapter comes from the song 'Seasons of Love' from the musical Rent.)_**

**+HP+ **

**Chapter 38- In Inches, In Miles, In Laughter, In Strife**

"My lord, what should we do with the bodies?"

"That is a stupid question, Lucius. Get rid of them."

"May we send the Order something to remember them by? Such young lives –"

"Yes, yes. I know you like that sort of thing, Bella. Just do it quickly. Go!"

"Yes, master."

"Lucius, how is our guest doing?"

"She's quite uncooperative. She hasn't said anything further about him. Just what I reported to you."

"Hmm. And her brother?"

"Apparently, she left him a cryptic note detailing her whereabouts. He's known for some time where she's been hiding and that she's been seeing Snape on a regular basis. That's how I came up with the idea for getting to her."

"Well, isn't that interesting?"

**+HP+ **

Severus, Harry and Kingsley sat at the kitchen table, each smoking in silence. The house was deafeningly silent after Molly's hysterical crying when Severus gave his report to the Council. The three of them hadn't moved in two hours.

A black owl swooped into the room, landing imperiously on the table bearing a parcel. Severus jumped up out of his chair, the blood draining from his face.

"What is that?" asked Kingsley, glancing at Severus. Severus didn't answer, deftly untying the parcel from the owl's leg. Without a sound, the owl rose up and flew out of the room. Severus carefully lifted the lid and dropped it on the table at the sight of what was inside.

Two hands – one with ashen skin dotted with freckles. Another bearing a delicate gold ring with a sapphire in the middle – the birthstone for September.

"I think I'm going to be sick," whispered Harry slowly. Severus furiously grabbed the lid and crammed back on top of the box.

"Not a _word_ to _anyone_, agreed?" he said intensely. "_Especially_ Arthur and Molly. Got it?" Getting nods from both Harry and Kingsley, he drew his wand and vanished the box.

**+HP+ **

The funerals were held at the Burrow the next Monday. Few were invited, as security was kept tight. Molly had all but demanded Ron be buried under the huge tree in the garden – the one he climbed when he was younger, the one he fell out of due to one of the twins' many pranks, the one where he cut his and Hermione's initials into the bark.

The two black coffins sat side by side. No one dared to ask why they were empty.

Harry and Kingsley had taken the brunt of the arrangements upon themselves, as all of the Weasleys were inconsolable, and the Grangers were understandably confused and shocked. Caitlyn and Pansy had arrived at the Burrow early that morning, along with Felicity – Pansy's mother – to help with feeding everyone afterwards. Blaise and Neville got there soon after, and helped out wherever they could.

Aberforth, being the eldest Order member, performed a simple ceremony, alleviating the Council's fears of leaking information to the Ministry. The rest of the Order stood respectfully behind the line of redheads, broken only by one head of platinum blonde hair, and two heads covered in rich, brown hair.

Harry stood towards the back of the crowd, along with Blaise and the others, not really hearing a word the elderly wizard said. All he could think about was that day on the train, and how he had never apologized. He bowed his head, screwing his eyes shut in defiance of the tears that overflowed and ran down his cheeks. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder, another his arm as he fell to his knees and wept silently.

_It should have been me…_

**+HP+ **_  
_

Severus's eyes flicked up at the chiming that floated down the hall and underneath his door. He glanced back down at the parchments scattered before him as he picked up the bottle of scotch sitting on the corner of his desk. Sighing, he capped the bottle without taking another drink and got up from his chair, setting the half-empty bottle on the bedside table.

His skin itched to be out of his room. He'd been locked up for several days now, as Order members had been in and out of the house at odd hours of the day. He paced up and down the length of the rather small room, a hand worrying his bottom lip. He hated being locked up. The irony of that being the one thing he could successfully nettle Black about two years ago wasn't lost on him at all.

Severus ran his hands through his hair, growling softly. God, he hated this house. Every thing reminded him of Black. He tried so hard to forget that the man _existed_, never mind that the idiot had bloody _died --_ honorably in the line of duty, no less. Severus had been ordered to stay at Hogwarts while the battle raged on at the Ministry that night. If Albus hadn't had that look in his eyes when he left Headquarters, Severus would have been right there next to Black cursing the hell out of Bellatrix.

But he had been outside that office when Albus returned. Oh yes, he had heard every raging word that poured from that child's mouth – every word he himself had wanted to say to Albus, but never had the courage to utter. Albus must have figured out he was eavesdropping, because everything had gone eerily silent once Harry stopped yelling. Severus had waited until that exhausted boy with haunted eyes shuffled from the room.

_He caught the door with his hand, watching Harry's bowed shoulders disappear from sight. Severus frowned and stepped into the destroyed office. His jaw dropped of its own will at seeing glittering shards of silver and glass litter the floor. He glanced up and froze at the sight of tears streaming down that aged face._

"_Albus?" whispered Severus, his footsteps crunching as he rushed to the old man's side. He knelt down beside the man's chair and put his hand on the man's arm. Albus chuckled morosely and cupped Severus's cheek with his hand._

"_We lost Sirius," said Albus. Severus's eyes went wide, his face paling._

"_And Harry?" asked Severus._

"_Saw the whole thing," said Albus shakily. "And now – now I've added the weight of the world to that child's shoulders."_

"_You're rather good at doing that," teased Severus cautiously, unsure of the man's mood. He relaxed at seeing Albus smile._

"_I truly wish Harry had stayed," said Albus. "He would be shocked to not see you jumping up and down in celebration of Sirius being gone." Severus rolled his eyes._

"_Lupin is hardly an acceptable verbal sparring partner," muttered Severus._

"_Indeed," said Albus. "Well, seeing as how Harry just spent the last hour railing at me, I don't suppose you have anything you would like to add?" Severus bit the inside of his lip and glanced away from Albus's piercing blue eyes._

"_No sir," murmured Severus. Albus gently tilted his head upwards, causing Severus to snap up his Occlumency walls on reflex._

"_I do hope you lie better than that to Tom," said Albus._

"_I learned from the best," said Severus without thinking. He winced, his eyes popping open again at the sound of Albus laughing._

"_For being the Head of Slytherin House, you have quite a few Gryffindor tendencies, my child," said Albus. "Sometimes I wonder if your mouth is even attached to that brilliant mind of yours." He wiped his eyes with long fingers and straightened his glasses. Severus stood and scowled at him._

"_I think I'm slightly insulted," muttered Severus. He walked around and sat down in the chair before the desk, slouching down as he crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his eyebrow at Albus expectantly._

What he had gotten had been an explanation of what Albus had been doing on his Ministry-appointed sabbatical and a new task in addition to his usual duties for attending gatherings. Not really what he wanted, but with Albus, you took what you got and didn't complain. Complaining got you extra guard shifts or boring field assignments, something Tonks and Kingsley never learned.

He threw himself into the chair at his desk and dug around for the notes he had taken from a book downstairs. He hurriedly began scratching a quill across the parchment, his other hand reaching down for a book on top of a huge stack by his feet. The quill tore through the parchment as his left arm erupted in horrific pain. It had never burned so badly in his entire life.

Panting through the pain, Severus immediately flicked his wand into his hand but stopped just shy of shooting off a patronus. Everyone on the Council was at the funeral, most likely beside some member of the Order who didn't know where in the hell all this new intelligence was coming from.

"Damn it!" hissed Severus, conjuring his cloak instead. He swung it over his shoulders and touched his wand to the back of his right hand.

"_Defero Nullus,_" spat Severus, retching as the pain clenched at his stomach. He ran to his door, wrenching it open as he practically flew out into the hallway and down the stairs.

In a field near Ottery St. Catchpole, a green-eyed boy screamed in agony, blood running down the middle of his forehead.

**+HP+ **

Unlike all the other times he had apparated to the Dark Lord's side, Severus appeared inside a dark room. He immediately drew his wand and lit it, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. He took a step forward and recoiled as his foot landed on something soft. He pointed his wand at the floor and felt his blood chill.

Nikolai Moran – or at least he _thought_ it was Nikolai – stared up at him with empty eye sockets. His face was a mess of blood, bruises and dirt. Severus swallowed thickly, stepping carefully towards the body. Every inch of naked flesh was covered in drying blood. Severus bent down and pressed a finger against a patch of clean -- well, _cleaner_ -- skin on Nikolai's neck.

It felt warm. Or perhaps Severus's hands were just that cold.

Severus quickly wiped his fingers on his robes and stood up, his mind pushing past the shock to think about why he had apparated here instead of the receiving chamber.

_I have a very bad feeling I'm being fucked with.  
_

**+ Thursday prior **+

Radha strode confidently down the corridors towards her guardian portrait, praying to anyone who was listening that she wouldn't run into an Order member or an Auror. She was sick of this. McGonagall could fight her own goddamn war.

She mentally completed her letter of resignation as she muttered her password. She didn't even notice him standing in the corner until she had completely unbuttoned the front of her robes.

"Shit!" she cried, clutching the front of her robes together. "Severus, what in the _hell_ are you doing here? I thought you left with the kids!"

"Oh, I did," he said, his eyes glinting strangely as he stepped out of the shadows. "But I had to see you again."

"And why is that?" snapped Radha, tired of the man's mind games. "You left here in quite a snit the other day. I had hoped that this time I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore, but obviously I have shitty luck."

"Radha, I could never stay away from you for long," he said. Alarm bells went off in Radha's head. Severus never called her by her first name unless he was furious with her. She turned towards him again and looked him directly in the eyes.

No fire. No hatred tinged with adoration. These black eyes were cold as ice as they raked down her now slightly trembling frame.

"God, I've missed you," he whispered, setting a bunch of roses on her coffee table. Her eyes went wide. She immediately drew her wand, but he was too quick for her. He disarmed her and grabbed her arm.

"Get away from me!" screamed Radha. "Let me g –" her cries were choked as the man hit her with a Silencing charm, followed by a Binding charm. She fell hard to the floor, trying to free her arms from the thin black ropes surrounding her torso. He knelt down beside her and reached around her neck, pulling out the golden medallion.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises," he muttered. He checked his watch and smiled at her maliciously. "We seem to have a bit of time before we need to leave. Perhaps you and I can get reacquainted." Radha struggled harder as he pulled her towards the bedroom.

By the time she was dumped unceremoniously onto the frigid stone floor, she couldn't feel anything but the bruises on her hips and thighs. She was barely clothed and shivered as a torch on the wall flared to life.

"So this is her?" asked a cruel voice above her head.

"Yes, my lord." Her beloved's voice. _Severus.  
_

"Good. And the medallion?" She caught a glimpse of gold flutter past above her head. Indignation welled up inside her chest.

"That's mine," growled Radha, pushing herself up off the floor. She could care less that the man seated comfortably before her had blood red eyes that glowed in the semi-darkness.

"It _was_ yours," corrected Voldemort. He stood up gracefully and draped the chain around his own neck. "Thank you ever so much. I trust there were no problems, Lucius?" Radha spun her head around, pinning the man inside her lover's skin with a death glare. The smirk on that face broke her heart. How many times had she seen it before?

"No, there were no problems," said Lucius smugly. He lurched forward, grabbing at his stomach as deafening cracks echoed off the walls, his bones readjusting as the Polyjuice wore off. After a minute or so, Lucius Malfoy stood before her, all blond hair and shining white teeth.

"Put her in a holding cell for now," said Voldemort.

"Of course, my lord," said Lucius. He roughly grabbed Radha and hauled her off the floor. Her legs gave out beneath her, throwing her body against his.

"Oh, and Lucius?" said Voldemort silkily. "Get her out of those dreadful clothes."

"With pleasure, my lord," growled Lucius.

**+ Return **+

Severus was beginning to panic. His fingers fluttered over the slimy walls, feeling for anything that might be taken for the outline of a door or a latch – anything that would let him out of this room of death. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, taking a deep, slow breath. He stumbled backwards as the wall he was leaning on gave way. Scowling and with his wand held out in front of him, he cautiously pushed the wall forward.

"Come here, Severus!" commanded a sharp voice. Severus immediately walked out of the room and into the receiving chamber.

"_CRUCIO!"_

_Constant vigilance, you idiot!_ cried a voice inside his head before he could think of nothing but pain. The spell ended surprisingly quick.

"You're late," said Voldemort icily, watching Severus scramble to kneeling.

"My apologies, my lord," said Severus. He pressed his hands firmly against the floor to hide their shaking.

"You haven't even _begun_ to be sorry, Severus," hissed Voldemort. Severus raised his head, meeting those flashing eyes head on. He narrowed his eyes at the sheen of sweat across Voldemort's brow and dropped his gaze back down to the eyes. The red was swirling with another, darker color.

_Harry._

"Ah, yes," said Voldemort harshly, noting Severus's widening eyes. "Your beloved Potter is here." He pointed a finger at this temple. "I've invited him to watch, although he's being a very poor sport about the whole thing." He snapped his fingers and pointed towards the door to the holding cells. A cloaked figure swiftly opened the door and disappeared down the hallway. Voldemort snapped again, conjuring up thick ropes from the floor around Severus's feet. Severus fought as hard as he could against the ropes. He knew the game was up. There was no possibly way he could salvage this. All he could do was get out as soon as humanly possible.

As soon as he saw her, all the fight left his body. The ropes pulled him down to his knees, and he let them, staring in horror at the bruises covering her pale, formerly perfect skin.

"Ironic, really," said Voldemort casually, snapping Severus's trance. "The woman you love being your downfall and all. I would have never thought of _you_ harboring a secret lover from us, Severus. Especially a Callahan." His smile grew at feeling the room chill. "Angry, Severus?"

"Yes, you bastard" hissed Severus through clenched teeth. "Let her go. Your quarrel is with me, not her."

"Indeed," said Voldemort firmly. "Lucius, leave us. I will summon you and Bella again soon."

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius. Severus sneered at him as the man had the audacity to turn his smug, grey eyes to Severus's face.

"He'll kill you too, just you wait," snarled Severus. "You will pay for what you've done. You will _fucking_ pay!"

"Go, Lucius!" shouted Voldemort. With a final, brilliant smile at Severus, Lucius turned on his heel and disapparated.

"DAMN IT, BOY!" screamed Voldemort, clutching both sides of his head. Severus leaned forward as much as the ropes around his wrists and legs would let him.

"Daniella!" he hissed quietly. "Daniella, wake up!" Radha's eyes flickered before opening wider.

"Severus?" whispered Radha, reaching out her hand. Severus reached and was just barely able to rest his fingertips against her palm.

"I'm here," he whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here."

_Severus,_ thought Radha. _I'm not worth saving._

_I am not going to argue about this,_ thought Severus back at her. _Just hang on a little longer and we'll get home, I swear._

_I'm so sorry, love, _thought Radha. Severus tried to grab her hand as he felt the link weaken.

"Radha, stay with me," growled Severus, blinking back tears at her words. He glanced back up at Voldemort, who was slowly regaining control over his and Harry's minds.

"Grab onto my hand!" said Severus. "Harry! Keep him distracted!"

"NO!" bellowed Voldemort. He aimed a Slicing hex at Severus. Severus was just quick enough to move so that the hex slashed through some of his ropes. He immediately freed his right hand and aimed at the serpent slithering towards Radha's limp body.

"_Vipera Evanesca!"_ shouted Severus. Nagini let out a long, angry hiss as fire consumed her from the tail up. Severus resheated his wand and scrambled forward towards Radha, but was ruthlessly pulled back by the robes around his other wrist. Another wrapped itself around his waist as Voldemort rose sharply from his throne.

"What have you DONE?" shouted Voldemort, staring in horror at the ashes of his familiar. Severus scrambled harder against the ropes, which seemed to be multiplying as Voldemort's fury grew. He couldn't feel the blood running down his arms from where the robes had tore through his robes and into his skin.

"Daniella!" yelled Severus. "I'm not leaving you here! Get up!"

"You damn fool!" snarled Voldemort, stalking towards Severus in a towering rage.

"NO!" shouted Severus, seeing the gleam in Voldemort's eyes as the monster closed in on Radha. "NO!" Voldemort kicked Radha onto her back and pressed his wand firmly into her neck. With a vicious slash, her blood splattered across the room as he slit her throat. Her head rolled towards Severus, pinning him with a blank stare.

_Love…you…_ The link died completely. Severus roared in fury, easily snapping the ropes around his body. Voldemort stumbled backwards in shock at the display of unfettered power. Severus didn't even bother drawing his wand. His eyes darkened unnaturally as he lifted his hand and spoke a curse.

**+HP+ **

"Oh _fuck_!" hissed Harry, grabbing at his hair. His head was going to explode. He just knew it was. His brain would splatter all over the grass.

"Harry!" said Kingsley worriedly. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry didn't answer him. Instead, he grabbed at his cross around his neck and concentrated. A loud crack followed by a dull thud sounded to his right before he passed out.


	39. Chapter 39

**_A/N: Hallo, all. Seems I now have your attention…haha. Sorry for the evil cliffhanger on Wednesday. But see? Now we don't have to deal with evil Radha anymore!  
_**

_**A big thank you to all my awesome reviewers. I treasure your reviews like Jack Sparrow does his jar of dirt.**_

**_And just so everyone's clear, YES HERMIONE IS DEAD. Her hand was the one with the sapphire ring on it in the box Severus got in the last chapter – that's Hermione's birthstone, since her birthday is in September. I was just horribly lazy and didn't feel like we needed another gruesome death scene._**

_**And y'all better hope I get some awesome motivation for next week, because I only have three more chapters written after this one.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 39- The Avalanche**

"_Shit_!" said Blaise and Kingsley in unison as Severus appeared in the middle of the Weasleys' garden.

"SHIELDS! NOW!" cried Caitlyn, immediately erecting a huge Force Field shield as several Order members hurled hexes and jinxes at the unconscious man lying behind them. The shields rang loudly as spell after spell was absorbed.

"EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" shouted Kingsley. The spells stopped, some of the wands shifting from Severus to Kingsley's chest. He held his hands up in front of him and took a deep breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said calmly to the couple staring in shock at the rest of group. "We will have someone escort you home immediately. There is Order business to attend to, and the security here is not exactly airtight."

"I'll take them home," said Moody. He waved his hand towards the path as a stunned Dan and Julia Granger walked down the dirt lane. A tense silence descended over the garden.

"I'll just go pack up some food for them," said Felicity Parkinson. She held up the skirts of her robes and hurried towards the house.

"What in the _hell_ is going on?" said Tonks incredulously as Molly and Minerva pushed past everyone to get to Harry and Severus.

"It's an incredibly long story," said Kingsley, running his hand over his cold head as he gazed down at his friend on the ground. "I think it's time to hold a general session. Professor?"

"Yes," said Minerva distractedly, watching as her Diagnostic spell turned red around Severus's wrists and ankles. "I need to get these boys to Headquarters and fast. I can't heal them here."

"Kids, you'd better get home," said Kingsley as Minerva looked around for possible objects to use for a portkey. "We can't get you all into the Headquarters right now."

"That's fine," said Blaise. He looked intensely at Neville, who nodded.

"Hey Fred? George?" said Neville.

"Yeah," said Fred. "We're coming. Everyone apparate to the side door of the shop."

"I'll go with Harry and Severus," said Ginny softly. George hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. He whispered something in her ear before running after the others. The air by the broomshed exploded in sharp cracks, then fell silent.

"You want to help me explain things?" asked Kingsley as Arthur came and stood beside him. Arthur smiled painfully.

"Not really, to be honest," said Arthur. Kingsley held out his hand and grasped Arthur's firmly.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Kingsley. Arthur bent his head as Minerva and Molly disappeared in a flash of light with their charges.

"I know," replied Arthur.

**+HP+**

Blaise and Neville stood watch as Fred quickly dismantled the locking charms on the door to their shop.

"Everybody in," hissed Fred, throwing the door open and pushing Caitlyn and Pansy inside. Neville glanced behind him and walked backwards into the shop, promptly tripping over a huge box of Puking Pasties.

"Watch it!" snapped George. "You break it, you buy it!"

"Sorry," said Neville. Pansy reached down and pulled him up, smiling at him. Blaise slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Alright," he said walking towards the cluttered table. "My guess is that Professor Snape's cover was blown – big time."

"If they're telling the rest of the Order, then he's done," said Fred.

"Which means we're fucked as far as attacks go,"' said George bitterly. "Voldemort can strike us anywhere at anytime, and we'd have no idea."

"Not if he doesn't have any Death Eaters to send out," said Blaise, a grin creeping across his face. "That's what we're going to start on. Harry and Professor Snape are going to be out for a while, judging by the state they were in when we left. If we wait, we'll be on the defensive. We need to strike first." He grabbed a piece of scrap parchment and reconstructed the diagram Severus had drawn for them the week prior.

"Half of these are Ministry workers!" cried Percy, reading the names upside down from where he was sitting. "How in the hell are they getting past security?"

"Friends in high places, most likely," muttered Caitlyn. "Don't forget Montague and Hunter Davis."

"Right," said Blaise, adding the two names to his list. "Okay, we'll go in teams of at least three. We need to know where these people live. We can do a bit of scouting things out, but the sooner we can attack, the better. Once we capture some of them, the rest of the Death Eaters will start looking for us."

"I can get you addresses," said Percy. "I've got clearance to the Registration Department. I'll get as many as I can later tonight."

"Start with these," said Neville, pointing to the ones Severus had noted as lower in the ranks. "We'll move up from the bottom. That will buy some time until we can get Harry, Snape and Ginny in for ones like Malfoy and Lestrange."

"Summers is mine," growled Percy, startling everyone with his intensity as he stabbed his finger at the ink on the parchment. "He and I have a score to settle."

"He can be the first, if you like," said Blaise obligingly. Percy clenched his jaw.

"We've got him," said Fred, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Alright, let's do this," said Blaise. "Meet back here at – when? Eleven?"

"I can get the files by nine easily," said Percy.

"Nine then," said Neville swiftly. "The four of us can go and scope out a few of these others while you guys take care of him."

**+HP+**

Fred sighed softly, checking his watch again in as many minutes. He caught a brief blink of green light.

"Finally," he muttered under his breath. He reached into his pocket and popped a small, round ball into his mouth, sucking on it hard. He grinned to himself as his hands and feet began to disappear.

"We are fucking geniuses," he whispered. As soon as he was completely invisible, he snuck up to a side window of the small house in front of him and ran his wand around the outside of the sill. Finding where the latch locked it in place, he tapped the wood firmly and unlocked the pane. He slid it up and folded himself down to fit in through the window.

A loud snore ripped through the quiet of the room. A thin shadow darted across a doorway, making its way down the hall. George covered the tip of his wand and lit it, allowing very little of the light to shine through his fingers. Fred's eyes adjusted quickly, making out the edges of a sofa and a table.

"It's Higgs," hissed George softly, holding his wand over the end of the couch. Fred stepped over to look down the back of the couch, seeing the edges of Higgs's relaxed face.

"We'll take him," whispered Fred. "Stun him. I'll go help Percy."

"Hurry up," hissed George, waving out his wand. "We can't be here for forever." Fred moved down the hallway, quickening his pace at the sounds of scuffling coming from one of the rooms. He lit the room as he rushed in, revealing a naked Penelope trying vainly to cover herself with the bed sheets as Summers clawed at his throat.

"You'll want to throw some clothes on, Pen," said Fred savagely. "You're about to spend some time with the Aurors, and those boys are hard up. No telling what they'd do with you like that." He lifted his wand at her and shot off a Stinging hex, hitting her on the arm.

"OW!" cried Penelope. Fred quickly summoned her wand off the nightstand and put it in his pocket. He glanced down and lifted a black lace bra off the floor, dangling it over his finger.

"Yours, I hope," he said, tossing the garment at her. He hit Sumers with a stunner, keeping an eye on Penelope as she crawled carefully towards her scattered clothes on the floor.

"Capture, not kill, Perce," said Fred quietly. Percy tied Summers up tightly and dragged him off the bed. "George caught another in the living room. Give Miss Whore here time to get her knickers back on and we'll go."

"No problem," said Percy ruthlessly. A sob left Penelope's throat as she pulled her robes back over her head.

"Crying won't get you any sympathy from the Wizengamot, sweetheart," said Fred. He raised his wand. "_Obliviate._"

**+HP+**

Blaise aimed his wand between the tree branches and fired, hitting another man with a stunner. He saw Caitlyn immediately jump out of the bushes and tie the guy up, dragging him into the shrubs with the other one Blaise had hit earlier. He grabbed onto the branch and swung himself down, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He crouched and ran over to where Caitlyn was hiding.

"Who'd I get?" he asked softly. Caitlyn lit her wand and shone it over the two slack faces.

"Bole and –" she frowned. "I don't know this guy." Blaise bent down and ripped back the unknown man's left sleeve, revealing a skull on his forearm.

"We'll let the Aurors figure it out," muttered Blaise. "Where are the other two?"

"Right behind you," huffed Neville. "We didn't see anyone else."

"Then let's get the hell out of here," said Blaise. "Either of you recognize this one?" Neville bent down, using Caitlyn''s lit wand for light.

"Damn, that's Ken Towler," said Neville in shock. He glanced back up at Blaise. "Gryffindor. He was in the same year as the twins." Blaise reached up and tapped his head with his wand, disappearing under a Disillusionment charm.

"Longbottom, take the girls to Pansy's," said Blaise. "You think it'd be alright for me to crash at your place tonight?"

"Yeah," said Neville. "You know how to get there?"

"Yeah," answered Blaise, kneeling down and taking his prisoners by the wrists. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Caitlyn bent and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful," she whispered. Blaise disapparated loudly with the Death Eaters. Pansy held out her hands and Side-Apparated Neville and Caitlyn to Exeter, where her parents were in hiding.

**+HP+**

Edward Dawlish sat at his desk, snoozing with his feet propped up on top of a huge stack of folders. He started violently as the lift rattled down the hallway. Frowning, he drew his wand and slowly made his way towards the lift. He crouched beside one of the cubicle walls and waited until the doors parted. He shot up at seeing a huge mass of bodies tied together.

He rushed forward and held the lift doors open, staring down in shock at one of his Junior Aurors bound with tight ropes next to several young faces he recognized from their working downstairs. He reached out for the note pinned to one of the captive's robes.

_Consider this an early Christmas present from us to your boss. Don't worry -- we'll be spreading the cheer all holiday season. Give our best to the Minister._

_Happy (early) Christmas!_

_The Rogue Phoenixers_

"Fuck me," whispered Dawlish, glancing down and noticing that every one of the captives had their left sleeves ripped about the elbow, clearly displaying the Dark Marks branded on their arms.

**_A/N2: Some proper credit is due. Kenneth Towler comes to us courtesy of the Harry Potter Lexicon's list of Hogwarts students, so he is canon. He was indeed in the same year as the twins and is Dawlish's treacherous Junior Auror. The rest of the DEs mentioned are on my list that I posted in my forum. (Link is in my profile.)_**


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I've plotted out some future chapters, so hopefully this week I will be a writing machine!**_

_**And our boys just don't get any breaks, do they?...**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 40- The Line Drawn in the Sand**

Kingsley rubbed his eyes, feeling the grit against his eyelids as he muttered a count under his breath. He swiftly removed the glass stirring rod from the cauldron and held his hand under it as he moved it to the sink. Molly stuck her head into the kitchen.

"How's it coming, Kingsley?" she asked.

"It's coming," he answered hoarsely. He cleared his throat, looking away from the woman's haggard appearance. "I've got to go. I have to be at the Ministry in half an hour."

"At six?" said Molly incredulously. Kingsley shrugged.

"Robards is being a hard ass," said Kingsley. "Excuse my language." She waved her hand at him, dismissing his apology.

"I can finish this if you want to go," said Molly, walking over beside the stove where he was brewing. "Minerva should be here later this morning."

"Thanks, Molly," said Kingsley gratefully. "I left off just here." He pointed to a line scratched out in black ink. She frowned and bent down closer to the book.

"Severus really has atrocious handwriting," muttered Molly. Kingsley smiled and strode over to one of the armchairs in front of the smoldering fireplace, picking up his cloak from over the back of the chair.

"I'll be back when I get off," said Kingsley, "although that may be late tonight. Fridays are always the worst."

"I'll keep some dinner warm for you, then," said Molly, checking the clock on the wall. She picked up the handful of chopped nettles and sprinkled it into the potion as Kingsley hurried towards the door. He held it open for Ginny and slipped past her on his way upstairs.

He loathed the thought of going in to work – just another day of dodging tricky, damning questions about his whereabouts on the night of December first.

The look of indignation on Scrimgeour's face when Dawlish made his report Tuesday morning was priceless, though.

The kids had done a good job covering their tracks. All of the Death Eaters they caught – Derrick Bole, Terence Higgs, Xavier Summers, Kenneth Towler and Penelope Clearwater – knew nothing about the identity of their captors or even how they had ended up bound and gagged inside the lift where Dawlish found them. Their trials had been conducted the following day. A formality, really. The Dark Marks on their arms condemned them before they were ever ushered into Courtroom Ten under heavy Auror guard.

He paused at the bottom of the staircase, glancing up at the second floor landing. Harry usually woke up for a few hours late in the morning, long enough for Molly to cram a bit of food down his throat along with an entire apothecary of potions from Minerva before he fell back into a deep sleep. Severus had yet to wake even once.

Kingsley rubbed his face, pushing his worry and concern to the back of his mind as he hurried towards the front door.

**+HP+**

_**Severus, wake up.**_

_I'm so tired. Tired of war. So tired…_

_**You can't stop now, Severus. It's only just begun. There is much yet to do.**_

_I – I just – can't._

**_Please, Severus? For Harry._**

_Harry…_

"Harry!" cried Severus. He sat up, fighting blindly against the hands that tried to restrain him.

"Oh _shit!_"

"Fred, you have to hold him down!"

"I'm bloody trying, Mum!"

"Watch your language!"

"He's going to put himself back into shock. _Stupify!"_

**+HP+**_  
_

Oh dear _God_, he was in pain. Every muscle in his body refused to move. He forced his eyes open, gasping at the pain.

"Ah, it lives," said a quiet voice to his right. "I will admit you had me worried there for a while, Severus."

"That's my job," murmured Severus, his tongue heavy in his mouth. "Why do I feel like shit?"

"Hm," said Minerva, picking up one of the many vials of potions laid out on the nightstand. "A good question. Here, drink this." She gently set the edge of the vial to his lips and lifted up his head. She slowly poured the thick liquid down his throat. He sighed as the potion chilled a path down to his stomach.

"Hopefully that will keep you calm," said Minerva, laying his head back down on the pillow. "Your flailing about every time you woke up nearly doubled your recovery time."

"What is today?" asked Severus, pushing himself up off the bed.

"Lay down!" said Minerva tersely, threatening him with her wand. "It's Thursday. You've been unconscious for a week and a half."

"A week and a half?" repeated Severus weakly, his mind spinning. "Jesus. Harry, is he –"

"He's fine," said Minerva.

"Except he's bloody bored out of his mind," snapped a petulant voice behind her, "and hates being talked about in the third person when he's in the same damn room."

"Watch it, Potter," said Minerva sweetly. "If you think Poppy's bad, you haven't seen anything yet." Severus smiled at hearing a soft growl. He blinked his eyes as he felt the full effects of the Calming Draught.

"Mm – need to get outta bed," mumbled Severus, rolling over.

"So help me, Severus, if you move another muscle," said Minerva, drawing her wand, "I will bind you to that bed!" Severus flopped back onto his pillow sullenly, glaring at her.

"You've been in shock for a week," she said sternly. "You are to stay in bed until your magical levels are back up to something _resembling_ normal before I allow you to go traipsing around the country hunting Death Eaters." Severus frowned at her, seeing Harry appear at her shoulder. Harry set a stack of newspapers on his stomach.

"You've been out the loop longer than I have," he said, helping Severus to sit up. Severus forced his limbs to move, taking the top copy of the _Prophet._

"Oh my God," he whispered, his eyes flicking back and forth as he read the headlining article. "Five?"

"So far," said Harry, "though Ginny left late last night for a meeting. I haven't been _allowed_ to talk to her about it." Minerva pursed her lips at Harry's glare, pouring a small vial of potion into a goblet of water. She conjured a stirring stick and rattled it noisily against the inside of the goblet. Severus flicked his eyes at her as he slid the paper in his hands aside and picked up another.

"They've been using Fred and George's place to meet, but after today –" Harry glanced at Minerva, catching the worry in her eyes, "we may have to find a new place for them." He pointed to the newspaper in front of Severus. Severus stifled a yawn as he unfolded the paper.

"Holy shit," he whispered as he read the main article. He read a line from the article aloud. "'Those caught attempting to capture Death Eaters or suspected Death Eaters without the express consent of the Minister of Magic and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement shall be detained for their own safety. The Ministry urges all citizens to be extra careful when in public places, such as Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and surrounding government buildings.'" He shook his head. "He's creating a mass panic. The entire country will either lock themselves in their homes or flee to the continent!"

"And Voldemort will take over with sickening ease," said Harry.

"What about Kingsley? Arthur? Tonks?" asked Severus. "Any of our people working with in the Ministry?" Harry bowed his head. Minerva pulled out the stirrer and handed Severus the goblet.

"It's bad, isn't it?" whispered Severus.

**+HP+**

"I've already told you everything I know!" shouted Kingsley furiously, pulling at the ropes around his chest. "Who told you I was a member of this Order, anyway?" One of the Aurors standing over him punched him hard, adding yet another bruise to his face.

"We can do this all day, Shacklebolt," said Robards, crossing his arms over his chest. Kingsley spat the blood out of his mouth.

"Fuck you," hissed Kingsley. Robards leapt up out of his chair.

"Where are they?" he shouted. "Where is the Order hiding, you son of a –"

"Let me handle this, Gawain," said a firm voice from the doorway. "The squad you sent to Hogsmeade just returned." Robards pushed himself away from the metal table between himself and Kingsley. Kingsley glared at him as he stopped next to his chair.

"You disgust me," hissed Robards. "_Traitor._" His robes rustled thickly as he swept out of the room.

"You two can leave as well," said Dawlish firmly. "I'd like to have a private chat with Mr. Shacklebolt here." He caught the eyes of one of the Junior Aurors and nodded imperceptibly. The young man nodded back and quickly followed the other guard out of the room, shutting the door heavily behind him.

"So, Eddie," said Kingsley brightly. "What are we going to talk about, hm?"

"You're going to shut up and listen," muttered Dawlish out of the corner of his mouth. Kingsley sat up a little at his tone, watching warily as he pulled the other chair to sit down in front of him.

"Arthur's in the next room," said Dawlish quietly. "No one can locate Moody, but that's not surprising. Elphias Doge has also mysteriously disappeared. He didn't even show up to work this morning, but those boys down in the Department of Mysteries always seem to know more about what's going on than the rest of us."

"Eddie," whispered Kingsley, "why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'll be damned if the lot of you Order chaps are fucked for actually doing something!" hissed Dawlish. "So shut up and listen to me. Who do I need to contact?"

"What?" said Kingsley, completely confused. Dawlish rubbed his face in frustration.

"Who do I need to get a hold of?" repeated Dawlish slowly, giving Kingsley a significant look. Kingsley narrowed his eyes, scanning the man's face.

"Really, your paranoia's admirable," growled Dawlish, "but I'm running out of time here. Robards will be back any minute, I can guarantee it. You know he gets his kicks from interrogation, and stubborn lads give him even more pleasure. Now give me a fucking name!"

"McGonagall," whispered Kingsley. "Tell her to get Harry and Severus on it." Dawlish's eyebrows shot up.

"Severus?" he said incredulously. "As in Severus Snape?" Kingsley smiled, wincing as his lip split open again.

"Long story," said Kingsley. "But those two have nothing to lose and are mental enough to try their luck." Dawlish stood up and nodded, jumping as the door opened suddenly.

"Get anything out of him?" snarled Robards.

"Nope, not a damn thing," answered Dawlish. "Maybe you should cool his heels downstairs for a while."

"What a great idea," said Robards smugly. He turned to the Junior Aurors beside the door. "Move him downstairs!"

**+HP+**

Dawlish walked down the street towards the coffee shop on the corner. He pulled the collar of his trench coat up against the damp chill of the air and quickened his pace. He bent his head and smiled at seeing Elphias Doge chatting amicably with a woman on the opposite corner as he entered the very warm shop.

Minerva tensed as she spotted him making his way towards her, though the sight of him alone did calm her frayed nerves a bit.

"Professor," said Dawlish as he sat down across from her. "How are you?"

"Fearing for my life," muttered Minerva bitterly. "And you, Edward? How are Isabella and the girls?"

"They're fine," said Dawlish. "Isa's planning a big party next week for Ali's fifth birthday, but Capricia's making things difficult because we weren't able to give her a proper party back in May –" he stopped himself, catching the sad expression on Minerva's face.

"You needed to speak to me?" said Minerva, all business again as she picked up her cup of tea.

"Yes, Professor," he said, glancing around behind him. He scooted his chair closer to the table. "Kingsley and Arthur are both being held at the Ministry for their ties to the Order."

"And how does that concern me, Edward?" asked Minerva. Dawlish smiled a little at seeing her hand tremble ever so slightly.

"Kingsley told me that you were the go-to person to arrange a raid of sorts," said Dawlish, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "He said to tell you to get Harry and Severus on it and soon." Minerva sighed and set her saucer down sharply on the table. She readjusted her spectacles and pinned Dawlish with an intense look.

"I am going to wring his neck," she said sternly. "I will pass the word along, although I'm hesitant to do so, as both Harry and Severus are under my care as a Mediwitch at the moment. They and You-Know-Who had a bit of a disagreement about two and a half weeks ago now. They've nearly fully recovered – well, physically at least."

"I see," said Dawlish slowly. _Mental, the whole lot of them,_ he thought in awe. He gave his head a little shake. "Right. Well, I'll leave the details to your people. The less I know, the better."

"Indeed," said Minerva. "Thank you for your help." Dawlish stood up and rebuttoned his coat. "And Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Be very careful," said Minerva quietly. "If you and Isabella need anything, let us know immediately."

"I will," said Dawlish. He flipped his collar up and left the shop. Minerva sat back in her chair, lost in her thoughts. She barely noticed Elphias Doge sit down across from her ten minutes later.

"So, what'd he want?" growled Doge. "I see he didn't bring any of his thugs with him."

"We need to get back," said Minerva. She stood up and hastily gathered her things. "I'm sure Molly has some supper left over."

"Doubt it," said Doge. "Those bottomless pits she calls sons were on their way over when we left. We'll be lucky if the table's still there." Minerva laughed softly, taking his proffered arm as they walked towards the door.


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Sorry I was a bit late with this one, folks. A couple reasons/excuses: I was at work for longer than I thought I would be, and I haven't been able to write ANYTHING this week, so I'm also running out of wonderful chapters. I'm going to try and write a lot this weekend, that way you will have lovely chapters to read next week. **_

_**A bit of Ministry madness, yes? Yes…**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 41- Group Dynamics**

Percy straightened a pile of parchment sitting in his inbox, waiting for the Minister's last appointment to leave. He eyed Miles Bletchley coming down the corridor, nodding at her as she passed. He glanced at Scrimgeour's door and pushed his chair back.

Fumbling in his pocket, he smiled grimly to himself as he closed his hand around a small ball. He popped it into his mouth and quietly snuck down the hallway after Miles, pulling out a flesh-colored string from his other pocket. At murmurings around the edge of the cubicle in front of him, he stopped and crouched behind a plant, sticking the end of the Extendable Ear in his ear.

"—can't do this anymore," hissed Miles. Percy steadied himself against the wall. "Surely the Dark Lord doesn't expect us to stay here forever!"

"We have to!" said a terse male voice. "He needs us here. With Snape out of the way –"

"Warrington! What in the hell are you doing up here!" shouted a voice. Percy winced, pulling the Ear out just a little. "Get back down to the lab, you knucklehead!"

"Yes sir," said Warrington. "See you later, Miles."

"Bye Carter," said Miles weakly. Percy mentally cursed and yanked hard on his Extendable Ear. He carefully got up from the floor and slipped back down the hall, digging in his pocket for one of the small disks that the twins developed as a counter to their Invisibility Balls. He finally found one and placed it flat on his tongue, allowing it to dissolve as he made sure no one would see him reappear out of thin air. Fully visible, he took a deep breath and walked casually to his desk just as Robards threw open the door of Scrimgeour's office. The furious Auror pushed roughly past Percy.

"Are you still here, Weasley?" asked Scrimgeour, leaning his hand against the door post.

"Yes sir," said Percy ruefully. "It took me a while to get through those reports you gave me this afternoon." He waved his hand at the tall stack of parchment on the corner of his desk.

"Good work, Weasley," said Scrimgeour, picking up the top report. "Have a good weekend."

"You too, sir," said Percy. He took his cloak off the rack near the door and checked his watch. With a final nod at Scrimgeour, who wasn't paying him any attention, he strode quickly towards the lift to the Atrium.

**+HP+**

Severus stood in the farthest corner of the kitchen and pulled hard on his cigarette. He closed his eyes, forcing himself not to notice all the wary stares he was getting. His first general session since Albus's death – he snorted at himself in disgust. All he had to show for the past seven months was his worthless carcass as a _former_ Death Eater spy. Wonderful.

"Did you want anything to drink, Severus?" asked Molly, snapping him out of his morose thoughts.

"No thank you, Molly," he answered quietly. She shook her head and moved towards where Tonks and Moody were in deep discussion.

Harry pushed open the door, a cigarette already hanging from his lips. He unbuttoned his rain-drenched jacket, his eyes roving over the crowded room. He frowned slightly and checked his watch, only to find that the battery had died.

"Damn," he muttered. He unfastened it and stuffed it into his pocket, nodding at several people who called his name. He snapped his fingers close to the end of his cigarette, lighting it with a bit of wandless magic.

"Sorry I'm late," said Percy as he burst into the room, panting from running down the street outside. He bent and gave Molly a quick kiss on the cheek before allowing her to take his cloak from him.

"Now that everyone's here," said Minerva, standing up at the end of the table. "I'd like to thank all of you for coming. The risk is getting much higher, so believe me when I say I am thankful to each and every one of you for being here."

"As most of you are now aware of," she continued, "Kingsley and Arthur have been detained by the Minister of Magic for crimes against the Ministry – in other words, for being a member of the Order. I don't know how they found out, or if it was just good guessing on their part –" Severus snorted loudly, waving his hand at her in apology for interrupting.

"In any case," she continued, "I caution all of you to be very careful from now on."

"Fred and George are working on making more of their Defense items for everyone who wants them," interjected Harry. "They should be ready by Sunday night. We can bring them back here if that would be easiest." Minerva nodded.

"All owl post between members must stop immediately," said Minerva. "Even coded messages are too risky. All Order business should be sent via patronus. It's secure, and it will lower the risk of false information leaking in."

"Everyone should also look into setting up wards around your homes," said Severus. Every head swiveled towards him. "If the Ministry comes calling late at night, you need to make sure you will have enough time to escape."

"Anyone is welcome to come here and stay if you need someplace to go," said Harry. "My house is and will always be open to anyone who needs it."

"Which brings up the next order of business," said Minerva. "Severus and Harry have been chosen to go get Arthur and Kingsley out of the Ministry's holding cells. They will bring --"

"Hold on just a minute!" cried Tonks. "You're sending _him_ to go get them?"

"Why?" asked Harry sharply, exhaling smoke as he spoke. "Did you want to come?"

"I don't trust him," said Tonks, glaring at Severus in the corner. "_Anything_ could happen." Severus ignored the debate that erupted between her and Harry, with others joining in on both sides. He threw his cigarette into the roaring fireplace and slipped quietly from the room.

It wasn't that he cared so much about what they thought of him – alright, he did care. Not to the point of defending himself, however. It took too much time and too much self-revelation to do that, even if someone did decide they wanted to take the time to listen.

He walked upstairs and into his room – well, the room he had claimed as his. He still wasn't used to it – the desk was in the wrong spot, there were no bookshelves, and all of his bloody alcohol had been confiscated by the Aurors who raided his house.

They probably drank all of it as soon as they figured out it wasn't poisoned, the bastards.

He walked over to the tall armoire and pulled a thin black shirt off a hanger, along with a pair of loose-fitting trousers. In the trunk beside the armoire lay a dragonhide vest and a black metal case. He pulled those out and dumped them and the clothes onto the bed, reaching up to undo the buttons of his shirt.

He went back downstairs a few minutes later, hearing loud conversation still being had as he neared the staircase leading to the basement. He flicked his wand at his head, binding his hair away from his face. Lifting the hood of his cloak, he slipped into the kitchen once again. He edged around the table, catching Harry's eye before he melded in with the shadows.

"He's a damned murderer!" shouted Tonks, her words carrying quite clearly in the silence that had come over the room. Harry's eyes widened, turning from her face to find Severus's.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus harshly. "We need to go." Harry bit his tongue and stepped away from the table.

"Give me a few minutes and we can go," he said. He walked swiftly from the kitchen. The door slammed behind him, echoing off the walls.

"Lovely," muttered Minerva, throwing herself in a chair. "Let's go and make them both so angry they can't see straight before we send them into the most fortified building in the country."

"_Second_ most fortified building in the country," corrected Severus, ignoring the whispers at the end of the table. "I doubt the Dark Lord would allow the Ministry to outdo him in protective paranoia. Though I think Moody's running a close third."

"You bet your ass I am," muttered the old Auror, eyeing the dagger handles gleaming at Severus's side. "You're packing some heat there, kid."

"I like to be prepared," said Severus, flicking his eyes at Tonks.

"Bastard," she hissed through her teeth. Severus smirked at her.

"Klutz," he said silkily.

"Enough, Severus," said Minerva, giving him a stern look.

"Well, while we're waiting," said Percy, straightening his glasses. "I overheard some of the Death Eaters we've got in the Ministry talking. They didn't say much, but Warrington alluded to you being 'out of the way,' so –"

"Yes, well, I held the highest position within the Circle," said Severus. "I can only imagine how many of them think they can take my place."

"Alright, I'm ready," said Harry, sticking his head back through the door. "Let's go."

"Be careful, both of you," said Minerva. "We'll be here when you get back." Severus nodded and swept from the room.

**+HP+**

"You shouldn't let them get to you."

"They're wrong," said Harry incredulously. "How can you just stand there and let them –" Severus waved a hand at him as they stood in the alley next to the house. Harry clenched his jaw.

"Occlude your mind," said Severus softly. "I need you to be right here with me now. No distractions, no hesitation." He touched his finger between Harry's eyes, then touched between his own. "Here. When I say 'jump,' I need you to do it without stopping to think. Got it?" Harry nodded.

"Good," said Severus intensely. He looked around and picked up a piece of old newspaper. Sneering, he held it gingerly between two fingers. "Right. We'll portkey into Doge's office. It's the closest to the holding cells."

"Where does he work?" asked Harry.

"The Department of Mysteries," said Severus. He flicked his wand into his hand. "_Portus_." The newspaper glowed blue, giving Harry's face a ghostly hue. Severus held the paper between them, too focused on what was ahead to see Harry's shaking hand touch the print. "Three –"

Harry's breathing went ragged.

"—two –"

_Oh God, oh God, oh God…_

"—one."

They disappeared in a swirl of light. Harry's legs buckled as they hit the floor of the sparse office, but he kept his feet.

"This way," whispered Severus. "Follow me close." Harry shook his head a little and took off after Severus down the hall, trying to calm the rising panic that welled up in his chest at being in this place. He almost ran into Severus, who had stopped in front of him.

"Oh shit," hissed Severus, staring at the six other doors surrounding him. He scrambled past Harry just as the door they came through slammed shut in his face. "Damn it!" He fired a Marking charm at the door before they began spinning in a dizzying fashion.

Harry stood frozen, unable to move until the doors slowed to a standstill. So many memories –

"I am a bloody idiot," muttered Severus, rubbing his hands over his face. "Shit! I knew we should have brought Doge with us."

Harry frowned, feeling a strange pull in the middle of his chest. He hesitantly shuffled forward and reached out his hand. The door in front of him swung open, revealing a set of stone steps leading down into an amphitheatre.

_Sirius_…

He took off running through the doorway, heedless of Severus's crying his name. He climbed down the steps, his ears pricking at the sound of voices whispering his name. He jumped over the last three and stood in front of the waving black curtain. The voices got louder as he moved closer to the dais. Entranced, he raised his foot, resting it on the first step.

"NO!" shouted a voice. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his chest and forcefully pulled him off the dais. He fell backwards onto the floor.

"Let me go!" growled Harry. "I want to touch it!"

"No," said Severus, tightening his grip around the boy's torso. "Harry, listen to me."

"Have to get Sirius," said Harry, fighting hard against Severus. "He's just behind there. I can bring him back!"

"No, you can't!" snarled Severus, cursing his tired limbs. "Harry, listen to me!"

"Listen to him, sweetheart," said a melodic feminine voice. Both of them froze, instantly recognizing that voice. "Harry, please. You need to let Sirius go."

"There you go playing favorites again," said a sullen male voice. "Snivellus, I hope you're happy. Lily's _still_ sticking up for your ugly face."

"Jesus Christ, what is this thing?" whispered Severus in shock and horror at the black curtain fluttering in a non-existent breeze.

_**A/N: Too weird? Too much? Let me hear your thoughts.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: (throws glitter) Yea! I'm so glad so many of you loved the Veil twist. Thanks so much to my reviewers. Y'all rock hardcore!**_

_**And….wait for it….wait for it….ACTION!**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 42- Busy Night at the Ministry**

"Mum?" whispered Harry, hesitant to believe his ears.

"Hi love," said Lily's voice. Harry choked out a half sob, half chuckle.

"Lily, what is this thing?" asked Severus sternly, tightening his grip on Harry.

"As best we can tell, it's some kind of portal," she said. "Cool, huh?"

"Not the word I would use," said Severus. "More like – disturbing and dangerous."

"Well, there is that," muttered Lily.

"We don't know how it works," said Sirius. "We can sense a bit of whoever come in here, but if it's someone we know – someone we were close to – then sometimes it will let us come close enough to speak. It's pretty unpredictable and doesn't always let us through."

"Yes, I think James and Albus are trying to get through as we speak," said Lily, her voice ringing with wry amusement. "Perhaps the next time you're –"

"There won't _be_ a next time!" said Severus incredulously. "This is insane. You're dead! You're both – Come on, Harry. We're going."

"What?" said Harry, snapping out of his daze. "What do you mean, we're _going_?"

"We have a job to do, remember?" said Severus. "We are not here to solve the mysteries of the afterlife. Now, move it!"

"Severus," said Lily soothingly. "I know what you're thinking."

"Woman, you have _no_ idea what I'm thinking!" cried Severus shakily, thoroughly rattled. "I don't know what this damn thing is. All I know – all I _need_ to know -- is that it's dangerous and Harry does not need to be here. The temptation is too great." He gently grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him farther away from the dais.

"You feel it, don't you?" asked Sirius softly. "It tugs at your chest – like a weak portkey or something." Harry frowned slightly and turned his head slowly to look at Severus's ashen face, feeling the man's hand tremble violently on his arm.

"I will not give in tonight," whispered Severus fiercely. "It can pull on me all it wants. I have a job to do and I will not leave it unfinished."

"Go then," said Lily sadly. "Goodbye, Harry."

"Wait!" cried Harry. Severus lunged forward and just barely caught the boy before he was completely out of his reach. "Wait!"

"See ya, kiddo," said Sirius, his voice faint. "Keep watch over the Map." Severus's brow furrowed as he kept an arm around Harry. He filed the information in the back of his mind.

Harry stood completely frozen to the spot, his mother and godfather's voices ringing in his ears. He blinked several times, just then noticing the torches that gave a little light to the room.

"There's a door," he said dully, pointing towards a heavy wood door with rusted hinges. Severus moved forward cautiously, flicking his wand into his hand as he approached it. The door opened easily under his touch, the hinges squealing loudly. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Harry was following him, he tapped the hinges to silence them and opened the door wider.

"Stairs," whispered Severus. He sighed softly, staring at the thick layer of dirt and grim on the walls. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to get them to adjust to the dark. It didn't do him any good. The stairwell had no windows, no handrail, no discernable means of light and no way to get down without crawling very slowly.

"The fates seem to be utterly confused about helping or hindering us tonight," muttered Severus. "If my thinking is correct, this leads down to the holding cells. I'll go first. I'll flash my wand when it's all clear. Stay here and _do not move_. Do you understand?"

"Yes," whispered Harry shakily. Severus eyed Harry for a moment before putting his hand to the wall and began slowly stepping down the staircase.

Harry crouched down beside the wall, watching as Severus disappeared. His mind fluttered aimlessly though memories of Sirius he had pushed to the very back of his mind, almost as if he had occluded them from himself. They slipped like water through his fingers, all of them tinged with bittersweet.

He blinked at seeing a tiny flash of light at the bottom of the stairs. _Pull it together, Potter,_ he said to himself. _You can sit and think later._ He swallowed thickly and carefully felt down the gritty steps. The air got colder as he moved towards Severus's light, chilling him through his cloak and robes. He gasped as Severus grabbed his arm, steadying him as he stepped off the last stair.

"This way," whispered Severus, pulling him down the corridor. They moved silently, hearing the dripping of water down the walls. After a minute, they came to an intersection. Severus pressed Harry against the wall with his arm and peeked around the corner. He eyed an Auror sleeping in a chair and shook his head.

"Just the one," he said, his lips barely moving. "You keep an eye on him. I'll go find our guys." He pointed his finger at Harry face. "Do not call out my name."

Harry nodded and drew his wand, pointing it at the Auror as Severus snuck in the opposite direction. Severus glanced between the various doors set into the wall, metal bars covering the tiny window towards the top. He looked in one door but couldn't see anything. He rapped his knuckles ever so softly on the door. Nothing moved.

He went to the next door, looked inside, and knocked. Again, nothing. He cursed to himself, glancing over his shoulder towards the sleeping Auror.

A soft knock came from the next door down. Severus narrowed his eyes and stepped over in front of the door. He lit his wand and set it against the wood to dim it. Kingsley's puffy and bruised face smiled at him

"Jesus, you look awful," said Kingsley in a hoarse whisper. Severus smiled as he killed his light and began casting detection charms.

"Good to see you too," whispered Severus, quickly dismantling the Locking and Alert charms on the door. "Have you seen Arthur?"

"Psst," hissed a voice from farther down the corridor. "Hey! Lemme out of here!" Severus opened Kingsley's door, frowning slightly.

"That isn't Arthur," said Kingsley very quietly, taking the door from Severus.

"Hey!" said the voice louder. "Let me out!"

"Shit," hissed Severus. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a sickle. "Have they got Anti-Portkey wards down here?"

"Not that I know of," said Kingsley. Severus tapped the coin and handed it to Kingsley.

"Tell Minerva we're on our way," said Severus. He aimed his wand down the corridor as Kingsley disappeared.

"_Stupify!"_ hissed Severus. He barely heard the thud of the felled prisoner before alarums sounded in the corridor. Red flashing lights went off above his head.

"Hey!" cried the Auror, sitting up straight in his chair. Harry stunned him and ran towards Severus.

"Arthur!" shouted Severus, careful to disguise his voice so the other Death Eaters wouldn't recognize him.

"We've got company coming!" said Harry, hearing footsteps above them.

"What in the hell is going on?" shouted a voice from behind another door.

"Arthur! Where are you?" snarled Severus. He jumped at hearing a noise from the door behind him. Harry ran over and lit his wand, shining it into the cell.

"Over here," said Harry swiftly. He stepped aside as Severus set his wand to the hinges.

"_Reducto,_" hissed Severus. "_Reducto. Reducto."_ He rammed his shoulder against the door, breaking through the hinges. Harry sent several stunners towards the other end of the hallways and dove into the room as the Aurors returned fire. He kicked the door shut.

"_Colloportus!"_ he shouted. He turned and scrambled over to where Severus was kneeling beside Arthur. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know," said Severus worriedly. "Arthur? Arthur, can you hear me?" Arthur coughed violently, clutching weakly onto Severus's arm.

"Get me out of here," he gasped. "Please."

"Alright, we're going," said Severus. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another coin. He quickly tapped it with his wand and seized Harry's arm, pulling him close. Harry touched the coin and took Arthur's finger, pressing it to the coin as well.

**BANG!**

"OPEN UP!" screamed a voice outside the door. Harry nailed the door with another Sealing spell right before the portkey activated. They fell unceremoniously onto the pavement outside Grimmauld Place. Harry jumped up and looked around, his wand at the ready.

"Get him up, Snape," said Moody, hurrying down the sidewalk with his wand drawn. Severus quickly pulled Arthur's arm around his neck and lifted the man over his shoulder. He shifted Arthur's weight and jogged up the walk.

"Come on, Potter," growled Moody. "I don't like it out here." Harry ran towards the house, Moody's wooden leg thunking loudly behind him.

**+HP+**

Minerva rushed into the hallway, lifting the skirt of her robes as she ran upstairs after Severus. Severus kicked open the door to Harry and Ron's old room and gently lowered Arthur onto one of the beds. He stepped aside to allow Minerva to run her diagnostics.

"He hasn't eaten in at least a week," said Minerva. She pressed her hand to Arthur's forehead. "And he's got a fever." She touched her wand to his chest and cast a spell, hearing the man wheeze with every breath. A greenish-blue image popped up in front of her, showing her the man's lungs. She sighed and waved her wand through the image. "Pneumonia."

"What do you need?" asked Severus, unclasping his cloak. He quickly unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

"Fever Reducer to start with," said Minerva. "There's a cauldron in the corner."

**+HP+**

Caitlyn tightened the blindfold around Cassandra Yaxley's eyes and made sure the Binding charm was cast properly.

"You're a big, ugly whore!" said Caitlyn loudly, testing the Muffling charm Harry had shown them. Yaxley didn't react. Caitlyn poked her in the arm, causing Yaxley to start violently. She looked up at Neville, whose wand was pointed at the window across the narrow alleyway.

"What's happening?" asked Caitlyn. Neville shook his head.

"I can't tell," he answered tersely. "Just a lot of --" he choked. "He kissed her!"

"What?" hissed Caitlyn, aiming her wand at Yaxley. She stood and walked backwards towards the window of the abandoned flat they had been using during their stakeout.

"And she's kissing him back!" said Neville incredulously. "What in the hell is she doing?"

"She's doing her part of the mission," said Caitlyn. "Pansy has to make Carmichael believe she's really Yaxley or we're screwed."

"She didn't have to kiss him," muttered Neville bitterly, watching as a Polyjuiced Pansy was seated at a dining table by Eddie Carmicheal.

"Well, you can tell her that when we're done," snapped Caitlyn. "Merlin!"

"So, how was work today, Cassie?" asked Carmichael, slicing Pansy a piece of beef tenderloin.

"Same old thing," answered Pansy. She smiled at him as she slid her watch around her wrist under the table. She glanced down at the time as she emphatically inhaled over her plate. "Smells wonderful."

"My mum's recipe," said Eddie proudly. "Bit of sage and rosemary make all the difference." Pansy laughed softly and picked up her silverware. She cut into her meat and placed a bite in her mouth, looking up to meet Carmichael's frowning gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked, inwardly panicking. _Blaise, Ginny, where are you?_

"Why are you eating with your right hand?" asked Carmichael sharply. Pansy saw the look in his eyes just before he drew his wand.

"_Stupify!"_ said another voice. Carmichael fell forward, his face hitting the edge of his plate. Pansy jumped up and grabbed his wand from his limp hand.

"You spent all day yesterday watching her and didn't happen to see she was left-handed?" cried Blaise. He tapped his head with his wand to cancel his Disillusionment charm. "You're lucky he didn't find you out sooner."

"Cut it out, Blaise," said Ginny, flipping back the hood of Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "She did fine."

"She was found out in five minutes!" said Blaise.

"Thank you, Professor Perfection!" hissed Pansy. "Would you just tie him up so we can get out of here?" She pulled up the sleeves of her cashmere sweater and walked over to the end table next to the armchair. Several letters sat unopened in a wire basket. She rifled through them, pulling out one from a T. Greengrass.

"Hey, look at this," said Pansy. She quickly turned the envelope over and ran her finger under the red wax seal. Ginny appeared at her shoulder, watching as she pulled out a beautiful parchment invitation.

"It's an invitation to the Greengrass's annual Christmas gala," said Pansy, skimming over the details. "This party will be huge. My parents have been invited every year, but we always went to the Malfoy's instead." Ginny gently took it from her hand and read it over.

"I'll take it to Harry and Severus," she said. "This would be a great place to hit, but we'll need everybody we can get in on it." She stuck the invitation back in the envelope and slipped it into her pocket. Pansy glanced over at Blaise and gently rubbed Ginny's arm.

"Are you doing okay?" whispered Pansy. Ginny bowed her head, tucking a stand of red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," she lied. Pansy quirked her lips. She turned to Blaise. "Are you finished yet?"

"Yes," answered Blaise smartly. "If you ladies would like to lead the way, we'll go get the other two." Before they reached the door, it opened to reveal Neville and Caitlyn. Caitlyn waved her wand into the room and directed it to the floor in front of her. There was a soft thud as she dropped Yaxley on the ground.

"That is not as easy as you would think it would be," said Caitlyn, shaking out her wand hand. Neville stalked over to Pansy and fiercely pressed his lips to hers.

"He didn't like her kissing him," said Caitlyn in an exaggerated whisper. Ginny's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter, glancing over at Blaise.

"Alright, Romeo, you made your point," said Blaise firmly. Neville broke away from Pansy and gently stroked her face.

"Let's go," said Neville. He bent and felt on the floor for Yaxley's disillusioned body. He tapped it with his wand to cancel the spell and pulled his hood over his head. He pulled a black handkerchief from his pocket and tied it across his face, leaving just his eyes visible.

"You girls be careful getting home," said Blaise, lifting his own handkerchief and looking around for some parchment and ink.

"We're always careful," said Caitlyn, lifting her hood. "It's you two that seem to get into trouble."

"Yeah, yeah," said Neville, his eyes smiling. Blaise finished the short note as the girls disapparated from the apartment.

"So where are we delivering to tonight?" asked Neville. Blaise sighed.

"Security has gotten even tighter around the building itself," he said. "I doubt we can just apparate in with them, since they're branded."

"The phone booth entrance then?" asked Neville. "It's a little slow, but we could at least get in." Blaise nodded and grabbed his charge, his disapparation cracking loudly in unison with Neville's. They appeared in front of a battered phone booth. Neville lifted Yaxley over his shoulder and squeezed into the booth. Blaise levitated Carmichael inside and grabbed the receiver off the hook. He quickly dialed '62442'.

"Please state your name and the reason for your visit," said a monotone female voice. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Albus Dumbledore delivering Christmas presents," he said, grinning mischievously at Neville.

"Please take your badge and affix it firmly to your robes," said the female voice. "Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic." Blaise shook his head and hung the receiver back up as the booth slowly descended. After about a minute, they finally reached the Atrium. The door opened to Aurors running in all directions.

"This doesn't look good," muttered Neville.

"Tie them up together and let's get out of here," said Blaise. They quickly bound Yaxley to Carmichael with thin, black ropes. Blaise affixed his note to Yaxley's robes with a Sticking charm.

"Hey you!" cried Neville, getting the attention of several Junior Aurors running through the room. "A little help here?" Blaise took out an Invisibility Ball and popped it in his mouth, catching Neville's eyes. Neville nodded and reached into his pocket as the Aurors ran over to him.

"Bloody hell," said one Auror, pointing at Yaxley's exposed left arm. He looked up and jumped when he saw no one there. "Hey! Where'd they go?" The lift doors opened mysteriously, the up arrow lit up on the panel next to the doors.

"Now what?" asked Neville watching the doors close on the shocked Aurors. The lift slowly climbed upwards.

"We're going to have to make a portkey," said Blaise.

"Have you ever _made_ a portkey before?" asked Neville.

"No," said Blaise casually, despite his slight apprehension. "Have you?"

"No," said Neville worriedly. "I know the incantation is _Portus,_ and you have to have a clear idea of where you want to end up, but –"

"No problem, then," said Blaise confidently. He quickly pressed the button for the next floor and waited as the lift ground to a jerky halt. The doors parted, showing them cubicles plastered with Quidditch posters and flyers for matches. Blaise lit his wand so Neville could follow him and began searching for something he could use for a portkey.

"Here, this will work," he said, picking up a quill off one of the many desks. He waved out the light and touched his wand to the quill, thinking very clearly of Neville's bedroom. "_Portus._" The quill glowed blue for a second.

"Grab it now," said Blaise. "I don't know how long –" Neville just touched his finger to it when they both felt a hard tug, followed by the swirling sensation of portkey travel.


	43. Chapter 43

_**EDIT: SO SORRY FOR THE REPOST! I posted the wrong version of this chapter before! It was missing like – 2 whole pages of content that is muy importante. Blame it on my horribly complicated filing-numbering-naming system.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry if I missed replying to anyone last time. I think ffdotnet is having issues again.**_

_**I have another week's worth of chapters for you, thanks to my Muse making a pit stop. She's been hanging around a lot recently, so hopefully we'll continue on in our winding trek to the final showdown. It is coming soon, just to give you warning or comfort (whichever is appropriate). However, this week may be a little slow, a little angsty, and a little bit of set up for next week's action. Just so you're prepared…**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 43- Breakdown**

Severus dumped another box of letters onto the desk and tossed the box onto the floor beside him. He shuffled through the many envelopes and found a couple decorated with slanted and loopy handwriting. Those two were added to the other four that already lay on the bed. His head shot up at the sound of the front door opening and closing. He hurried out of his room and leaned over the railing, watching Kingsley and Moody move down the hallway carrying several bags.

"Psst," hissed Severus, not wanting to wake the evil portrait. Kingsley looked up sharply and gave him a grin as he crept up the stairs to the third floor.

"I've never been up here before," said Kingsley quietly as he shuffled down the hall with his bags. He dropped them by the railing and rubbed his bearded face. "Eugh. I need a shower."

"Yes, you do," said Severus, smirking. "Bathroom's second door on the left. We need to talk when you're done." He glanced at Kingsley briefly before going back into his room. He picked up the empty box and scooped the letters on the desk back into it. Kingsley stepped inside the doorway, his hand resting on the door frame.

"What are you doing?" he asked, frowning as Severus picked up the letters off his bed.

"You burned the parchment we made for Percy, did you not?" said Severus, turning back towards him.

"Yes," said Kingsley slowly.

"Then we have no way to get the kids into Headquarters, do we?" said Severus, his nerves rattled. He rubbed his face roughly. "If there is even the slightest chance that I or Harry were recognized, they could be in danger of being picked up by those idiots at the Ministry. I've sent Harry to bring them all here." He sat down at the desk and pulled the letters from their envelopes. He grabbed a piece of clean parchment and lifted one of Albus's letters to read.

"Severus?" asked Kingsley worriedly. Severus turned towards him scowling, his eyes glittering from their black rimmed sockets. "You look like shit. Get some sleep. Someone else can take care of the –"

"I am _fine_," interrupted Severus silkily. "Take your Ravenclaw pragmatism and get out. I have things to do." Kingsley threw up his hands and left the room, roughly grabbing his bags off the floor as he passed.

**+HP+**

Harry picked up another small rock and threw it up at a second story window of the large house in front of him. He waited a few seconds, his ears alert for any sounds behind him. Finally, a small light appeared at the window. Harry flicked his wand into his hand and lit it, shining it up at his chin to illuminate his face. The window quickly opened.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" hissed Blaise, sticking his head out the window. "It's one o'clock in the morning."

"We need to go," said Harry. "You got a broom you can toss me?" Blaise disappeared for a second, reappearing with a new-looking Cleansweep. He carefully maneuvered it out of the window and dropped it. Harry caught it and was up and through the window before Blaise had time to wake Neville up.

"Wha?" mumbled Neville, jumping awake as Blaise shook his shoulder.

"Get up and pack," said Harry quietly, glancing at the door. "The shit has hit the fan."

"What happened?" asked Blaise. He waved his hand to light the room and knelt beside his overflowing trunk.

"We set the alarms off trying to get Mr. Weasley and Kingsley out of the holding cells," said Harry, sitting heavily on the edge of Neville's bed. He ruffled his hair. "I guess one of the other prisoners was making a racket, so Severus stunned him."

"Anyone working in the Ministry could have told him there are wards against spellfire down there," said Blaise. He glanced at Harry's sullen face. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean any offense."

"It's alright," murmured Harry, his eyes glazed over. Neville met Blaise's eyes as he quickly pulled a shirt over his head. Blaise lifted his cauldron filled with ingredient jars out of his trunk, but it slipped from his hand. It landed hard on the floor, spilling jars out onto the floor.

"Shh!" hissed Neville. "You're going to wake her up!"

"Bloody bat's got eyes in the back of her head," muttered Blaise.

"And the ears of a fox," said a voice from the doorway. Augusta Longbottom smirked at Blaise's bashful face as she stepped into the room, turning her gaze quickly to where Neville was grabbing clothes form his closet. "Neville, don't take those robes. They're much too small for you. Good evening, Mr. Potter." Harry stood up sharply, lowering the hood of his cloak.

"Good evening, Mrs. Longbottom," he said politely. "I'm sorry to have to come so late, but –" she waved a hand at him.

"I understand, Potter," she said softly. "I know the dangers of being involved with warriors." Harry nodded at her as the silence fell over the room again. Blaise shut his trunk and locked it securely. He shrank it and looked around for anything he might have missed while Neville gathered up Trevor.

"Please don't tell me you're bringing the frog," whined Blaise.

"Toad," corrected Neville, sticking Trevor in his pocket. "And yes, he's coming." He shut his own trunk and shrank it as well, putting it in his other pocket. Blaise rolled his eyes and swung a heavy long coat over his shoulders. All four of them froze at the sound of loud knocking on the front door downstairs.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC! OPEN UP!" shouted an angry voice through the door.

"That was fast," muttered Harry. Blaise ripped the blankets off the camp bed he had been using and vanished the bed. Neville waved his wand over his own bed, whispering a charm to make it up. Harry helped Blaise fold blankets hurriedly.

"Just a moment," shouted Augusta down the stairs. She sighed. "Don't have any decency, some people." Harry tossed Neville his jacket, who caught it and thrust his arms into the sleeves. He ran over and quickly kissed Augusta on the cheek.

"I'll be at Minerva's," said Augusta. "Write me there once you're settled."

"Yes ma'am," said Neville quietly. Augusta took his face in her hands, piercing him with her hawkish gaze.

"You come back to me in one piece, do you understand?" she said intensely.

"Yes ma'am," whispered Neville. She nodded curtly and pushed him towards Harry and Blaise. "You boys apparate out of here. I'll go distract those hooligans from the Ministry." The pounding resumed on the front door. Neville grabbed both Blaise and Harry's wrists and side-apparated them to Exeter to get the girls. Augusta turned off the lights and hurried downstairs.

A gum wrapper fluttered to the bedroom floor as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

**+HP+**

Mark Anthony exchanged a worried look with Felicity.

"We didn't think there would be any warding against certain kinds of spells," explained Harry tiredly. "We were mainly thinking about Apparition and Portkey wards. Hopefully none of the other Death Eaters recognized Severus. We won't know for sure until either someone in the Order reports back to us or the _Prophet _is printed." Felicity took a slow sip of her tea.

"Well," said Mark Anthony as he stood up from his chair. "If there's anything we can do to help you all out, just let us know. Severus knows how to get a hold of us so that the letters aren't intercepted." He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder briefly before walking down the darkened hallway towards Pansy's room. The boys sat on the sofa in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Neville, how is your grandmother?" asked Felicity, setting her cup and saucer on the table in front of her chair. Neville started slightly, shifting nervously under Felicity's kind eyes.

"She was doing well when we left," he answered meekly. "She's going to be staying with Professor McGonagall for – for a while." Felicity nodded.

"Good for her," she said. "I would hate to think of the trouble those two ladies would give a pack of Death Eaters." Neville smiled.

"The girls are almost done," said Mark Anthony, sticking his head back into the room. "Neville, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Neville's face instantly paled. Blaise smirked behind his hand, catching Harry's raised eyebrows. Shakily, Neville got up and shuffled towards the hallway, following Mark Anthony into the small study. He quickly rubbed his sweaty hands on the front of his shirt as Mark Anthony shut the door softly.

"I understand that you have been dating my daughter," said Mark Anthony sternly, turning to face Neville and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Y-y-yes sir," stammered Neville. "If—if that's alright with you, of course, sir." He glanced up at Mark Anthony's raised eyebrow and panicked.

"I mean – I know I probably should have asked your permission first," said Neville quickly. "But it was right after we were attacked, and we were busy doing things – I mean, t-t-things with Harry, for Professor Snape. And then things just got really crazy, and now it's just blown up in our faces and I'm sure you're worried about her going, but Professor Snape and Harry think it's for the best and –" Mark Anthony held up a hand, barely containing his laughter.

"Breathe before you faint," teased Mark Anthony. Neville took a deep breath, surprising himself by how winded he was. Mark Anthony waved his hand at a pair of chairs near the fireplace. He sat down heavily and rubbed his forehead while Neville took the adjacent seat.

"For the record," he said gently, lowering his hand to hang over the arm of the chair. "I have no qualms with you dating Pansy. You're much better than – than some of the other boys she's invited to dinner." He gave Neville a halfhearted grin.

"And I have no doubts that you will take care of her," he said a bit more firmly. Neville sat up straight.

"Yes sir," assured Neville. "I will do everything I can to –" Mark Anthony waved his hand.

"Yes, yes," said Mark Anthony, bemused. "You're a Gryffindor, after all -- courage, chivalry, and other such stuff." Neville bowed his head as the man continued. "And if I know anything about Severus, it's that he's big on tight-knit community, despite being rather – antisocial, himself." Neville snorted, glancing up at the man's grin. Mark Anthony sobered a little.

"I brought you in here to get you away from the crowd a bit," he said quietly, flicking his eyes towards the voices in the hallway. "I like to know how the boys Pansy's interested in react to being in my presence without her jabbering away next to them. Something to remember if you are lucky enough to have daughters of your own some day." He winked at Neville, who relaxed further.

"But I've decided I like you, Neville," said Mark Anthony, standing up from his seat. "You've a good head on your shoulders."

"So –" said Neville slowly, scooting forward out of the chair. "Does this mean I can keep dating Pansy?" Mark Anthony raised an eyebrow at him.

"For the time being," he said cryptically, smirking at how the blood drained once again from Neville's face. He motioned for Neville to follow him back to the sitting room, where Pansy stood in near her mother with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Daddy," said Pansy threateningly.

"He's still alive," said Mark Anthony. "Unharmed, I might add." Pansy scowled at him.

"Oh stop it, Mark," said Felicity, standing up from her chair. Pansy turned and hugged the woman tightly.

"Please be careful," whispered Felicity. "I don't want you coming back to us looking like that wretched Moody." Pansy laughed, trying vainly to keep the tears from streaming down her face.

"I love you," whispered Pansy. She squeezed Felicity once and pulled away. She turned and ran into Mark Anthony's open arms as Felicity gave Caitlyn a hug as well.

"When did my baby grow up on me?" whispered Mark Anthony.

"Daddy!" cried Pansy, pulling away and slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Good to see I'm not the only one she hits," muttered Neville loudly, breaking a little of the tension in the room. Mark Anthony kissed Pansy's forehead and hugged her one last time.

"Love you, sweetheart," he said softly. "We'll see you soon." He reluctantly released her and nodded at Harry, who pulled a small disk from his robe pocket.

"I've got our portkey here," said Harry. He flicked his wand into his hand and fired off his patronus to Severus, letting him know they were on their way. Touching his wand to the disk, he spoke the password to activate the charm. He held it out in the palm of his hand.

"Five –" the other four stood in a circle and put a finger on the disk. "Four – three – two – one."

Mark Anthony wrapped his arms around Felicity, who buried her face into his chest as the kids disappeared in a bright flash of light.

**+HP+**

They reappeared at the end of the sidewalk in front of Grimmauld Place, exactly in the middle of a circle of Phoenixers.

"Five galleons, Elphias," said Severus smugly.

"Damn it," muttered Doge, keeping his eyes and wand pointed towards the end of the street. Severus handed Blaise a small scrap of parchment.

"Memorize it and pass it on quickly," he said. "We need everyone inside as soon as possible." One by one, the kids memorized the Secret, watching entranced as Number 12 appeared from between Numbers 11 and 13.

"Welcome to my house," said Harry as Caitlyn's eyes went wide at the sight behind him. "Well – _one_ of my houses." He led the way up to the front door.

"He's joking, right?" whispered Neville at Blaise. Blaise shrugged his shoulders and jogged a little to catch up.

**+HP+**

Severus sat in the stillness of the darkened library, a glass of scotch held loosely in his hand dangling over the arm of his chair. He could hear the shushing outside in the hallway as the kids went up and down the stairs getting situated in their new rooms. Flipping slowly in the fingers of his other hand was Cassandra Yaxley's invitation to Taylor Greengrass's annual New Year's Gala being held on January 2nd.

Two weeks. Two weeks were all they had to plan the biggest Death Eater raid in Order history. Severus couldn't shake the feeling that any raid they planned would fail, and fail miserably. He couldn't put his finger on why exactly, nor could he chalk it up to his being merely pessimistic. It was just a feeling.

And the last time he had this feeling, the Order's plan – though well thought-out and thoroughly debated – ended in the deaths of two of its youngest and most beloved members.

_As soon as his boots hit the ground of the Forbidden Forest, he ran. He ran as fast and as hard as his legs would allow, his heart thudding in his chest. He didn't know who it was, or how they were getting such detailed information on them, but they were. And now, the Dark Lord had decided to make his move._

_He ripped his white mask off and crammed it into his pocket as he reached his secret entrance that led into his office. He gasped out the password and slipped inside the castle. He carelessly ripped his cloak off and threw it over the back of his chair as he ran through the room and up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. Minerva jumped as he appeared in front of her as she was making her rounds._

"_Severus?" she asked, seeing his flushed face. He sprinted past her and jumped up the stairs, his mind totally focused on getting to the seventh floor._

"_Sugar quills," spat Severus as he reached the gargoyle guarding the Head office. Immediately, he jumped up on the very top step and rode impatiently to the top. He didn't bother knocking, bursting right into Albus's office. He stood in the doorway, panting, his eyes instantly going to the tall man standing before the fireplace._

_Albus slowly turned towards him, his hand still resting on the mantle. He motioned for Severus to come inside, his face aging twenty years before Severus's eyes. Severus silently stepped inside and shut the door behind him, the adrenaline racing through his body causing him to tremble. Albus sat down heavily behind his desk and removed his glasses, allowing them to hang from the end of the gold chain around his neck. He rubbed his tired eyes with long fingers._

"_What does Tom have in store for us now, my child?" he asked softly. Severus raised a hand to his face, worrying his bottom lip as he began feverishly pacing the floor._

"_He's getting information on the Potters," said Severus bluntly. "Detailed information. He knows that Potter quit his job at the Ministry. He knows they are at Godric's Hollow and he knows –" he took a deep breath to steady himself "—he knows that Harry was born at the end of July." Albus's head rose sharply, his blue eyes blazing. He replaced his glasses and stood up from his chair._

"_Albus, we have to tell them," said Severus quietly, watching Albus walk slowly around his desk. "They've got to use the Fidelius or he will slaughter them all." He bit his tongue, knowing Albus's keen mind was already spinning. As soon as the old man looked up at him, he knew. He grabbed Albus's traveling cloak off the rack by the door and handed it to him as he followed Albus out of the office. Albus drew his wand and shot off his phoenix patronus as they descended the spiral staircase._

_Seven minutes later, two barely audible pops were heard outside a white fence. Severus jumped over the gate and ran up the sidewalk. He pounded his fist on the door, wincing as he heard the loud crying of a baby. Sirius yanked open the door, glaring murderously at him. Severus couldn't help the sneer that came to his face._

"_Are you going to let us in, or are you two going to continue your staring contest out here?" asked Albus sharply. Sirius quickly stepped aside, letting the two of them in. James ran out from the hallway, pulling a t-shirt over his bare chest._

"_Sorry to wake you all so late," said Albus. "But this simply could not wait until the morning." Lily appeared behind him with Harry in her arms._

"_Sev!" cried Harry, wiggling out of Lily's arms. Sirius rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching as Harry ran over to Severus._

"_Hey there, mop-head," said Severus softly, lifting the child into his arms. Instantly, Harry began digging at Severus's pockets. Severus chuckled and pulled a sugar quill out of his pocket. He gave it to Harry, pressing his cheek to the side of the baby's face._

"_Severus, it's one in the morning," complained Lily as Harry sucked madly on the end of the candy quill. She sighed and pulled her mussed hair into a loose bun on top of her head as James turned on several lamps in the living room._

"_Have a seat, everyone," he said, flopping down on the sofa. He rubbed his face wearily as the others took seats around the fireplace. Severus stood behind the sofa, his apprehension growing as Albus began explaining everything – from the prophecy he received from Trelawney, to Severus's turning to what Severus had reported earlier that night. A tense silence fell over them._

"_Why did you keep this from us for so long?" asked Lily quietly. "We would have been more cautious with _everything_ we've done!"_

"_Divination and Seeing are very imprecise magical methods," said Albus. "You know this just as I do. I did not want to worry the two of you about something that may not have come to anything."_

"_What about Frank and Alice?" asked James. "Neville was born the day before Harry was. They've been fighting in this longer than we have. This could all be a rouse to get to them!"_

"_Except for the fact that he is currently making plans to kill the three of you," said Severus very quietly. He set Harry down on the couch next to James. "He is getting the information from somewhere, Potter. Someone very close to the three of you – close enough to be giving the Dark Lord almost daily reports of even the most mundane activities. Grocery shopping, for example." His eyes flicked to Lily's wide ones._

"_I warned the Council a few months back that we had a leak," said Severus. "Since then, Order information has poured into the general circle, information that I didn't even know. You have to get a Secret-Keeper and put yourselves where he cannot touch you."_

"_Are you volunteering, Snivellus?" spat Sirius._

"_Absolutely not," said Severus forcefully. "I am in no position to serve as Secret-Keeper for anything Order-related."_

"_I would be more than happy to serve as your Secret-Keeper," said Albus. "It is the safest option, but ultimately the choice is yours." He waited, his eyes glancing between all four of the young people in front of him. Harry crawled over into James's lap, who pressed a kiss to his forehead._

"_Thank you," said James soberly. "We need to think about some things before we make a decision." James looked intensely over at Sirius. Sirius glanced up at Severus, who gave him a curt nod. Sirius returned the nod, both men understanding what was at stake._

"_Then I wish you all a restful night," said Albus, standing from the chair he was in. "Come, Severus."_

Severus shivered and drank the last of his scotch, unable to stop the memories from flooding his mind.

_He sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat. He scrambled out of his tangled sheets and yanked open the bed curtains. In one motion, he flicked his wand into his hand and lit his bedroom, his eyes wide as he stared down at his bare forearm._

_His bare left forearm._

"_Jesus fucking Christ," he whispered. He jumped out of bed and threw on a set of clothes, not bothering to button his shirt all the way before he ran out of the room. Less than five minutes later, he apparated to Godric's Hollow._

_The house was completely demolished. His body chilled far colder than the air around him. He froze at seeing Hagrid gently cradling a small bundle, standing next to a huge motorbike._

Black_, thought Severus murderously. _I'm going to fucking kill him._ He aimed his wand and shot off a patronus. Not a minute later, Remus Lupin appeared right beside him._

"_Oh my God," said Remus hollowly, staring in shock at the rubble. Severus grabbed the man around the throat and threw him to the ground, stabbing his wand into his neck._

"_Did you know about this, Lupin?" shouted Severus harshly. Remus growled fiercely and punched him across the face._

"_You son of a –" hissed Severus as he began wailing on Remus, who returned as many punches as he took. The wailing cry of a baby made both men freeze._

"_Good to see the two of you are thinking past yourselves at the moment," said a cold voice above them. They immediately jumped up off the ground, avoiding Albus's fierce blue eyes. Albus turned to Hagrid, who was trying his best to calm Harry down. "Hagrid, take Harry to Hogwarts. Await further instructions and do not let anyone see you." Hagrid nodded as Albus quickly conjured a large sling. He handed it to Hagrid, who draped it over his head. Hagrid gently laid Harry inside and swung his leg over the side of the bike. With a roar of the engine, he took off. Albus spun around to the two men before him, eying the bruises and blood already showing on their faces._

"_Help me find them," said Albus, his voice shaking. "Gather anything you can salvage. For Harry, when he's old enough –" he sniffed loudly – "when he's old enough to understand."_

"You're still awake?" asked a gravelly voice, breaking his train of thought. "What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

"Wallowing," he answered morosely. "And you? Getting settled in to the House of Darkness?" Kingsley snorted and shut the door, lighting one of the sconces above his head.

"House of Darkness, hm?" he repeated, walking over to the seat beside Severus. "I'll have to remember that one." He sat down heavily, his body sore from days of sleeping on a stone floor. He looked over at Severus's pale, drawn face and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Severus," he whispered. "About Radha." Severus turned towards him, his black eyes shining with restrained tears.

"She is not the first I've killed," said Severus harshly. He shifted his gaze back to the large bay window in front of them. "Nor will she be the last, I'm sure."

"You can't keep doing this," said Kingsley. "Blaming yourself for all the bad things that happen. You aren't all-powerful or omniscient. How can you possibly think that –"

"There you are!" said an exasperated voice. Kingsley sighed to himself.

"Yes, Professor," he said, keeping his eyes on Severus's closed expression.

"You should be in bed, Kingsley," said Minerva. "Severus, I'll be back tomorrow to check on Arthur. If you could brew me the rest of those potions off the list I gave you –"

"I will," said Severus, cutting her off. "Be careful going home." Minerva's eyes went to Kingsley's before she turned and left the room. Kingsley stood up and put his hand on Severus's shoulder. He gave it a comforting squeeze and shuffled wearily out the door.

Severus waited until he heard the door catch before he allowed the tears to fall. The glass slipped from his fingers as he slumped in the chair, his shoulders shaking in quiet sobs.


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who's left reviews! I apologize for not getting back to some of you on 42's reviews. The site isn't sending them to me, so I don't know they're there until I go hunting for them. But know that I will read them eventually, and that you have my undying love.**_

_**And more Marauder-Severus backstory! Huzzah! And some unconventional coping methods and angst from our Dark Prince…**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 44- Midnight Before Dawn**

A huge stack of clean dishes sat on the counter, along with an array of forks, knives and a few large spoons. The rest of the kitchen was spotless, save for a couple of mugs of chilled coffee on the long table. Also sitting on the table was a copy of _The Weekend Prophet_, its main headline in huge type.

**PRISON BREAK – MINISTER FORMALLY CONDEMNS SECRET SOCIETY**

_In a press conference at the Ministry of Magic, Minister Rufus Scrimgeour has formally condemned the secret society of resistance fighters believed to be founded by Albus Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He declared them to be a public menace and a danger to the wizarding community at large after several suspected members were freed from Ministry holding cells late last night. Several Aurors were sent to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with severe injuries resulting from spellfire during the break._

"_It is not for renegade citizens to take the law into their own hands, declaring themselves to be judge and jury," said Scrimgeour. "Such lawlessness causes chaos and panic, in which accidents become unavoidable. Luckily no one was killed this time, but can we say the same for the future?"_

_(Story continued on page 2 and 3)_

The page was crumbled, as if someone had wadded it up then smoothed it back out to reread.

**+HP+**

"_Stupify!"_

"Nonverbal spells, Longbottom!" shouted Severus harshly, deflecting the boy's stunner to the wall. "That means _no_ words! I should not be able to hear your shouting all the way across London!" He held his left hand towards Caitlyn behind him and blocked her stunner as well, rolling to the floor to dodge a stunner from Blaise to his right. He barely scrambled out of the way of another one of Caitlyn's well-placed spells.

"STOP SPELLFIRE!" yelled Moody, checking his watch. Neville immediately plopped on the ground and sprawled out on the floor in exhaustion. "Good, all of you. Minerva should be waiting for you three in the drawing room. Send the other three in here. We'll debrief today's session over dinner." The three of them shuffled out of the room. Severus remained on his hands and knees, blinking away the black spots in his vision. Moody walked over and crouched down beside him.

"You alright there, kid?" he asked softly. Severus nodded.

"Just – just give me a minute," he gasped, the sweat dripping off his face.

"You're gonna need more than a minute," mumbled Moody. "I'll get Shacklebolt in here. Merlin knows he could use the refresher." He held out his hand, offering to pull Severus off the floor. Clenching his jaw, Severus took his hand and was hoisted to his feet. He stumbled slightly, lightheaded. Moody grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Yup, you're done for today," said the old Auror sternly.

"I'm fine," said Severus quietly, ignoring the shaking of his hands. He tensed immediately at feeling the end of a wand under his chin, forcing him to look into Moody's scarred face. Moody pressed his wand against Severus's ashen cheek, forcing him to look to each side.

"Hm," mused Moody vaguely, releasing Severus from his grip. "Take the rest of the day off. Shacklebolt and I can handle the other three."

"Moody, this is my responsibility," growled Severus.

"And I am releasing you of it for just today, boy!" countered Moody. "You're no good to us dead, whatever you may think." He raised a crooked eyebrow at him and clunked loudly out of the room to fetch Kingsley.

Severus growled in fury and stalked from the room. He jumped lightly up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the third floor landing. He walked into his room and slammed the door shut. Oh yes, he knew he was being petulant, but he didn't care. He just needed something to _do_, something to keep his mind from idling –

Anything to keep the various sets of dead eyes from flashing through his mind.

He walked around the bed slowly. Steadying himself with one hand, he lowered himself to the floor, leaning up against the bed. He unbuttoned his left sleeve, sliding the fabric up to his elbow.

And there it was. The symbol of his youthful stupidity, a reminder of desperation and a false hope. He carefully traced his fingers around the ugly skull on his arm, feeling the soft scar tissue surrounding it from his futile attempts to physically carve it out of his skin. But the Mark itself was just a symbol. The magic behind the branding was what lost him his life, his friends, and his soul.

_It had taken him and Remus most of the rest of the night to dig through the rubble of the Potters' house at Godric's Hollow. Very few things were salvageable – a few pictures that weren't completely burned; a battered trunk where they found James's Invisibility cloak, along with some bank documents, a will, and vault keys; a letter to Petunia from Lily, written the day before Harry was born but was never sent._

_At dawn, they carried Lily and James to the tree in the backyard. They dug two holes in the ground while Albus conjured two matching black coffins, beautifully decorated with engravings of vines along the sides. Severus and Remus stood in the growing light, shivering against the cold._

"_Today we mourn the loss of two of our friends," said Albus quietly, tears streaming down his face. "They were both so strong. They sacrificed everything so that the rest of us may have peace. May their souls rest in knowing that their sacrifice was not in vain. You will be sorely missed. Rest in peace, James Nathanial Potter. Rest in peace, Liliana Marie Evans-Potter." Severus and Remus raised their wands in sync with one another and carefully levitated the coffins into the graves. Albus murmured a spell, covering the coffins with earth. He transfigured a small stone into a headstone to mark the graves._

"_Severus, we need to get back to Hogwarts," said Albus reluctantly. "I have a feeling Cornelius is already flooding my office with owls."_

"_The idiot," muttered Severus viciously, wiping his face on the sleeve of his shirt._

"_Remus, take care of yourself, child," said Albus gently. Remus turned his head slowly, meeting Albus's gaze. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Remus just turned away from him, falling to his knees as he wept beside the graves of his friends. Severus averted his eyes, both due to the awkwardness he felt at the man's open display of emotion, and the guilt – the overwhelming guilt – he felt._

_Harry would never forgive him for this._

_The rest of that day was a blurry haze. Albus cancelled classes that morning, as Minerva had disappeared somewhere. Albus himself disappeared before nine a.m. Hagrid brought Harry to Severus amid the curious students celebrating their day off from classes._

"_I thought maybe you'd like to see 'em," said Hagrid, standing awkwardly outside Severus's guardian portrait. Severus swallowed thickly and nodded, taking the sleeping child from his arms._

"_I'll come back for him tonight," said Hagrid. "Dumbledore's taking him to the muggles – er, Lily's sister." His huge face blushed red at Severus's scowl._

"_Do not tell anyone else about where this child is going," said Severus firmly, "or so help me I will murder you with my bare hands." Severus stepped back inside his quarters and slammed the door in his face._

_He walked carefully into his bedroom and laid the baby in the middle of his huge four-poster bed. He picked up the spare blanket off the trunk sitting at the end of his bed and gently tucked it around Harry. The dark red cut on boy's forehead brought tears to his eyes – tears of self-hatred and loathing for what he had done. _He_ was responsible for this child being marred for the rest of his life. _He_ was the reason Harry had to be tucked away with those damn muggles in Surrey, who were sure to keep the child at a distance. And while Harry was being ignored by people who hated him and his parents, Severus himself would be left here to stew in his miserable grief._

_Unless…unless..._

_Really, there was no need for him anymore. The threat had passed – the Dark Lord had disappeared entirely. The Mark had faded from his arm, though the many cutting scars were still there to denote the outline of it. One more cut – that would be all it took._

_He sat down on the corner of the bed and watched Harry sleep. And sleep. And sleep._

_One more cut…_

To say that Albus had been shocked, furious, and disappointed when he returned late that Tuesday evening to find Severus unconscious from blood loss would be the understatement of the century. He and Minerva had cancelled his classes for the rest of the week, telling the bewildered students that their Potions Professor had caught a horrible bug going around and was bedridden in his chambers.

Not too many bought the lie. The Aurors were at the school by week's end with a warrant for his arrest. His medical examiners at Azkaban were very close to committing him, and probably would have if Albus hadn't been so quick to act and get him out of that hellhole as fast as humanly possible.

He rubbed the long, pale scar that ran almost the entire length of his forearm, his eyes glazing over in thought. Who was he to be leading these kids into battle? Sure, he had experience, but even then, Minerva and Moody seemed to still be a bit wary at the kinds of experiences and knowledge he was passing on to the kids. Stealth, Concealment, Forgery, alongside illegal use of Memory Charms – not exactly textbook Auror material, though their concern was more with how readily and willingly the kids picked up the new material.

He reached over and pulled open the drawer in the bedside table, feeling around for a vial. He lifted one out and held it in front of him, allowing the light from the window to shine through the deep navy blue liquid. At hearing footsteps in the hallway, he turned his head sharply towards the door and hid the vial in his hand. Minerva would have kittens if she caught him taking this particular potion, lecturing him on the addictiveness of it in such high quantities and the possibilities of overdosing.

_She isn't your mother,_ said the back part of his mind. _Gryffindor self-righteousness…you've lost the only woman you will ever love in your entire life, not to mention killing two more innocent children. You're allowed to grieve. And be miserable. And wish that the Dark Lord had killed you like he did them._

He pulled the cork out and drained the entire vial down his throat. The effect was nearly instantaneous.

**+HP+**

"My lord, we've found them."

"Good. You have freedom to do whatever you wish. I do not suffer fools and I most certainly do not suffer traitors. I want them made an example of."

"Yes, my lord."

"Take some of the younger initiates with you, Dylan. I know Jakob is particularly good with Explosion hexes and potions. Perhaps he can provide some of the flair for this mission."

"I will contact him immediately, my lord."

"And whatever you do, Dylan, do _not_ mess this up, or I will personally remove and liquefy your internal organs one by one. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes, my lord."

"You may go. Report back when you have completed your task. We must rethink our strategy and do a bit of – _regrouping._"

"Yes, my lord."

**+HP+**

Petunia sighed softly and took another sip of her tea. She glanced at Vernon, who was totally immersed in watching the news. A rash of strange accidents had happened all over the country – people being murdered in their sleep with no physical wounds, strange natural disasters occurring with no warning, bridges collapsing, buildings exploding.

Tonight, it was a government building that had mysteriously caught fire. Every possible exit had been sealed shut. No one in the building survived.

Secretly, she was scared out of her wits. She remembered the last time things like this happened. It had been almost twenty years ago. Then, strangely, they had stopped after – after Lily had died, as if she had taken the violence with her to the grave.

Then _he_ had arrived, left on their doorstep like some beggar's child, with that positively _ghastly_ scar on his forehead. They didn't _ask_ her and Vernon if they'd be willing to take the child in if something happened. But then, Lily had always been presumptuous.

Her cup rattled as someone beat on the front door.

"Who in the blazes is that?" asked Vernon loudly, well aware that his voice would carry through the door. Petunia's stomach filled with a strange, sinking dread as Vernon got up to answer the door.

"Dudley!" cried Vernon as he opened the door. "What are you doing home from sch –" Petunia jumped up from the sofa as her son was marched into the house by three men –

Men dressed in long black cloaks and white, faceless masks.

"I believe this belongs to you," said a snide voice as one of the men shoved Dudley towards his parents.

"What do you want?" bellowed Vernon, his face an ashen shade of white. "Why are you here?"

"Why, we're here to kill you," said one of the masked men casually. Petunia gasped, clutching Dudley to her chest. The men chuckled. "Oh yes, did you know? Your precious Potter has made the Dark Lord very angry. We're here to exact a little repayment."

"I told you he would get us killed!" screamed Vernon, his face flushing as he turned to Petunia. "I told you as soon as that weirdo dropped him off that Potter would be a nuisance and ruin our lives!"

"We couldn't agree more," said the third man. "But as much as we'd _love_ to stay and chat about how much we both hate Potter, we really have to be going now. Ta!" The Dursleys jumped as the three men vanished into thin air with loud, obnoxious cracks.

Thirty seconds later, Number Four, Privet Drive exploded in a huge ball of green flame, along with the rest of the block.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Thank to all my reviewers! Y'all rock.**_

_**And sadly, this is the last completed chapter I have. It's a long one, so that's something at least. But I'm working on next weeks, so never fear. It will not be too long before I post the next ones.**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 45- Rebound**

"I don't know how the hell they got past the wards. I thought Dumbledore said they would hold."

"They only held until Harry was of age, Tonks," said Minerva sadly. "And even then, I'm quite certain Severus had to take them down when he rescued Harry last summer."

"And you don't think he lowered those wards on purpose?" hissed Tonks, spinning around to face her from where she was pacing the floor. "What if he's just _pretending_ to have defected? He could be sending You-Know-Who information as we speak!"

"I am not going to sit here and listen to this _bullshit_," growled Kingsley furiously, jumping up from his seat. "If I didn't know any better, _Nymphadora,_ I'd say you're acting fairly strange yourself these days."

"Just what are you saying, Shacklebolt?" said Tonks. "You'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit oblivious as to what you're implying."

"I'm not _implying_ anything," said Kingsley hotly. "I'm flat out saying that you're doing a damn good job sowing discord among the entire Order!"

"Sit your asses down! Both of you!" ordered Moody. On reflex, both Aurors took a seat, glaring at each other across the table. "Neither of you are helping at all, so just shut up."

"Where is Severus anyway?" asked Arthur hoarsely. Moody caught Minerva's gaze, staring at her intensely.

"Thank you for reporting to us, Tonks," said Minerva quietly. "If you will excuse us, we have some Council business to discuss." Tonks nodded curtly and left the room. Moody shut the door and charmed it to be soundproof.

"It's retaliation," said Kingsley, taking Moody and Minerva's long faces to be skeptic. "Severus would never give the location of that house away. It would be a betrayal of his friendship with Lily. You know he wouldn't. They found out some other way."

"I have no doubts anymore about Snape's loyalties, Shacklebolt," said Moody. "I do, however, have doubts about his mental health."

"What?" said Arthur incredulously. "What are you –" Moody pulled a handful of vials from his pocket and dumped them on the table.

"These were the ones that were _left_," he said gruffly. "No telling how many he started with."

"Jesus," muttered Kingsley, picking one of the vials up. "Heaven's Nectar."

"You know what this is, Shacklebolt?" snarled Moody.

"I thought this was illegal to brew in any quantity," said Arthur, gingerly lifting one of the vials off the table.

"It is," said Kingsley. He looked up at Minerva, shaking his head in disbelief. "He told me he --" he got up and ran his hand over his face.

"Did you know about this, Shacklebolt?" growled Moody. "He nearly collapsed on me during training a few days ago."

"Of course not!" shouted Kingsley. "We dabbled with the stuff while we were kids, but –" he cleared his throat, looking away guiltily from Minerva's pursed lips.

"Once we were accepted into the Academy," said Kingsley quietly, "we stopped screwing around. Honest to God, we stopped. Cold turkey. It was awful."

"And he stopped?" asked Minerva. Kingsley stared at the vial of navy blue liquid in his hand. Roaring in fury, he threw the vial against the wall, splattering the potion all over the brick.

"Not a word to the kids," said Minerva. "We'll wait until after Christmas."

"No," said Kingsley fiercely. "We will deal with this now. He'll be dead by Christmas if we wait."

**+HP+**

Severus frantically dug through the dresser, slinging clothes out of the drawer. He felt all along the edge and pulled the drawer completely out of the dresser, throwing it onto the floor before yanking on the next one. Beads of sweat ran down his face, the front of his shirt drenched. He pulled that drawer out of the dresser and threw it to the floor.

"Shit!" he hissed, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Looking for this?" said a deadly calm voice from the door. Severus spun around, his eyes zeroing in on the vial in Kingsley's hand. He cleared his throat, cursing his shaking hand as he held it out.

"Give it here," said Severus tremulously. "Please." Kingsley shut the door with his foot, slowly pulling the cork out of the vial. His eyes not leaving Severus's horrified face, he tilted the vial and poured the potion onto the floor. Severus lowered his hand, his eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered. "Why can't you just let me die?"

"Can you hear yourself?" asked Kingsley. "I always said you were the one Slytherin I knew who wasn't so self-absorbed he couldn't see straight, but I'm beginning to rethink that opinion."

"I _failed!_" cried Severus. "Don't you people get that? I can't do this anymore! I just – I'm done!" He grabbed at the bed post and slid down to the floor.

"I'm done," whispered Severus, shaking his head back and forth. Kingsley jumped a little as the door opened beside him. Minerva stepped into the room and patted Kingsley on the arm.

"Maybe I can help," she whispered. "Give me a few minutes with him." Kingsley sighed and left the room.

Her robes whispered quietly over the floor. She stepped carefully over the shirts and socks and knelt down beside Severus, who hadn't even registered her presence.

"Severus, look at me," she said, gently pulling his hands away. He turned his face away from her.

"Let me go, please," he whispered in desperation. "_Please_."

"Severus," said Minerva pleadingly. "What –"

"It's my fault!" said Severus inconsolably. "Everything – Albus, Draco, those kids –" he shuddered. "_Radha._" He shook his head, feeling the bile creep up in his throat at seeing her face again. Minerva sighed softly and pulled him into her arms.

"No!" said Severus, trying to get away from her. "Don't – just leave me alone!" Minerva held onto him tightly, not allowing him out of her grasp.

"You can't do this anymore," she said. "I can't lose you too." Severus raised his head slowly, meeting her glassy eyes. Minerva smiled, wiping the tears from his face.

"And do you know how much lip Albus's damn portrait will give me if I let you kill yourself with your own potions?" she teased. "I would _never_ hear the end of it." Severus laughed, which slowly changed to soft sobs. He allowed Minerva to hold him, clinging to her arm.

"I miss him," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut. "I'm so lost."

"I know, love," said Minerva, resting her cheek on his head. "But we'll figure things out. We'll figure it out."

**+HP+**

Kingsley took a deep breath and pushed open the drawing room door. Harry stood up sharply at the look on his face.

"What's happened?" asked Harry. Kingsley flicked his eyes at Arthur, who shook his head slightly.

"The Dursleys have been killed," said Kingsley bluntly, hating himself for causing the blood to drain from Harry's face. "The entire street was blown to pieces. Arabella said the whole neighborhood had to be evacuated for the rest of the week."

Harry sunk into the chair behind him, not knowing what to think. He hadn't loved the Dursleys by any stretch of the imagination, and he'd be lying if he told himself that he hadn't _wished_ them dead at times, but – they were _family._ His only blood family left. Now there was just – him.

"Uh," said Harry, shaking his head a little. "Thanks, Kingsley. For telling me." He pulled an almost empty pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tapped one out.

"Best we can tell it was retaliation for --" began Kingsley.

"No, you think?" said Harry angrily. He snapped his fingers at the end of his cigarette and pulled. "And here I thought Voldemort a calm, rational villain." He snorted in disgust. "I am well aware of the _message_ Voldemort thinks he's sending. Too bad I'm not an idiot." He took another drag. "Well, not so much of an idiot." Kingsley raised his eyebrow slightly at Arthur.

"We're sorry, Harry," said Kingsley. Harry looked at him, his green eyes hard as emeralds.

"I'm not," said Harry. His gaze returned to the filthy window and watched the huge snowflakes fall past the glass.

**+HP+**

Variations on a similar expression were heard in five different bedrooms all throughout the house Christmas morning.

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Is he serious? He can't be. There's – no. No. He's got to be joking."

"NO. WAY. No way, no way, no _way_!!!!!"

A door burst open, banging loudly against the wall behind it. Standing in the doorway was a pack of shocked and pajama-clad teenagers in various states of ecstasy and excitement. They all jumped when Severus sat straight up in bed, drawing his wand on all of them.

"Are we being attacked?" he asked sharply.

"No," said Ginny, laughing.

"Is the house on fire?" asked Severus, still keeping his wand on Harry's grinning face.

"I don't think so," said Neville, glancing down the hallway.

"Then get the hell out of my room," growled Severus. He flopped back on the bed and yanked the covers over his head, causing several presents to fall to the floor off the huge pile at his feet.

"And shut the door," he shouted, his words muffled by the blankets. Pansy raised her eyebrow at Caitlyn, who turned to look at Harry. He stepped quietly to the side, allowing Blaise to get inside the room as well.

"On three," he mouthed to them. He held up one finger, then two.

"THREE!" he shouted, running full out and jumping right into the middle of the bed. The rest of them piled on top of Severus's covered form.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" snarled Severus. "Can I not have one day to sleep in, you little monsters!"

"Ah, ah," teased Harry. "Be nice or we'll have to practice some Cheering Charms." Severus glared at him over the top of the covers.

"You wouldn't dare," he said silkily. "Especially if you wish to see your _next_ Christmas."

"Well, you did always say I was a bit dimwitted," said Harry, pushing hard on Severus's stomach. "Get up! It's Christmas!" Sighing, Severus flipped back the covers.

"I am in hell," he muttered, rubbing his face with a thin hand. "God is punishing me with your bright, cheery faces at –" he glanced over and pushed Blaise out of the way to see his clock, "—8:30 in the morning. There is no justice in the world." Pansy plunked a present on his stomach.

"Open mine first," she said excitedly.

Kingsley smiled to himself as he passed by the door. He softly whistled a Christmas carol as he went downstairs to eat.

**+HP+**

Severus rolled his shoulders and exhaled smoke, feeling a little jittery as he sat at the head of the kitchen table. He checked his pocket watch again, looking at Harry impatiently.

"He's coming," said Harry. "Just give him a –"

"Sorry," said Percy as he burst into the kitchen. He clutched hard at the door, gasping for breath. "You all should really consider just starting without me."

"I don't like repeating myself," said Severus, standing up from the table. He pulled the Greengrass invitation out of his pocket and tossed it onto the table.

"A week, ladies and gents," said Severus. "That's all we've got. We need surveillance. We need any and all security details, and I do mean _all._ And a guest list would be lovely."

"Neville, Cate and I can take care of surveillance," said Blaise, "though we could use an Auror to make sure we get everything."

"You've got one," said Kingsley. "We'll go tonight. When do you need us back?"

"Tuesday, at the latest," said Severus. "Percy, what can you get us from the Ministry holdings?"

"Not a whole lot, I'm afraid," said Percy. He pulled a folder from his cloak pocket and passed it down the table. "I've already got us apparition coordinates, a layout of the grounds, a list of registered employees, but nothing on any kind of warding or defense mechanisms. I can keep looking, but I can't promise anything."

"Taylor wouldn't register that kind of stuff," said Severus knowingly. He picked up the folder and skimmed through it briefly. "She hates the Ministry more than I do."

"And that's telling, in and of itself," muttered Moody from the corner of the room. Severus acknowledged him with a graceful wave of his hand.

"We'll need a security detail once the surveillance team reports back," said Severus.

"I'm game," said Doge. "Though I'm better with curses and jinxes rather than wards."

"Snape's the best we have for wards," said Moody. "If there are any, he can take care of them." Severus ducked his head slightly, swinging his hair into his face to hide his pink cheeks.

"Then the rest of us can work on strategy for the actual raid itself," said Harry. "Is Wednesday night good for everyone?"

"Depends on the time," said Percy. "I might be late." He grinned ruefully at Harry, who returned it.

"Then I'll see you all again on Wednesday," said Severus. "Let's get to work."

**+HP+**

Minerva threw her hands up, pushing her chair back from the table.

"And you were going to mention this when?" asked Moody sharply, pinning Severus's impassive face with both eyes. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that big of a deal, really," said Severus placidly.

"Learning that this ball – the same ball we're planning to raid and capture Death Eaters at -- is to be a _masquerade_ ball?" said Doge, leaning over the table towards Severus. "That's not a big deal?"

"Not enough to be a hindrance," said Severus, firmly squashing the ill-at-ease feeling that rose in his chest. Harry and Ginny came into the kitchen, levitating several boxes between them. Harry glanced around.

"I take it we've hit a snag," he said, setting the bright purple boxes in the corner of the room.

"We were just discussing the 'masquerade' bit of this soiree we're crashing," said Severus, crossing his arms and slouching in his seat.

"Oh, that," said Ginny dismissively. She caught Minerva's furious gaze. "What? It was on the invitation."

"Ginny, I don't think you're helping here, love," said Kingsley quietly, eyeing Minerva's quickly paling face. Harry gave his head a shake and squatted down next to one of the boxes. He reached inside and lifted out a couple of strange-looking headsets. He handed one to Ginny, oblivious to all of the adults watching them warily. He put the other one on and adjusted the arm that pointed towards his mouth. He flicked his wand into his hand.

"_Exaudio_," he said, tapping the headset. "Do you read me, Thing 1?" Ginny put hers on as well, doing the same spell to activate it. Harry grinned and chuckled softly.

"It's not my fault if you haven't read muggle books," said Harry, bending down to dig in the box. "I should go buy you a copy of it. You two would like it."

"Can you hear me okay?" asked Ginny into her headset. She rolled her eyes. "No, Mum's not here." She paused, then balled her fists on her hips. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know where she is, Fred? It's not like she has a Homing charm on her or anything."

"Ginny," said Arthur warningly.

"Ow," said Harry, loosening his headset a little. "Gin, you don't have to shout."

"Well, he's being an idiot," she muttered.

"Care to enlighten us old people as to what the hell those things are?" asked Severus casually, his arm draped over the back of the chair.

"Hey, hang on a minute," said Harry into his headset. He pulled it off and walked over to Severus. Severus gingerly took the headset and put it on.

"This isn't Moody, is it?" asked a familiar voice. Severus's face lit up with mischievous grin as he adjusted the mouthpiece.

"No, it most certainly is not," he said.

"Ah, the good professor," said another voice. "And how are things at the House of Darkness, oh Dungeon Master?"

"Just peachy," said Severus sardonically. "We were in the middle of something when your new toys arrived."

"Glad to have been of service then," said Fred. "I'm sure it was something really important, seeing as how you're talking to us instead of anyone else."

"Everyone else is still in shock, I think," said Ginny into hers. Severus turned around and grinned at her.

"I normally don't hand out compliments," said Severus, "but these things are bloody brilliant, boys."

"Of course they are," said the twins in unison.

"Weasleys don't do anything less than 'brilliant,' Professor," said Fred.

"Then make sure your brilliant hides are here on time for the Order meeting tonight," said Severus silkily. "I want the two of you here to explain your gadgets so that there aren't any mishaps."

"Yes sir," said George. "Thing 1 and 2, over and out." There was a soft pop as the twins turned off their headsets. Severus pulled the band from his head and held it up.

"Communication devices for Friday night," said Severus proudly. "The twins told me they were working on something, but I never dreamed of this."

"Ron and Hermione were working on it, actually," said Harry softly, watching Arthur's hand tremble as he took the headset from Severus. "We found some drawings and lots of notes in Ron's trunk that Kingsley brought over a few weeks back."

"Fred and George just had to tweak the spells a little," said Ginny. "But as you can see, they work flawlessly."

"Well, be that as it may," said Minerva sharply, "we still need to discuss just how you're going to handle not being able to distinguish the Death Eaters from innocent civilians."

"Not so innocent if they're attending a party thrown by a Death Eater, are they?" said Harry bitterly. Kingsley sighed, running his face with his hand as he slumped back in his chair.

"I've got an idea," said Arthur slowly. He looked down the table at the rest of the group. "We need people on the inside to be point for this. People who have the ability to disguise themselves sufficiently to avoid detection."

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Severus. He flicked his wand out and summoned a bottle of scotch from the cabinet in the corner of the room.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience!! I come bringing belated Halloween treats…**_

**+HP+**_**  
**_

**Chapter 46- A Masquerade Ball**

Severus sighed loudly, tapping his fingers on his arm as he waited with Kingsley in the hallway.

"Quit that," muttered Kingsley. "You're bugging the hell out of me."

"Well, she's taking bloody long enough," said Severus.

"The difference between doing something half-assed and doing something well is time," said an irritated female voice in their ears. "But really, fellas, you're starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh, just as much as you get on ours?" said Severus silkily, holding his headset mic near his mouth. "I hardly think you're one to talk."

"Oh for the love of God," muttered Harry into his headset.

"Shut up, Potter," said Blaise's voice. "At least they're amusing. It's not like there's anything going on over here."

"You stay in that tree, Zabini," said Kingsley sternly. "It's the best vantage point we've got."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be," muttered Blaise.

"Alright, I'm going," said Kingsley. He turned to Severus, thrown off a little by the man's disguised face. "Just don't kill each other." Severus snorted.

"I make no promises," he murmured. Kingsley shook his head and walked downstairs.

"What every girl dreams of hearing," said Tonks through the closed door. Severus raised the mic arm of his headset.

"It's not like I was trying to keep you from _not_ hearing it," he shouted. "Aren't you done yet?" The door swung open, revealing a furious Tonks dressed to the nines in a set of dark blue satin robes. Her hair was auburn red, done up in a simple French twist with curled tendrils framing her morphed face. Her dark brown eyes flicked up and down Severus's trim frame covered in decadent dark red robes, accentuating the brown coloring of his hair and his sapphire blue eyes.

"Hm," said Tonks. "Not bad."

"And just think," said Severus, readjusting his headset. "This look didn't take me all day."

"Lucky you," said Tonks, disillusioning her headset. "Too bad you couldn't transfigure a decent personality to go along with those dashing good looks."

"Oh, how romantic," said a voice in obvious falsetto.

"You lovebirds keep it clean, now," said Kingsley. "There are children listening."

"Hey!" shouted several voices at once.

"Remind me to kill him when this is all over," muttered Severus, checking his pockets for his Smoking capsules, a few potion vials, and his party mask.

"I'm going to kill all of you if you don't shut up," said a grizzled voice. "Constant vigilance, you rugrats!" Tonks rolled her eyes and made a face. Severus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Okay," he said, his tone intensely quiet. "Everybody report in."

"Blackbird, standing by," said Blaise.

"Scarhead's floating above the front gate," said Harry.

"Ninja's on the east side," said Caitlyn.

"Bald eagle's to the north," said Kingsley.

"I'm in position at the south exit," said Moody.

"Spoil sport," whispered Tonks. Severus grinned a little.

"Thing 1 and 2 ready on the west wing," said George.

"Four-eyes is completely lost in the damn topiary garden," hissed Percy, "but I'm here. Wherever here is."

"Jesus Christ," muttered Severus. "Weasley, I will string you up by your fingernails myself if you blow this!"

"Alright, keep your hair on," snapped Percy.

"Let's walk and talk," said Tonks softly, pulling on his arm.

"Red Flame, in position," said Ginny.

"Drama Queen's here as well," said Pansy. "Red Flame and I have got the ballroom covered."

"And last but not least," prompted Severus.

"The Herbologist is ready when you guys are, Raven," answered Neville. Severus stepped off the last stair and took Tonks's cloak off the coat rack by the door. He held it out for her, raising an eyebrow at her skeptic face.

"The black bat has manners," whispered Tonks, not wanting to wake Mrs. Black's portrait. "I'm shocked."

"I'm just full of surprises, sweetheart," said Severus quietly. He swung his own cloak over his shoulders and lifted his hood as Minerva and Molly came up from the kitchen.

"Be careful, both of you," said Minerva. "Alert us immediately if something goes wrong."

"We will," said Severus. "Come on." He held his arm out to Tonks, who slid her arm in with his. Molly opened the door for them, glancing up at Arthur on the second floor landing as they walked out the door.

Severus led her to the side of the house, glancing around to make sure no one was scouting the 12. He quickly pulled out the party invitation and reread the arrival instructions. He slid it back into his pocket and rested his hand on top of Tonks's on his arm.

"Your hands are cold," she said quietly, her voice wavering a little with nerves.

"All of the other signs of nervousness I can hide flawlessly," he said calmly," everything but my hands going cold." Tonks smiled a little and put her other hand on his arm.

"Raven and Nemesis are on their way," said Tonks into her headset. Severus nodded once and turned on his heel to disapparate them both.

**+HP+**

"Right this way, please," said a monotone voice to their left. Severus stepped down off the makeshift apparition platform and helped Tonks down.

"Invitation, please," said the servant standing beside them. Severus pulled the card out of his pocket and handed it to the man. The servant glanced down at it briefly.

"Sir, this is a special invitation," he said. "If you and your date will step this way, please."

"Oh shit," muttered Blaise into the headset, having heard what the man said.

"Of course," said Severus. The man led them away from the rest of the party's attendees. Severus casually unbuttoned his left sleeve and slid it up, revealing the Mark on his arm to the servant.

"Have an enjoyable evening, sir," said the servant, his voice a little wobblier than before. Severus grinned smugly as the man opened the door of one of the many carriages lining the drive up to the mansion. Severus helped Tonks into the carriage before stepping up himself. He exhaled slowly as the carriage jolted into motion.

"Good thing you came along or this would've been a short trip," muttered Tonks.

"Indeed," said Severus thoughtfully, redoing the buttons on his sleeve. "Makes me wary of what other _special_ surprises Taylor has in store for certain guests."

"Just remember we can pull out at any time, kid," said Moody. "Just say the word, and we're gone. Tonight is not the night for idiotic heroics."

"This is me you're talking to," said Severus.

"I know," said Moody. Severus chuckled softly.

"Things are getting pretty crowded by the front doors," said Harry.

"You will never guess who just walked into the ballroom," said Ginny morosely. There was a long pause.

"Then why don't you enlighten us, Red Flame?" said Kingsley.

"Scrimgeour," said Ginny.

"What?" hissed several voices.

"Scrimgeour, as in the Minister of fucking Magic Scrimgeour?" said Fred.

"Do you _know_ any other Scrimgeours, you idiot?" snarled Ginny.

"Damn it!" whispered Severus angrily, unable to see Tonks' face pale in the darkness of the carriage. "Alright. Just keep an eye on him. We'll avoid him as much as we possibly can."

"Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this?" said Tonks.

"Join the club," muttered Severus, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. He slipped his mask on just as the carriage stopped. The door was opened by yet another servant, who held his hand out for Tonks. Severus quickly followed her out, not wanting to lose sight of her just in case. He glanced to his left, but made no show of recognizing Braeden Jugson and Antonin Dolohov, who were stepping out of the carriage behind his.

"Here we go, Adrianna," murmured Severus into Tonks' ear. "Stay close to me and be careful of who you engage." Tonks lifted her mask to her face and slipped her arm into his. She looked upwards for a few seconds as they moved towards the long queue leading in through the front doors.

"Gotcha, Nemesis," said Harry. "Watch your backs. You've got Death Eaters before and behind you."

"Thing 1 and 2 aren't seeing anything on this side of the house," said George. "Request permission to move."

"Granted," said Moody. "Give our ladies more eyes on the ballroom."

"Just send a fragile package to the Ministry," said Percy, slightly out of breath. "Don't know who the girl was, but she was all over Jakob Montague."

"Tracey," said Caitlyn. "Had to be. Daphne would be in the house."

"She's right here in front of me," said Pansy.

"Good work, Weasley," said Moody.

Severus and Tonks made their way into the house, handing their cloaks to the attendant at the door. Severus gently put his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the ballroom.

"Watch your hands," mumbled Tonks.

"As if," murmured Severus. "You're not even close to my type."

"Thank God," said Tonks. "I'd have to kill myself if I was." She stumbled slightly, her heels catching on the rug.

"Can you wait until _after_ the party to self-destruct?" said Severus, grabbing her arm to steady her. "Jesus Christ." They entered into the huge room. Overwhelmed by the massive crowd, Severus quickly skirted around the outside of the room, pulling Tonks with him.

"Where are we going?" she hissed.

"I need a drink," said Severus. He stepped up to the table and quickly ordered a glass of scotch from the house-elf that was taking orders. As soon as the drink appeared, Severus slammed it back. He snapped his fingers and pointed at his glass.

"_A_ drink, Severus?" teased Kingsley.

"Oh shut up," mumbled Severus into his glass. He flicked his eyes at Tonks as he threw back the second drink and swallowed. He glanced between her and the house-elf. "Did you want anything?" Tonks chuckled.

"No," she said. "Come on. We should dance."

"What?" said Severus dully. "You can't be serious."

"You're not scared, are you, Professor?" asked Blaise.

"I don't dance," he said, smiling tightly at Tonks.

"Yup," said Fred.

"Definitely scared," said George. Severus's nostril flared as he clenched his jaw.

"Oh come on," said Tonks, giving him a significant look. "You didn't bring me along just to be a wallflower, did you?"

"I like my toes," said Severus through his teeth.

"Watch yourself, Severus," said Kingsley. "Tonks is quite the dancer when she wants to be. You should have seen her at the Auror's party last Christmas."

"I am _not_ dancing," said Severus slowly.

"I don't believe we've met," said a pompous voice behind him. Severus looked over his shoulder and turned around at being face-to-face with Scrimgeour. He quickly shook the Minister's hand, plastering the fakest smile on his face.

"Minister Scrimgeour, it is an honor, sir," said Severus respectfully. "Ethan Dawes, and this is my lovely date, Adrianna Keyes." He glanced at Tonks and caught the stern look she gave him.

"Nice to meet you in person," said Tonks. The headsets were tensely silent.

"Ethan Dawes," repeated Scrimgeour, releasing Tonks's hand. "You wouldn't be the same Ethan Dawes who does the Potions research, would you?" Severus smiled.

"One and the same," he said. "Though I must admit I'm flattered that a man such as yourself would bother reading Potions journals."

"Nice one," muttered Harry appreciatively.

"I like to stay on top of all important research ventures," said Scrimgeour grandly. "Especially when they involve restoring two war heroes' health."

"The Longbottoms were very dear friends of mine," said Severus quietly. "I haven't had as much time recently to devote to that particular project, but I will never give up on it."

"Very noble of you, Mr. Dawes," said Scrimgeour. "Well, it was very nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll see more of each other in the future."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," said Severus softly, watching the man as he walked away. Tonks stared at him in slight shock.

"How long?" she asked. Severus looked out over the many dancing couples.

"Since they were admitted to St. Mungo's," said Severus softly. "I haven't had much success yet, but I feel I'm close. I just need the time to really focus on it."

"Thank you, sir," said Neville.

"It's the least I can do," muttered Severus, smoothing out the front of his robes. He grabbed Tonks's arm and pulled her towards the dance floor. "I need to think." Effortlessly, he twirled her around and eased her into the slow waltz, allowing his mind to wander.

"Damn, look at him," said Fred. "My opinion of you has gone completely wonky, Professor."

"You mean it wasn't already," said Severus. He winced as Tonks stepped on his foot.

"Sorry," she said, finding the count again. "Waltzing isn't my dance."

"Obviously," said Severus snidely. Tonks sneered at him, lengthening her fingernails and pressing them hard into his shoulder.

"My pain tolerance is quite high," hissed Severus, pulling her closer to him. "You're going to have to try much harder than that, kitten."

"You're a bastard," whispered Tonks. He bent his face towards her ear.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten," he whispered. He paused, feeling a sharp thrum of pain shoot up his left arm. Not a second later, there was a loud hiss of pain over the headsets.

"What?" asked Tonks, seeing the blood drain quickly from Severus's face.

"Abort," whispered Severus into his headset. "I repeat – abort."


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: So sorry about the wait!!!! I promise to get on my writing train this week, since so many of you left…erm…well, rather imploring reviews. Expect two this week…I'm just not sure when the other will be posted (MWUAHAHAHA..ha…ha).**_

** +HP+**

**Chapter 47- Grandstanding**

"Somebody talk to me," growled Moody. "What in Merlin's name is going –"

"He's here," said Harry, his voice harsh. "He's here, and we're not anywhere close to being ready for him." Severus pressed his forehead to Tonks's to hide his face.

"Report back to the rendezvous point," he whispered. "Nemesis and I will get out of here as soon as we possibly can."

"All units disapparate on my mark," said Moody quickly. "Three – two –" there were several loud pops as the headsets moved out of range.

"We are not leaving you two here by yourselves," said Fred fiercely.

"Damn right we're not leaving them here," muttered Ginny. "All within range, report!"

"Drama Queen still here," said Pansy.

"As is Thing 2," said George.

"Ninja's on the move," said Caitlyn. "Coming up fast around the east gardens."

"I see you," said Neville. "I'm on your right, Ninja."

"Scarhead's still up here," said Harry. "Though my head is about to fucking explode."

"Shit," whispered Severus, his stomach dropping.

"Blackbird here," gasped Blaise. "Running towards you, Red Flame and Thing 1."

"Got movement on the front drive," said Harry quietly. "Four or five, if I'm counting right. Moving inside fast."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted a voice over the din of the ballroom. The orchestra stopped playing as the crowd turned to their hostess standing by the doors.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for coming to our little soiree," said Taylor Greengrass. "I trust you are all enjoying yourselves this evening." There was a murmur of assent.

"Recast your charms," ordered Harry. "We don't want anyone to see us."

"Good," said Taylor smugly. She drew her wand and gave it a flick. Instantly, all of the exits slammed shut, locking everyone in.

"Cluster locking charm," whispered Tonks, clutching slightly at the front of Severus's robes. "The only door she didn't hit is the one behind her. We're fucked."

"Not entirely," said Severus. He gently moved her hand to rest on the hilt of the disillusioned dagger hanging at his side. Her eyes grew wide.

"I always come prepared," he whispered

"Now then," said Taylor above the mutterings of the crowd. "Allow me to introduce to you our – guest of honor, of sorts."

"I just patronused McGonagall and Moody to bring reinforcements," said Harry. "No one move until I say so."

"Roger that," said George slowly.

Severus wrapped his arm around Tonks's waist as the door behind Taylor opened slowly. A cloaked and hooded figure walked into the room, followed by four figures dressed in black robes and white, faceless masks. Several screams rent the air as the crowd pressed back away from them.

"I don't think they appreciate your costumes, my lord," said Taylor loudly to the figure beside her. The figure lifted a skeletal hand and lowered the hood of their cloak, revealing a long, pointed face. The eye sockets were completely red, the eyelids slashed perpendicular to the eyes themselves.

"Hm," hummed Severus. "He's looking a little worse for wear since I last saw him." Tonks lifted her horrified gaze to his face.

"He's quite an ugly bastard, isn't he?" said Fred.

"I think that's an understatement," said Caitlyn hollowly.

"I agree," said Neville, his voice pitched higher than normal. Voldemort took a few slow steps into the room, grinning as the crowd cowered away from him.

"I seem to have put a damper on things," said Voldemort, his voice harsh and crackly. "I haven't been out in quite some time, so I'll have to beg for your forgiveness."

"Fat chance of you getting it, you son of a bitch," snarled Harry.

"First of all," said Voldemort. "I would like to extend a warm welcome to our _esteemed_ Minister of Magic, who has done a wonderful job keeping those wretched Phoenixers in hiding for the past few months." He put his hands together and applauded, joined by many within the crowd itself as the Death Eaters made their way towards him.

"I assure you, Rufus," continued Voldemort, "I've had as little success in catching any of them as you have, though I will admit you do have more men than I do."

"You --" shouted Scrimgeour, revealed by the parting of the terrified crowd. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, good comeback," mocked George.

"Minister, I'm disappointed," said Voldemort. "Your gifts of oration are praised everyday in the papers, yet here you seem a little – I don't know –" he waved his hand dismissively. "In any case, I'm sure those who voted you into office will appreciate your efforts at restraining and arresting those who are even remotely equipped to deal with my followers." Scrimgeour's face flushed slightly, glaring at those nearby who edged even father away from him.

"Now then," said Voldemort, continuing on to towards the drink table. He turned around casually and raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Well – continue –" he inhaled, a quizzical look coming over his face, "frolicking – Taylor, be a dear and get me something to drink."

"He can't be serious," whispered Tonks. "He's not _staying_, is he?"

"Something is going on," murmured Severus. "He's grandstanding. He does this when he's got an ace up his sleeve."

"I'm in on the third floor," said Harry. "Red Flame, catch."

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing, Harry?" murmured Severus, keeping his eyes on Voldemort's bald head as he moved around the edge of the room. Voldemort looked up suddenly, his eyes staring straight at the ceiling.

"Oh God," whispered Tonks. Severus quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Harry, get out now!" he said sternly. Voldemort grinned cruelly and drew his wand, pointing it upwards.

"_Reducto!_" he hissed gleefully. The spell hit the near the front of the room, blasting through the plaster. Tonks ran and cast a huge Force Field shield over the crowd beneath the raining bits of ceiling. A feminine scream cut through the air followed closely by a loud crash as a table collapsed.

"GINNY!" shouted Harry's voice.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" cried Voldemort. "So good of you to _drop in_." He aimed hit wand again, blasting another chunk of the ceiling. Another table crashed under unexpected weight. Severus pushed his way through the shocked crowd towards the other side of the room.

"Oh, look," said Voldemort mockingly, seeing Severus shoving people aside. "You brought a friend."

"I've got Ginny, Snape," said Tonks. "I'm disillusioned in the back corner."

"We're above you," said Blaise quietly. "Thing 2's the last one up. We've got your back, Raven."

"Come out into the open," said Voldemort graciously. "I daresay the rest of us would like to see you for the brave and idiotic friend you are, good sir." Several hands roughly pushed Severus out of the crowd. He stumbled slightly, sneering back at the grinning faces of Carter Warrington and Miles Bletchley. Instantly, two stunners hit the tops of their heads, sending them to the floor. Before the crowd could even back away from the spellfire, two small stones flew through the air and landed on Warrington and Bletchley, portkeying them to the Ministry. The smile faded instantly from Voldemort's face.

"Be careful what you ask for, my lord," said Severus, flicking his wand into his hand as he stepped between Voldemort and where he thought Harry was. Voldemort's mutilated eyes narrowed. For the first time since his branding, Severus allowed the Dark Lord to have uncontested access to his mind.

"Severus," said Voldemort quietly, his voice carrying easily over the stunned crowd. There were not a few gasps as Severus cancelled his disguise charms, returning his appearance back to normal.

"What is he doing?" muttered Neville. "What in the _hell_ is he doing?"

"He's being an idiot," growled Ginny. "Severus, you're being an idiot."

"Shut up, you lot," growled Moody, his headset back in range. "No more spellfire or he will know where you are. Just keep your wands at the ready and wait for further instructions. And follow them this time."

"Move, Severus," said Voldemort callously. "I will deal with you in a moment. You're stealing young Potter's thunder here." Severus raised his wand and stood his ground.

"If you want him, you will go through me to get him," said Severus firmly. Voldemort sighed loudly and reached a hand inside his robes. He pulled out a beautiful bronze scepter, the head of which was covered in beautiful sapphires.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Voldemort softly, his eyes boring into Severus's. They flicked over Severus's shoulder as Harry cancelled his Disillusionment charm and took a few steps forward. Harry eased his wand into his hand and nonverbally tried a Summoning charm.

"Potter, your lack of finesse and subtlety is appalling," droned Voldemort. Severus scowled at Harry briefly, who just shrugged.

"Just trying to be helpful here," muttered Harry.

"Well, stop it," hissed Severus. "You're going to get us both killed."

"This," said Voldemort loudly, showing the staff to the rest of the room "is a rare artifact belonging to one of the Four Founders – one of the last that's still intact. You Phoenixers have been recklessly cavalier with the others, so I had to reclaim this one before you destroyed it as well."

"Well, if you hadn't chopped your soul into tiny bits in a desperate attempt to reach immortality and crammed them into said artifacts," snapped Harry," we could have all enjoyed the museum display. But no, you just had to–" Voldemort flicked the scepter at Harry, sending the boy flying into the back wall of the room twenty feet away. Severus stepped immediately in front of him, pointing his wand directly at Voldemort.

"I will not tell you again to _move_," growled Voldemort, extending his arm out and aiming the scepter at Severus's chest.

"Lily and James didn't move," said Severus. "And neither will I." A low chuckle bubbled up from Voldemort's chest.

"Are you honestly comparing yourself to this whelp's _parents_, Severus?" asked Voldemort incredulously. "You – a Death Eater and a murderer—and the Potters, the poster children of Dumbledore's futile resistance?" Severus said nothing, swallowing thickly as his palms began to sweat.

"You're a pawn," said Voldemort quietly. "They've always used you, Severus. Dumbledore never allowed you to escape from me. He _ordered_ you to remain within my circle, and for what? So you could utterly betray him in the end. Admit it – you were a little relieved to be rid of him."

"Shut up," hissed Severus hatefully.

"Why?" countered Voldemort gently. "You know it's true. The Order never appreciated your skills as a spy. And I really must say, you are the best double agent I've ever heard of. What do they say of your sacrifices for the past twenty years of your life, my Snake?"

"Don't you fall for this bullshit, mate," said Kingsley into the headsets.

"We're in," said Moody. "You kids have back-up entering through the side door." Severus caught slight movement out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn.

"Does it matter what they say?" said Severus clearly. "I did what was asked of me. And here we are," he waved his free hand around the room, "—with you clutching your last Horcrux in your hand, providing us with a huge opportunity to end the war right here, right now. You don't seriously think we're going to let that pass without a fight, do you?"

"Well, he is a bit of an idiot, sometimes," said Harry, walking cautiously back over to beside Severus. Voldemort sneered at them.

"We?" he repeated silkily. "You brought a bunch of kids to fight me, Severus? Is this your idea of a joke – your little _army_ of outlawed students who are barely of age?" Severus grinned slyly as the Phoenixers behind him cancelled their Disillusionment charms, revealing themselves to be stationed all around the room.

"Not exactly," said Severus quietly.

The room exploded in yells, screams, and spellfire.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed!! I love you all!**_

**_And as a reward for your continued patience and wonderful reviews, here's a wonderful non-cliffie chapter for your reading enjoyment. The end is very near – four or five more chapters maybe. I know it's sad. Believe me – I know. I've been working on my baby for almost 11 months now._**

**+HP+**

**Chapter 48- Checkmate**

The huge floor-to-ceiling windows exploded outwards, creating a mad rush among the other party goers. As soon as the first man rushed through, the glass sprung back up into place, effectively silencing the room once more. The ear-piercing shrieks of the man cut to pieces by the shards were audible through the window.

"Now then, where were we?" said Voldemort blithely. "Ah yes – your pathetic attempts at crashing our lovely party."

"We've got to get that scepter," whispered Ginny into the headsets.

"I'm on it," said Neville quietly. "My charm's still working, so he can't see me. Just keep him distracted."

"And what a fine party it's turning out to be," said Harry loudly, glancing over at Severus's pale profile. "Death Eaters and Ministry officials and gruesome acts of violence. My kind of shindig."

"Oh, but just wait," said Voldemort softly. "We're just getting st—" suddenly, Voldemort flew to the floor, being physically tackled from the side. The scepter was kicked from his hand. Several Death Eaters flew towards it, but they missed it as it was picked up and began moving fast towards the window.

"ATTACK NOW!" shouted Severus, aiming high powered curses at the Death Eaters nearest the scepter. The window shattered again, the scepter disappearing into the darkness. Voldemort roared in fury, kicking at his invisible attacker as he slashed his wand through the air. Neville's Disillusionment charm faltered, showing him stumble backwards, his hand covered with the blood seeping through the front of his robes.

"You fool!" hissed Voldemort, glaring hatefully at him. He pointed his wand. "_Avada –_" He screamed in agony as a seven-inch blade drove through the wrist of his wand arm. Harry immediately summoned Voldemort's wand and slid it into his wand sheath. Pansy ran over to Neville and pulled a disk from her pocket as she grabbed his wrist. They disappeared in a flash of light. Panting, Voldemort ripped the dagger from his arm, staring in horror at the red stickiness dripping and trickling down the hilt bejeweled with a single red ruby.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" said Severus, pointing his wand at Voldemort as he stood over him, watching out of the corner of his eyes for spellfire. He stepped on top of the man's chest, pressing Voldemort into the floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of poison.

"I made this for you," said Severus softly, displaying the clear liquid encased in the fragile glass. "Back when I first joined, you asked me to make something for you, something to prove my worth to you as a Potions Master. You tested it on a muggle girl." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I can still hear her screaming." Voldemort lifted his red eyes to Severus's fierce face.

"You never did learn to finish things and talk later," said Voldemort. With practiced ease, he flipped over the blade in his hand and threw it past Severus's arm.

"NO!" screamed Ginny as Severus turned. His heart froze inside his chest as he met Harry's horrified gaze. The boy's face paled, his fingers fluttering over his own blade protruding from his torso. He fell to his knees as Ginny reached him, taking him into her arms.

"Hurts, doesn't it," said Voldemort cruelly, a huge grin creeping across his face. He grabbed Severus's leg and threw him to the ground, scrambling for his wand. The surrounding Phoenixers exploded in fury, sending curses and jinxes at every single Death Eater they could see.

Harry blinked rapidly, the words of the Prophecy ringing in his ears. Was this it? Had he lost the war? The pain was intense, causing his heart to race as the despair washed over him. _And one must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._

"Shh," said Ginny, tears running down her face as she gently brushed back his hair. Harry looked up at her, not realizing he'd spoken aloud. "You're going to be alright."

"I failed," he whispered. He reached up and pressed his palm weakly against her cheek. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"Harry James Potter, don't you even think about it!" growled Ginny. She looked up at where Severus and Voldemort were still struggling with one another.

Severus clawed at the one hand wrapped firmly around his throat, his other pinned neatly to the floor. He could feel consciousness slipping away as he slowly suffocated, feeling something warm drip over his neck.

"How rewarding," ground out Voldemort. "You have no idea how _good_ it feels to have my hands around your treacherous neck." Severus's hand slipped weakly from his neck as he moved it towards his pocket, where another vial of poison sat waiting for him to use.

_Come on_, he told himself. _Just a little more._ He slid his hand slowly into his pocket and grasped the vial in his hand. With the last of his strength, he ripped the vial from his pocket and smashed it against Voldemort's chest, wiping his hand quickly down the front of the man's robes.

The pain was unbearable. He grit his teeth as the poison ate through his left hand, watching his victim writhe in agony on the floor beside him. Severus cast several high-powered cleansing spells, removing the rest of the poison from his hand. The fighting on both sides came to a halt as the piteous screams of the Dark Lord echoed in the ballroom. After a minute, the room fell completely quiet. Tom Riddle's mutilated body lay in the middle of the floor, his chest cavity a giant, gaping hole.

Severus pushed his left sleeve up and watched as the Mark faded completely from his arm. He rolled over and got to his feet as the horror-struck Death Eaters made mad dashes for the exits.

"Master!" screamed Bellatrix. She tore the white mask from her face, a bewildered look on her face. She pushed Taylor Greengrass aside and blasted through a side door. Severus met the cold gaze of Lucius, standing a few feet from him, his mask hanging loosely in his hand.

"After everything I did for you," said Lucius hatefully, "all of the things I gave up _for you,_ you went and betrayed everything we ever stood for."

"You did nothing but enslave me to _this_," snarled Severus, waving his wand at Voldemort's corpse. "And I'm sorry if I wasn't naïve enough to believe in his misinformed view of the world. Damn my being an unworthy half-blood." A battalion of Aurors rushed through the window, helping the rest of the Phoenixers to round up the Death Eaters who hadn't escaped.

"Damn you, Severus," hissed Malfoy as the Aurors surrounded him. "Damn you to hell."

Severus stumbled over to where Harry lay limply in Ginny's arms, oblivious to the shouts of recognition and the many fingers and wands pointed at him. He gently took Harry from her, cradling him in his arms. A sob escaped his throat as he pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," whispered Severus, closing his eyes against the tears. "I'm so sorry."

**+HP+**

As soon as the other Aurors arrived, she ran for it. She had an inkling of where Blaise was going with the scepter, but it was just that – a hunch. If she was wrong – well, she'd probably experience what those lovely holding cells were like, since everyone and their owls was hunting for these Rogue Phoenixers.

Caitlyn impatiently tapped her fingers on the filthy phone booth glass as it dropped below the sidewalk, trying to ignore the rising panic she felt at being cramped in a small space. Finally, the booth hit the Atrium floor.

"Thank you for visiting the Min –" chimed the monotone voice as she threw open the door and sprinted though the vast room towards the staircase. She slid a little as she skidded to a stop in front of the staircase, jumping down the steps as fast as she could go. She had no idea where she was going – Harry had briefly mentioned being down in the Department of Mysteries before, but he wasn't exactly forthcoming on the details.

She ran past an open door, then backtracked when she saw a strange glow come from another door beyond it. She rushed through the doorways, not realizing the strangeness of them staying still. Seeing Blaise lying at the bottom of the room near the black fluttering curtain, Caitlyn ran down the steps, being careful not to trip and break her own neck. She knelt beside him and put her hand on his arm. He was freezing cold, even through his robes.

"Blaise?" she said, gently turning him over onto his back. "Blaise, say something." Blaise's eyes fluttered, barely able to focus on her face.

"It's done," he whispered. "It's done."

**+HP+**

He thoughtlessly traced a finger around his lips, his injured hand hanging limply over the side of the chair. It prickled uncomfortably, but he ignored it, his gaze focused on the pale, sleeping face of the dark-headed boy in front of him.

He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten – hadn't hardly moved since they rushed himself and Harry back to Headquarters. He'd argued viciously for Harry to be kept as far away from St. Mungo's as humanly possible, though they hadn't won that argument with Portia Spencer concerning Blaise. She had nearly killed Kingsley when he delivered the news and demanded that Blaise be sent to the hospital immediately. The last Severus had heard, the Healers had identified the curse and were working on a way to counter it. That was something, at least.

Minerva was due back in little less than an hour. Her hopes for his hand were well-meant, but irritating. He had developed that Throwing poison himself – he was well aware of the severity of tissue damage it caused. He may be able to reacquire some range of motion, but nothing close to the dexterity he had had previously. He sighed softly and reached into his pocket, pulling out another vial of Painkilling potion. He tilted it slowly upside down, morosely watching the thick liquid slide towards the cork. Minerva had only given him the one to carry around, her trust of him still shaken when it came to potions of that nature. He right-sided it and with one hand, he gentle wiggled the stopper out. He put it to his lips and drank just a little of it.

"Can I have some of that?" whispered a voice from the bed. Severus nearly dropped the vial, spilling a little down his chin.

"Shit," hissed Severus, wiping his chin on the back of his hand. Harry grinned at his scowling face.

"Minerva is coming later with yours," said Severus sullenly. He carefully restoppered the vial and slipped it back into his pocket.

"What is today?" murmured Harry, gently fingering the patch of bandages over his stomach.

"Wednesday," muttered Severus, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "You've been out for four days."

"Hm, not bad," said Harry, eliciting a snort. He sobered slightly. "And everyone else?"

"Neville's doing well," said Severus. "He's up and around the house here somewhere. Blaise is still in the hospital." Harry frowned slightly, noticing how Severus's gaze shifted to his injured hand on his leg. Severus pushed himself up and stretched a little.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

"Did he do it?" asked Harry softly. Severus paused, looking over his shoulder at him. "He and I had talked about the Veil as a possible way to get rid of it, but we hadn't though it through all the way."

"Yes," said Severus. "Cate said she found him in the amphitheatre."

"Good," said Harry, his eyes drifting shut. "That's good."

**+HP+**

Kingsley lifted his eyes from the parchment, staring intensely at Severus's pensive face.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going through with this," said Kingsley. "You know very well what'll happen."

"It has to be done," said Severus quietly, looking up to meet his gaze. "They want justice. And I don't want to run for the rest of my life. I want to be left the hell alone." Kingsley threw up his hand and tossed the parchment back on the table.

"You are an idiot," said Kingsley. "And Harry is going to be mad as hell."

"Oh, he is," said Severus. He grinned half-heartedly at Kingsley's shock. "I let him read it before you did." He picked the letter up and refolded it.

"And?" prompted Kingsley, his temper growing.

"He's offered to be my – spokesperson at the trial, so to speak," said Severus. Kingsley burst out laughing. Severus rolled his eyes and slid the letter from Scrimgeour into his pocket.

"Good to see I have your support," snapped Severus, causing Kingsley to fall silent. He pushed his chair back from the table, wincing as he put weight on his bad hand. He rubbed at his palm gently, the bandages rough against the tender skin beneath.

"I'm sorry, Severus," said Kingsley quietly. "You know I'll be there."

"You're damn right you're going to be there," said Severus, standing up from his chair. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"I think that would be an understatement," muttered Kingsley as Severus walked out the kitchen door.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: A big thanks to my faithful and to my newbie reviewers. I love and appreciate you all more than you'll ever know.**_

_**It's been a long ride, has it not? This is the last 'real-time' chapter. The next – and final – chapter will be my epilogue, and will be posted either later today or tomorrow. This one's long, folks, so get comfy.**_

**+HP+ **

**Chapter 49- Everyone Wants Justice**

Severus exhaled slowly, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He smoothed down the front of his black robes – not formal, not slumming robes, but nice. Sophisticated. Damning.

"Shit," he whispered to himself. He held his hands out in front of him, glaring at the slight shaking of his fingers. He started violently at the knock on the door.

"What?" he snapped. He flicked his wand into his hand and bound his hair back from his face as Kingsley stuck his head in the door.

"Hey," said Kingsley.

"Get in or get out," snarled Severus, checking his hair in the mirror. Kingsley walked inside, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. He watched as Severus smoothed down his robes again.

"You changed your mind on the blue," said Kingsley brightly. Severus cut his eyes at the door.

"Don't patronize me," said Severus silkily. "When I get sentenced, I'd rather have a nice set of robes that will _last_ a while, not ones that will fall apart embarrassingly while I rot in hell."

"Oh, you're going to be lovely in Courtroom ten," said Kingsley, flicking some lint off his Auror robes.

"Did you come here to say something in particular?" asked Severus in exasperation. "Because you're just getting on my last nerve."

"I came up here to tell you we're leaving in ten minutes," said Kingsley quietly. Severus's faced paled as he fished for his pocket watch.

"Damn it!" he hissed. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and quickly lit one, proceeding to pace a ditch in the floor. He pulled the cigarette away from his lips and pointed at Kingsley.

"I'm having second thoughts here," he said, frowning slightly. Kingsley snorted and shook his head.

"Then you shouldn't have told Harry," said Kingsley. "He's chomping at the bit downstairs, arranging his notes."

"Notes?" repeated Severus, arching an eyebrow.

"_Copious_ notes," said Kingsley, grinning. Severus rubbed his eyes.

"This is going to be a circus," he muttered.

**+HP+ **

Ten minutes before ten o'clock, the phone booth descended once again to the Atrium level. The reporters raised their cameras and edged closer to the barricades that had been erected earlier that morning. A half squadron of Aurors stood at attention along the inside of the barrier, wands drawn, their eyes scanning ceaselessly over the fidgeting crowd. The other half of the squadron stood near the lift, waiting to escort the defendant of the most publicized trial in Wizarding history down to Courtroom ten.

"Thank you for visiting the Ministry of Magic," droned a bored female voice as the phone booth door opened, revealing two hooded and cloaked men, both dressed in the darkest of blacks. Their hoods covered most of their faces and shielded them from the blinding light from the many camera flashbulbs. The room exploded in babble, the reporters jostling for position as Harry and Severus made their way towards the Aurors. They said nothing, each caught up in their own thoughts – memories of the past six months. Was that all – a measly six months? One hundred and eighty days filled with fear, worry, obsessive dedication and grief? And now -- now they were free, left with the hollow emptiness of peace.

As they approached, one of the Aurors stepped forward and conjured a pair of manacles. Severus froze.

"Those will not be necessary," said Harry quietly.

"I'm afraid they are, Mr. Potter," said the Auror tersely. "By order of the Minister of Magic."

"Bastard," muttered Harry, crossing his arms as the Auror roughly snapped the handcuffs around Severus's wrists. Severus vision swirled as violent pain shot up from his left hand as the Auror thoughtlessly grasped it as he locked the cuff. Several Aurors stepped up and firmly grabbed Severus's arms, pulling him towards fast towards the staircase door. Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his wand into his hand. Five seconds later, twelve Aurors lay stunned on the ground.

"Anyone else care to take a nap with these idiots?" asked Harry. At the stunned silence that had blanketed the entire Atrium, he shook his head slightly. He stepped over and vanished the handcuffs on Severus's hands.

"I doubt this will help our case any," said Severus evenly, readjusting the black glove on his left hand.

"The Minister can go fuck himself and his handcuffs," said Harry bitterly. "Let's go. They get testy when you're late."

"And you'd know this because?" asked Severus quietly, smiling despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I wasn't late on purpose," said Harry defensively. "They changed the location and time the morning of and expected me to –" he glanced over at Severus and yanked his hood back over his head.

"Oh, shut up."

**+HP+ **

Percy nervously straightened the pile of parchment in front of him. He frowned slightly and pulled a folder towards him, flipping through it in nervousness. He quickly scanned some of the content of the first page.

_Transcript of Trial 34679: November 4, 1981_

_Defendant: Severus Drystan-Kai Snape_

_Age: 22_

_Charges: Conspiracy, treason, alliance with group known commonly as 'Death Eaters'_

_Charges brought forth by Bartemius Crouch, Sr., Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Corps_

Percy moved his eyes down the page as a few stragglers crammed into the seats surrounding the room.

…_detailed evidence as to the defendant's participation in many atrocious crimes against wizardkind. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore vouched for all of these activities, stating that the defendant was acting as a double agent for the resistance group headed by Dumbledore. Physical evidence of the defendant's participation in said group could not be provided. Additional written testimony submitted by Professor Minerva B. McGonagall, Auror Alastor V. Moody, Remus J. Lupin, Sirius O. Black, Elphias K. Doge, and Auror C. Emmeline Vance in support of the defendant._

He started slightly as the door to Courtroom ten opened, the hinges squealing loudly. He caught Fred's gaze from where he and the rest of the Weasleys sat and nodded once.

Severus walked steadily towards the single chair positioned in the middle of the room. His palms began sweating at the sight of those blasted chains sitting almost innocently at the chair's feet. Oh God, he was going to be sick – just the thought of being held down, restrained, unable to move at all.

He hadn't realized he had stopped moving until Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry softly, his brows constricted in worry at Severus's abnormally pale face.

"I'm fine," said Severus shakily, waving him off. "Fine."

"You're late," said a haughty voice above them. "Almost five minutes, to be precise."

"Well, your welcoming party wasn't exactly being hospitable, Minister," said Harry kindly, trying his best to channel Dumbledore's calm and cool aloofness. "I'm sure you'll forgive us having to wade through the pack of reporters and Aurors barring our entrance."

Severus gingerly sat down in the chair, gripping the right arm of it tightly. His feelings of panic tripled as he felt the shackles close around his ankles and heard the chains rattle as they snaked up the sides of the chair. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mind whirling around memories he'd suppressed for years.

_He hadn't meant to break the plate. The soap had made it slick and it just slipped from his hand. That would have been bad enough. But then, somehow, the plate had flew back together as soon as he jumped off the chair he was standing on and reached for the first piece. That was what had made Dad so furious._

"_You little freak!" snarled Tobias, grabbing Severus's arm painfully hard. "You're just like _her._ Worthless." Severus could smell the drink on him. He glanced over and saw his mother watching, tears streaming down her bruised face as she sat slumped against the wall. Tobias dragged him from the room._

_Severus tried to pull away, once actually breaking free of his father's grip. He only made it three feet before Tobias reached out for a handful of Severus's long hair and pulled._

"_You and your girly hair," mumbled Tobias hatefully, pulling Severus down the basement steps. "I'll beat that magic right out of you. Leena'll be devastated her precious little Drystan-Kai won't be able to go to that special school for freaks and weirdoes like her."_

If there was anything that Tobias Snape was good at, it was tying knots in rope. The man had worked down at the docks since he was fourteen. Severus could feel his wrists burning from the rope biting into his skin.

_No,_ thought Severus, his eyes still tightly shut as he tried to free his arms. He could hear screaming echoing off the walls and struggled harder, not realizing the screaming was his own. He felt a vial at his lips and nearly choked on the cool liquid that was forced down his throat. The potion took effect immediately, calming him enough to allow him to open his eyes and see Minerva's frightened face before him.

"it's alright, Severus," she whispered, brushing a strand of hair stuck to his sweaty face out of his eyes. She tapped her wand against the metal, releasing him from the chair's grip. "Take nice, slow breaths. That's it. Nice and slow." Severus shuddered, his eyes darting madly around the room as he got his bearings once again.

"His merinthophobia is in every medical report in that file!" shouted Harry, pointing his finger up at the piles of parchment before Scrimgeour. "I've got the same copy of it sitting on my kitchen table! If this sort of ridiculous sabotage continues, I will take my guardian and flee the country."

"You would be indicted and convicted of treason, Mr. Potter," said an old witch from the second row.

"There are worse things done in the name of justice," said Harry hatefully, glaring at Scrimgeour. He drew his wand and casually flicked it, conjuring a comfortable leather chair.

"Severus, sit there," he said quietly. Severus gave Minerva a tiny nod and stood up. He could feel his knees shaking still, the adrenaline leaving his body drenched in cold sweat. Minerva gave Harry a warning look, to which Harry replied with a rueful grin and nodded as he sat down in the defendant's chair. Minerva slipped the empty vial of Calming Draught into her pocket and walked towards her seat in the front row of the stands.

"You can start now," said Harry graciously, conjuring a cup of water for Severus.

"Thank Merlin," muttered Scrimgeour loudly. "Criminal hearing of the seventh of January, into offenses committed against the Articles of Treason by Severus Drystan-Kai Snape, resident at –" Scrimgeour flipped over a sheet of parchment. "Weasley, you were supposed to have everything ready for me."

"Sir, his residence was blown apart during the Auror's raid," said Percy coldly. "There is no record of his residence since then." Scrimgeour sighed.

"Fine, no matter," he said tersely. "Interrogators: Rufus Kathel Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic; Anastasia Yasmina Vance, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement –" Harry glanced over at Severus, who leaned over slightly.

"Emmeline's mother," he whispered. Harry sighed softly and leaned back in his chair.

"—Weasley, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Court Scribe, Madison Nicole Flint. Does the defendant have any witnesses?"

"Of course," said Harry, "but I'm not about to continue until you get a Court Scribe who isn't a Death Eater in here to record things properly." He turned towards Madison Flint's shocked face. "Miss Flint, if you'd be so kind as to leave the room, I'm sure one of the _many_ Aurors in the corridor would be glad to assist you in finding a suitable holding cell."

"Flint," growled Moody from the side of the room, his wand pointed at her. "You are under arrest for conspiring with the enemy and treason against the State. Come quietly or we will use force."

"This is outrageous!" shouted a voice from the stands. "Who in the bloody –" there were a few shouts of indignation as Marcus Flint was stunned and fell into the crowd. Neville stood up from where he sat behind Flint and levitated Flint over to where Moody was handing off Madison to Dawlish and Robards.

"Take that with you too," said Neville calmly, retaking his seat next to Pansy.

"Potter, I will have decorum in my courtroom!" snarled Scrimgeour, jumping up from his seat.

"It isn't _your_ courtroom, Minister," said Severus calmly, his mind clearing thanks to the potion. "The populace has granted you borrowing privileges due to your position."

"Can we get down to business, please?" said a man in the second row of shadows high above Severus and Harry.

"I second," said Vance from the front row. "This is ridiculous. Sit down, Rufus." Scrimgeour slammed himself down in his seat and rearranged some sheets of parchment.

"What was your residence prior to the Auror raid?" asked Scrimgeour coldly.

"47 Spinner's End, Liverpool, Merseyside," answered Severus. "I had that house from the time I began working for Albus until your goons blew it to pieces, nearly along with myself and three children."

"Who?" asked Scrimgeour skeptically.

"Myself, Neville Longbottom and Caitlyn Moon," said Harry, pulling a few sheets of parchment from his pocket. He flipped through his notes and stopped on the third page. "Neville and Cate apparated out once Severus lowered the Anti-Apparition wards he had around his home for personal defense. I apparated in and got him out of the house safely."

"So you're admitting to aiding and abetting a known murderer?" declared Scrimgeour triumphantly.

"I'm not on trial here, Minister," countered Harry, "though I'm free later this afternoon. Next question, please."

"Were you or were you not a member of Dumbledore's secret society of resistance fighters?" asked Vance, looking down at Severus over the tops of her spectacles.

"Yes, I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix," said Severus. "The Fidelius is such that each member can state their own membership, but cannot state the name of any other member. We have a select group within the Order who oversees all information flow and presentation, of which I have been a member since the fall of 1980."

"And what was your role, precisely, as a member of this more select group?" asked a witch sitting next to Vance. Severus could feel Harry's eyes on him, but keep his gaze on the woman's face.

"My job was to bring Death Eater intelligence from the Inner Circle of the Dark Lord's gatherings back to Albus and the rest of the Council," he said evenly. "I took the Mark when I was seventeen, but I turned spy at the age of 21. Due to my loyal service for that time, the Dark Lord continued to trust me with certain information that I would then pass on to the Order to do with what they willed."

"Do you have any examples of what kinds of information you passed?" asked Vance, dipping a quill in an ink jar in front of her.

"Various plots to murder people of importance," said Severus, already tired of this prying. "Former Minister Bagnold, Remus Lupin, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Lily and James Potter, Elphias Doge, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Minerva Mc –"

"We get the point, Snape," interrupted Scrimgeour. Severus clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

"I also passed information detailing both breaks on Azkaban prison," he added tersely, "as well as the plot to assassinate Albus Dumbledore."

"Which you completed," said Scrimgeour smugly. "Did you not?" The room fell even quieter than before.

"Yes," said Severus softly. "I did." Harry opened his mouth, but froze when Severus raised his hand and gave him a significant look. He understood in his mind why Severus was doing this, but his heart fought against that rationale with every fiber of his being.

"And did you not also kill Voldemort?" asked Vance, ignoring the collective shudder that rippled through half the room. Severus bowed his head slightly.

"Yes," said Severus, his eyes glazed over in thought as those red eyes flashed through his mind once again. But the fear and anxiety – they were gone. He looked back up at Vance, his eyes fierce.

"You're damn right I killed him," said Severus intensely. The Wizengamot exploded in hissing whispers.

After a few moments, the murmuring of the crowd at Severus's statement died down. Harry returned his gaze to Scrimgeour's blank face, daring him to say something to the contrary. The fact of the matter was he had seen Severus kill Voldemort. He had been present, along with another fifteen or twenty members of the Ministry, all of whom were highly respected and held top positions within their departments. Harry and Kingsley had even gotten a few of them to submit statements testifying to the events they saw.

The real issue here was Dumbledore. Harry glanced back over his list of people who were willing to testify, but he knew none of them would say that Severus hadn't killed Dumbledore, even if Severus hadn't already admitted doing it.

"Why did you do it?" asked a quiet voice from the back corner of the Wizengamot seats. "Why did you kill Albus, then betray the one for whom you did it?"

"The task had been given to Draco Malfoy," said Severus, forcing his voice to stay steady, "my godson. His mother had also been informed of the boy's task, so she came to me for help, as she knew Draco would most likely fail his task and be killed. I was the highest ranking Death Eater within the Inner Circle at the time. I didn't know the specifics of the task, but Narcissa gave me enough clues for me to have a pretty good idea. In order to maintain my cover as a Death Eater, I was forced to swear an Unbreakable Vow to her, pledging to –"

"An _illegal_ Unbreakable Vow," interjected Scrimgeour, a smug grin creeping across his face.

"With your _kind_ permission, I'd like to finish answering the question," said Severus silkily. Harry bit the inside of his lip, hearing not a few snorts of laughter from the crowd behind him.

"As I was saying," said Severus, the pounding in his temple increasing with every second. "I pledged to complete the boy's task in the event that Draco failed. Albus had suffered an injury due to his destruction of one of the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. My potions were simply keeping him alive; I could do nothing to save his life. We discussed a plan to have myself kill Albus, therefore saving Draco from doing it and ending the painful existence Albus was living with every day. We thought that Albus's death would save Draco's life, despite the boy not casting the curse. We were wrong. Draco was tortured and killed by the Dark Lord in front of myself and his mother, who then committed suicide upon her return to Malfoy Manor."

"You should have Auror Shacklebolt's report of the incident in front of you," said Harry, fumbling through his own stack of parchments. He sighed in frustration and flicked his wand, conjuring a small table in front of him along with a steaming pot of tea and a cup. He placed the parchment on the table and poured some tea, handing the cup to Severus. Severus shook his head and took a small sip.

"Yes, we have it," said Vance, skimming over the parchment quickly. "So how did you renew your contacts within the Order, Mr. Snape? Clearly you did so."

"My first attempt was an anonymous tip as to the break on Azkaban prison last summer," said Severus. "I passed that information on to Kingsley Shacklebolt the day of the attack. He thought it was a hoax or someone trying to suss out Phoenixers for a massacre, so he disregarded it. The prison was breached, which caused Kingsley to question where the information had come from. Since I was the only one within the Circle who was in contact with the Order previously, he approached me in order to ascertain my loyalties."

"Auror Shacklebolt," said Vance commandingly, "are you in the room?" Kingsley walked forward from where he was standing guard by the door with Moody, stopping next to Severus's chair.

"Do you agree with Snape's account of what happened?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," said Kingsley. "Every bit of it."

"Realize that by your admission, you are incriminating yourself of aiding and abetting a known criminal in addition to breaking the Auror's Oath you took upon graduating from the Auror Academy," said Vance, staring down at Kingsley intensely. Kingsley bowed his head a little and grinned half-heartedly.

"I also disobeyed a direct order from my superior Council members in the Order," he added ruefully. "But I did make contact with Severus back in June. We were able to make contact with Harry, who then lived with Severus until term started. Over the summer, Severus's position with the Council continued as it was before Dumbledore's death. He passed all Death Eater intelligence to our members, who then were able to take the appropriate precautions."

"You also say in your report that you still suffered losses," said a nasally voice to Percy's left.

"And you suffered losses before Albus's death as well, did you not?" asked Vance, her voice wavering ever so slightly. Kingsley swallowed thickly, glancing at Severus's bowed head beside him.

"We did," said Kingsley softly, "but not due to lack of information. Every member of the Order knows that they could be killed in the line of duty. We have had many losses in our history. It never deterred us from the task at hand, which was to defeat Voldemort. None of those lives were sacrificed in vain."

"Thank you, Auror Shacklebolt, that will be all," said Vance curtly. Kingsley nodded once and walked back to the door to man his post.

Severus's eyes glazed over, thinking back to that day Harry had come back to the house, drenched in Lupin's blood. He glanced down at his cup and slowly swirled his tea as various member of the Wizengamot spoke amongst themselves. He was tired of this already. He looked over at the huge clock on the wall.

10:37. And a half. _God, I'm tired._ He reached up to rub a hand over his face, but stopped at seeing the black glove over his hand. He glanced over and leaned towards Harry, who looked vexed.

"Your face will freeze that way," he teased softly. "Just look at me." Harry snorted quietly.

"Yeah," said Harry. He sobered a little and met Severus's gaze, his worry clearly evident. "We're not going to win this, are we?"

"Depends on your definition of 'win'," said Severus. His stomach flipped a little at his own words, the fear of prison beating against his mind. _What's done is done,_ he thought, watching as Harry slumped a little in his chair and ran a hand through his black hair. Severus smiled a little to himself, noticing the way in which Harry sat reminded him very vividly of Lily when she was deep in thought.

"Is there anything the defendant would like to add?" asked Scrimgeour loudly.

"Uh, yeah," said Harry, quickly shuffling through his paperwork. "We'd like to begin calling our witnesses up to –"

"Mr. Potter," said Vance kindly, "if we have a written statement, we don't need to hear them repeat it."

"Oh," said Harry quietly, his anxiety increasing. "Of course. Well, you have everything you need then."

"What in the –" muttered Scrimgeour, holding up a sheet of parchment. He turned sharply towards Percy, who purposely ignored him.

"What in the _hell_ is this, Weasley?" ground out Scrimgeour. Percy took the parchment from him, glanced at it quickly, and handed it back.

"That's my written testimony," said Percy clearly. "I've been a rogue Phoenixer for the past couple of months and have been in contact with Professor Snape on various Death Eater raids we've conducted. That there is a detailed account of the Professor's actions since I've been a member of the Order."

"Various – contact –" sputtered Scrimgeour. "Step down, Weasley. As a witness for this trial, you are banned from deliberations. And you're fired." Without a word, Percy stood and walked down the steps towards the stands where his parents were sitting. He gave Severus a reassuring smile and sat down next to Ginny.

Scrimgeour rubbed his brow as the whisperings began among the judges. Parchment shuffled quickly and passed between hands and rows. Harry glanced sideways at Severus, but Severus kept looking at a spot on the floor in front of him. He could feel the eyes on him, inspecting every inch of his face. He closed his eyes, wanting to shut them and their hissing whispers out of his mind.

Suddenly, they stopped. Vance turned and looked down at Severus.

"All in favor of finding the defendant guilty on charges of conspiring with Death Eaters and committing willful acts of treason?" she asked. About a third of the hands went in the air, including Scrimgeour's.

"All opposed?" she asked. The others all raised their hands, clearly outnumbering the first group.

"The defendant is cleared of charges of conspiracy and treason." Harry exhaled softly in relief. Severus's grip on the right arm of his chair tightened as Vance continued.

"All in favor of finding the defendant guilty on charges of swearing an illegal bond or oath?" Almost every single member raised their hands.

"All opposed?" A witch on the second row and a couple of wizards in the front raised their hands.

"The defendant is found guilty of swearing an illegal bond or oath," said Vance, scratching her quill across a parchment. She looked down at Severus as she straightened her glasses once more. Severus looked up and held her gaze as she read the last charges.

"All those in favor of finding the defendant guilty of murder through use of an Unforgiveable?" she said, her voice a bit quieter than before. Slowly, the hands began going up. A quarter – a third – nearly half. Scrimgeour glanced around, the furrowing of his brow deepening at seeing many members sitting stoically in their seats.

"All opposed?" asked Vance. She raised her hand, along with the rest. Severus's eyes quickly darted over them, taking a rapid count.

"Oh my God," he whispered.

"The defendant is cleared of charges of murder through use of an Unforgiveable," said Vance, making another note on her sheet. Scrimgeour snorted indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest as the room erupted in joyous cheering. A loud bang echoed off the ceiling, effectively calming the crowd once more.

"Now then," said Vance in a businesslike tone, replacing her wand in her pocket. "As for your sentence –" Severus swallowed thickly, the knuckles on his right hand white from gripping the chair. Oh God, they would take his wand. Snap it in half. He'd had his wand since he was eleven --

"You are to begin service of a seven-year prison term starting today, the seventh of January, 1998. Please relinquish your wand for breakage."

"He already has, Madam Vance," said Moody from the doorway. Severus flicked his eyes to Harry, whose face was perfectly calm. Moody clunked over and handed the wand to the nearest Wizengamot member. The wizard passed it down to Vance, who set it on a brass scale in front of her. A small scrap of parchment shot out from the bottom of the scale, which she ripped off and read quickly.

"Yew, thirteen-and-a-half inches, phoenix feather core, been in use twenty-eight years," read Vance, glancing down at Severus over her glasses.

"That's correct," said Severus casually. Vance stared at him for a moment longer, then drew her own wand and touched the tip to the middle of the other. The snap of the wood resounded through the quiet room.

"These Aurors will escort you down to the holding facilities," she said, waving her hand at the Aurors appearing through a side door. Harry and Severus both stood up. Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and his pocket watch. He pressed them into Harry's hand, closing the boy's fingers around them.

"Thank you," said Severus softly. "Take care of yourself, and the others. I'll see you soon." Harry nodded, his throat constricted so much that he couldn't speak. Severus raised his hand and brushed the boy's hair back from his face. He looked towards the other door and nodded at Kingsley as his escort surrounded him on all sides. He gently tilted Harry's chin up and patted his shoulder before allowing the Aurors to walk him towards the side door.

He didn't let himself look back.

**+HP+ **

_**A/N2: '**_**merinthophobia'- fear of being tied up. _I got it off the Internet, which we all know is fallable to an insane degree. If I'm wrong on this, let me know. Also, Severus's middle names are also a creation of my overactive imagination. They're both Welsh: 'Drystan' being the Welsh form of the Celtic 'Tristan'. 'Kai' is also Welsh, meaning 'rejoice'. Both etymologies can be found at 20000-names(dot)com._**


	50. Chapter 50 epilogue

_**A/N: The Last One. Thanks to everyone who made it this far. Please, if you haven't already, leave me a note telling me if you liked it or not.**_

_**And I couldn't end without giving a HUGE SHOUTOUT to my faithfuls. You guys gave me so much encouragement along the way. I couldn't have made it through without you. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this last little bit.**_

**+HP+ **

**Chapter 50 (epilogue)- Freedom in the Midst of Peace**

The next seven years crept by, with most of the Wizarding world returning to a state of complacency. Every now and then, a Ministry official or unsuspecting Auror would be shocked to find bodies bound and gagged in various stages of unconsciousness delivered anonymously, each labeled clearly with a sheet of parchment detailing their name and evidence of their ties to the former Dark Lord.

In August of 2000, nearly two and a half years after Voldemort's death, a mangled and bloodied female corpse was portkeyed into Auror Headquarters, labeled with a sheet of parchment addressed to Edward Dawlish. Auror Dawlish received the parchment, which had been charmed so that only he could read it.

_She's the last one. We do hope the Ministry doesn't mind us taking care of this one for you guys. We figured the Minister was tired of seeing us in court everyday to give testimony, and frankly, we're tired of being there as well. In case her face is completely unrecognizable, her name is Bellatrix Lestrange. The Aurory should have her files on hand._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry J. Potter and Neville F. Longbottom_

_The Rogue Phoenixers_

Dawlish set his wand to the parchment and vanished it, ordering the Junior Aurors watching him to take the body to the morgue.

**+HP+ **

He sat against the frigid wall, his arms resting on his knees. The Warming charms only worked for the area around his bed. During the day, he liked feeling the cold. It reminded him that he could still feel something.

They had given him a cell with a charmed window. It was tiny, but it was something. He never tired of watching the clouds move slowly past, or watch the small rectangle of sunlight slide across the floor until it disappeared to nothing. The days it was charmed to show rain were a pleasant change.

His head turned quickly towards the door as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. A sly grin crept over his face as a copy of the _Prophet_ slid through his food slot. He pushed himself up and walked over to the door, scooping up the paper in his right hand. He returned to his spot on the wall and unfolded it to read.

_January 9, 2004_

He snorted softly to himself. He was forty-five today. He felt eighty-five. He shook his head slightly and continued reading the main article, detailing the early polling results for the new Minister of Magic.

Samuel Cossinger was winning by a landslide over the incumbent, especially with his promises of amnesty for all those involved with The War Effort, as it was being termed now. Severus's grin widened as he read an endorsing statement quoted from a young Auror.

"_I fully support Mr. Cossinger," said Auror Zabini, member of the illustrious Order of the Phoenix and holder of an Order of Merlin, First Class. "He's a hard-working man who will do what is right by the people."_

Severus opened up the paper and scanned over the next few pages.

**+HP+ **

The morning of January 7, 2005, dawned crisp and frigid. Harry jogged down the deserted sidewalk towards the battered phone booth, pulling his long coat tight around him. He stepped inside it quickly and picked up the receiver, dialing 6-2-4-4-2.

"Please state your name and reason for visiting," said a dull female voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The Dark Lord, here to see Minister Cossinger," said Harry flippantly. There was a brief clanging before a silver badge dropped to the change slot.

"Please affix the badge firmly to your robes," said the voice. With a jolt, the lift began sinking into the ground. Harry bounced nervously on his heels, wishing the lift moved faster. He shifted his shoulder bag filled with a set of robes, boots and a warm cloak. Finally, the lift reached the Atrium level, opening its doors to the marble-floored room. He flipped his collar up and ducked his head a little as he stepped out of the booth. He made his way over to the security wizard glancing through an old copy of _Witch Weekly_.

"I'm here to see the Minister," said Harry quietly. The wizard didn't even look up from the magazine.

"Name?" he asked in a bored tone. Harry narrowed his eyes and coughed loudly into his hand. The wizard languidly looked up and started violently.

"Sorry, Professor," said the wizard, frantically grabbing a piece of parchment. He handed it to Harry. "He's waiting for you downstairs, sir."

"Thank you," said Harry tersely. He flipped open the note as he walked past some stunned young women staring at him on his way to the staircase. Sighing, he stuffed the note into his pocket and hurried down the steps to the holding cells.

"Professor Potter," said Samuel Cossinger as Harry arrived at the holding cells. Harry shook his hand briefly and was waved down the hallway.

"How are things at Hogwarts these days?" asked the Minister.

"Fine, fine," said Harry dismissively. "Minerva runs a tight ship."

"I bet she does," said Cossinger. "I mean, when I was your age, I always –" Harry tuned him out, nodding politely at regular intervals. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his coat.

Would he think it was Harry's fault for him being sent to prison? Would he blame him for not getting him out sooner? Would he even want Harry to be here, to see him after seven years of darkness?

"Ah, here we are," said Cossinger. He pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped the lock on the door. Harry quickly ran his hands through his hair and smoothed down his shirt beneath his coat as the door swung open.

"If you need anything," said Cossinger intensely, "just call. I'll have Aurors on guard here at the door."

"That will not be necessary," said Harry curtly, glaring at him. A low chuckle sounded from the room. Harry stalked in and almost slammed the door in the Minister's face.

"I see that attitude of yours is still getting some practice," said Severus, his voice gravelly and harsh due to disuse. Harry stepped over to the table behind which Severus was sitting, staring at the deathly thin face and the very long hair hanging down past Severus's elbows.

"That bad, hm?" murmured Severus. He rubbed at his throat, the soreness burning as he swallowed. Harry unshouldered his bag and set it on the table.

"A set of robes and boots," said Harry, taking the chair opposite Severus. "Oh, and –" he flicked his wrist, shooting a blackthorn wand into his hand. He flipped it over in his hand, holding the handle out to Severus.

"Your holster's in there as well," said Harry, allowing Severus to hesitantly take the wand in his hand. "Blaise was able to sneak it out of storage." He smiled at the ecstasy easily visible on the man's face, making it look years younger. He scooted his chair back and propped his feet up, pulling his own wand out of his pocket and sheathing it in his holster. He clasped his hands over his stomach. A glimmer of silver metal caught Severus's eye.

"What is that?" he asked, grinning as he pointed to Harry's left hand. Harry looked down and fingered the wedding band on his finger.

"Oh, yeah," he said bashfully. "Gin and I have been married for – God, six years in April. The girls just turned four in October."

"The – girls," stuttered Severus in complete shock. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim wallet. He opened it and slid a picture out of a plastic sleeve, handing it over to Severus.

"My God," whispered Severus, staring at the beautiful twin girls – one with long raven tresses flying wildly in every direction, the other with bright red hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Both girls had their father's eyes and their mother's coy and mischievous smile. He looked up at Harry's proud face.

"They're gorgeous, Harry," said Severus quietly. "What are their names?"

"The redhead is Molly Jade," said Harry. "The dark-haired twin is Liliana Tate."

"Molly and Lily," murmured Severus, gazing back down at the picture. He held the picture back out to him, blinking back tears. Harry took it and replaced it in his wallet, which went back in his pocket. He looked at Severus, who sat in his chair tracing a long finger around his lips.

"Are you going to get dressed?" asked Harry teasingly. "You have a job interview in –" he pulled Severus's own watch from his pocket – "about an hour. And I have a class to teach in two, so hurry up." He set the watch on the table and reclasped his hands over his stomach.

"A job interview?" asked Severus dully. "You're joking."

"Nope," said Harry smugly. "You have several lined up, but I wanted to give you a chance at this one in particular first." Severus shook his head in disbelief and pulled the bag towards him as he stood from his chair.

"And where may I ask is this interview?" asked Severus, pulling a set of wrinkled robes out of the bag. He sneered at them and used his wand to iron them, feeling a rush of adrenaline race through his veins at using magic again.

"Hogwarts," said Harry casually, ignoring the bag hitting the table with a thud. "Our Potions Mistress is about eight months pregnant now. We'll need someone to take her classes as well as take on the Head of House duties for Slytherin for at least the rest of this year. She may even be persuaded to quit teaching entirely, should you run her out of her job." Severus chuckled to himself, rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"And who is the lucky woman whose lesson plans I get to modify and correct?" he asked. Harry grinned slyly.

"Pansy's," he answered. "Or Professor Longbottom, as she's very particular on her title being used."

"Indeed," said Severus, thoroughly amused. He pulled the boots form the bag and tossed them on floor at his feet.

**+HP+ **

The third Saturday in October found Hogwarts Castle mostly empty, save for a few overzealous fifth and seventh years, trying vainly to find sources for their monstrous Defense and Potions essays.

Many miles away in the south of Britain, amid a grove of trees, a cozy house rang with the excited laughter of two young girls, along with the stern shouting of a tired female voice.

A soft pop announced the arrival of the final guest for the party. His boots crunched noisily over the fallen leaves paving the drive up to the house. He stepped up onto the porch and knocked three times on the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!"

"No! Liliana! Stop! I wanna get it!"

"NO! You got it last time!" Severus laughed to himself as the door opened, revealing Ginny out of breath from running to catch the door.

"You shouldn't be running around like a madwoman, Ginny," said Severus as she opened the door for him.

"Yeah, well, Harry's out back with the boys, being utterly worthless," muttered Ginny. Severus grunted as two tiny bodies attacked his legs.

"Hi girls," he said, bending down in front of them, grinning at the mischief in their green eyes.

"I told Molly it was you," said Liliana. "She didn't believe me."

"I didn't say that, _Liliana,_" said Molly, crossing her arms over her chest sullenly.

"Quit fighting, girls," said Ginny sternly. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and rested a hand on her bulging tummy. "Can I leave them with you, Severus? I've got to see if those boys are done cooking the food yet."

"They're cooking it outside?" asked Severus incredulously. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask," she muttered, turning towards the kitchen. Severus waited until she was out of sight before pulling two Sugar Quills from his pocket. The twins' faces lit up as they each took one.

"Don't tell your mum," whispered Severus, giving them a wink. The girls giggled and pulled on his hands.

"You have to come see it, Severus," said Liliana. "Daddy decorated our new room."

"He said you wouldn't like it," said Molly.

"But we said you would," chattered Liliana.

"Because it's cool!" they cried in unison. Severus laughed out loud, loving every second of time he spent in this house. It was one of the very few places where he felt completely at ease, as if nothing could hurt him here. He allowed the girls to pull him down the hallway lined with frame after frame of pictures – ones of Harry, Ron and Hermione from school, ones of Ron and Ginny when they were younger, ones of the girls as babies. He stepped into the room at the end of the hall and froze. Tiny figures on brooms darted all around the room – some with long red hair and messy black, dressed in robes of red and gold; others with platinum blond hair and long black, dressing in green and silver. In amidst the players flew tiny quaffles and bludgers, interrupted at times by the smallest glimmers of gold.

"So do you like it?" asked Liliana, grasping Severus's hand with both of hers. Severus looked down at them both and smiled gently.

"Yes, I like it. Very much."

** +fin+**


End file.
